


Риски и последствия

by tinplate



Series: Ursa Major [5]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Illya, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Mental Instability, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 101,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinplate/pseuds/tinplate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дополнительная история из серии «URSA MAJOR». Время действия  -  за пять лет до эпилога «Линии разлома».</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

— Скажи, Ковбой, — Илья сел на кровати и оглянулся через плечо на раскинувшегося на простынях Соло. Тот довольно щурился, расплывшись в той самой сытой, удовлетворенной улыбке, которая всегда появлялась на его лице после хорошего долгого секса, — почему, когда у тебя день рождения, ты считаешь лучшим подарком возможность меня оттрахать до потери пульса, и когда день рождения у меня — мы его точно так же проводим в постели? И ты меня трахаешь. Не то чтобы я был против, но…

— Иди сюда, я с тобой еще не закончил. — Соло похлопал ладонью по кровати. — Как говорили древние китайцы, «постоянство — признак совершенства», так что если тебя что-то и не устраивало, у тебя было море возможностей заявить об этом раньше. Что-то до сегодняшней даты ты молчал. Или это уже начал сказываться твой солидный возраст? Пятый десяток разменять — это не шутка, я-то знаю, — он засмеялся, глядя на выражение лица Ильи.

— Если ты помнишь, изначально я был против того, чтобы отмечать мои сорок, — вздохнул Илья. — У нас не принято праздновать сорокалетие. Не знаю, откуда пошло, но почему-то считается дурной приметой.

Соло перекатился на бок, поймал Илью за руку и потянул к себе. Илья, помедлив, снова развернулся к нему и позволил уронить себя на спину. Соло навис над ним, опираясь на локоть, и легонько поцеловал в губы.

— Прекращай это. Сколько бы лет тебе ни исполнялось, я всегда буду старше, а значит, тебе есть на ком проверять все эти дурацкие приметы.

— Да, кстати, а ты сам-то отмечал свое сорокалетие? Я что-то не припомню.

Соло на секунду замер, словно мысленно что-то подсчитывая, а потом по лицу его пробежала легкая тень, брови сдвинулись в мимолетной гримасе боли.

— Что такое, Ковбой? — встревоженно спросил Илья.

— Да так, просто вспомнилось кое-что. В тот день, когда мне исполнилось сорок, мне как-то было не до этого.

— Прости, — Илья прикусил губу, — я уже и забыл о том, где мы с тобой тогда были.

— Вот и хорошо, что забыл. — Соло лучезарно улыбнулся и осторожно лег на Илью сверху. Он подсунул одну руку Илье за шею, чтобы его голова теперь лежала на сгибе его локтя, а пальцами второй нежно погладил его по щеке. — По крайней мере, раз уж мои сорок отметить вместе не удалось, давай оторвемся сегодня за нас обоих. И к черту приметы.

Он начал медленно тереться всем телом о тело Ильи, целуя его в губы, и тот, коротко застонав, развел ноги, сдаваясь привычному натиску. Соло удовлетворенно хмыкнул и, приподнявшись, подхватил одну ногу Ильи под колено и одним плавным движением вошел в него. Илья закинул голову и двинул бедрами ему навстречу, насаживаясь как можно глубже, комкая пальцами сбившиеся простыни.

— Соло, ты… ты… — дыхание его сбилось, и он не закончил фразу.

— Я знаю, — выдохнул Соло, двигаясь с размеренной силой, — можешь не тратить дыхание, чтобы сообщить, как тебе нравится то, что я с тобой делаю.

Прошло около часа, когда Илья, наконец, снова попытался встать с постели. Он приподнялся на локтях — и обессилено рухнул обратно на подушку.

— Кстати, ты же не думаешь, что это все, что я приготовил тебе в подарок? — спросил Соло, лениво поглаживая покрытое испариной плечо Ильи.

Илья недоверчиво покосился на него, не в силах повернуть головы в его сторону.

— Только не говори, что ты готов к третьему заходу. Я, конечно, в курсе твоих возможностей, но сегодня, ты, похоже, в ударе. Может, побережешь себя, а?

— Боишься? — Соло весело хмыкнул. — Расслабься. Я, может, и не прочь продолжить, но, так и быть, пощажу твою старость. Набирайся сил, позже мы к этому еще вернемся. — Он дотянулся до тумбочки у своей стороны кровати, пошарил в верхнем ящике и, достав какую-то бумагу, протянул Илье. — Я, вообще-то, об этом. Вот, читай.

Илья развернул лист, держа его на вытянутых руках над собой.

— Что это?

— Ты читай, читай.

Илья, прищурившись, пробежал глазами по строчкам. Соло, глядя, как по мере чтения приподнимаются его брови, а рот приоткрывается от удивления, улыбался все шире.

— С днем рождения, Илья.

Илья дочитал документ, аккуратно сложил по сгибам и вернул Соло.

— Зачем это? Почему ты решил, что мне это нужно? Я не понимаю. Я что, когда-то дал тебе повод считать, что…

— Илья, — перебил его Соло со вздохом, — это не раздел имущества и не знак того, что я считаю, что ты мне не доверяешь, и нет, не попытка тебя купить, упаси господи. Просто я хотел, чтобы мы оба могли претендовать на гражданство, открыть дело, и чтобы ты мог так же, как и я, иметь все права по законам этой страны, как собственник недвижимости.

— Когда ты успел провернуть это? И почему я был не в курсе, что покупаю у тебя половину дома?

— У Фредди отличный адвокат, он отнесся ко мне со всем возможным расположением, согласно воле нашего покойного друга. Я попросил его начать процедуру по этой сделке, когда оформлялось вступление в наследство. И он просто сделал свою работу.

— Но как вы обошлись без моей подписи? — Илья недоверчиво всматривался в самодовольное лицо Соло, который явно наслаждался произведенным эффектом.

— Есть такая штука, мой друг, как доверенность. Ты подписал ее, не глядя, когда я попросил тебя заполнить документы на французскую визу. Для бывшего шпиона ты бываешь просто вопиюще невнимателен. Что лишний раз подтверждает мои выводы: разведка — точно не твое призвание.

Илья сузил глаза, похоже, раздумывая, как на все это отреагировать. Соло выжидающе смотрел на него, на губах у него блуждала лукавая улыбка.

— Хочу обратить твое внимание на то, что мои слова не несут в себе никакого оскорбительного смысла. Я просто хотел плавно перейти к той идее, воплощению которой эта маленькая афера вполне может помочь сбыться. Или тебе неинтересно?

Илья еще немного помолчал, пытаясь удержать на лице строгое выражение, но потом не выдержал.

— Ну, что ты еще придумал?

Соло улегся на бок и подложил под щеку кулак, устраиваясь удобнее.

— Помнишь наш разговор после рождества? Ну, когда мы проводили святое семейство Уэверли-Теллер?

— Мы много о чем тогда говорили, — пожал плечами Илья. — Или ты снова заведешь свою песню о маленьком, но шикарном ателье?

— Именно. — Соло назидательно поднял указательный палец. — И, заметь, ты тогда сам заговорил об этом. Но реальных возможностей у тебя тогда не было, а ты слишком гордый, чтобы о чем-то просить. Не отпирайся, я тебя знаю.

— Вот как ты все повернул! Значит, я всю жизнь якобы мечтал открыть это чертово ателье?!..

— А что, разве нет? — улыбнулся Соло. — Я абсолютно не настаиваю. Но все-таки прошу заметить, за время нашего с тобой — не знаю, как это даже назвать — романа, дружбы, сожительства… в общем, за все это время я неплохо изучил тебя. С этим-то ты спорить, надеюсь, не будешь. Или все-таки будешь?

— Не буду, — пообещал Илья.

— Ну так вот, я и подумал, что тебе давно уже хочется заняться каким-то делом, но просить о помощи ты не умеешь. Или я не прав?

Илья кивнул, не отводя взгляда от лица напарника.

— Да и я не прочь размяться, попробовать себя в чем-то новом, — завершил свою мысль Соло, выжидающе глядя на Илью.

— Так и скажи, Ковбой, что сам заскучал, — фыркнул Илья, — а признаться прямо не хочешь.

— А это не важно. Ты лучше скажи, ты вообще этого хочешь? Не обязательно открывать именно ателье, можно придумать что-то другое. В конце концов, можно вообще ничего не придумывать, это не вопрос заработка, как ты понимаешь.

— Подожди, что значит «ничего не придумывать»? Нет уж, давай придумаем. Во-первых, должен признать, идея и впрямь неплохая. Во-вторых, — он начал загибать пальцы, — во-вторых, пошив одежды — это единственное, в чем я разбираюсь, не считая известных тебе навыков. В-третьих…

— В-третьих, — добавил Соло, — я могу тоже проявить себя в этом бизнесе. В конце концов, кто-то же должен будет заниматься всякими прозаическими вещами вроде бухгалтерии и привлечения клиентуры. А мои возможности в этой области тебе известны.

— Да уж, — Илья поднял на него задумчивый взгляд, — дамочки будут от тебя без ума. Признайся честно, ты ради этого все затеваешь? Навыки серийного соблазнителя ржавеют?

— Ревнуешь? — искренне рассмеялся Соло. — Я знал, что ты собственник, да еще почище, чем я. Долго же ты притворялся.

— Смотри, дошутишься у меня. 

— Вот он, мой Илья, — Соло протянул руку и нежно взъерошил светлые волосы на макушке. — Какие уж тут шутки. Ну что, ты принимаешь мое предложение?

Илья вместо ответа улыбнулся и поцеловал его.

Весь следующий день, готовясь к поездке на Сицилию, Соло то и дело заводил разговор о том, где и как именно лучше заняться воплощением в жизнь принятого ими недавно решения. Илья, слушая его пространные рассуждения, лишь улыбался про себя, вставляя короткие реплики в паузы, умышленно оставляемые для него Соло. За годы, проведенные вместе, ему порой казалось, что Соло умеет читать его мысли, а потому все, что тот говорил, в равной степени мог бы сказать и сам Илья, если бы имел склонность к подобной словоохотливости. А так как Соло неплохо справлялся за них двоих, Илья не видел необходимости в бесполезном переливании из пустого в порожнее, оставив за собой право окончательного вердикта на все разнообразные идеи напарника.

— Я думаю, здесь нам ловить нечего, Швейцария — не самое подходящее место для реализации амбиций в этой области, — рассуждал Соло, развалившись в кресле с чашкой кофе в руках и попутно наблюдая, как Илья собирает необходимые для поездки вещи. — Тут народ скучный, чопорный, все эти банкиры и финансовые аферисты. Одним словом, весьма бесперспективно в плане клиентуры, способной оценить твои таланты. Что скажешь, Угроза?

— Не буду спорить, — пробормотал Илья, задумчиво разглядывая стопки одежды, разложенной рядом с открытой дорожной сумкой. — Ты не видел ветеринарный паспорт Шарика?

— А? Что? В гостиной, в письменном столе. Кстати, вот Сицилия — вариант куда интереснее. Рим и Милан, конечно, были бы предпочтительнее в плане развития, но там бешеная конкуренция, не протолкнуться. А вот Палермо… Та же Италия, но там мы сможем развернуться, будем первыми в своем роде. Плюс Антонио подскажет, что там да как, может, и первых клиентов подкинет, — Соло негромко хохотнул. — Как тебе перспектива сделать себе имя, одевая первых лиц сицилийской мафии?

Илья поднял голову, повернулся к нему, прищурился, словно о чем-то задумавшись, и, наконец, кивнул.

— Нормально. Ты машину заправил?

— Полный бак. Так что скажешь, Илья? Хорошо я все продумал?

— Просто отлично, — вполголоса отозвался Илья, снова возвращаясь к сборам.

— Ты это насчет Сицилии или про машину?

Не дождавшись ответа, Соло замолчал, склонив голову набок и наблюдая за движениями Ильи. Допив свой кофе, он отставил пустую кружку на столик и сложил руки на груди.

— Ковбой, чего замолк? — наконец, не выдержал Илья, когда пауза затянулась на непривычно долгое время.

— Да так, задумался. Странно все-таки жизнь устроена, — сказал Соло. — Фредди вдруг снова вспомнился.

— Неудивительно, — ответил Илья, отложив в сторону пакет с бритвенными принадлежностями и присаживаясь на кровать. — Мы ведь живем в его доме. Он целую жизнь здесь провел, а потому все вот это просто не может не напоминать о нем. 

— Это точно. До сих пор всякий раз, как я захожу в мастерскую, мне кажется, что увижу его там, сидящим над какой-нибудь древней штуковиной, с лупой и пинцетом в руках. — Соло снова вздохнул. — Знаешь, после того, как его не стало, я часто размышлял о том, насколько все-таки он был одинок. И как при этом до последнего держался за свою независимость. Перед тем, как заявиться к нему на порог с Тигрицей, я не был у него, дай бог памяти, года четыре или пять, а он ни словом не обмолвился о том, что болен и дни его сочтены. Я говорил с его лечащим врачом, тот сказал, что Фредди как раз тогда и узнал о своем диагнозе. Когда он попросил меня заехать после всего и рассказать, чем все закончится, я и подумать не мог, что это был единственно возможный для него способ попросить меня о том, чтобы увидеться перед смертью. И я мог не успеть.

— Но, тем не менее, успел. — Илья сдержанно улыбнулся. — Перестань себя укорять. Я совсем недолго знал твоего друга, но успел кое-что понять о нем. И о тебе тоже. Вы ведь с ним похожи. Способность на сильную привязанность и маниакальное стремление скрывать это от окружающих. Он бы не хотел, чтобы ты навещал его из чувства долга или из жалости. 

— Ну, насчет сдержанности в вопросе проявления привязанностей ты не прав. — Соло поднял голову, глаза его странно блеснули. — Тут мне до старины Фредди далеко.

Илья на это только неопределенно пожал плечами и поднялся с кровати. Он подошел к Соло и провел рукой по его волосам.

— Неправда, Наполеон. Ты весьма умело скрывал свое отношение ко мне целых два года, хотя мы работали с тобой бок о бок. И, если бы не то, что тогда случилось, мне и в голову бы не пришло, что ты ко мне что-то питаешь.

— Это потому что ты хреновый шпион, Угроза, — поддразнил Соло Илью. — Просто, говоря о Фредди, я и не подозревал, что тоже был к нему сильно привязан. Ладно, — переменил он тему, — у нас все готово? Когда выезжаем?

— Думаю, можно через час-полтора. Как раз жара спадет.

Соло поднялся с кресла, перехватил запястье Ильи, второй рукой потянулся к вороту его рубашки.

— О. Так значит, у нас есть еще целых полтора часа. Ну, или два. — Медленно расстегивая пуговицы, он наклонился к нему и провел губами по скуле. — В любом случае торопиться нам некуда.

На Сицилии Илья и Соло бывали довольно часто. Обычно в гости к Грасси они наведывались без предупреждения — так повелось после почти полутора лет их жизни в Аспре. И то, что после смерти Йостена им пришлось переехать в Женеву, кардинальным образом ничего не изменило. Впрочем, дни рождения Ильи и Соло к внезапным поводам для визита не относились — их уже ждали. Поэтому в первую неделю после очередного дня рождения они собирались и ехали в Италию.

Вот и этот раз не стал исключением и все, как обычно снова собрались под крышей гостеприимного дома Грасси. Конец июля в этом году выдался жарким, и стол накрыли во дворе. Разговоры затянулись до самой темноты, но никто не хотел расходиться.

— Какие планы на ближайшее время? Надеюсь, не сразу обратно? — спросил Антонио, разливая крепкое домашнее вино по стаканам. — Могу завтра поговорить с Марко, рыбалка в этом сезоне отменная. Или поедете поохотиться?

— Было бы преступлением не опробовать твой подарок, — отозвался Илья. Он протянул руку и взял прислоненное к стволу дерева охотничье ружье, погладил полированный приклад и положил оружие себе на колени. — Так что, если Наполеон не против, я за охоту.

— Совсем не против, — Соло отсалютовал ему стаканом. — Кстати, Антонио, мне нужен твой совет в одном деле. Как думаешь, реально ли двум иностранцам приобрести или снять в Палермо приличное помещение под маленький бизнес?

— А! Ты все-таки что-то задумал, дружище. Долго же ты притворялся, что завязал с делами, — Антонио шутливо покачал пальцем перед носом у собеседника. — Ну, рассказывай!

— Да ничего особенного, — с ленцой протянул Соло, — мы хотим открыть ателье. Маленький такой пошивочный цех, для работы на заказ. Если дела пойдут на лад, можно будет обзавестись и магазином. Но об этом еще рано думать.

— Ателье? Пошивочный цех? Ты? — Антонио откинулся на спинку плетеного кресла и от души расхохотался. — Ну, не хочешь говорить — не надо. Я все понимаю. Так, говоришь, вам нужно помещение? Поближе к порту или, наоборот, в центре? Может, есть какие-то особые пожелания? Я все могу устроить.

— Да нет, всего лишь ателье. Будем шить одежду. Вернее, этим займется Илья, а я буду отвечать за все остальное. Ничего такого. Просто одежда для тех, кто ценит качество и простоту.

— Илья? Шить? Парни, а вы меня не разыгрываете? — Антонио вертел головой, недоверчиво глядя то на Илью, меланхолично поглаживающего лежащее на коленях ружье, то на Соло, невозмутимо потягивающего вино. — Не оружие, не картины, не детективное агентство? Просто пошив костюмов? Хотя… — он вскинул вверх открытые ладони, признавая свое поражение, — я все понял. Больше ни о чем не спрашиваю. Я помню, кто вы такие, так что все равно откровенно не скажете. Но вы в любом случае можете на меня рассчитывать. Я помогу вам открыть это ваше ателье, — он усмехнулся, как будто давая понять, что одурачить его им не удалось.

— Илья, ты на самом деле разбираешься в швейном деле? — вдруг подала голос Даниэла, большую часть времени молчавшая и не проявлявшая до этого момента особого интереса к их разговору.

— Немного, — Илья смущенно улыбнулся.

— Я тебе сейчас кое-что покажу.

Даниэла встала и направилась в дом. Через несколько минут она вернулась и, сев на свое место, протянула Илье старую фотографию в рамочке. Илья подкрутил фитиль в керосиновой лампе и поднес дагерротип поближе к свету.

— Вы очень красивая, — сказал Илья, разглядывая фото.

— Это мое свадебное фото, милый. Замуж меня выдали, едва мне исполнилось семнадцать, и мы прожили с Франко, упокой господь его душу, без малого сорок лет. Хороший был человек. Но я хотела, чтобы ты посмотрел на мое свадебное платье.

Илья поднял голову, вопросительно глядя на Даниэлу.

— Сможешь пошить мне точно такое же? Сейчас таких не шьют, и купить негде — шутка ли, в будущем году со дня нашей свадьбы уже шестьдесят лет как будет. Франко меня уже, наверное, заждался у Господа на небесах, и хорошо было бы, если бы меня похоронили в таком же платье. Буду при встрече с ним почти такой же красивой, как в тот самый день. Ну, так что, возьмешься?

Даниэла смотрела на Илью с лукавым весельем в умных глазах, и непонятно было, всерьез она говорит или шутит. Илья снова вгляделся в снимок. Пожелтевшая от времени поверхность хранила изображение красивой пары — сидящая на стуле юная девушка в белом платье и парень, стоящий за ее спиной, положив одну руку ей на плечо. Он был немногим старше девушки, но явно пытался набавить себе возраста за счет сурового выражения лица.

— Я думаю, это будет несложно, — наконец, Илья снова поднял взгляд на Даниэлу. — Фасон довольно распространенный для того времени, в эллинистическом стиле. Судя по всему, платье пошито из тюлевой ткани на чехле из белого шелка, возможно, оттенка слоновой кости. Пышный рукав в два яруса и пояс из атласных лент. Насчет отделки можно будет еще подумать, хотя, кажется, здесь я вижу стеклярусную тесьму. — Он снова вгляделся в снимок. — Изображение не особо четкое, но можно предположить, что бусины исполнены в виде цветков ландыша. Не знаю, можно ли найти точно такие в обычных магазинах, но в винтажных лавках, я думаю, поискать можно. И, синьора Даниэла, — Илья протянул дагерротип хозяйке, — вам еще жить да жить. Так что если все-таки решитесь мне доверить эту задачу, буду вам шить это платье для праздников, а не для того, что вы себе придумали.

Даниэла потрепала Илью по руке и повернулась к сыну, который слушал весь этот разговор с приоткрытым от удивления ртом и выражением легкого недоумения на лице.

— Антонио, — строго сказала синьора Грасси не допускающим возражения тоном, — ты поможешь Наполеону и Илье открыть ателье в Палермо. Найдешь им самое лучшее помещение и сведешь с нужными людьми. У них все получится.

— Хорошо, мама, — ответил тот, а потом переглянулся с Ильей и Соло по очереди. — Значит, вы, парни, не шутили.

— Какие уж тут шутки, — хмыкнул Соло.

— Я собирался на той неделе в город, вот как раз и поговорю с кем надо по этому поводу, — уже деловым тоном добавил Антонио.

— А может, нам поехать с тобой? Помощь в переговорах, взятки, и все такое, — предложил Соло.

— Не стоит, — усмехнулся Антонио, — здесь дела так не делаются. Вас надо будет сначала хорошенько отрекомендовать, чтобы найти желающих продать вам помещение, или чтобы потом никому не пришло в голову чинить вам препятствия. Но волноваться не о чем, все устрою в лучшем виде. Правда, потребуется какое-то время, прежде чем дойдет до вашего непосредственного участия. Так уж тут все устроено.

— Я так и думал, дружище. Спасибо, что берешься нам помочь. Мы подождем, сколько надо, — Соло снова наполнил стаканы вином, — а пока выпьем за начало нового дела.

— И все-таки, — Антонио осушил свой стакан, проводил взглядом Даниэлу, отошедшую подбросить дров в открытый очаг, наклонился и продолжил, понизив голос, — может, мою мать вы и одурачили, но меня не проведете. Но, что бы вы там ни задумали, можете на меня рассчитывать. — Он подмигнул Соло.

— Спасибо, Антонио, — ответил Соло тем же заговорщическим тоном. — С твоей помощью успех нашего предприятия просто неизбежен. Правда, Илья?

— Слушайте, это же просто пошив одежды, — Илья закрыл ладонями лицо, пытаясь сдержать смех, но потерпел неудачу.

Следом за ним рассмеялся и Соло, и только Антонио обескуражено смотрел то на одного, то на другого, пока и сам невольно не поддался всеобщему веселью.


	2. Chapter 2

Они провели в семейном убежище Грасси несколько полных покоя, беззаботных дней. Хижина на склоне уже давно стала для них личным необитаемым островом, где можно было полностью забыть об остальном мире. Здесь всё переставало иметь значение, кроме самых основных вещей: простая еда, крепкий сон, охота и секс, приятная усталость во всём теле после бесконечных прогулок и физической работы. 

Когда они вернулись в дом Грасси, Антонио сообщил, что уже начал плотно заниматься вопросом их будущего бизнеса, но потребуется время, чтобы всё уладить:

 

— Ты же понимаешь, Наполеон, всё не так быстро у нас тут делается. Я уже говорил и повторю ещё раз: человек со стороны не может просто взять и открыть своё дело, — объяснил он. — Мне ещё со многими людьми надо поговорить, объяснить им, кто ты такой, почему тебе можно доверять, ну и, понятно, чем, всё-таки, на самом деле собираешься заниматься.

Он смотрел на Соло и Илью с хитроватым прищуром, будто всё ещё надеялся вывести их на чистую воду и открыть всю правду об их предполагаемом бизнесе. Илья едва сдерживал смех, а Соло обезоруживающе улыбнулся и поднял ладони, словно отталкивая этим жестом все подозрения в какой-либо двойной игре:

— Всего лишь ателье, Тони, клянусь своим честным именем. 

— Ну да, — хмыкнул Грасси. — Каким из них, Напо? В любом случае, повторю: дело это не быстрое. Но мама, думаю, будет только рада, если вы погостите подольше. 

Соло переглянулся с Ильёй.

— Наше присутствие необходимо? 

— Пока нет, — Антонио пожал плечами. — Пока что это мои заботы. Вот когда всё уладится с моими людьми, тогда уже вам лично будет нужно подыскивать место и возиться с документами… 

— Спасибо за гостеприимство, Тони, но, если мы не нужны здесь сейчас, нам, пожалуй, лучше вернуться в Швейцарию, — сказал Илья после недолгого раздумья и посмотрел на Соло. Тот кивнул:

— У нас там остались ещё кое-какие дела, которые лучше не откладывать в долгий ящик. Спасибо, Тони. Будем должны.

Грасси махнул рукой.

— Какие долги, Наполеон, брось говорить такое. Мы же семья.

— И какие дела, не терпящие отлагательств, ждали нас здесь? — поинтересовался Илья, забираясь под одеяло рядом с Соло в их женевской спальне. 

Соло вздохнул, отложил книгу и обнял Илью за плечи, притягивая к себе. 

— Никаких, — признался он. — Просто хотелось оказаться дома. С тобой вдвоём. 

Илья улыбнулся, потёрся щекой о плечо Соло и закрыл глаза. Соло смотрел на его спокойное лицо, слушая, как он ровно дышит. В доме было тихо — никаких звуков, только мерный звук дыхания Ильи и приглушённое тиканье напольных часов в гостиной. Соло уже начал уплывать в дрёму, когда тишину нарушил Рик — зевнул со сладким подскуливанием, поднялся со своего места под дверями спальни, громко цокая когтями, прошествовал к миске и начал шумно лакать. 

Соло вздрогнул, моментально просыпаясь, и Илья повернулся набок со вздохом, открыл глаза. Взгляд его казался слегка рассеянным. 

— Иногда мне кажется, что мы тут не одни, — медленно, будто раздумывая над каждым словом, сказал он.

 

Соло подобрался, чувствуя, как затылка его словно коснулась чья-то ледяная рука. 

 

— В смысле? — осторожно спросил он.

 

— Фредди, — сказал Илья. — Помнишь, мы говорили об этом перед поездкой на Сицилию. Ты прав. Иногда у меня такое чувство, словно он уехал ненадолго и вот-вот появится на пороге. Это, наверное, из-за того, что мы почти ничего не меняли здесь после того, как… 

 

Соло перевёл дух. 

 

— А… Ну, да. Пожалуй, ты прав. Это тебя напрягает?

 

Илья покачал головой.

 

— Наоборот. Он ведь и вправду в каком-то смысле до сих пор с нами.

 

Соло, с молчаливого одобрения Ильи, действительно почти ничего не стал менять в доме после смерти Йостена, обустроив заново только спальню и кухню. Илья иногда подтрунивал над ним по этому поводу: 

— Вот она, твоя тонкая натура, Ковбой, вся как на ладони. Прекрасно иллюстрирует твою систему ценностей: пожрать и поспать — главное. Ты бы хоть иногда пыль с книг смахивал. 

— Для этого можно нанять приходящую домработницу, — невозмутимо отвечал Соло. — Найду какую-нибудь помоложе и посмазливее и закручу с ней интрижку. Что ты тогда скажешь, мой духовно богатый друг? 

Илья пожимал плечами, всем своим видом говоря «Валяй». 

Понятное дело, никакой домработницы в доме не появилось. Не из-за этих шутливых перепалок — скорее из-за того, что дом Фредди был настоящим сокровищем. Старик прожил чрезвычайно насыщенную жизнь для человека, который почти не покидал стен собственного обиталища, и свидетельства этой жизни превращали дом в подобие музея, где даже предметы меблировки сами по себе были историей и экспонатами. 

Соло неспешно занимался расшифровкой блокнотов Йостена и с помощью Ильи упорядочивал внушительную библиотеку старика, и только этих пары дел было достаточно, чтобы занять себя ещё на много вечеров. Они не избегали контактов с внешним миром, как в тот неспокойный год в Исландии. Соло успел расположить к себе продавцов местных лавочек, Илья, выгуливая Рика в ближайшем парке, обзавёлся знакомыми в лице других собачников. Но, однако, они всё равно продолжали жить собственным маленьким конклавом, ограниченным стенами дома Йостена — теперь уже их дома. Это, по мнению Соло, был почти идеальный баланс между отшельничеством, которого в той или иной мере им было не избежать из-за того, кем они были и какую жизнь вели, и вовлечённостью в жизнь, протекавшую снаружи. Обществу до них было ровно столько же дела, сколько им самим до всех остальных. Даже те, кого они могли бы назвать близкими — семейства Грасси и Уэверли — не вторгались в их жизнь чаще и глубже, чем им обоим этого хотелось. Неудивительно, что письмо стало для Соло некоторой неожиданностью.

Заказное, с уведомлением, предупреждал конверт. Это значило, что Соло (на конверте, разумеется, было указано имя, которое значилось в его документах) должен был получить его лично в руки. Соло расписался в получении, пожелал почтальону доброго дня, закрыл дверь и некоторое время стоял в полутёмной прихожей, настороженно глядя на конверт в своей руке. Как будто, открой он его, оттуда могло вырваться что угодно — порошок со спорами сибирской язвы, джинн или ядовитое насекомое. Наконец он встряхнулся, сунул письмо в карман халата, подавив вздох, и вернулся в спальню. Илья дремал, растянувшись во весь рост на животе. Одеяло почти сползло на пол, и Соло невольно ухмыльнулся, заметив, что волоски на предплечьях Ильи поднялись дыбом от холода. Он закрыл форточку, из которой тянуло утренним холодком, плотно задёрнул шторы и, подобрав одеяло, укрыл им Илью. Тот приподнял голову, не открывая глаз, пробормотал что-то неразборчиво. 

— Спи, — мягко сказал Соло, коснувшись его затылка. 

Илья медленно вздохнул, перекатился набок, натягивая на себя одеяло и заворачиваясь в него, как в кокон. Соло вышел, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. На кухне он нащупал в кармане конверт, вынул его, положил на стол и не спеша сварил себе крепкого кофе. 

Когда вошёл Илья, встрёпанный и неловкий спросонья, и, сладко зевая, сел напротив, Соло сидел перед чашкой с совершенно остывшим кофе. Покусывая нижнюю губу, он, сдвинув брови, снова и снова перечитывал последнюю строчку письма — два слова, написанные знакомым чётким, убористым почерком, подпись: «Ваш дядя». 

— Доброе утро, — поприветствовал его Илья. Соло вскинул голову и улыбнулся ему, одновременно складывая письмо и засовывая вместе с конвертом в карман. 

— Ну, наконец-то. Привет, соня. Кофе?

Не дожидаясь ответа, он встал и двинулся к плите. Проходя мимо Ильи, наклонился, чтобы прижаться губами к его взъерошенной макушке — и не смог двинуться дальше, сделав вид, будто ничего не происходит: Илья поймал его, положив ладонь ему на шею, заглядывая ему в глаза. 

— Что там у тебя такое с утра пораньше, Ковбой? 

Соло сделал ещё одну попытку уйти от объяснений, в душе прекрасно понимая, что этот трюк из разряда дешёвых и, скорее всего, будет обречен на провал. Предчувствие не подвело: Илья охотно ответил на поцелуй, но, едва он прервался, требовательно спросил: 

— Ну?..

Ладонь его на шее Соло была непреклонно твёрдой, и тот подавил вздох. 

— Мне пришло письмо, — признался он. 

Илья отпустил его и сложил руки на груди, наблюдая, как Соло возвращается на своё место, вытаскивает из кармана помятый листок и раскладывает его перед собой на столе. Разглаживает бумагу ладонями — слишком медленно и тщательно, в очевидной попытке потянуть время. Илья вздохнул, коротко закатил глаза в преувеличенном раздражении и протянул руку над столом. Соло подвинул письмо к нему.

— От дяди, — сказал он зачем-то, хотя знал, что Илья через пару секунд уже и сам это поймёт. 

Илья быстро пробежался глазами по строчкам и поднял глаза на напарника. Брови его едва заметно дрогнули, и появившийся между ними намёк на морщинку заставил Соло на мгновение ощутить неприятное тянущее чувство под ложечкой. 

— Он хочет встретиться с тобой один на один, — полувопросительно произнёс Илья. — Почему? Почему… без меня?

Соло пожал плечами.

— У меня столько же информации, сколько её у тебя, Илья. Проще говоря — понятия не имею. Могу предположить, что это какие-то дела с ЦРУ. 

Илья мгновенно помрачнел. 

— Помнится, был у меня когда-то разговор с Уэверли один на один. Я тогда, кажется, тоже предполагал, что это, вероятно, какие-то дела с моим московским начальством. 

— Я тоже вспомнил… об этом, — признался Соло. 

Илья отложил письмо и, шумно втянув воздух, потёр лицо ладонями. 

— И что ты намерен делать? 

Соло помолчал, разглядывая полоски на ткани халата, вскинул голову и встретился взглядом с глазами Ильи — спокойными настолько, что это почти пугало. 

— А ты? Что бы ты сделал? 

Илья неопределённо хмыкнул. Он, очевидно, хотел узнать, что думает по этому поводу Соло, прежде чем высказывать собственное мнение. 

— Можно было бы проигнорировать, если бы не… — осторожно начал Соло, и Илья, ещё не дождавшись окончания фразы, кивнул. 

— Нет. Разумеется, нет. Мы слишком многим ему обязаны. 

— И это значит… — протянул Соло. 

Илья поднялся и занялся приготовлением кофе. Соло смотрел на его спину, на то, как он двигается, доставая из шкафчика банку с кофе, набирая воды, ставя турку на огонь, как постукивает пальцами по бедру, ожидая, пока кофе приготовится и можно будет снять его с огня. Это постукивание было обычным автоматическим движением раздумывающего над чем-то человека, оно не имело ничего общего с прежними нервными приступами, но напомнило Соло о моментах из прошлого, которые ему очень хотелось бы забыть. 

— И это значит, что дядину просьбу стоит выполнить, — Илья разлил кофе по кружкам и поставил одну на стол перед Соло, рядом с его так и не допитым остывшим кофе. Сам он остался стоять, глядя на Соло сверху вниз. Соло уже не помнил, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя так неуютно под его взглядом. 

— Не буду врать, что мне всё это нравится, Наполеон, — продолжил Илья после паузы. — Да ты бы всё равно не поверил. Честно говоря, вот сейчас во мне здорово взыграла паранойя… 

— Понимаю, — криво усмехнулся Соло. 

— …но разум и логика мне говорят, что вряд ли тебя собираются похищать или что-то в этом роде. Но почему ты нужен ему один, а я… — Илья поджал губы на мгновение, потом встряхнул головой. — Слушай. Ты встретишься с ним один, да? Если он этого хочет и написал тебе об этом, почти наверняка зная, что я буду в курсе, значит… Но, Ковбой, просто на всякий случай — я хочу быть поблизости. Могу погулять с Шариком где-нибудь рядом с этой его гостиницей, пока вы будете разговаривать. Мне так будет спокойнее. 

— Мне тоже, — признался Соло. 

Илья кивнул. Соло с облегчением заметил, как он расслабляется — будто расправляется тугая пружина у него внутри, медленно и безопасно.

— Хорошо. И ещё кое-что… — Илья снова моментально помрачнел. — Если в этом разговоре выяснится что-то, что может как-то касаться… нас с тобой…- Он замялся. — Я, понимаешь, никак не могу не вспоминать о том разговоре с шефом, после которого…

— Я понимаю, о чём ты. 

— Хорошо, — повторил Илья. — В общем, я хочу, чтобы ты пообещал — даже, возможно, поклялся, — что в этом случае ты всё мне расскажешь. Сразу.

— Ты, если помнишь, не рассказал мне тогда, — сказал Соло. Он не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало как укор, и мысленно выругал себя, заметив, как Илья на долю секунды болезненно скривился.

— Именно потому, что я отлично об этом помню, ты и должен мне обещать. Чтобы не повторилось ничего подобного, Наполеон, — тихо сказал Илья. 

— Конечно, — ответил Соло. — Обещаю, Илья.

Уэверли встретился с ним в кофейне при гостинице на следующий день после того, как Соло оставил на ресепшене послание, в котором соглашался на встречу. После обмена рукопожатиями и дежурными приветственными фразами они какое-то время сидели друг напротив друга в напряжённом молчании: Уэверли ощупывал Соло своим фирменным рентгеновским взглядом, чуть прищурившись, а тот, пытаясь сохранять на лице выражение абсолютной невозмутимости, ждал, когда бывший шеф, наконец, начнёт разговор по делу.

— Как у вас дела? — наконец заговорил Уэверли. — Как Илья?

— Спасибо, неплохо, — с нарочито сдержанной вежливостью отозвался Соло. — Ничего нового. А у вас? Как поживают ваша очаровательная супруга и юный Александр?

Уэверли с усталым вздохом развернул крошечную плитку шоколада, которую подали ему вместе с чашкой кофе, засунул в рот и медленно прожевал, всё так же продолжая изучать Соло взглядом. 

— Не перестаю тебе удивляться, Наполеон. Я, разумеется, с самого начала знал, что ты отнюдь не так прост, но… Он сделал паузу. Соло молча приподнял бровь, давая понять, что не собирается помогать ему встречными вопросами. — Но некоторые твои грани оказались, признаюсь, даже для меня неожиданностью.

— Ума не приложу, что вы имеете в виду. — Без намёка на интерес в голосе сказал Соло. — Страшно заинтригован. 

Уэверли зачерпнул взбитых сливок, которые белоснежной шапкой венчали его кофе, облизал ложечку, едва не жмурясь от удовольствия, и снова вздохнул. 

— Я не мог и подумать, что ты способен на такое самоотречение. Не в обиду будь сказано, но, при всех твоих достоинствах, ты всегда казался мне лишённым дара сопереживания. Не говоря уже о том, чтобы отказаться от чего-то, что удобно и приятно тебе, ради другого человека. Ты ведь по природе своей эгоцентричен, Наполеон. По крайней мере, мне всегда таким представлялся. 

Соло начинал догадываться, к чему клонит Уэверли. Раздражение начало подниматься в нём, медленно, но неуклонно, как приливная волна. 

— Я бы хотел вас попросить кое о чём, — сказал он, пытаясь сохранять внешнюю невозмутимость. — Не называйте меня по имени. Это первое. И второе: если вас не затруднит, прекратите обтекаемо воспевать мою неожиданную человечность, а скажите, чёрт побери, конкретно, что вы имеете в виду. 

— А что не так с «Наполеон»? — Уэверли не слишком талантливо изобразил удивление.

— А то, что я себя чувствую, будто вы моя мамочка и отчитываете меня, — криво усмехнулся Соло. 

Уэверли неопределённо хмыкнул и коротко пожал плечами. 

— Что касается второй твоей просьбы… — он пожевал губами, сосредоточенно гоняя ложечкой по поверхности кофе остатки сливочной пены. — Я не имел намерения задеть тебя, Напо… Соло. Я действительно считаю, что это было очень мужественно с твоей стороны — променять беззаботную жизнь, которую, я знаю, ты любил и ценил, на то, что есть у тебя сейчас. Честно говоря, я, пожалуй, восхищаюсь тобой за это. Не у каждого хватит духа и, не побоюсь этого слова, благородства на то, чтобы добровольно взвалить на свои плечи такую ношу. Я понимаю, что твой напарник может казаться вполне здоровым, нормальным молодым мужчиной кому-то, кто не знает всех… всего… Но, — Уэверли развёл руками, — ты же понимаешь, что меня не так просто ввести в заблуждение. Ты куда-то спешишь? 

— Не особенно, — Соло, поднявшись, вытащил бумажник, заглянул в него. — Но, похоже, я не услышу ничего, ради чего мне стоит остаться. А выслушивать чушь вроде той, что вы несёте в последнюю четверть часа, — только портить себе аппетит.

Раздражение, охватившее его ещё в самом начале речи Уэверли, теперь превратилось в горячую злость, которая грозилась вот-вот прорваться наружу. Вытаскивая из бумажника купюры, Соло с досадой заметил, как дрожат пальцы. 

— Брось, — примирительно сказал Уэверли. Он выглядел смущённым и, пожалуй, слегка виноватым.- Присядь. Мне, наверное, не стоило… 

— Определённо, — сухо подтвердил Соло, не торопясь снова сесть за стол.

— Присядь, — мягко повторил Уэверли. — Пожалуйста. 

— Тогда, бога ради, или переходите к делу — если, конечно, вы устроили эту встречу не ради бесед о моих высоких моральных качествах, — или закажите себе что-нибудь. Потому что всё, что я от вас сегодня услышал, лишний раз подтвердило: иногда некоторым лучше жевать, чем говорить, — резко ответил Соло, опускаясь на стул. 

— С этой секунды разговор пойдёт исключительно о делах, — примирительно пообещал Уэверли. — И, однако, всё, что я сказал, косвенно относилось к этим делам. Как и тот факт, что я хотел встретиться с тобой наедине, без Курякина. 

— Да вы шутите, — ледяным тоном сказал Соло. — Я ещё не знаю, что именно за дело у вас ко мне, но всё это просто не может быть всерьёз. 

— Вы знаете, что Орбан… — Соло вполголоса выругался. Зубочистка в его пальцах переломилась пополам. Уэверли устало потёр лоб ладонью и, сдавленно вздохнув, продолжил: — …мёртв и не представляет угрозы для вашего относительного благополучия. В том числе и потому, что вы оба тоже мертвы для всего мира. Но то, что он творил… я имею в виду не те его деяния, которые коснулись ваших с Курякиным жизней прямо и непосредственно, а куда более масштабные и страшные… 

— Катитесь к чёрту, — спокойно сказал Соло. Уэверли поджал губы. Соло видел, что этот разговор даётся бывшему шефу нелегко, но не испытывал по этому поводу ничего, кроме чего-то вроде мстительного злого удовольствия. — Убирайтесь, — сказал он. — Чего вы бы от меня ни хотели добиться, я сразу говорю — нет. 

— Соло, — голос Уэверли прозвучал тускло, как у старика, и Соло внезапно увидел, что перед ним действительно сидит пожилой человек, уставший от всего, чему за долгие годы довелось свалиться на его плечи непомерным для простого смертного грузом. — Послушайте. Мы с вами хотим одного и того же: спокойной, нормальной жизни для себя и своих близких. Вы, к счастью для вас, поняли это раньше, чем я, и поэтому у вас осталось куда больше времени, чтобы насладиться заслуженным — а вы действительно заслужили его — покоем. Я тоже заслужил немного нормальности. Я хочу наблюдать, как растёт и становится мужчиной мой сын, и, если мне достаточно повезёт, я хотел бы подержать на руках внуков. И я не хочу, чтобы мой закат был омрачён сомнениями в правильности моих поступков. Я хочу прожить отпущенные мне годы, не запятнав свою совесть и не умыв руки по локоть в крови невинных людей. И потому, что я знаю — вы можете понять это моё желание, я прошу: выслушайте меня. 

Повисла долгая пауза. Соло смотрел в глаза бывшему шефу, осмысливая услышанное, потом, наконец, откинулся на спинку стула и сказал:

— Вы, Алекс, имеете привычку перегибать с пафосом. Так что там за дело?

История, рассказанная Уэверли, была достаточно страшной, чтобы Соло успел несколько раз проклясть себя за то, что ввязался в это, и достаточно запутанной, чтобы он понял, почему Уэверли, несмотря на все риски и возможные трудности, не отказался от идеи попросить его о помощи. Смерть Орбана не означала, что всё содеянное им просто растает и забудется, как мрачная туча на горизонте. Она значила лишь, что их с Ильёй личный кошмар закончился и был похоронен вместе с тем, что осталось от тела Орбана. Созданный им монстр, однако, продолжал существовать: даже после того, как не стало «Ориона», десятки подставных фирм не прекратили действовать. Спецслужбы нескольких стран отслеживали банковские счета, обрубали связи, обезвреживали тех, кто был в ответе за творимые под прикрытием «Ориона» грязные дела. Но чудовище, которое создал Орбан, было слишком живучим, слишком глубоко проникли его щупальца. Теперь, лишившись тела, они пытались обрести собственную жизнь. Некоторым, похоже, это удалось.

— Кто бы это ни был, стиль его действий поразительно похож на то, чем занимался сам Орбан. — Уэверли говорил, не глядя Соло в глаза, сосредоточенно разрывая салфетку на мелкие клочки. Перед ним на столе скопилась уже небольшая горка бумажных обрывков, похожая на крошечный сугроб. — Та же схема. Тот же регион, где Орбан провернул ту самую сделку, после которой сам он исчез со всех радаров, а маленькая страна, которою он использовал как покерный стол для своей триумфальной грязной игры, захлебнулась в волне террора и насилия. Человек, который затеял разыграть эту партию на бис, далеко не так человеколюбив, как Орбан. Судя по тому, что нам известно на данный момент, жертв будет больше на порядок, если мы не успеем остановить всё ещё до начала спектакля. 

— Я не совсем понимаю, что вам мешает это сделать, — задумчиво сказал Соло. — Вам известно место предполагаемых событий и личность виновника, так что же… 

— Дело в том, что об этой личности нам известно только то, что они с Орбаном были знакомы. Близко. И нам повезло, что мы знаем хотя бы это.

Человека, который указал Агентству на эту связь, уже не было в живых. Как и его семьи. Местные газеты кричали с первых полос о шокирующем убийстве семьи ничем не примечательного госслужащего. Фотографии с места преступления пугали более всего тем, что напоминали скорее о запланированной казни в назидание другим, чем о жестоком налёте ради наживы: тела, аккуратно уложенные на полу маленькой гостиной по росту — отец, мать, девочка-подросток, мальчик лет десяти; одинаковые разрезы поперёк горла, и кровь, неправдоподобно много крови. На газетных снимках она выглядела чёрной, и из-за этого казалось, что жертвы зависли над бездной.

— Он вышел на ЦРУ сам. Каким образом ему стало известно о готовящемся, рассказать он так и не успел. Мелкая сошка в правительственных структурах, возможно, он услышал или прочитал то, что не должен был, и, на свою беду, был достаточно сообразителен, чтобы понять, чем это чревато. Он просил, чтобы его семью вывезли из страны в безопасное место, и ему обещали, что он получит желаемое, если предоставит более подробную информацию. — Уэверли прочистил горло и исподлобья посмотрел на Соло. — Как видишь, он не успел. 

— И всё-таки — так не понимаю, чем могу помочь именно я, — сказал Соло. — С самим Орбаном я встречался только однажды, и, насколько вам известно, мы вели разговоры вовсе не о его чёрных делах и кровавых планах. И никаких контактов с его людьми, которые могли бы как-то помочь в вашем деле, я тоже не имел. Хоть сколько-то осмысленный разговор у меня был только с одним из них — но он касался только способа выйти на Орбана, чтобы спасти Илью. Ничего больше.

— А вот здесь мы и подошли к сути. Видишь ли, тот человек, которого мы ищем… — Уэверли сделал паузу, снял очки и потёр переносицу. — При обыске на острове ЦРУ нашло кучу бумаг Орбана. Не официальных документов, разумеется, нет. Это… личные дневники. Соло приподнял бровь: 

— Что, как дневник девочки-школьницы? «Дорогой дневник, сегодня был чудесный день» и всё в таком роде? 

— Упрощая — да, именно так. — Уэверли невесело усмехнулся. — Так вот, тот, кто — на это указывает множество косвенных выводов, сделанных специалистами ЦРУ и позже мной лично — нам нужен, часто упоминается в этих записях. Орбан называл его Хукер, и это, похоже, не фамилия, а дружеское прозвище. 

— Хукер? — Соло нервно расхохотался и хлопнул по столу ладонью. — Серьёзно? Он называл своего дружка Шлюхой?

Уэверли едва заметно поморщился.

— Да, чувство юмора своеобразное. Если, конечно, за этим ласковым прозвищем не кроется что-то ещё. Какой-то, грубо говоря, код. 

Соло кивнул.

— И вот здесь, — мягко сказал Уэверли, снова надевая очки и пристально глядя поверх них на Соло, — мы возвращаемся к не слишком удачному началу нашего разговора. То, что я говорил… Видишь ли, я прочитал все эти записи, большая часть которых охватывает тот период времени, когда Курякин находился… Он замолчал. 

— Я понял, — сказал Соло через некоторое время. — Продолжайте.

— Я не имел умысла как-то задеть своими словами тебя или поставить под сомнение дееспособность Ильи, но, Соло, те вещи, что происходили с ним в плену у Орбана… Это могло сломить кого угодно. И я хотел бы знать, что не причиню непоправимого вреда вам обоим, попросив тебя помочь.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я… — начал Соло, уже зная, о чём именно собирается просить бывший шеф.

— Прочитал дневники Орбана, да. Собственно, я должен бы просить об этом Илью, но я не знаю, что может сделать с ним эта просьба — и его согласие. Не окажется ли для него, выражаясь несколько выспренно, погружение в глубины воспоминаний падением в бездну. А согласие он, как ты понимаешь, дал бы не раздумывая, обратись я напрямую к нему — ты достаточно хорошо его знаешь, чтобы понять: так бы и было. Поэтому я и хотел прежде поговорить с тобой. И то, что я говорил о желании уйти на покой с чистой совестью, не было пустыми словами, Я мог бы отказать в помощи ЦРУ или по итогам анализа этих записей заявить, что содержащейся в них информации недостаточно, но я не смог. Возможно, отчасти потому, что я помнил о том, как Илья почти без раздумий согласился на ту роковую операцию — которая и привела нас всех в итоге туда, где мы находимся сейчас. Ты тоже имеешь полное право ответить мне отказом…

— Боюсь, что это не так, — перебил Соло. — Если уж мы решили придерживаться политики полной откровенности, я должен признать: и я, и Илья отлично понимаем, скольким мы вам обязаны. Но у меня есть ещё один вопрос: если вы пришли ко мне — к нам — с этим, значит ли, что контора в курсе, что наша смерть была мнимой? 

— Нет, — покачал головой Уэверли. — Тут всё останется неизменным. Вы номинально мертвы и таковыми останетесь, даю вам слово. Если ваше содействие поможет мне найти того, кого мы ищем, я предоставлю ЦРУ только результат. Оповещать их о средствах, которые я использовал, я совершенно не обязан. 

— А если я всё-таки скажу сейчас «нет»? 

Уэверли раздвинул уголки губ в сухой улыбке:

— Тогда, вероятней всего, я уеду ни с чем и попытаюсь без вашей помощи сделать всё, что в моих силах. Но подумай вот о чём: ты наверняка расскажешь об этом разговоре Илье. Любопытно, что он скажет, узнав об этом твоём «нет»? 

— Сукин вы сын, Алекс, — проворчал Соло. 

— Иногда приходится, — развёл руками Уэверли.


	3. Chapter 3

Когда Соло вышел с охраняемой территории отеля, Илья присоединился к нему, и теперь они неторопливо шагали по улице. Шарик послушно трусил у ног Ильи, не натягивая поводка.

— Ты какой-то задумчивый, Ковбой. Как все прошло?

Соло вздохнул и тут же мысленно одернул себя за эту непроизвольную реакцию на вполне резонный вопрос напарника. Он искоса глянул на идущего рядом Илью: тот хмурился, покусывая нижнюю губу, словно пытался удержаться от каких-то явно просящихся на язык слов. Пауза затягивалась, и Соло, чувствуя себя с каждым шагом все неуютнее, решился, наконец, ее нарушить.

— Сентиментальность — зло, — как мог, сформулировал он в итоге главную претензию к происходящему вообще и самому себе в частности.

— Поясни.

— Это я к тому, что, как говорил один неглупый человек, «все наши беды проистекают от невозможности быть одинокими», — мрачно пояснил Соло. Тут же осознав, что Илья может неверно истолковать его слова, поспешно добавил: — Не надо было так сокращать дистанцию со стариной Уэвом: приглашать на Рождество, оставлять работающий канал связи и все такое. Я, дурак, после смерти Фредди решил, что у нас с тобой не так уж много друзей, чтобы разбрасываться ими. И вот — теперь расхлебываю.

Илья остановился. Похоже, ответ Соло его встревожил.

— Да что случилось-то? Может, расскажешь все по-человечески? Уэверли принес какие-то дурные вести? На тебя вышли ищейки из ЦРУ? Или из-за меня проблемы? Поэтому он решил встретиться только с тобой?

Соло, тоже остановившись, повернулся к Илье. Судя по тому, как изменилось выражение лица Ильи, что-то во взгляде напарника насторожило его еще больше.

— Соло. Что происходит? На тебе лица нет. Не молчи уже.

Соло скривил губы в подобии улыбки и слабо махнул рукой, надеясь этим жестом развеять тревожность Ильи.

— Ничего особо серьезного, Илья. Дома обсудим.

Илья смерил его задумчивым взглядом, а потом пожал плечами.

— Хорошо. Только, пока идем домой, не вздумай сочинить для меня какую-нибудь дезу. Я тебя знаю, Наполеон.

— И не подумаю, — невесело хмыкнул Соло. — Ты же все равно поймешь, где я совру.

Но и дома Соло не сразу набрался смелости пересказать Илье просьбу Уэверли. Соло пообещал, что сам однозначно примет участие в этом ретроспективном расследовании по дневникам Орбана. А вот насчет участия в этом Ильи скажет бывшему шефу в ближайшее время, но только после того, как сам поговорит с ним и исключительно в том случае, если заручится его согласием. Уэверли тогда лишь понимающе покивал и почти робко, что было ему совсем не свойственно, напомнил: затягивать с этим не стоит. Соло сказал тогда, что пары дней ему хватит, чтобы дать окончательный ответ, и вот теперь, наблюдая за Ильей, который терпеливо ждал, не задавая вопросов, он снова и снова корил себя за неспособность послать Уэверли с его просьбой ко всем чертям в самом начале разговора, за мягкотелость и все ту же, мать ее, сентиментальность. От этих тягостных размышлений его отвлек голос Ильи.

— Ну, долго будешь в молчанку играть?

Соло сел на диван, потер рукой лоб, нахмурился, подбирая слова.

— В общем, Илья, дело такое. Уэверли попросил о помощи.

— Это понятно.- Илья присел на ручку кресла. — Но почему только тебя? Значит, все-таки дело касается ЦРУ?

— Не без того. ЦРУ обратилось к Уэву, а тот уже пришел к нам. В смысле, эта услуга ему требуется от нас обоих.

— Так к чему эта дурацкая секретность? Почему он не поговорил с нами сразу? Или он пытается подписать тебя на какую-то операцию от ЦРУ, а моя помощь рассматривается только в виде «сидеть в стороне и не отсвечивать»? Поэтому он тебя в одиночку обрабатывал? Не темни, выкладывай все как есть.

Соло видел, как Илья начинает злиться, как твердеет линия его рта, и как уже привычно спокойный и теплый взгляд становится жестким, таким, каким часто бывал раньше.

— Нет, Илья, все совсем не так. Просто… — Соло беспомощно потер ладонью лоб. — Я просто не знаю, с чего начать. В общем, ЦРУшники в который раз облажались, что для них типично. Они прошляпили очередного злодея, который — вот неожиданность! — готовит замутить кровавую баню в одной латиноамериканской стране. Ничего нового, короче. — Он вымученно улыбнулся.

— А ты тут при чем? — Илья еще больше помрачнел. — От тебя-то им что надо? Ну или от нас обоих. Учитывая, что в живых мы с тобой вроде как уже не числимся.

— ЦРУ про нас с тобой, как утверждает старина Уэв, не в курсе. Это к нему контора обратилась за консультацией. А без нас он якобы не справится.

— И в чем тогда проблема?

Соло снова замялся, уставившись в пол, словно надеялся там найти верную формулировку просьбы их бывшего шефа.

— Уэверли нужно, чтобы ты распотрошил чей-то сейф или соблазнил кого-то? Или потребовалось что-то еще из твоих навыков? — попытался ему помочь Илья.

— Нет, помощь исключительно в работе с документами. Точнее, речь идет об одном архиве, и люди, в нем упомянутые, пересекались, если это можно так назвать, с нами обоими. Хотя, пожалуй, шансов вычислить темную лошадку у меня объективно больше.

— Говори уже, в чем дело, — потребовал Илья. — Мне что, из тебя каждое слово клещами тянуть?

Соло снова тяжело вздохнул и поднял голову, глядя Илье прямо в глаза:

— Архив принадлежит Марку Орбану. — Он замолчал, внимательно отслеживая реакцию Ильи на это имя. Тот выпрямился, сцепил руки в замок на колене и повернул голову, задумчиво уставившись в окно, словно прислушивался к чему-то. Секунды медленно отсчитывались в полной тишине. Наконец, Илья снова повернулся к Соло.

— Значит, архив Орбана. Его надо изучить и сопоставить информацию с тем, что происходило с нами в тот период, чтобы идентифицировать какого-то мерзавца из его окружения. Я все правильно понял? Так?

Соло медленно кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от лица Ильи.

— И это все?

Когда Соло кивнул во второй раз, Илья вдруг запрокинул голову и засмеялся. Соло с нарастающим беспокойством смотрел на него, не решаясь пошевелиться.

— Прости, Ковбой, — Илья, наконец, отсмеявшись, вытер слёзы.- Но это и вправду очень смешно. Ты даже не представляешь, что я себе навоображал, когда увидел тебя выходящим из отеля с этой твоей скорбной физиономией. Думал, что все, кранты. ЦРУ тебя выследило, докопалось до твоих художеств с биографией и уже висит на хвосте, готовое вцепиться. А на деле оказалось, что вы с Уэверли просто исполняли сложный танец вокруг моего хрупкого внутреннего мира. Я тронут, честное слово.

— То есть, — осторожно спросил Соло, — ты не видишь в этом никакой проблемы?

— А какие тут могут быть проблемы? — недоумение Ильи выглядело обескураживающе искренним. — Орбан давно уже мертв, что он еще мне может сделать? Я представляю, как досталось старине Алексу, пока вы с ним беседовали. Он ведь наверняка считает себя гнусным манипулятором, судя по секретности ваших переговоров. — И ты, насколько я тебя знаю, вряд ли щадил его чувства. Неловко, наверное, вышло. — Илья фыркнул, словно пытался сдержать непрошеный смех, и, все-таки не выдержав, снова рассмеялся.

— Тебе водички принести? — Соло, наконец, стряхнул оцепенение. — И, кстати, именно этого я и опасался.

— Чего «этого», Ковбой?

— Твоей неадекватной реакции, Угроза. — Соло встал, и, налив из графина воды в стакан, протянул его Илье. Тот неохотно взял стакан, но все-таки отпил пару глотков и вернул его Соло.

— Ты в самом деле боялся, что я впаду в буйство при упоминании имени Марка Орбана? — Илья внезапно посерьезнел, словно минуту назад не смеялся буквально до слез.

— Не то, чтобы в буйство, но… я ведь не знаю, что именно содержится в этих чертовых мемуарах, а Уэверли сказал, что про тебя там тоже немало написано. Не думаю, что тебе хочется вновь погружаться во все это. И ты, кстати, вовсе не обязан соглашаться. Я предупредил Уэверли, чтобы он не смел на тебя давить, что достаточно и меня одного на это задание. Просто не хотел от тебя ничего скрывать.

— Я бы не понял тебя, если бы ты решил от меня это скрыть, — усмехнулся Илья. — И что значит — не обязан соглашаться? Меня это дело касается не меньше, чем тебя и уж, тем более, Уэверли. И ты не вправе принимать за меня решения вроде этих.

Соло устало вздохнул. Реакция Ильи была предсказуемой — и именно такой, на которую и рассчитывал хитрый лис Уэверли.

— Ты думаешь, что я не в состоянии прочесть записи о том, что сам же и пережил? Соло, я ценю твою заботу, но мне кажется, ты меня слишком уж… опекаешь.

Соло склонил голову и снова опустился на диван. Настроение, и так невеселое, упало еще ниже. Илья же вдруг встал со своего места и сел рядом с Соло, касаясь его плечом.

— Извини, — интонации Ильи теперь звучали куда мягче, словно тот неловко пытался сгладить свою недавнюю резкость. — Я все понимаю. У тебя есть причины для такого ко мне отношения, но я уже давно в полном порядке. Правда.

Соло повернулся к Илье. У него на языке вертелось множество слов о том, что он думает о происходящем, но он не мог найти среди них хоть что-то, что было бы сейчас уместно. А потому он просто молча смотрел на Илью, пока тот, не дождавшись никакого ответа, не продолжил:

— Давай пригласим Уэверли к нам. Вы наверняка договорились встретиться еще раз, верно? Так пусть приходит сюда. И, в конце концов, не так уж и много от нас с тобой требуется, чтобы превращать все это в драму. Согласен, Ковбой?

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что Уэверли уже второй раз ловит нас на один и тот же прием? — сделал последнюю попытку Соло.

— Не переживай ты так, — Илья легко улыбнулся. — У нас говорят, что бомба в одну воронку дважды не падает.

— А еще, кажется, у вас говорят, что бог любит троицу, — буркнул Соло.

— Вот только не начинай, Ковбой. Все будет хорошо.

Соло, хмуро кивнув, поднялся.

— Тогда не будем тянуть с этим. Приглашу его завтра на обед. И пусть он сам тебе все расскажет — и попросит тебя лично, а не пытается сделать вид, что переживает, передавая подобные просьбы через меня.

Илья поймал Соло за руку, притянул к себе.

— Наполеон, ему не придется меня уговаривать. Я и так согласен помочь. Это меньшее, что мы с тобой можем для него сделать. Не волнуйся ты так за меня.

Соло хотел сказать, что он рад бы не волноваться, что ему искренне хочется поверить Илье, но он только кивнул и осторожно высвободил руку. Сейчас больше всего на свете он жалел, что они с Ильей не задержались на Сицилии: всего каких-то пара недель, и Уэверли, не дождавшись ответа, уехал бы, забрав с собой эти чертовы дневники мертвого, но, как выяснилось, все еще опасного ублюдка.

Как Соло и думал, Уэверли с готовностью согласился явиться к ним домой, но заранее предупредил, что от обеда воздержится. Соло не стал настаивать, понимая, чем вызвано нежелание бывшего шефа разделить с ними трапезу. Хотя Соло и испытывал сейчас к нему отнюдь не самые теплые чувства, вынужденно испытываемая Уэверли неловкость не доставляла Соло никакого удовольствия.

Впрочем, едва появившись у них на пороге, Уэверли сразу же взял ситуацию под контроль.

— Добрый день, — он коротко кивнул Соло, пожал протянутую Ильей руку, — прошу извинить, что не могу задержаться, времени у меня в обрез, вечером уже вылетаю в Лондон. Так что, если Наполеон ввел вас в курс дела, давайте поговорим по существу.

В гостиной Уэверли усадили в кресло, а Илья сел на диван напротив. Соло присел рядом, по-хозяйски закинул руку на спинку дивана за плечи Ильи. Невольно поморщился, когда заметил на бесстрастном до этого лице Уэверли мимолетную улыбку, явно вызванную этим жестом.

— Еще раз хочу поблагодарить вас, джентльмены, за готовность помочь в этом, я не побоюсь этого слова, довольно щекотливом деле, — начал он.

— Не стоит, Алекс. — Илья улыбнулся открыто и бесхитростно. — Наполеон вкратце рассказал мне, в чем суть, так что можете перейти к конкретике.

Уэверли перевел взгляд с лица Ильи на Соло, потом обратно, пожевал губами, словно примериваясь, с чего начать, со вздохом достал из портфеля объемистую папку и положил к себе на колени.

— Если в двух словах, то вот здесь, — он похлопал ладонью по кожаному боку папки, — находятся фотокопии всех записей Орбана, найденных во время обыска на острове. И, вдобавок к ним, стенограммы допросов некоторых других причастных к этой истории лиц. Все, что мне от вас нужно, — чтобы вы тщательнейшим образом прочли все это и сопоставили с тем, что вам во время тех событий стало известно лично. Цель — найти зацепки для определения личности человека, выведенного в дневниках Орбана как Хукер. Если вас интересует, по какой конкретно причине возникла настоятельная необходимость обратиться к вам за помощью, я могу в общих чертах удовлетворить ваше любопытство. По крайней мере, вы имеете на это право. — Уэверли внимательным взглядом впился в лицо Ильи.

— История злодеяний Хукера, из-за которых он сейчас в розыске, потенциально способна облегчить его поиски? — спросил Илья спокойным, почти бесстрастным голосом.

— Вряд ли, — после недолгой паузы пожал плечами Уэверли.

— Тогда опустим эту часть. Вы сами сказали, что времени мало. И я сомневаюсь, что близкий друг и соратник Марка вдруг окажется непричастным подставным лицом. — Он криво усмехнулся. — Друзья у него были как на подбор.

— Я тогда продолжу, если позволите, — Уэверли надел очки и расстегнул молнию на папке.

— Подождите, — перебил шефа Соло, — я понимаю, что вам позарез нужен этот тип, и что он упомянут в этих мемуарах. Но, черт возьми, как именно мы должны его обнаружить? Я уже говорил, что всего лишь пару раз встречался со связным Орбана, и описал вам его настолько подробно, насколько смог вспомнить, — и вы сказали, что это вряд ли наша таинственная шлюшка-хукер, возраст не подходит. Что касается Ильи… он вообще все это время провел взаперти, никого, кроме Орбана и того двинутого наци-доктора, не видел. Даже будь этот Хукер на острове частым гостем, у Ильи просто не было никакой возможности с ним пересечься.

— Наполеон, ты несколько заблуждаешься насчет ваших с Ильей возможностей. — Уэверли устало потер пальцами переносицу. — Тебе сейчас кажется, что никаких особых сведений из той истории ты не вынес. Но ведь у тебя и помимо встреч со связным, были и другие контакты. Ты добирался до острова, видел людей Орбана. И наверняка можешь вспомнить много деталей, которым тогда не придал особого значения. У нас в свое время не было возможности подробно поговорить, ведь вы с Ильей, как ты помнишь, сбежали. Но будь уверен: если бы вы не приняли такое решение, а я не поддержал бы его, вам бы пришлось вдоволь наговориться с оперативниками и аналитиками и ответить на множество самых разнообразных вопросов. Но от участия в дальнейшем расследовании вы сами себя благополучно избавили, а потому вся та ценная информация, которой вы оба владеете, осталась при вас.

Соло невольно восхитился тем, насколько непринужденно и изящно Уэверли вновь напомнил о том, чем они с Ильей ему обязаны.

— Что же касается Ильи и его положения на острове, — продолжил Уэверли неумолимым тоном, — то здесь тоже не все так просто. Я ведь прочел дневники. Судя по записям, покойный бывал весьма словоохотлив в обществе Ильи. И мистер Хукер, судя по этим же записям, неоднократно бывал на острове одновременно с тем, когда Илья находился там…

Соло почувствовал, как на этих словах едва заметно вздрогнуло под его ладонью плечо Ильи.

— …и даже посещал его камеру. Возможно, Илья сможет вспомнить какие-то детали или упоминания, не попавшие в записи Орбана, но при этом способные помочь с зацепкой для выяснения личности Хукера. Все это в ваших силах, джентльмены. Вопрос тут в другом…

— Нет никаких особых вопросов, — перебил его Илья. — Я сделаю все, что от меня нужно. Давайте по существу.

— Ну, хорошо. По существу, так по существу.

— Позвольте, — снова вмешался Соло, — но с того времени прошло больше пяти лет, и, насколько я помню с ваших слов, в ЦРУ тогда работал крот, завербованный Орбаном. И одной из целей той операции была поимка и обнаружение этого крота и его сообщников. Стольника, к примеру. Неужели работа с ними ничего не дала? Почему ЦРУ не может допросить этих людей как следует? Они в любом случае знают больше, чем мы с Ильей.

Уэверли снова вздохнул.

— Уж поверьте, будь ЦРУ в силах решить задачу без привлечения сторонних специалистов вроде меня, они бы так и поступили. Но все дело в том, что раскрытые агенты Орбана — это ниточки, которые так никуда и не привели. Глубоко внедренный крот, которого смогли припереть к стенке благодаря найденным на острове финансовым документам, — Орбан вел строгий учет всех своих расходов, включая те, что он тратил на взятки, — во время расследования покончил с собой, почти ничего важного не сообщив. Забавная в своем роде история. — Уэверли невесело хмыкнул. — Несмотря на строгие меры предосторожности, он воспользовался бог знает как пронесенным в тюрьму быстродействующим ядом. Я думаю, он слишком плотно сидел на крючке и не хотел подвергать риску свою семью. И, кстати, это самоубийство само по себе дало понять, что организация Орбана не свернула свою деятельность со смертью ее основателя.

— А Стольник? Он-то уж точно не тот человек, который будет до последнего хранить чужие секреты. Он тоже покончил с собой? Не то, чтобы я пожалел ублюдка, но…

— Франклин был мелкой сошкой. Обычный технарь, не посвященный ни в одну мало–мальски важную деталь, уж поверьте мне. Его намеки и шуточки были инициированы его куратором и предназначались исключительно для ваших, Соло, ушей.

— Для меня конкретно?.. — Соло даже подался вперед, недоверчиво глядя на Уэверли. — Что за вздор? Я не вижу в этом смысла.

— Здесь об этом тоже есть, — Уэверли снова похлопал по папке, — имейте терпение. И, возвращаясь к Франклину, приходится признать, что американские коллеги здесь тоже потерпели фиаско. При первичных допросах, где, надо сказать, даже применялся детектор лжи, Франклин ничего особо ценного не сообщил, подтвердив свою малозначительную роль в этом деле. Тем не менее, ему дали приличный срок в тюрьме строго режима, но отбывал он его недолго. Довольно скоро погиб в банальной тюремной поножовщине. Можно было бы заподозрить, что это организация Орбана подчистила следы, но ЦРУ уверяет, что расследование ничего не дало. Обычная история для парня, не привыкшего быть осторожным в выборе выражений и вдруг оказавшегося в среде уголовников. Хотя сейчас я имею все основания считать иначе.

— Узнаю старую добрую контору, — мрачно ухмыльнулся Соло. — Собственную жопу без карты не найдут. Проворонили двух ценных свидетелей, а теперь ищут иголку в стоге сена.

— Ты прав, — неожиданно согласился Уэверли. — Эти дневники были долгое время засекречены, я сам ознакомился с ними недавно, но, тем не менее, смог понять многое, что изначально казалось лишенным смысла. Распутать все эти ниточки мне не дает лишь отсутствие дополнительных данных, тех, которыми можете обладать вы с Ильей. Но наши американские коллеги — они-то изучали архив одновременно с разработкой раскрытых орионовских агентов, а сопоставить данные догадались только сейчас, когда два непосредственных свидетеля уже мертвы. Но справедливости ради хочу заметить, что этот самый Хукер, хоть периодически и фигурирует в записях Орбана, не представляется, исходя из них, кем-то, кто способен перехватить бразды правления всей организацией. Просто некая серая личность на подхвате, приятель семьи. Неудивительно, что ЦРУ не сделало стойку в его сторону. И хорошо, что у нас есть эти дневники, без них зацепок вообще не осталось бы.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что Марк оказался способен изливать душу бумаге, — вдруг сказал Илья. — На моей памяти он был довольно осторожен в плане выражения собственных мыслей и… чувств. Похоже, столь высокий уровень самоконтроля имел и обратную сторону.

— Так и есть, — снова поддакнул Уэверли. — То, о чем не мог выговориться никому из своего окружения, он доверял дневнику.

— Кстати, а какой временной отрезок охватывают эти его записи? Нам предстоит ознакомиться с его жизнью с самого детства, или же вам передали лишь относящуюся к последнему периоду часть мемуаров?

Сколько бы Соло не вслушивался в интонации Ильи, он не мог распознать в его голосе ничего, кроме делового любопытства и собранной заинтересованности.

— А вот тут довольно интересный момент, — с готовностью продолжил Уэверли. — Эти его записи начинаются шестьдесят третьим годом и заканчиваются двадцать восьмого марта шестьдесят шестого. Я полагаю, эта дата вам, джентльмены, знакома. И идея записывать свои мысли возникла у Орбана не сама по себе. Скажу больше, причина эта довольно тесно связана с тобой, Илья.

Илья приподнял брови, настороженно глядя на Уэверли.

— Со мной? С шестьдесят третьего года? Вы что-то путаете.

— Ну, изначально не конкретно с тобой, — поправил себя Уэверли, — но косвенно получается, что так и есть. К ведению дневников Орбана подтолкнул Людвиг Хайм. Тот самый врач-нацист, который был нанят им в шестьдесят втором году в качестве домашнего доктора. Хотя слово «нанят» тут не слишком уместно, если вспомнить, при каких обстоятельствах они с Орбаном познакомились и какой грязный послужной список тянется за Хаймом. Эти записи — результат предложенной Хаймом терапии, которую он назначил Орбану, пообещав вылечить его от недуга, которым тот страдал. Я думаю, что изначально Орбан попросту добросовестно исполнял назначения, а потом втянулся. Многолетняя привычка скрывать от всех свою истинную личность сыграла с ним злую шутку — начав говорить правду, хотя бы в такой форме, остановиться он уже не мог. 

— А почему это плотно завязано на мне? — не удержался Илья, но потом, будто передумав, махнул рукой. — А впрочем, не отвечайте, не надо. Сам выясню.

Уэверли на это лишь скупо улыбнулся. Глаза его оставались серьезными.

— Совсем забыл спросить — желая сменить направление разговора, Соло задал давно вертящийся у него на языке вопрос, — семья Орбана. Что с ними? Насколько я понимаю, в оперативном плане они тоже оказались бесполезными? Ведь если этот ваш Хукер бывал на острове и числился в записях как друг семьи, жена вполне могла дать на него хорошую наводку. Или она тоже случайно попала под снежный завал, когда каталась на водных лыжах?

— А тут все глухо, — пожал плечами Уэверли. — В прямом смысле. Их судьба не особо изменилась после смерти Орбана. Как жена с детьми жили затворниками на острове, так теперь примерно в тех же условиях живут на ранчо, принадлежащему ее отцу-миллионеру. Орбан держал жену в почти абсолютном неведении о своих делах, а она, если и догадывалась о чем-то, предпочитала закрывать на все глаза.

— Звучит довольно правдоподобно, — заметил Соло. — Я встречался с ними дважды, и, если честно, и жена, и дети оставили у меня впечатление умело подобранных декораций, что-то вроде неотъемлемой части образа добропорядочного бизнесмена и семьянина, который Орбан разыгрывал даже для них.

— Есть еще немаловажная деталь. Анна Орбан оказалась наркоманкой. Она плотно сидела на транквилизаторах, которыми ее снабжал Хайм при попустительстве и одобрении самого Орбана. Такое положение вещей его вполне устраивало, если не сказать больше. Собственно, этот вскрывшийся факт и позволил ЦРУ после расследования снять вдову Орбана с крючка и передать с рук на руки ее родителям под гарантию того, что она будет сидеть тихо, пока не пройдут все сроки давности по делу.

— Прелестный штришок к портрету героя, — невесело прокомментировал Соло. — А вот детей жаль, они показались мне милыми.

— По крайней мере, теперь у них появился хоть какой-то шанс вырасти нормальными людьми, — решительно закрыл тему Уэверли. — Ну что, джентльмены, я исчерпывающе ответил на все ваши вопросы?

— Вполне. — Илья протянул руку за папкой. — Можете оставить это нам. Мы попробуем отыскать вашего Хукера и вытащить на поверхность.

Соло заметил, что Илья на пару мгновений задержал руку в миллиметре от папки, прежде чем взять её, а потом быстро положил ее на тумбочку у дивана, словно не желая прикасаться к ней дольше, чем требовалось.

— Спасибо за то, что согласились помочь. — Уэверли поднялся с кресла и одернул пиджак. — Я выпил бы с вами чашечку кофе, но у меня катастрофически мало времени. Я вернусь в Швейцарию дней через пять, может, через неделю. Но если срочно потребуюсь, вы знаете, где и как меня найти.

Проводив Уэверли, Илья и Соло вернулись в комнату. Илья остановился возле тумбочки, на которой лежала злополучная папка и, потирая пальцами подбородок, молча смотрел на нее ничего не выражающим взглядом. Соло подошел, осторожно положил ладонь ему на плечо, ободряюще сжал. Илья, будто очнувшись, повернул к нему голову и приподнял брови в невысказанном вопросе.

— Ну что, Угроза, снова мы вляпались по самую макушку? — мрачновато пошутил Соло, и тут же сменил тон на более серьезный. . — Ты вообще как?

— В каком смысле? — рассеянно спросил Илья. — А что со мной, по-твоему, не так?

— Ну… прости за дурацкий вопрос, но каково тебе общаться с Уэверли, зная, что он прочитал все, что накарябал этот чертов психопат, наверняка описывая в деталях, что с тобой делал?

Илья безразлично пожал плечами.

— Во-первых, мы еще точно не знаем, насколько подробно и что именно Орбан излагал в своих дневниках. Может, там сплошь метафоры да иносказания. А во-вторых, поздновато беспокоиться об осведомленности Уэверли, не находишь? Не после того, как он видел те первые пленки, а потом поучаствовал в обыске логова Марка на островах. Больше, чем уже это случилось, моя честь в его глазах пострадать точно не сможет. — Илья горько усмехнулся. — К тому же, я не думаю, что он получил большое удовольствие от знакомства с этой страницей моей жизни, так что какая разница.

— Согласен. Но еще меня волнует кое-что другое. Понимаешь, все вот это, снова… — Соло замялся, явно пытаясь подобрать подходящую формулировку.

Илья покачал головой, словно отметая все сомнения, гложущие его напарника.

— Тебя волнует, потяну ли я без ущерба для психики погружение в сознание человека, который использовал меня в качестве подопытной свинки для решения своих сексуальных проблем?

Илья внимательно смотрел в лицо Соло, и тому под этим серьезным взглядом стало вдруг не по себе. Горло внезапно пересохло, и Соло, не сумев произнести ни слова, просто кивнул в ответ.

— Не надо, Наполеон. Посмотри на все это с другой стороны. Мне кажется, жизнь подкинула это задание как отличный шанс закрыть, наконец, для себя кое-какие вопросы.

— Какие еще вопросы? Что неясного для тебя осталось после всего, что мы пережили?

— Понимаешь, теперь у меня есть возможность заглянуть ему в голову, узнать, зачем, почему и для чего он все это делал со мной, — терпеливо пояснил Илья. Лицо его оставалось все таким же бесстрастным. — Я хочу избавиться, наконец, от того, что напридумывал в свое время по этому поводу. Воображение и отсутствие достоверной информации сыграли со мной очень злую шутку, Ковбой. И Готье и Орбан сильно перепахали мне психику. Сейчас же я смогу взять хоть какой-то реванш. Распотрошить его жизнь точно так же, как это он проделал со мной. И освободиться, наконец, от его влияния.

— Это до сих пор с тобой происходит? — Соло ощутил уже давно забытое холодное покалывание под ложечкой, то тревожное сосущее чувство, от которого, как он надеялся, избавился несколько лет назад. — И ты просто научился хорошо скрывать это от меня?

— Не совсем так, — Илья положил ладонь ему на предплечье, погладил успокаивающе, — я, правда, в порядке. Просто… просто стереть все начисто не получается.

— Кажется, я понимаю, о чем ты. — Соло вздохнул. — Тогда не будем тянуть. Предлагаю сразу и начать.

Соло выжидающе посмотрел на Илью. Тот кивнул, и Соло, взяв с тумбочки папку, отнес к столу. Затем взял из бара бутылку виски, два стакана, поставил все это на стол. Сел на стул и, открыв бутылку, плеснул в стаканы выпивку. Рука его слегка дрожала. Илья молча наблюдал за всеми его действиями.

— Давай, Угроза. Я думаю, нам не помешает, — Соло слегка двинул один стакан в сторону Ильи. Тот подошел и присел рядом за стол. — Надеюсь, что литературное произведение этого ублюдка окажется не столь скверно исполнено, как вся его унылая жизнь, иначе нам предстоит немало скучных часов, посвященных чтению этой графомании. Ну, давай уже начнем и покончим с этим.

Илья поднял свой стакан и тихо звякнул им о стакан Соло. А потом расстегнул замок-молнию на папке, достал толстую стопку листов, переплетенных в подобие самодельной брошюры, и открыл первую страницу.


	4. Chapter 4

Я согласился на этот эксперимент, несмотря на видимое отсутствие целесообразности. Если подумать, слово «эксперимент» вызывает у меня несколько нездоровый смех, когда я вспоминаю, что за личность д-р Л. Я достаточно хорошо осведомлён об «экспериментах», в которых он принимал непосредственное участие; впрочем, отчасти он должен быть благодарен этим страницам своего послужного списка за то тёплое место, которое сейчас занимает. И, полагаю, он достаточно хорошо понимает, почему я держу его при себе. Моральные принципы — вещь, безусловно, хорошая. Л. лишён их напрочь, и меня это полностью устраивает, пока он исполняет свои обязанности со свойственной немцам аккуратностью и знанием дела. Если бы не его совершенно избавленная от какой-либо человечности натура, он бы мог стать врачом от бога, но это, видимо, показалось ему недостаточно выгодным.

На самом деле, его предположение, что я буду вести эти записи для него, меня изрядно развеселило. Полагаю, он держал где-то в своём скользком изощрённом уме план, как обезопасить себя на непредвиденный случай, и, наверняка, рассчитывал, что я собственноручно обеспечу его компроматом на себя самого — в виде личных дневников. Я кажусь докторишке настолько незатейливым и доверчивым парнем?.. Отец был бы мной доволен, если это действительно так. Как там любил говорить старик? «Лучшее оружие — это видимая безоружность»? Я так и не решил для себя, справедливо ли это выражение. Иногда — возможно. 

Я не думаю, что мне нужно ставить даты. Дневники с описанием ежедневной рутины — полная чушь. Я не вижу никакого смысла в перечислении привычных действий, тем более, моя жизнь течёт на данный момент достаточно размеренно. Если не считать деловых вопросов, за последний месяц все более-менее значимые события сводятся к покупке нового пони для сына и очередной истерике Анны. И то, и другое не имеют ни малейшего отношения к проблеме, которая заставила меня заниматься этой чушью, на которую я трачу время в данный момент. Равно как и дела. Чёрт. Это полная чушь, право слово. Я не вижу смысла не вижу смысла не вижу смысла не 

Хотя в какой-то мере это успокаивает. Чёрт знает, как давно я в последний раз писал что-то; вероятно, в школе. Точно. То самое эссе. Отец был страшно горд моим выбором темы. То, что римляне увлекли меня точно так же, как ими был очарован он сам, видимо, заставило его поверить, что я всё же способен ещё стать достойным мужчиной. Адиль тогда написал о своём желании стать великим режиссёром. Бойтесь желаний, так говорится? Нет, талант его очевиден, но, боюсь, ни «Бен-Гура», ни «Гражданина Кейна» ему уже не снять. С другой стороны, если даже в тех плёнках, с которыми он имеет дело, его талант не проглядишь к чёрту это к чёрту это зачем я это пишу господи, какая чушь вся эта идея от начала и до конца каким образом мне должно помочь обнаружить проблему решить проблему очевидно что никакой реальной проблемы не существует и всё это не имеет никако

 

 

Не думал, что мне захочется вернуться к записям. Вероятно, виной всему исключительно тягостный вечер. Анна в одном из тех своих состояний, которые заставляют меня хотеть отхлестать её по лицу. Я прекрасно понимаю, что это не её вина, но это сочетание безучастного лица и истерических визгливых ноток в голосе доводит меня до пределов самообладания. 

(NB: сказать д-ру, чтобы пересмотрел назначение: доза? другой препарат?)

Раньше я задумывался, так ли хороша идея с таблетками. Любые вещества, затуманивающие разум, изменяющие личность, вызывают у меня инстинктивное отвращение, но в случае с Анной другого выхода я не вижу. Л. говорит, что это не просто особенность психики, а нечто вроде болезни, изъян, который подлежит лечению; предположил, что якобы имели место некие потрясения, изменения в укладе жизни, которые могли дать толчок развитию недуга. Это меня порядком взбесило. Знаток человеческих душ, подумать только. Если предположить, что причиной проблем с поведением А. послужила та проблема, которая предположим, я признаю, что пробле

 

 

Третья запись. Возможно, нужно начать датировать записи? Хотя вот это уже совсем лишено необходимости. Окей, буду честен сам с собой: этот дневник по не вполне пока понятной мне причине помогает

(помогает что?)

сбросить напряжение. Да. Да, пожалуй, назову это так. Не потому ли, что я позволил себе здорово размякнуть с тех пор, как нахожусь в своём, как бы это назвать, затянувшемся отпуске? Адиль говорит, что мне нужно иногда вспоминать о своих человеческих слабостях и не стыдиться их выпускать на волю. Психолог из него примерно такого же толка, как из Л., — и, что досадно, докторишку я могу заткнуть в любой момент, а с Адилем это не сработает. Паршивец такой же наглый и бесцеремонный, каким был в школе, но он мой друг, поэтому если бы он не спрашивал после этих речей, понравились ли мне последние его плёнки, какие именно и чем именно, я не думаю что об этом на самом деле стоит писать, но если суть в полной откровенности и это никто не прочитает кроме меня самого фильмы фильмы он называет это «фильмами» подумать только великий мать его режиссёр догадывается ли он как у меня чешутся руки стереть гнусную ухмылку с его лица, когда он спрашивает, успел ли я посмотреть о да никаких сомнений даже быть не может

Снова вспомнил то своё сочинение. Я с раннего детства знал, что меня назвали в честь Марка Агриппы, и с тех же лет знал, кем он был и чем знаменит. Отец передал мне свою любовь к Риму. Но если в детстве меня куда больше интересовала мифология и истории великих завоеваний, то в Оукридже я как раз пережил пик увлечения реальной историей. Светоний был у меня вместо Библии. Думая об этом сейчас, я понимаю, что более всего меня очаровывал присущий великим римским деятелям баланс силы и ума, гениальное в своей бескомпромиссной простоте сочетание строгих принципов и личной свободы. Идеал — но вполне достижимый. 

Адиля моё увлечение оставляло равнодушным; вероятно, потому, что из всего этого ему была близка только идея личной свободы. Принципов он был уже тогда лишён напрочь, и с годами, кажется, окончательно разуверился в необходимости их наличия. Я бы не доверился человеку вроде него, не докажи он свою надёжность как друг. Фактически, он единственный, кто оставался со мной независимо от обстоятельств — и на моей стороне. Одного этого довольно, я считаю, чтобы закрывать глаза на некоторые раздражающие черты его характера. Должен признать, что самое раздражающее в нём — это его диплом психолога. Порой, разговаривая с ним, не могу избавиться от ощущения, что я — объект исследования, лягушка, распятая на лабораторном столе. Не сомневаюсь, что он не брезгует пытаться манипулировать мной, прогибать под собственные нужды моё мнение, но, к счастью, наши интересы не так часто пересекаются, и вряд ли его психологические штучки каким-либо образом смогли бы навредить мне. К тому же, не вижу ни единой причины, по которой ему захотелось бы причинить мне вред.

Тем не менее, я склонен подозревать, что настойчивые попытки заинтересовать меня этими «фильмами» — часть извращённой психологической игры. Когда он только начал заниматься ими, я высказал своё отношение к этому своеобразному хобби. Возможно, чуть более резко, чем стоило бы, но его это, похоже, не только не задело, но и развеселило. На вопрос, зачем он это делает, он ответил, что всю человеческую цивилизацию приводят в движение три рычага: еда, война и секс, и каждый выбирает тот рычаг, который ему кажется сподручней. Адиль считает, что я слишком все усложняю. Что мне стоит проще относиться к этому. Брать пример с моих обожаемых римлян, как он говорит со своей ухмылочкой. У них, мол, всё было просто с этим делом. Раньше я пытался объяснить ему, насколько неверны его представления, но он неизменно сводил всё к шуткам довольно низкого пошиба, что отлично дало мне понять всю бессмысленность этих попыток. Мы с ним слишком разные, и это делает недостижимым взаимопонимание в некоторых вопросах. Я тогда впервые за долгие годы выпил лишнего, потому Адилю и удалось 

(теперь стоит, наверное, признаться, всё было, скорее, наоборот, и я перебрал, чтобы смыть неприятное послевкусие собственного согласия) 

в общем, чем бы он ни занимался, меня всегда восхищал его энтузиазм. Ещё со школьных лет. Как будто всё, что он делал, что увлекало его, сияло в нём божьей искрой (это звучит идиотски, но я не могу точнее сформулировать, как назвать тот внутренний свет, который я не знаю, как это назвать, но оно было особенно заметно, когда мы были мальчишками, и не скажу, что его любили, друзей у него, пожалуй, и не было, кроме меня; однако приятели — приятелей всегда хватало, но он избавлялся от них так же быстро, как и заводил. Говорил, что ему стало скучно. Один закадычный дружок оказывался вдруг тупым, другой — позёром, и так далее. Задрот. Педрила. Баба. Сопля. Зануда. Он всегда был порядочным мерзавцем, все об этом знали, но каким-то непостижимым образом ему удавалось располагать к себе людей, и он пользовался этим даром совершенно беззастенчиво, ни в грош не ставя чувства тех, кто оказывался выброшенным за борт из-за того, что по какой-то причине стал ему вдруг неинтересен. Я только много лет спустя понял, что мне напоминает его поведение: точно так же младенец хватает новую, более яркую игрушку, и старая моментально оказывается отброшена в сторону и забыта в ту же секунду. Чего я так, пожалуй, до конца и не понял, так это почему он решил сделать меня своим единственным настоящим другом, чем я так заинтересовал его. Отец не одобрял эту дружбу, полагая, что Адиля во мне интересуют исключительно громкое имя и деньги, и я бы поверил, если бы не видел: и на то, и на другое Адилю плевать)

 

 

Стоит попробовать вести записи более систематизировано? Перечитывая, понял: это напоминает бессвязную речь стариков в сумеречном состоянии, когда мысли и воспоминания нагромождаются хаотично друг на друга. Подобные спутанные рассказы я тысячу раз выслушивал, когда работал в приютах. Со стороны впечатление неприятное. Л. сказал, что я не должен пытаться анализировать то, что пишу, пока не закончу. Окей. Пусть так. Возвращаюсь к тому дню, когда я перебрал с алкоголем: тогда Адиль впервые убедил меня все-таки посмотреть, чем он занимается. Ознакомиться с результатом его работы. 

Я согласился по нескольким причинам. Мы сидели в его кабинете — мастерской, как он говорил не без иронии, хотя я почти наверняка знаю, что он и вправду считает себя художником. Он собирался просмотреть свежую плёнку и предложил мне стать «почётным зрителем и беспристрастным критиком». На мой отказ он обвинил меня в узости взглядов, которую я якобы прячу за ширмой своих моральных установок, и в отсутствии гибкости ума, которая, по его словам, может когда-нибудь сыграть со мной дурную шутку. Я попался на эту нехитрую манипуляцию. Во-первых, мы уже выпили достаточно много (пили ледяную водку), чтобы подначки Адиля задели меня за живое, как случалось в школьные годы, и я решил доказать ему на деле, как он неправ; во-вторых, говоря всё это, он двигался по кабинету, выискивал нужный фильм на стеллаже, заряжал проекционный аппарат, опускал экран, и я не заметил сам, как гаснет свет, и вот я уже сижу со стаканом в руке перед экраном — одним словом, у меня просто не было выбора.

(если я решил писать об этом, полагаю, нужно рассказать о пережитых чувствах? не считаю это важным, но окей, если это правила игры, их следует соблюдать)

Не отвращение, нет. Не стыд или что-то подобное. Я не буду отрицать, что во мне шевельнулся определённый интерес к тому, что я увидел. Пожалуй, больше технического толка, чем какого-либо иного. Ещё любопытство, возможно. Я в свои годы ещё ни разу не сталкивался с фильмами этого жанра — не возникало ни желания, ни надобности; просто никогда не думал об этом, наконец. Звука не было — таков был замысел Адиля, а может, он всегда отсматривал свежий материал без звука, я понятия не имею, как это должно происходить. Он говорил, пока я смотрел. У него есть манера говорить особым голосом — не знаю, научили ли его этому в его чёртовом Лионе, или он сам. Так вот, эта манера, когда он занижает тембр, чуть больше положенного растягивает гласные, и доброжелательная непреклонность врача, который лучше знает, что хорошо для больного — если бы я знал его не так долго, я бы, наверное, был загипнотизирован его речью, как заяц, выбежавший на шоссе, светом фар. Точно не воспроизведу всё им сказанное, но он призывал взглянуть на всё это чуть с иного угла. Секс, еда и война, и эти три вещи связаны друг с другом, являясь, по сути, одним целым. Ты или победитель, или побеждённый, добыча или хищник. Всё сводится к праву сильного и участи слабого. Он снова вспомнил римлян (конечно же, он был подкован в этом не меньше моего, пусть и относился к моему увлечению с показным легкомыслием; в остром уме и обширных знаниях ему никогда нельзя было отказать, вопрос только в том, как он этим пользовался). Напомнил, что вся их культура, политика, образ жизни, ритуалы и традиции основывались на этом же принципе. Я не спорил — был слегка оглушён алкоголем и тем, как его размеренная речь каким-то совершенно непостижимым, нелогичным образом складывалась в единое целое с тем, что я видел на экране.

Я отказался принять плёнку в подарок. Кроме очевидных причин, меня даже на уровне предположения раздражала мысль о том, что она будет храниться рядом с записями с дней рождения Анны и Марка. Я сказал об этом Адилю — будто забыл, каким образом он может ответить на такое заявление: что-нибудь «На твоём месте, дорогой, для подобных фильмов я бы завёл отдельный маленький сейф». Именно это он и сказал. Чёрт, эта его ухмылка выводит меня из себя уже несколько десятков лет. Каждый раз как в первый.

 

 

Давно не писал ничего, хотя, надо признать, меня тянуло вернуться к этому занятию — при всей своей бессмысленности, оно заставляет посмотреть на некоторые события прошлого новым взглядом. Это в большей мере и послужило причиной тому, что я забросил записи так надолго: перечитывал уже написанное и испытывал странную смесь любопытства, отвращения и стыда, как подглядывающий в замочную скважину родительской спальни мальчишка. Возникло желание уничтожить все плёнки, которые (спасибо моему лучшему другу) действительно хранятся в специально отведённом климатизированном — чтобы качество записей долго оставалось хорошим, как будто это действительно меня заботит, чёрт побери — сейфе. Избавиться от свидетельства своей слабости, как в своё время я отказался от табака. 

Окей, это не имеет значения и ничего обо мне не говорит. 

Адиль как-то назвал несколько имён своих заказчиков, явно забавляясь моим изумлением. Он сделал это не для того, чтобы шокировать меня, а в ответ на моё замечание о том, что его шедевры вряд ли найдут признание у достойных людей: «В этом нет ничего недостойного. Никакой грязи, если только, конечно, ты сам не стремишься найти её. Средство расслабиться, удовлетворить потребности особого рода, ничем не хуже и не опаснее качественного алкоголя или хорошей травки». Почему-то тогда мне захотелось поверить этим словам.

Это безопасно? 

(сравнение с наркотиками и алкоголем: некая зависимость, возможно, есть, да. Я не провожу бессонных ночей в ожидании нового кино от моего друга, но после того первого раза ни разу не отказался). 

Возможно ли говорить о предпочтениях? 

(схемы взаимодействия; как А. подметил о том, что это вопрос доминирования; м. б., тот же интерес, какой вызывает борьба или боксёрские матчи? но здесь расстановка сил заранее предопределена. тем не менее, некоторое сходство однозначно наблюдается). 

Развлечение — нет, вряд ли. Не могу здраво проанализировать, почему я возвращался к 

 

 

Окей, просто описывать события, без попыток разобраться в механизме воздействия этих чёртовых видео на меня. В конце концов, это, возможно, вообще не имеет значения. Никакого отношения к тому, из-за чего я начал вести записи.

Приезжал Хукер с женой и дочерью. Никаких дел, семейное барбекю с друзьями. Л. заслужил моё мысленное одобрение: не знаю, что за таблетки он назначил на сей раз, но Анна выглядела почти счастливой. По крайней мере, довольно естественно изображала радость от встречи со своей так называемой подругой. Как обычно, я едва справлялся с раздражением, подмечая сходство между ними (вспомнились слова отца: «У всех этих леди из благородных семей словно сосулька в заднице до самого горла»). Ближе к концу вечера я готов был сделать что угодно, лишь бы этот спектакль поскорее закончился. 

Это проблема честности, я полагаю. Необходимость вести беседы из разряда тех, что называют светскими, ставит меня в тупик: не нахожу ни смысла, ни удовольствия в беспредметных разговорах. К тому же, я плохой лжец. Это отмечал даже отец и советовал мне: если по какой-то причине не можешь сказать правду — лучше промолчать, чем солгать. Обсуждать дела в присутствии жён мы с Хукером, разумеется, не можем; в итоге вечер проходит в пустой болтовне, которая раздражает меня с каждой минутой всё больше. В итоге к моменту, когда Хукер с семьёй пожелали нам спокойной ночи и отправились в гостевой дом, я был готов взорваться. Я опасался, что Анна потребует моего внимания (это в последнее время часто случалось после визитов Хукера, как будто она пыталась укрепить иллюзию нормальности, доказать себе самой, что мы прекрасная семья. В том настроении, в каком я пребывал к концу вечера, я уж точно не смог бы дать ей желаемого, и всё вылилось бы, вероятно, в отвратительную сцену с молчаливыми слезами — она прекрасно знает, как я их не выношу, и умело этим пользуется). Я не смог бы. Я чувствовал острое желание стряхнуть с себя остаточное ощущение театральной фальши прошедшего вечера. Приоткрыть клапаны и выпустить наружу нагнетавшееся в течение всего дня раздражение, которое к этому моменту стало опасно похожим на злость. Я не хотел случайно сорваться на Анну, это было бы низко с моей стороны и несправедливо по отношению к ней. Если есть другой способ, не приносящий никому вреда, почему я должен

Нужно, пожалуй, объяснить, как я пришёл к пониманию ценности Адиля. Он единственный человек, который никогда ни за что не осуждал меня. Начиная с той драки с Н. в Оукридже и заканчивая настоящим, он всегда был на моей стороне. Даже если ему приходилось выбирать между правдой и откровенной ложью, он без колебаний, не задумываясь, выбирал ложь, если так было лучше для меня. И при этом поворачивал всё так, что ни у кого не возникало сомнений в том, что он кристально честен. Зная его достаточно хорошо (и учитывая вышесказанное), я не должен был бы так безоговорочно верить в его искренность по отношению ко мне, но почему-то я уверен в нём абсолютно. Я уверен, что его затея со всеми этими фильмами не таит за собой ничего, что могло бы — сейчас или в будущем — нанести мне какой-либо урон. Возможно, он почуял во мне потребность в чём-то подобном. Возможно, сочетание талантов психолога и художника позволило ему углядеть во мне что-то 

(что? какую-то напряжённость, требующую разрядки? что-то, чему я не мог найти выхода, что не мог прочесть в себе сам и — тем более — объяснить, классифицировать, удовлетворить? — и это неразрешённое напряжение как раз и стало первопричиной моей проблемы?) 

Возможно, он хотел помочь мне — и нашёл тот способ, который был ему доступен. И мне пришлось признать, что он снова оказался прав. 

Мне нужно это, мне действительно это нужно. Я редко включаю звук — он опошляет всё, привносит излишнюю интимность, делает всё слишком искусственным. Без звука это почти схватка, борьба, но не фальшивая, как спорт, лишённая всего наносного, чистая и жестокая. Обладание, подчинение, хищник и добыча, победитель и побеждённый. Никаких сантиментов, ни грана мягкости, чистая, нагая, первозданная идея силы и власти, облечённая в человеческую плоть. Мне нужно это. Если я могу получить то, что мне нужно, не причиняя никому вреда, не переступая через собственные принципы, разве это плохо? Как это может быть плохо?


	5. Chapter 5

\- Ну надо же, Светоний, кто б мог подумать, - Соло выпрямился на стуле, с хрустом потянулся и, заложив руки за голову, откинулся на спинку. – Ну что, Угроза, прервемся, или будем читать этот бессвязный бред дальше? 

Илья устало потер глаза и потянулся за бутылкой. Плеснув немного виски в стаканы, он повернулся к Соло. Лицо его, еще недавно совершенно бесстрастное, вдруг исказилось в злой ухмылке.

\- Наверное, со Светонием что-то сильно не так, раз у Орбана он вместо Библии. Смешно будет, если выяснится, что на досуге он очень любил готовить и был записным сердцеедом. 

\- Шуточка так себе, - сухо отреагировал Соло, поднимаясь из-за стола. – Тебе однозначно на сегодня хватит этого чтива. Кстати, есть соображения по поводу Хукера? Про него совсем мало было, но что все-таки скажешь? 

\- А что тут говорить? – Илья повернулся к Соло, вертя в руках стакан. - Мало информации. Первое – он бывал на острове. Второе – вместе с семьей. Пока ничего нового, кроме того, что нам уже сказал Уэверли. И я не поверю, что вдова Орбана не могла описать его так, чтобы хватило для составления внятной ориентировки. Наркоманка она или нет, но вспомнить имя и внешность человека, регулярно наведывающегося к ним в гости, вполне способна.

\- Знаешь, в свое время меня несколько озадачило, почему Орбан дважды водил меня на семейные обеды. Я тогда решил, что это потому, что он меня не собирался отпускать, а сейчас, я думаю, что, возможно, Орбан был уверен, что состояние его жены не позволит ей дать достоверные показания. Может, все дело в этом?

\- Да вряд ли он так далеко загадывал. Кстати, интересно, детей-то опрашивали?

\- По идее должны были. Надо посмотреть, что тут есть, - Соло покопался в папке. – А вот, кстати, нашел. Протоколы допросов свидетелей. Может, прежде чем читать дальше, ознакомимся с ними? А то вдруг выяснится, что Хукер - это одноногий седой толстяк, и если ни ты, ни я такого не видели, то и читать весь этот поток сознания не имеет смысла, а?

\- Давай уже завтра, - Илья решительно забрал у Соло бумаги и вернул в папку. – С протоколов и начнем. А там видно будет. 

Он поднялся из-за стола и аккуратно задвинул стулья на место.

\- Уже поздно. Я в душ и спать, - и он, не оборачиваясь, вышел из комнаты. 

Соло посмотрел на часы: было уже полпервого ночи. Он еще немного побродил по гостиной, собрал оставшиеся документы в одну аккуратную стопку, потом отнес стаканы на кухню и вымыл. Поставил кипятить воду. Когда стукнула дверь ванной, Соло достал заварник и пачку чая, но Илья сразу отправился в спальню, так и не заглянув на кухню. Постояв еще какое-то время у остывающего чайника, Соло пожал плечами и отправился в ванную. Принимая душ, а потом стоя перед зеркалом с зубной щеткой в руке, он не мог избавиться от вереницы навязчивых образов, проходящих перед его глазами. Как они сидели с Ильей рядом за столом, перелистывая страницы, и как тот порой вдруг про себя о чем-то посмеивался, отмалчиваясь на вопросы о том, что именно его так позабавило в этом сумбурном и унылом тексте. Соло тогда отстал от него, для себя решив, что смех – не самая худшая из возможных реакций Ильи на исповедь мертвеца, свалившуюся им на головы по милости Уэверли. Мысленно чертыхнувшись в адрес бывшего шефа - в сотый раз, наверное, за прошедшую неделю, - Соло вытерся и отправился в спальню. 

Не зажигая света, он дошел до кровати и нырнул под одеяло. Дотянувшись до Ильи, отвернувшегося лицом к стене, Соло осторожно положил ладонь ему на бок и неловко погладил. Илья вздрогнул и слегка отодвинулся. Эта непроизвольная, почти неуловимая реакция почему-то вызвала у Соло легкий укол обиды. Он поймал себя на желании отдернуть руку, но вместо этого скользнул ладонью по животу Ильи ниже и притянул к себе. 

\- Спокойной ночи, Ковбой, - тихо пробормотал Илья. 

\- Тебе тоже.

Соло долго лежал, уткнувшись носом в еще влажные волосы на затылке Ильи, по сдержанному дыханию и напряженной спине которого, было понятно, что он тоже не спит. 

\- О чем думаешь? – в конце концов, он не выдержал. Провел ладонью вверх по животу и груди Ильи, задержавшись на горле. Под пальцами чувствовалось биение сонной артерии, и Соло замер, невольно отмечая, как начал учащаться ритм ударов сердца. – Ты же не спишь, я знаю. 

Соло сильнее прижался Илье, скользнул ладонью по его горлу к лицу, гладя скулы, очерчивая сдвинутые брови, проходясь по спинке носа. Когда пальцы коснулись губ, Соло почувствовал, как под его легким, почти невесомым касанием они упрямо сжались. 

\- Илья, - настойчиво повторил он, - о чем задумался?

\- Ни о чем. Ковбой, прекращай, - от резкого тона Ильи Соло вдруг с досадой осознал, что начинает злиться. 

\- Что именно я должен прекратить? Ты об этом? – Соло вплел пальцы свободной руки в волосы на затылке Ильи, потянул на себя и впился в его шею требовательным, грубым поцелуем, больше напоминающим укус. 

\- Отстань, - Илья дернул головой в попытке сбросить с затылка руку Соло, и одновременно уворачиваясь от ласкающих его щеку пальцев. – Я не хочу.

\- Не хочешь? – обескураженно переспросил Соло. – Что с тобой происходит? Это из-за гребаных мемуаров? 

Илья упрямо мотнул головой, и попытался отодвинуться к стене, но Соло удержал его на месте, не отдавая себе отчета в том, что будь его объятия хоть немного сильнее, они мало отличались бы от удушающего захвата.

– Может, просто оставишь меня в покое? 

\- Ты правда этого хочешь? - не веря своим ушам, повторил Соло. - Вот так вдруг? Что такого произошло, что ты меня отталкиваешь?

\- Да отвали ты, я же сказал, - попытался прервать его Илья. Он поднял руки и обхватил предплечье Соло, прижатое к его горлу. 

\- Это ты мне? Ни с кем меня не путаешь? Хочешь, чтобы я отвалил? Ну так давай, заставь меня.

Соло ослабил захват, переместил руку выше и крепко сжал подбородок Ильи, пальцы второй руки запустил в его волосы, лишая возможности двигать головой. 

\- Открой рот, - потребовал он, поглаживая нижнюю губу Ильи. Соло сам не понимал, что заставляет его поступать так, но остановиться не мог. Когда Илья сделал попытку выкрутиться, Соло лишь стиснул кулак на его затылке сильнее и слегка встряхнул, будто хотел подчеркнуть каждое сказанное им слово, - Открой. Рот. 

И Илья замер в его руках, застыл, будто даже перестал дышать. В темноте комнаты отчетливо слышалось тиканье секундной стрелки часов. А потом Илья выдохнул, обмяк, сдаваясь, и Соло нежно, но настойчиво провел подушечками пальцев по его сжатым губам. И Илья медленно разомкнул их, позволяя пальцам скользнуть внутрь. Сквозь грохочущий шум ударов сердца и пелену нахлынувшего почти нестерпимого возбуждения Соло чувствовал, как рот Ильи наполняется слюной, как он сглатывает ее, не делая при этом ни единой попытки ни вытолкнуть пальцы, ни укусить их. 

– Вот так, Илья, хорошо, - дрожащим голосом шептал Соло ему на ухо. Неправильность происходящего заволокла все багровым туманом, голова кружилась, как от ударной дозы алкоголя в крови, и Соло едва слышал собственный голос, пока его пальцы скользили по языку Ильи вперед и назад в извращенном подобии фрикций. Илья вдруг закашлялся. Соло, опомнившись, убрал руку от его рта и успокаивающе поцеловал в плечо. Илья тяжело дышал, опустив голову, руки его, еще недавно крепко цеплявшиеся за предплечье Соло, безвольно разжались, и он обхватил себя ими, будто ему холодно. 

Это безмолвное подчинение еще сильнее подхлестнуло желание Соло и он, обхватив одной рукой Илью поперек тела, другой дотянулся до его ягодиц, раздвинул их и, мазнув вход мокрыми от слюны Ильи указательным и средним пальцами, втолкнул внутрь. Илья сдавленно застонал, рефлекторно сжавшись.

\- Ты, кажется, кое-что забыл, - срывающимся шепотом проговаривал Соло, методично растягивая его, - но я напомню. Никто и никогда не встанет между нами. Слышишь? Ни один мертвый ублюдок. Только ты и я. Тогда тебя не отдал, и сейчас не позволю. Понял? 

Соло не мог сказать, сколько прошло времени, когда он вытащил пальцы и, придерживая дрожащей рукой свой болезненно стоящий член, толкнулся вперед, стараясь войти сразу на всю длину. Недостаток смазки и напряженное состояние Ильи не позволяли ему это сделать, и Соло остановился, переводя дыхание. Илья застонал, попытался отодвинуться, но Соло, обхватив его обеими руками, перевернул на живот, навалившись всей своей тяжестью. Илья вскрикнул, когда член Соло резко вошел в него на всю длину, попытался приподняться, но Соло перехватил его запястья и вытянул его руки вперед, удерживая возле спинки кровати. Одновременно с этим он переплелся с ним лодыжками, фиксируя ноги, и начал медленно и глубоко трахать, уткнувшись лицом в его висок. Когда слабые стоны Ильи постепенно начали превращаться в стоны удовольствия, а сам он - подаваться навстречу, Соло перестал сдерживаться. Начал вбиваться в него все быстрее, пока не кончил, ярко и мощно. Он, тяжело дыша, рухнул на Илью и замер, прижавшись щекой к его горячей влажной щеке. 

Чувство реальности постепенно возвращалось вместе с прохладным покалыванием от высыхающего на спине пота, и Соло приподнял голову, вглядываясь уже привыкшими к сумраку глазами в лицо Ильи. Тот лежал, отвернувшись и зажмурив глаза, и часто дыша сквозь стиснутые зубы. 

Вместе с возвращением способности связно мыслить, на Соло обрушился почти животный страх. Непоправимость случившегося наотмашь ударила его хлесткой пощечиной. Он отпрянул и отодвинулся на край кровати. Глядя на неподвижные очертания лежащего ничком Ильи, он чувствовал, как его поглощает звенящая пустота - последнее убежище перед столкновением со страшной правдой о том, кто он такой. 

\- Прости. Я не знаю, что на меня нашло, - наконец, нашел он в себе силы сказать вслух. Не дождавшись ответа, закрыл лицо руками и тихо пробормотал, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь: – Ну почему я такой жестокий похотливый мудак?

\- Какой уж есть. 

От неожиданно мягкого голоса Ильи Соло стало только хуже. Он смотрел, как Илья осторожно садится, потирая шею рукой. Это вызвало у Соло новый приступ стыда, и он торопливо отвернулся. 

\- Прости, - повторил он. – Я не должен был... так. 

Илья подобрался ближе, приобнял его, а потом вдруг опрокинул на спину, глядя теперь на него сверху. 

\- А за что тебя надо прощать?.. – Илья провел пальцами по щеке Соло. – За то, что ты - это ты? 

Соло поймал его запястье, прижал его ладонь к своей щеке. То, что Илья после всего с ним разговаривает и даже пытается утешить, казалось до абсурда нелепым. 

\- Тебе было больно? 

Илья покачал головой.

\- Это неважно. Дело-то не в этом. 

\- И в этом тоже, - сбивчиво заговорил Соло, - я ведь порой совершенно теряю берега. Я так всегда боялся за твое психическое здоровье, что начисто пренебрег своим собственным. Не подумай, что оправдываюсь, но этот срыв… 

\- Ты считаешь это срывом?.. – Илья выглядел озадаченным, - А я всегда думал, что это обратная сторона твоего темперамента. Да и я, наверное, сам отчасти виноват… так что не за что тебе извиняться. 

\- Вообще-то есть за что. - Соло вздохнул, раздумывая, стоит ли продолжать, но в итоге бросился в правду, как в воду с обрыва. - Мне показалось, что ты послал меня, потому что сравнивал с Орбаном. Даже не ожидал, что меня это так взбесит. А в итоге сам поступил с тобой в точности как он.

\- Вообще-то нет, - Илья усмехнулся, - на подобное у него так и не хватило смелости. Но я не хочу сейчас говорить о нем. Слишком скользкая это тропинка, и хорошо, что ты увел меня с нее. А уж как ты это сделал, неважно. 

\- Прекращай меня оправдывать. Мне кажется, я знаю, в чем истинная причина моей… - Соло опустил глаза, подыскивая слова, - … моей склонности так иногда поступать с тобой. Я ведь никогда так себя с другими не вел. Эта одержимость… Думаю, все дело в том, как с самого начала складывались наши отношения. Начиная с той вылазки на завод, потом Готье, а потом Орбан, а еще после всего этого… - он замолчал, когда в легких внезапно закончился воздух. Переведя дыхание, продолжил. - Каждый раз, Илья, каждый ебаный раз, ты, словно вода, вот-вот просочишься у меня между пальцев. Ты постоянно от меня ускользаешь. Это сводит с ума. В буквальном смысле. И только мне начинает казаться, что все вроде бы в порядке, что мы справились и ты никуда не денешься, как случается что-то еще, и я снова рискую тебя потерять. Я постоянно живу в этом страхе, Угроза. 

\- Не бойся, - Соло почувствовал на своей щеке легкое касание губ Ильи, - ты меня не потеряешь. Обещаю. А то, что ты не самый нормальный человек на планете, так это для меня не новость. Может, потому мы и вместе. 

Соло поймал Илью за руку и потянул к себе. 

\- Два психа, два чудовища, я помню, - Соло неуверенно улыбнулся. - Говоришь, никуда не денешься от меня?

Илья отрицательно помотал головой. 

\- Нет, даже если бы захотел. Но я не хочу. 

\- Вот и хорошо. 

Илья дотянулся до одеяла, накрыл их обоих, и поцеловал Соло в висок.

\- Давай уже спать. Я с тобой и никуда не исчезну. 

Когда Соло на следующее утро явился в гостиную, Илья уже ждал его там, свежий и бодрый, будто прекрасно выспался этой ночью. Сам же Соло, напротив, чувствовал себя разбитым. Хотя их разговор перед сном вроде бы и внес определенную ясность, чувство вины до конца не ушло. 

\- Смотри, Ковбой, а Уэверли не врал о том, что никакой пользы от семьи Орбана не было, - Илья поднял голову от разложенных перед ним бумаг, и улыбнулся, как ни в чем не бывало.

\- Ты о чем? 

\- Пока ты восставал из пепла, я успел прочесть допросы Анны Орбан и заключения психологов насчет детей, - Илья протянул Соло несколько листов. Соло повертел их в руках и вернул Илье.

\- Перескажешь вкратце своими словами?... 

\- В общем, Анну Орбан практически сразу после рейда отправили в психиатрическую клинику. У нее тогда случился серьезный нервный срыв, наркотики тоже свою роль сыграли. Лечили долго, а когда выписали, то поместили под домашний арест. Ничего связного добиться от нее так и не смогли. Что касается детей… дочь была совсем маленькой, а сын наотрез отказался говорить об отце, и от него пришлось отстать. Судя по всему, дети ничего не знали о роде занятий Орбана. 

\- Что ж, - Соло пожал плечами, - вполне ожидаемо. Разоблачение злодея, семья в шоке. Ладно, схожу за кофе. Принести тебе?..

\- И вот еще что, Ковбой…

Соло остановился в дверях, вопросительно глядя на Илью.

\- Давай договоримся, что это так называемое задание никак не повлияет на наши отношения. 

Соло открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, что это Илья вчера начал первым, но вспомнив, чем все закончилось, промолчал. 

\- Я не могу обещать, что совсем никак не буду реагировать, но хочу попросить, чтобы ты сам не погружался слишком глубоко во все это, ладно?... - продолжил Илья, словно прочитав его мысли. 

Соло поднял на него глаза:

\- Ты же не думаешь, что меня там совсем ничего не касается? Что я не ничего чувствую, когда читаю откровения этого ублюдка? А если я не смогу держать себя в руках и снова сорвусь?

\- Справимся как-нибудь. 

\- Подумать только, от кого я слышу эти рассудительные речи, - невольно хмыкнул Соло. 

Когда Соло вернулся с двумя чашками кофе и сел рядом с Ильей, тот уже открыл нужную страницу.

\- «Если я могу получить то, что мне нужно, не причиняя никому вреда, не переступая через собственные принципы, разве это плохо? Как это может быть плохо?», - прочитал он вслух, а потом повернулся к Соло. - Знаешь, что самое забавное, Ковбой? Ведь он наверняка искренне считал, что ничего плохого не делает, ни в чем не виноват и вообще со всех сторон порядочный и приличный человек. Откуда этот поразительный талант во всем себя оправдывать? 

\- Наверное, не всем дано испытывать чувство вины, - пожал плечами Соло. - Будь он на это способен - вздернулся бы на первом же суку, как только осознал, что творил. Но мы только начали читать, может, к финалу он раскается и поймет, как сильно был неправ, а? 

Илья на это лишь нахмурился и снова углубился в чтение. Соло придвинулся ближе и последовал его примеру.

*** 

И снова после перерыва. Писатель из меня никакой. Кому они нужны, эти мои записи. Я о себе и так все знаю. Что толку, если я начну себя препарировать и излагать результаты этой символической аутопсии на бумагу? Описывать, как я поел, попил, провел с Анной ночь

А впрочем, ведь в этом все и дело. Как хорошо, когда можно прибегнуть к эвфемизму вроде «провел ночь с женой», хотя логичнее было бы сказать – «трахнул». Но в этом-то все и дело. Наверное, честность – не мой конек. И именно для того и нужны эти записи, чтобы хотя бы иногда, хотя бы самому себе говорить правду. Трахнул жену. Трахнул. Выебал. Переспал. Занялся любовью. С женой. С любимой женщиной. Вранье это все. От первого до последнего слова. От слова «выебал» до «любимой женщины». Жена - вот единственное верное слово, затесавшееся где-то между ложными. Хотя если к слову «жена» нельзя применить слова «выебать» и «любимая женщина», что остается от самого понятия «жена»? Впрочем, попытка увязать одно с другим типична для хилого современного общества, жалкая попытка слабых вырожденцев получить от одного человека то, что римляне имели от нескольких. Для женитьбы были одни женщины, для ебли – другие, а для любви… 

Сейчас подобная роскошь доступна лишь немногим избранным. Нищий и не подозревающий о своей ничтожности плебс внушает себе и своему потомству ложные понятия о том, что можно сэкономить на человеческом ресурсе. Стоит ли удивляться, что такое мало кому удается? Меня воспитывали правильно, и поэтому я вижу, как на самом деле устроен мир. И в этих рамках мне тесно. Зная о том, на что я в действительности имею право, я уже не могу сузить свои рамки до пошлой идеи удовлетворения всех потребностей от одного-единственного человека. Жена должна быть из хорошей семьи и способна рожать детей, а еще не быть помехой мужчине в его делах. Так учил меня отец. Все предельно просто. И возлагать на жену дополнительную обязанность быть желанным сексуальным объектом просто неразумно, если не сказать жестоко. Нельзя требовать от женщины слишком многого, и я от Анны и не требую. 

Теперь я вижу пользу от записей. Я понял. Понял, почему так происходит. Это не моя вина, и не вина анны, и вообще ничья вина. Просто глупо использовать хороший гоночный автомобиль как грузовик. И наоборот. И если у тебя есть деньги купить и то и другое, ты никогда не будешь использовать одну вещь для разных целей. 

Жан де Лабрюйер сказал, что все наши беды проистекают от невозможности быть одинокими, и был чертовски прав. И поиск способов избавления от состояния, которое недалекие люди зовут одиночеством, практически всегда приводит к тому, что эти глупцы оказываются в полном и безоговорочном проигрыше. Одиночество и свобода это две стороны одной монетки, которая болтается на нитке перед носом, поворачиваясь то одной, то другой надписью. И почти все забывают о том, что это всего лишь средство, которым можно расплатиться. Или обменять на нечто нужное или же, напротив, стать основой для состояния, если сохранить и приумножить. Ресурс, вот что это такое. Но плебс не понимает его ценности, и норовит избавиться, заполучить вместо него какую-нибудь пустышку, фальшивую ценность, забывая о главном. Ты у себя один. Был, есть и будешь. Только дети служат нашим продолжением, все остальные – это не более чем вещи, которые ты можешь приобрести для собственных нужд, расплачиваясь за это самым ценным своим ресурсом - свободой. 

Но даже я не образец в этом смысле, хотя и лучше многих понимаю всю механику так называемых человеческих взаимоотношений. И в отличие от большинства не питаю иллюзий о том, кто меня окружает. Ведение этого дневника заставило меня задуматься о такой вещи как доверие. Самим фактом своего возникновения дневники невольно поставили передо мной этот вопрос. Доверять в делах, доверять в финансах, доверять в отношениях. Я знаю этому цену как никто другой. Есть несколько избранных, кому позволено зайти за некую черту, но и эта черта не более чем внешний рубеж, за которым выстроены хорошо укрепленные стены, и туда уже хода нет никому. Есть люди, которые могут распоряжаться частью моего состояния, есть те, кому я доверяю решать весьма щекотливые вопросы, но мысль о том, что кто-то из тех, кого я называю близкими, могут прочесть эти записи, вызывает у меня гнев пополам с паранойей. Но у меня есть один особый сейф. И то, что я упоминаю об этом сейфе в тех самых записях, не предназначенных ни для чьего постороннего взгляда, и которые я прячу в сейфе, о котором известно исключительно из этих самых записей

Прим. Циклическая безопасность, замкнутая система, вот эскиз моей личности. Символично. Обдумать эту мысль и применить в других сферах. Не забыть.

И все-таки. Этот вопрос заставил меня задуматься о личностях, которые меня окружают. Интересно, а есть ли слову личность антоним? Отец учил меня тому, что не каждый имеет право называться личностью. Он бросил это утверждение как семя в мое сознание, но не потрудился объяснить, что именно имел в виду. Сейчас я понимаю, что сделал он это умышленно, чтобы я до всего дошел самостоятельно. Прежде всего, для того, чтобы стать личностью самому. И я все-таки понял. Есть личности, а есть люди-функции. Вторых абсолютное большинство, первые – редкость. Низкое качество человеческого материала, врожденная неполноценность, отсутствие осознанной воли обуславливают такое положение вещей. Функции лишены главной привилегии, которой наделены личности. Они не могут пользоваться правом выбора. Они попросту его не имеют.

Адиль, Анна, может быть Хукер, и, пожалуй, внесу в этот список Л., хотя он никоим образом не может в нем находиться, но все же в силу своих обязанностей осведомлен о слишком многом, так что пусть будет. Вот мой ближний круг. 

Вот зачем я это пишу? Л. сказал, что для того, чтобы исправить сбой в моем организме, необходимо докопаться до причин его возникновения. Что-то, когда-то на меня повлияло, и я не сумел защититься, пропустил какой-то удар, допустил погрешность, которая теперь влияет на мое физическое состояние. И теперь чтобы исправить этот изъян, надо найти точное место и время зарождения недуга на карте моей жизни. Столько пафоса подумать только. (перечеркнуто). Еще Л. сказал, что все, что занимает мои мысли, может содержать ответ об истоках проблемы. А потому я должен писать обо всем, что в данный момент приходит мне в голову, а потому нет смысла задумываться о том, для чего я это делаю, и почему именно эти мысли меня посещают. 

Итак, Анна. По христианской лицемерной традиции, жена считается самым близким мужчине человеком. Но ценность Анны в моей жизни все-таки определяется тем, насколько полно она способна удовлетворять мои потребности. И она справляется. Тем и ценна. Личность ли она? Она таковой себя считает, но это типичное заблуждение функций относительно собственного статуса, и эта маленькая погрешность в их сознании позволяет наилучшим образом реализовать их предназначение, а значит, делает их эффективнее именно в качестве функций. Это забавный парадокс, который меж тем ставит передо мной нечто вроде логической дилеммы – чья точка зрения правильнее? Моя, или так называемых близких? Поскольку я исповедую нечто вроде языческого солипсизма, единственно возможного мировоззрения для свободного мыслящего человека, то я с полным правом принимаю за основу лишь собственные потребности и их оценку. В конце концов, людям-функциям свобода воли только мешает. Что бы анна делала без меня? Я дал ей возможность реализовать себя как мать, обеспечиваю и ее и наших детей, полностью сняв с нее все заботы о материальном. Но если подумать, то я в ее глазах, возможно, тоже являюсь функцией. Как говорил Ницше – цель женщины это ребенок, а мужчина лишь средство. Но все же разница есть. Решаю все я и только я. Зачем я вообще углубился про анну? Не обязана жена быть личностью. Возможно, я просто должен был прояснить для себя этот вопрос, а не тратить время на размышления на этот счет. Многие мужчины подвержены иллюзиям, что если с ними рядом не личность, то это снижает качество их брака. Чушь. Полная чушь. Качество брака зависит лишь от одного – способности мужчины максимально приспособить женщину под свои нужды. И если кто не способен на это, то ему остается лишь прикрываться фиговым листочком прекраснодушных заблуждений о том, что женщина тоже личность. На самом деле они просто не умеют брать и распоряжаться тем ресурсом, который женщины из себя представляют. Особенно лучшие из них. Идешь к женщине – бери с собой плетку, и все на этом.

Если взять за основу свободу выбора как критерий определения свободной личности, то в моем окружении таковых вообще нет. Вот, к примеру, Хукер. Казалось бы, его рядом со мной ничего не держит (в отличие, хотя бы, от того же Л.), он волен был выбрать любой путь в своей жизни и перед ним были открыты все дороги, но он, однако, предпочел быть у меня на побегушках. Фактически он прислуга, но с привилегиями. Забавно наблюдать, как он лезет из кожи вон, чтобы угодить мне, как цепляется за видимость дружеских отношений, как ценит любой, даже самый ничтожный жест, означающий расположение или особое отношение, с моей стороны. По первому щелчку пальцев таскает ко мне на острова свою семью. Даже когда М. была беременна, он привез ее сюда, и она послушно изображала удовольствие и радость. Интересно, понимает ли он, что тоже функция, причем с областью применения, пожалуй, даже более широкой, чем у любого другого из моего окружения. Догадывается ли Хукер, что наша «дружба семьями», не более чем умело организованное заполнение социального вакуума для анны, этакая эмоциональная случка, которую я для нее периодически устраиваю, чтобы она могла немного развеяться в нашем обособленном мирке. В конце концов, у женщин есть свои потребности, я признаю это. И пустая болтовня с себе подобными, возможность похвастаться мужем, детьми, домом и достатком перед менее статусной самкой - одна из них. На бумаге это выглядит цинично, но если отбросить лицемерие, то семья Хукера у меня в гостях и опостылевшие барбекю с бессмысленными обсуждениями бессмысленных вещей, нужны только для этого. И я не могу сказать, что семейство Хукера вызывает у меня неприязнь или раздражение, пожалуй, нет. Скорее, за рамками этих дежурных посещений, мне до них вообще нет дела. И это нормально. Не удивлюсь, если сам Хукер ценит М. не в последнюю очередь за то, что та оказалась способна так хорошо вписаться в потребности Анны. 

Впрочем, сомневаюсь, что Хукер не понимает истинного положения вещей. Но то, что это его устраивает, как раз и изобличает в нем скорее функцию, нежели личность. Ни один человек, обладающий достоинством и способностью обустраивать окружающий мир под себя, не выбрал бы для себя подобную его модель. И дело тут не в глупости, трусости или ограниченности. Эти качества здесь не играют никакой роли, тем более что это не про Хукера. Зная его много лет и прекрасно помня, откуда и почему у него такая кличка, я не мог не видеть все его достоинства и сильные стороны. Занятно, что Хукер не нашел им лучшего применения, чем поставить мне на службу. При всей своей одаренности, он не сумел найти свой собственный путь, предпочел плыть у меня в кильватере, как мелкая рыбешка за акулой, питаясь кусками моей добычи. И хотя польза от него огромная – я могу поручить ему то, на что ни у кого другого не хватит ни мозгов, ни смелости, ни, что еще важнее – добровольной готовности исполнять мою волю, что-то мешает мне с ним сблизиться по-настоящему. Возможно, презрение. Как можно быть таким бесхребетным, чтобы при всех своих данных выбрать путь подчинения? Стал бы я уважать его, задумай он вдруг пойти против меня? Пожалуй, это могло бы изменить мое отношение. Пусть я и задавил бы этот бунт в зародыше, наверняка, уничтожил бы его самого, но определенно зауважал бы. Но у него на это никогда не хватит яиц. Он импотент в самом главном вопросе, поставленном перед мужчиной. Подчиняться или управлять? Владеть или исполнять чужую волю? Вот основа для самоуважения. Остальное не имеет значения. Можно бить морды или трахаться как кролик, но если ты проживаешь жизнь по чужим правилам – ты не мужчина. Порой мне кажется, что Хукер догадывается о моем истинном отношении, в конце концов, он кто угодно, но не дурак. Но вот этот сорт трусости, которым он попорчен от рождения, страх перед истинной личностью, парализующий волю, не дает ему и шанса на то, чтобы хоть что-то изменить. Он нашел свою нишу, и она – в моей тени. И нас обоих это устраивает. 

Думая о Хукере, я не могу не отметить сходство его с Л., и с точки зрения полезности и даже эмоций, которые он во мне вызывает. То же самое презрение, в его случае приправленное толикой настоящей гадливости. Моя сильная сторона – это умение распознавать и применять по назначению сильные стороны других. Потому я и не прошел мимо него, когда он попал в мое поле зрения. Тогда я не провел между ним и Хукером никаких особых параллелей, отчетливо вижу их только сейчас, ведя эти записи, за что, кстати, спасибо Л. 

Хотя за что мне благодарить его? Это он у меня в вечном долгу – как и положено функциям. Никакой талант, даже на грани гениальности, не способен уберечь их от попадания в зависимость к более сильным. И дело тут не в идеях, которыми играется Л. – мне дела нет до нацизма, коммунизма, даосизма и прочих игрушек для быдла, которому требуется разрешение свыше, чтобы реализовывать свои природные склонности. Главное предназначение любой идеологии в том и состоит – оправдать животные потребности правящей группы в глазах остального плебса. И Л. яркий тому пример. Я, возможно, даже уважал бы его, объясни он свою лагерную деятельность тем, что ему просто этого хотелось, а не той чушью про выведение новой породы сверхлюдей, которой он пытался оправдать себя. Но нет. Свои почти безграничные знания в области медицины, свой пытливый ум, позволивший ему выйти за рамки общепринятой морали, свои руки хирурга и мозг ученого он позволил затуманить выдумками недалекого колбасника, чья гениальность заключается в умении поднять искусство грабежа на небывало высокий уровень. Мне не понять этот изъян в человеческой природе. Ведь ясно как день, что все эти идеи про сверхчеловека, высшую расу и право на превосходство в зависимости от формы черепа - не более чем очередная химера, благодаря которой такие как Л. были поставлены на службу и использованы для достижения чужих целей. На его счастье, я предпочел использовать его навыки и таланты в собственных интересах, а не переправил его в Л.А., с саквояжем зубных коронок, ха-ха, которые он наверняка сумел сохранить на безбедную старость.

Хотя Л. и вызывает у меня острое чувство неприязни, однако я часто размышляю о нем. Такие экзотические персонажи в моей жизни встречались нечасто, и я уверен, любой другой на моем месте, из инстинктивного страха перед его прежними деяниями, никогда не приблизил бы к себе. Но я, однажды поняв природу человека, больше не могу подходить с обычной меркой даже к самым отъявленным мерзавцам. Смешно, но в этом есть еще и некоторая ирония, что-то вроде расплаты высших сил, настигшей Л. в моем лице. Если раньше он мог утилизировать в своих экспериментальных изысканиях заключенных, то сейчас он сам не более чем вспомогательное средство, чья ценность определяется исключительно с точки зрения вульгарной пользы. Он надеется, что если его терапия сработает, то я отпущу его с хорошими подъемными туда, где он сможет нацепить на себя личину добропорядочного доктора и на досуге препарировать приматов. Но я пока не решил, что с ним делать. В конце концов, привозить к нам разных врачей, терпеть неудобства, связанные с доставкой и безопасностью, намного накладнее и хлопотнее, чем иметь под рукой специалиста, способного одновременно исполнять обязанности хирурга, гинеколога, терапевта и бог знает кого еще. Так что пусть себе тешится мыслью о том, какой он чистокровный ариец и как ловко сумел втереться ко мне в доверие. Наблюдать за ним даже забавно. Хотя Адиль, когда я рассказал ему про Л., меня не одобрил. Сказал, что после общения с такими персонажами требуется полная дезинфекция, и у меня, по-видимому, нет аллергии на хлорку, раз я держу его возле себя. Кстати, об Адиле. 

Наверное, не зря говорят, что из всех правил есть исключения. Хотя, возможно, это не исключение, а просто другое правило. Равноценное по значимости. В конце концов, я не подвержен гордыне, чтобы считать себя единственным в своем роде. Это чисто статистически невозможно. Но все же надо признать, я принадлежу к определенной, весьма редкой породе, отличающейся от подавляющего большинства человеческой массы. Они – всего лишь питательный физраствор для таких как я. Или как Адиль. 

Мы с ним принадлежим к одному виду. Даже в юности я чувствовал с ним какое-то родство. Хотя это казалось нелогичным и не вполне желательным. Но когда я понял кто я такой, смог в полной мере осознать, кем является Адиль. 

Когда мы с ним только познакомились, я удивлялся, как так получилось, что из всех однокурсников, равных по происхождению и состоянию, я так быстро и легко сошелся именно с ним. С арабом-полукровкой из Европы, чье обучение в Оукридже оплачивал то ли любовник его матери, то ли какой-то благотворительный фонд для одаренных детей. Адиль тогда старательно обходил этот вопрос, а я не пытался выяснить, даже тогда понимая, что некоторые темы не предназначены для обсуждения. Но я пытался проанализировать, почему мне так хочется с ним общаться, несмотря на отцовские наставления, что людям нашей касты пристало выбирать друзей исключительно по себе и не опускаться до всякого сброда, правдами и неправдами просачивающегося в приличные учебные заведения в попытке обмануть естественную иерархию общества. Я думал, что к Адилю меня тянет по причине собственного одиночества, и потому, что рядом с ним мое превосходство было бесспорным. От этих мыслей мне становилось стыдно, я даже иногда чувствовал себя избалованным снобом, которому повезло родиться с золотой ложкой в заднице, тогда как Адиль пробивал себе дорогу в жизни исключительно талантом и харизмой. Порой меня сносило в другую сторону – я начинал считать Адиля прилипалой, увидевшим во мне легкую добычу и использующим для того, чтобы приблизиться к недоступному миру власть имущих. Помню, как глупо я себя почувствовал, когда Адиль однажды в ответ на какие-то высокомерные разглагольствования очень по-простому обозвал меня дебилом и сообщил, что общение со мной ему наскучило. И, порекомендовав упражняться в остроумии насчет классовых различий перед кем-то другим, ушел. Все мои теории о том, что он сделал на меня ставку, и потому будет терпеть все мои выходки, рассыпались тогда прахом. Спустя неделю, за которую Адиль не сделал ни одной попытки помириться, общаясь со мной с тем приветливым безразличием, с которым общался со всеми остальными, я сам сделал шаг ему навстречу. Он единственный человек, перед которым мне довелось извиняться, не считая отца, конечно. 

Но Адиль не был мне отцом или членом семьи, и тогда я понял, что, наверное, в любом правиле на самом деле бывают исключения. И что доверие и дружба могут стоить ущемленной гордости. А годы спустя я понял основное – просто мы с Адилем принадлежим к одной породе. Мы личности. И такие вещи, как происхождение, богатство, или национальность это качество не определяют. Мы с ним равны в самом главном, вот что имеет значение.

Много позже я узнал об истинном происхождении Адиля, впрочем, для него эта новость тоже стала полной неожиданностью. В тот момент, когда он рассказал мне, кто он такой по праву рождения, я почувствовал нечто среднее между завистью, облегчением от того, что в свое время мне не пришлось опускаться до его уровня и стыда за это самое облегчение. Потом я понял, что и это все ерунда – Адиль был таким, каким был с самого начала, даже не зная, о том, чей он сын. Хотя потом он все-таки начал меняться под влиянием этого знания, но сейчас не об этом. 

Когда передо мной встал вопрос, где обосноваться и жить дальше, я оказался перед довольно богатым выбором. Я мог позволить себе практически любой образ жизни. В мегаполисе, в сельской местности, в закрытой зоне курортного городка любого побережья мира, но я выбрал свой остров, где могу быть сам себе монархом, законодателем и немного отшельником. Примеряя различные варианты, я вдруг четко осознал, что не нуждаюсь в так называемом обществе, что мой душевный комфорт абсолютно не привязан к нему, и что люди в большинстве своем меня раздражают своей предсказуемостью и пошлой мелочностью. Единственным человеком, общества которого я не хотел бы лишиться, оказался Адиль. Но поскольку за эти годы мы не потеряли связи, и жизнь на острове совершенно не мешает нам общаться, никаких аргументов за то, чтобы держаться за так называемую цивилизацию, не осталось. 

Я думаю, он единственный человек на свете, который по-настоящему знает меня. Может, даже лучше меня самого. Размышляя про Адиля, я порой начинаю понимать, в чем заключается страх одиночества – если Адиля вдруг не станет, исчезнет единственный в мире человек, рядом с которым я могу быть самим собой. Наверное, это самые близкие к дружбе отношения, на которые я способен. В любом случае, Адиль – единственный человек, которого я считаю своим другом. И он определенно личность.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Не знаю, как ты, а мне определённо не помешает передышка, Ковбой. - Илья закрыл папку, поднялся, потягиваясь. - И пса надо выгулять. Да и самим размяться. 

\- Отличная идея, - одобрил Соло. - Я уже, кажется, начал покрываться пылью, сидя, не разгибаясь над этим увлекательным чтивом. 

Илья неопределённо хмыкнул, почёсывая подбородок и задумчиво глядя в пространство за плечом Соло. Взгляд его показался Соло каким-то потерянным, и Соло поймал его за запястье, потянул, заставляя наклониться, поцеловал в уголок рта. 

\- Эй. 

Илья моргнул, глаза его снова приобрели осмысленное выражение. Он улыбнулся, и Соло еще раз поцеловал его, погладил большим пальцем запястье - и Илья ответил таким же жестом. 

\- Собирайся, - Соло хлопнул его по бедру. - Сидеть безвылазно в четырёх стенах, когда снаружи такая погода, - преступление против здравого смысла. Предлагаю заодно пообедать где-нибудь в городе. 

\- С собакой в ресторан? - скептически спросил Илья. 

Соло вздохнул.

\- Господи, Угроза, ты до сих пор временами как самый настоящий дикарь. На летнюю веранду, которая в это время года есть в любом захудалом кафе, можно прийти хоть, - он ухмыльнулся, - да хоть с ручным медведем. 

\- Господи, Ковбой, твои шутки до сих пор временами такие же дурацкие, - передразнил Илья.

\- Если он, конечно, будет на коротком поводке, - ухмыляясь ещё шире, продолжил Соло. 

\- Очень смешно, - беззлобно огрызнулся Илья. - Собирайся, или мне снова придётся тебя ждать? 

\- А вот я бы, - с укором сказал Соло, тоже, наконец, поднимаясь и зачем-то развязывая пояс халата, - ждал тебя всю жизнь, если бы так было нужно.

\- Трепло, - проворчал Илья, улыбаясь.

Погода действительно была что надо. Они шагали молча, наслаждаясь нежарким солнцем. Соло искоса поглядывал на Илью, пытаясь обнаружить в его затянувшемся дольше привычного молчании что-то, что могло бы послужить поводом для беспокойства, но лицо Ильи хранило то одновременно сосредоточенное и слегка рассеянное выражение, какое бывает свойственно людям, решающим в уме непростую логическую или математическую задачку. Соло решил не пытаться завести разговор - к тому же, было что-то парадоксально умиротворяющее в этой молчаливой прогулке бок о бок. Отсутствие необходимости говорить что-то, как то - словами или прикосновением - обозначать взаимную принадлежность друг к другу, было странно приятным.

Илья заговорил, только когда они сели за столик на летней террасе давно облюбованного Соло ресторанчика.

\- Мне вот что любопытно, Ковбой, - сказал Илья без предисловий, как будто продолжал прерванный секунду назад разговор, - почему тот тип, с которым ты встречался в Лондоне, не может быть тем самым Хукером? И даже если так - почему бы не проверить его? У тебя же отличная память на лица, и... 

-...и это ни черта не поможет, - пожал плечами Соло. - Во-первых, он показался мне слишком молодым, чтобы подходить на роль той самой нужной конторе орбановской шлюхи. И, во-вторых - даже если предположить, что он просто выглядит совсем сопляком, а на деле... Да, лицо его я помню прекрасно, но такое лицо - у каждого второго. Помнишь, с нами в Лондоне учились такие? Слишком гладкие и обычные, чтобы глаз мог уцепиться хоть за что-то. Ни особых примет, ни индивидуальности. Лица, как у манекенов. Вот и тот тип был точно такой, понимаешь?

\- Понимаю, - отозвался Илья, задумчиво рассматривая вилку, которую вертел в пальцах. 

\- Ну вот. - Соло откинулся на спинку стула, качнулся на задних ножках, внимательно наблюдая за Ильёй. - Если уж мы говорим об этом, лично меня больше занимает другое. При всём том пренебрежении, с которым Орбан писал про Хукера, как он... Почему он решил привести его туда, где... 

Соло замялся. Илья поднял на него спокойный взгляд: 

\- Туда, где держал меня? 

Соло кивнул: 

\- Ты помнишь, как?.. 

\- Нет, - покачал головой Илья. - Возможно, на момент его визита я был обдолбан до такого состояния, что не мог ничего видеть и слышать. А может, мой мозг решил, что никакого гостя на самом деле нет, и забыл о нём за ненадобностью. - Он усмехнулся, глядя на озадаченное лицо Соло. - Не в привычках Марка было развлекать меня гостями, знаешь ли. И я много с кем там разговаривал. С тобой, например. 

Повисла долгая пауза. Появление официанта с заказом показалось Соло настоящим спасением: он искренне поблагодарил, подвинулся поближе к столу, внимательно изучил содержимое тарелки и, располовинив отбивную, опустил один кусок под стол, держа двумя пальцами. Пёс деликатно взял угощение из его руки.

\- Ковбой, - укоризненно сказал Илья. 

\- Да ладно тебе, - благодушно отозвался Соло, вытирая пальцы салфеткой. - Ты же улыбаешься, я вижу. 

Илья покачал головой и принялся за еду. 

\- И всё-таки, - продолжил он, когда с обедом было покончено и подали кофе, - даже если это не Юрист... Ты ведь встречался и с другими людьми Орбана? В самолёте, на острове... Кто-то из них ведь мог быть тем самым Хукером? Ну, чисто теоретически. 

\- Да кто угодно, - пожал плечами Соло. - Это вполне мог быть даже кто-нибудь из охраны или обслуги. Вполне вероятно, кстати - учитывая, что вряд ли наш парень имел намерение засветить своё истинное лицо перед кем-то вроде меня. 

\- Ты серьёзно допускаешь такой вариант?

\- После того, как я видел Уэверли в образе электрика, я готов допустить что угодно. Незабываемое было зрелище. 

\- Могу себе представить, - хмыкнул Илья. 

\- Ему, кстати, было к лицу. - Соло хохотнул. - Хорошо, что ему не пришло в голову навестить меня в больнице, переодевшись сексуальной медсестричкой. 

Илья прыснул. 

\- Пощади моё воображение, Наполеон.

После обеда они прогулялись по близлежащему парку. Хоть большая часть прогулки прошла в молчании, Соло был рад тому, что она затянулась дольше предполагаемого - по вполне понятной причине ему не особенно хотелось спешить домой. Рик, которого Илья спустил с поводка, со щенячьей резвостью, несвойственной его солидному уже возрасту, носился по траве, вспугивая мелких птиц. 

\- А ты заметил, что Орбан обо всех, кого упоминает, очень невысокого мнения? 

Соло ощутил мимолётный укол беспокойства. Эта появившаяся в последние дни манера Ильи продолжать разговор так, будто он вовсе не прерывался, и то, что основной темой были в основном эти чёртовы дневники, давало понять: Илья постоянно думает об этом. Его мысли заняты Орбаном. А ведь они не так уж давно смогли выбраться из последствий того, что этот Орбан сделал с Ильей, заплатив за это немалую цену. И досадней всего было то, что теперь уже было поздно давать задний ход. Илья не позволил бы этого сделать. Соло подавил вздох. 

\- Ну, эта сволочь, похоже, мнила себя существом высшего порядка. А всех остальных считал жалкими тварями. Как он там говорил? Инструменты? 

\- Функции. 

\- Один чёрт, - пожал плечами Соло. - И хоть я бы не сказал, что в его окружении были достойные люди, а он несправедливо о них отзывался... Ну, ты понимаешь, о чем я, верно? 

Илья кивнул. 

\- Ну а Готье?

\- Что - Готье? - Это единственный, о ком он говорит... - Илья поджал губы, подыскивая слово. 

\- Как о равном, - подсказал Соло. - Нет, даже не так. Он им почти восхищается. Хотя уж кто там был ублюдком однозначно и без оговорок, так это Готье. Хитрая беспринципная мразь. 

\- Лучший друг, - усмехнулся Илья. 

\- То, что Орбан выбрал себе в лучшие друзья типа вроде Готье, кое-что говорит о самом Орбане, тебе не кажется? 

Илья задумчиво покачал головой. 

\- Не совсем. - Он свистнул, подзывая пса. - Пойдём домой, Наполеон. 

Соло посмотрел на него, вопросительно приподняв бровь, ожидая объяснения, - но Илья молчал. 

До самого дома они не перекинулись и десятком слов. Соло прекрасно понимал, что было причиной безмолвной отстранённости Ильи, но не мог ничего придумать, чтобы прекратить это погружение в опасный водоворот погребенных воспоминаний. Нестерпимо хотелось немедленно закончить с этим всем, сжечь проклятые записи и послать Уэверли и контору к чёрту. Останавливало его только осознание того, что Илья, возможно, и прав. Чтобы окончательно похоронить всех мертвецов, ему действительно нужно пройти через это. Убедиться, что от ублюдков не осталось ничего, кроме строк на бумаге, и что они не способны больше причинить ему вреда. 

Наблюдая, как Илья листает страницы мемуаров, Соло плеснул в стакан на пару пальцев скотча и устроился в кресле напротив, вытянув ноги и не сводя с Ильи глаз. С маниакальной внимательностью пытаясь отследить внешние признаки нестабильности, Соло одновременно с этим до чертиков боялся их обнаружить. Илья перебирал бумаги, время от времени потирая лоб и касаясь губ пальцами, прокручивал на запястье браслет часов - но все эти жесты Соло наблюдал и в обычное время, когда Илья задумывался над партией в нарды или погружался в чтение. Лицо Ильи тоже оставалось спокойным, только время от времени брови сдвигались к переносице, или шевелились губы, словно он проговаривал что-то про себя. Соло глубоко вдохнул, закрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул, призывая себя к спокойствию. Пока всё было хорошо. Пока - и, возможно, останется так и в дальнейшем. В любом случае, им, чёрт возьми, приходилось справляться с вещами и похлеще. Соло открыл глаза, сделал глоток из своего стакана и, подумав, залпом выпил всё до дна. Поморщился и поставил стакан на пол рядом с креслом. 

Илья вскинул голову, улыбнулся. Закрыл папку и отодвинул в сторону.

\- Ага. Пьёшь, значит, в одиночку? 

\- Как ты мог такое подумать?.. - картинно возмутился Соло. - Просто я ещё тебе не налил. Потому что ещё не принёс для тебя стакан. А вообще...

\- Ну, конечно. Так я и думал, - сказал Илья, продолжая улыбаться. - Ну, я в любом случае, пожалуй, воздержусь. 

Соло пожал плечами. 

\- Заставлять не буду. Хочешь продолжить? 

Илья озадаченно нахмурился. Соло указал подбородком на папку. 

\- Продолжим сейчас?

\- А, ты про это. - Илья покачал головой и поднялся. - Нет, сейчас - нет. Чуток попозже. Я сначала хотя бы переоденусь, приму душ и покормлю собаку. Сам не знаю, что меня с порога потянуло к... - Он усмехнулся. - Марк, оказывается, та ещё Шехерезада.

Соло последовал за ним в спальню и, прислонившись к дверному косяку, наблюдал, как Илья потягивается, вытаскивает из шкафа чистую одежду и садится на край кровати, расстёгивая верхнюю пуговицу рубашки всё с тем же задумчивым выражением лица. 

\- Прости меня, - внезапно вырвалось у Соло. 

Илья посмотрел на него с тенью недоумения, хмыкнул, будто что-то в этих словах внезапно его развеселило: 

\- Слушай, мы вроде как накануне закрыли этот вопрос. Но ладно, если тебе так важно это услышать - прощаю тебя, Ковбой. Хотя, честно говоря, я и не уверен, что знаю, за что.

\- Нет, правда. - Соло в пару шагов преодолел разделяющее их пространство и остановился перед Ильёй. Тот поднял на него глаза. Соло помедлил, потом наклонился и поцеловал раздвинутые в лёгкой улыбке губы. - Я бы не просил об этом просто так, - он провёл рукой по волосам Ильи, коснулся щеки кончиками пальцев, скользнул ладонью по шее. - Ты правда так хорошо обо мне думаешь? Да. Похоже, так и есть. И это каждый раз меня изумляет.

\- Прекращай, Наполеон, - сказал Илья. - Это уже просто... 

Соло не дал ему договорить - снова поцеловал его, крепко сжимая его шею ладонью, опустился перед ним на колени, не отрываясь от его губ, так что теперь Илье пришлось наклониться. Наконец позволив Илье вдохнуть, Соло принялся расстёгивать пуговицы его рубашки. 

\- Если тебе так хотелось извиниться за... - Илья облизал губы, голос его прервался, - за что бы то ни было... хватило бы и слов. 

\- Нет, - Соло стащил с него рубашку, медленно провёл рукой по груди и животу, - не хватило бы. 

Он расстегнул брюки Ильи, и снова потянулся за поцелуем, запуская руку за резинку трусов. 

\- Наполеон... - начал было Илья. 

\- Да, - сказал Соло, поглаживая его член, с мгновенным приливом самодовольства чувствуя, как Илья начинает откликаться на эту простую ласку. - Не нужно ничего говорить. Сейчас - не нужно. 

Он продолжал, пока член Ильи под его рукой не встал полностью - и тогда, не прекращая ласкать его, потянул его брюки вниз. Илья приподнял бёдра, помогая ему, откинулся назад, опираясь одной рукой о кровать, запустил вторую в волосы Соло. Закрыв глаза, запрокинул голову, и Соло не удержался - сжал открытое горло ладонью, потянулся, чтобы поцеловать ямку между ключиц. 

Илья прерывисто выдохнул. Пальцы его слегка сжались на волосах Соло - и тут же расслабились, ладонь скользнула по затылку, легла на плечо.

Соло продолжал гладить его член, легко обхватив пальцами, скорее дразня, чем лаская по-настоящему, одновременно целуя его грудь, спускаясь ниже. Он уже успел хорошо изучить реакцию Ильи, которая каждый раз была почти одинаковой и неизменно заставляла его самого заводиться до предела в считанные секунды. Он знал, как постепенно будет учащаться дыхание Ильи, как выдохи будут превращаться в короткие стоны, как напряжённо будут вздрагивать мышцы живота под касаниями его губ. Илья снова вплёл пальцы в его волосы, и Соло, уже зная, как потрясённо он ахнет, как подастся всем телом навстречу, инстинктивно разводя колени шире, подставляясь, открываясь - склонился и взял его член в рот.

Ладонь Ильи лежала на его затылке, пальцы зарывались в волосы, осторожно, почти робко, не принуждая и не требуя, не пытаясь продиктовать Соло ритм и глубину. Соло усмехнулся про себя и взял глубже, заранее внутренне ликуя - и Илья, как он и ожидал, изогнулся, всхлипнул, выругался сквозь зубы, сжал его волосы в горсти. Потянул его вверх, к себе, обхватывая ногами, откинулся назад, опираясь теперь на локти.

Соло выпрямился, нарочито медленно вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони, слегка кивнул, глядя в потемневшие глаза Ильи, и тот кивнул в ответ, обозначил губами беззвучное "Да". 

Соло подхватил его под бёдра, рывком подтянул ближе к себе, погладил напряжённый живот, провёл ладонью по члену, и Илья вскинулся всем телом навстречу этому движению, крепче стиснул его бока коленями. 

Соло усмехнулся.

\- Дай, - сказал он, расстёгивая ширинку и высвобождая свой давно уже вставший член.

Илья моргнул - и тут же понял. Выпростал руку, прикусив губу, нашарил под подушкой флакон, вложил в протянутую руку Соло и закрыл глаза, снова откинувшись на спину.

Он продолжал кусать губы, когда Соло лил детское масло на его живот и неторопливо размазывал раскрытой ладонью - по его паху, по бёдрам, по собственному члену. 

\- Обожаю этот запах, - сказал Соло. - Напоминает мне о Лондоне. А тебе? Тебе тоже? Помнишь?

Илья попытался кивнуть. Соло ещё раз прошёлся ладонью по его члену, легонько сжал яйца и протолкнул в него палец. Вытащил, помедлил, поглаживая скользкую от масла кожу, касаясь входа кончиками пальцев. Илья застонал, подался навстречу его руке, впиваясь пальцами в покрывало. 

\- Не слышу. Помнишь? Неужели забыл?

\- Нет, - выдохнул Илья. - Не забыл. Наполеон... 

\- Что? Хочешь, чтобы я выебал тебя, как тогда? Помнишь, как я трахал тебя тогда? 

\- Да. Хочу. Помню. Да.

Илью едва не трясло, он выталкивал короткие слова, чуть ли не задыхаясь, и у Соло у самого от этого темнело в глазах. Илья сам закинул ноги ему на плечи, вскинул руки, чтобы притянуть его вплотную себе, заставляя его навалиться на себя всем телом, без слов то ли умоляя, то ли требуя. Соло зарычал, въехал в него одним толчком до упора, и Илья, раскрытый, готовый, смазанный, принял его с коротким радостным всхлипом, обхватил его виски ладонями, потянулся навстречу, ища губами его губы. 

\- Напо... леон... Я кончу. Сейчас. Скоро. Не смогу долго. Ты... - отрывисто выдыхал он Соло в уголок рта. - Пожалуйста. Ну. Ты видишь? Видишь?..

\- Как ты хочешь кончить на моём члене? Вижу, Илья. - Соло чувствовал, что сам уже близок к финалу. Голос подводил, слова едва не срывались в низкие стоны. - Но. Не раньше, чем я. Потерпишь? Хорошо?

Илья упрямо закусил губу, задвигался под ним, пытаясь насадиться глубже, заставляя его ускориться.

\- Чёрт, - выдохнул Соло. - Господи, что ты... Стой. Илья...

Илья замер - словно решил вдруг подчиниться. Соло перевёл дух - и тут же услышал, как вскрикивает Илья, почувствовал, как он выгибается и вздрагивает под ним, одновременно впиваясь пальцами в его плечи, заливая семенем его живот и свой собственный, как сжимается вокруг его члена, горячий, тугой, требовательный - и кончил сам.

Чуть позже, сидя на краю наполненной ванны, рассеянно поглаживая торчащее из воды колено Ильи, сказал:

\- Я, наверное, уже никогда не смогу измениться.

Илья провёл ладонями по мокрым волосам, убирая пряди со лба, посмотрел на Соло с лёгким недоумением:

\- А ты бы хотел?

Соло ненадолго задумался. Кивнул.

\- Иногда. 

Илья несколько секунд пристально всматривался в его лицо, чуть прищурившись, потом покачал головой:

\- Не надо. 

\- Нет? 

\- Нет. - Илья поймал его руку, прижал ладонью к своему бедру под водой. - Ты спросил сегодня, когда... Спросил, помню ли я Лондон. Я помню. И то, что было после - тоже. Помню, какое это было чёртово колесо, и, если бы не ты, меня бы вышвырнуло с него и расшибло вдребезги. Я за тебя держался, потому что ты тогда оставался единственной константой в моей жизни. Не надо меняться.

\- То есть, - уточнил Соло, - ты не считаешь меня мудаком?

\- Временами - считаю, - серьёзно кивнул Илья. 

Соло хлопнул его по бедру с возмущённым "эй", и Илья засмеялся, вытащил из воды руку, положил ему на затылок, привлекая к себе для поцелуя.

\- Но кто сказал, что я считаю это чем-то плохим?..

Каким бы примитивным и грубым ни казался способ, к которому Соло прибегнул, чтобы выдернуть Илью из погружения в потенциально опасное задумчивое состояние, вызванное чтением записей Орбана, он, похоже, сработал. 

\- Я просто хочу закончить побыстрее, - сказал Илья, открывая папку. - Это не то удовольствие, которое я хотел бы надолго растягивать. Он достаточно трахал мне мозги при жизни, чтобы теперь ещё...

Он сидел на кровати, прислонившись к изголовью, румяный после тёплой ванны, с зачёсанными назад влажными волосами, в халате Соло. Халат был ему велик в плечах и заметно короток в рукавах, и Соло, глядя на его нелепо торчащие из этих коротковатых рукавов запястья, невольно улыбнулся. Илья проследил за его взглядом и, поняв, что вызвало эту улыбку, нахмурился, едва сдерживаясь от ответной улыбки, и похлопал по кровати рядом с собой:

\- Давай сюда, весельчак. Иначе я начну читать эту сказку на ночь без тебя. Ты же этого не хочешь?

\- Ну, это, прямо скажем, не самое увлекательное чтиво в моей жизни, - хмыкнул Соло, устраиваясь рядом и обнимая его за плечи одной рукой. - Но раз уж я обещал…

***

(последняя запись?)

Пожалуй, слишком много внимания проблеме, которой не существует. Мне нет нужды доказывать собственную состоятельность кому-либо, включая меня самого. Я, к счастью, не из тех, для кого единственный способ подтвердить свою зрелость, силу, возможности etc.- превзойти соперников размерами и крепостью члена. 

\- мой организм функционирует нормально (q.e.d. - вопрос не в здоровье тела; что является причиной спорадически возникающих сбоев?);

\- я отец двоих детей, так что долг перед природой (богом, кем угодно, кто заложил в человека установку плодиться и размножаться) выполнен;

\- как я уже сказал, мои возможности позволяют мне отыметь хоть весь этот мир (имею в виду, конечно, символический акт, по сути своей практически идентичный физическому обладанию - превосходящий его по эффективности и осмысленности, если помнить, что ебля – это вопрос превосходства одной особи над другой; будь я даже вовсе неспособен к совокуплению в прямом смысле - а это не так, но даже если сделать допущение, - моя potentia не даёт поводов усомниться в моей силе/способностях/власти).

Пытаясь найти корень моей потребности, вспомнил историю с Н. Мне было приятно его особое расположение, что вполне объяснимо, учитывая его популярность и то, что дружба с ним считалась чем-то вроде личного достижения даже среди его одногодков; я был младше, слабее, и, тем не менее, он выделил меня из числа всех прочих - как это могло не льстить мне, как я мог не гордиться его покровительством, возможно, даже дружбой? Адиль до того момента был едва ли не единственным другом, и эту дружбу не одобрял отец, совершенно естественным было, что я рассказал отцу о своём близком приятельстве с Н. при первой же возможности. Я ожидал одобрения, учитывая, как щепетильно относился отец к происхождению моих приятелей. 

Я не ожидал, что отец обвинит меня в излишней мягкости (и мать - в том, что она воспитала меня таким), в доверчивости, непозволительной для таких, как я. Я также не мог помыслить, что отец будет чуть ли не рассержен, что я позволил Н. так сблизиться со мной. Я не видел в нашей дружбе ничего противоестественного. Обвинения отца в том, что я сам дал повод 

(я не вполне понял тогда, что отец имеет в виду, упоминая мою смазливость в связке с неожиданно тёплым отношением Н. ко мне; Адиль, откровенно потешаясь, с восторгом объяснил мне в самых доступных выражениях, о чём хотел предостеречь меня папа)

 

Я и сам преподнёс себе сюрприз - жестокость, которую я проявил тогда в драке, не была мне свойственна раньше; собственно, её не ожидал от меня никто, и драки как таковой не было - фактически, я просто избил Н., питаемый горючей смесью страха и отвращения, получив в ответ пару тычков в нос

(ощущения после драки - возм., объясняет кое-что; само собой, я никому не рассказывал об этом и сам почти забыл; плёнки, особ. некоторые из них, напомнили: заляпанная кровью форма, сбитые кулаки, каменный, болезненный стояк, облегчение, ликование, стыд)

Гадкое чувство: намерение (было ли? отец был убеждён, что да, и, вероятно, был прав, если рассуждать трезво) воспользоваться мной, как объектом для чего-то настолько унизительного, грязного, не имея на это никакого права, прикрываясь видимостью добрых намерений. Омерзительное ощущение. 

Прямота Адиля, его привычка говорить, не скрывая намерений, не выбирая выражений и не смягчая действительность, приобрели для меня ещё большую ценность после этого случая. Возм., то, что он не растерял эти качества с годами, и даёт мне основания до сих пор считать его своим другом. 

Определённый сорт фильмов Адиля побуждает меня вспоминать о том случае и о моментах эйфории, которую я испытал, доказав своё превосходство, проявив силу. Доказывает, что я прав и это вопрос превосходства, подавления слабого, торжества того, кто сильнее и может доказать своё право быть над

(возникающее при просмотре физическое возбуждение - ? м.б., эхо того раза, внезапно всплывшие воспоминания? почему не с Анной? или всё просто: любой, выбирая между пресной лепёшкой и сочным стейком с кровью, выбрал бы второе, Анна же в нынешнем состоянии - первое; да, не самое удачное сравнение, но достаточно яркое и наглядное)

 

И, однако, фальшивость этих фильмов очевидна. Я не уверен даже, что всё это настоящее хотя бы на десятую долю процента. Ни кровь, ни крики, ни весь процесс от начала до конца - я не настолько наивен, чтобы не распознать в этом притворство, но, тем не менее, даже так эффект нельзя отрицать. Кроме того, что я упомянул - ещё и парадоксальное умиротворение (напоминание: я в своё время счастливо оградил себя от возможности оказаться в роли того, с кем проделывают всё это, и обладаю достаточной силой и возможностями, чтобы не оказаться в ней никогда).

Л. сказал, что, если меня так занимает этот вопрос, возможно, мне стоит испытать свои реакции на живом объекте. Что вызвало большее отторжение, не могу сказать - слово "объект" применительно к человеческому существу или это косвенное напоминание о том, что за тварь живёт под моей крышей, кому я даю защиту и хлеб, и кому доверяю себя? (определённо верное решение - не показывать Л. эти записи). 

В любом случае. Это предложение выходит за границы моих принципов. Стать на одну ступень с Л., допустив подобное? Нет. Нет, это

Но я и вправду задумался, на несколько секунд, возможно, даже всерьёз.

Без вариантов надо заканчивать с этим, как с дурной привычкой. Если то, что началось как невинный способ стравить пар, приводит к мыслям о подобном

Похоже, Л. не видит в этом ничего дурного; поймать себя на мысли, что, может быть, он прав, было уже само по себе достаточно мерзко, чтобы принять окончательное решение завязать с этим. 

(полагаю, на сей раз это действительно последняя запись)

рассказал Адилю про совет Л. и, само собой, Адиль превратил это в повод поддеть меня. Его постоянство успокаивает. Заставляет мои мысли вернуться на рельсы здравого смысла. Уравновешивает. Засранец не меняется, сколько бы лет ни прошло. 

"И что, не хочешь и вправду завести себе питомца?"

Слово "питомец" само по себе почти настолько же отвратительно, как употреблённое Л. "объект", но сказанное тоном, каким произнёс его А., прозвучало не более чем шутка не слишком высокой пробы.

Я в том же тоне начал отвечать, что, пожалуй, это было бы слишком хлопотно - в вопросе содержания, воспитания, да и в итоге для "питомца" это был бы билет в один конец, учитывая мой отшельнический образ жизни и нежелание ему изменять. Адиль слушал, выражая согласие кивками, не переставая ухмыляться, вставляя скабрезные комментарии, и я в какой-то момент осознал, что рассуждаю так серьёзно, словно и в самом деле планирую осуществить предложенное доктором.

Я попытался обратить всё это в шутку, уесть Адиля. Предположил, что, похоже, он знает толк в содержании "питомцев" и что "звёзды" его киношедевров, вероятно, содержатся у него в благоустроенном питомнике, судя по их ухоженности и энтузиазму, с которым они отдаются процессу. На это А. ответил совершенно обыденным тоном, что он согласен со мной - это было бы слишком хлопотно, сопряжено с ненужными рисками, так что все, кого я видел на плёнках, - актёры, которые получают деньги за то, чем занимаются.

Довольно приличные деньги, отметил он, - само собой, по меркам среднего обывателя. 

Шлюхи, сказал А., это просто шлюхи. Хорошо оплачиваемые шлюхи специфического профиля. Неудивительно, что фальшь так и сквозила с каждого кадра, и нет ничего странного в периодических приступах омерзения, которые настигали меня после

 

Очевидно, от Адиля не ускользнуло отвращение, на мгновение охватившее меня, хоть я и пытался держать лицо. 

Он похлопал меня по плечу и с глумливым великодушием предложил помощь советами и делом, если я всё же решу приобрести себе в пользование "объект" (я уверен, он употребил именно это слово исключительно потому, что видел, как оно меня коробит; ему никогда не наскучит посмеиваться над моими принципами и щепетильностью в некоторых вопросах).

Это определённо последняя запись.

Возможно, потом я избавлюсь и от этого блокнота, но пока нет. Мне нужно нечто, что отрезвляло бы меня, если я буду близок к тому, чтобы сорваться снова. Напоминание о грязи, в которой я едва не извалял всё, что составляет мою сущность. 

Но, уверен, я смогу обойтись и без этого.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Ну вот, и опять ни одного упоминания про Хукера, - разочарованно протянул Соло, откладывая в сторону распечатку дневников. - Такими темпами Орбан по объему писанины обгонит этого вашего Достоевского, пока подберется к сути дела.

\- Я боюсь, к сути дела он уже подобрался ближе некуда, - мрачно прокомментировал Илья. - Очень надеюсь, что про нашего фигуранта Марк будет писать хоть изредка, и нам не придется читать исключительно хроники его половых проблем. - Он хмыкнул. - Надо же, последняя запись. Интересно, сколько еще таких «последних записей» мы обнаружим, пока дочитаем до конца. 

\- По крайней мере, проверку на достоверность эти дневники сегодня все-таки прошли. Так что пусть небольшая, но польза уже есть.

-Ты о чем? – прищурился Илья, внимательно глядя на Соло. - То, что Орбан дрочил на порнуху, которую ему подсовывал Готье, было понятно и раньше. 

\- Да я не об этом. Просто вспомнил, как читал его досье - конечно, и вполовину не такое занимательное, как эти откровения, но все-таки… Короче говоря, вот этот инцидент с Н., который Орбан тут вспомнил, вошел в официальную версию его жизнеописания. Только до настоящей подоплеки аналитики тогда не додумались, упомянули как единственный заметный конфликт за время его учебы в академии. Полагаю, никто так глубоко просто не копал. А в досье внесли, потому что случай очень уж выбивался из характеристики нашего героя. В остальном-то он был примерным мальчиком, дружелюбным и спокойным. Не удивлюсь, если окажется, что его волонтерство в хосписах тоже объясняется какими-то грязными извращенскими мотивами.

\- Да уж, Орбан умудрился извратить все, что было в нем хорошего, - усмехнулся Илья. - Но не могу сказать, что ему в этом не помогли. 

\- В каком смысле «помогли»? – Соло снял очки, положил их на тумбочку рядом с папкой и, поправив подушку, улегся на спину, закинув руки за голову. - Каждый сам творец своей судьбы, так что за свой бесславный финал ему некого благодарить, кроме самого себя. 

\- Ну, разве что ещё отца, да лучшего друга. Ведь, если подумать, не был он пропащим с самого начала. Я бы даже сказал, у него были все шансы вырасти в нормального человека. Но сначала папаша заложил ему в голову какую-то муть, а потом уже Готье не давал возможности включить мозги и посмотреть на все другим взглядом. Парадоксально, но эти два типа, пусть и исповедовали совершенно разные принципы, по сути, делали с Марком одно и то же - толкали на скользкую дорожку. Так что за то, чем все обернулось, ему надо бы сказать спасибо Готье. 

Соло приподнялся на локте, внимательно рассматривая Илью.

\- Вот как? Ну, в таком случае, мне тоже надо сказать Готье спасибо. Исходя из твоей же логики.

\- Ты шутишь? – Илья сузил глаза. - Объясни про мою логику. Не понял.

\- А что тут непонятного? Ты говоришь, что Орбан был бы приличным парнем, если бы ему на пути не попался другой хороший парень Адиль, а так-то сам он ни при чем. А я тебе говорю, что, раз так, то и мне перепало от щедрот его судьбоносного дружка. И, по крайней мере, мне-то уж повезло побольше, чем Орбану. Он-то уже труп, а я жив, здоров, и ты сейчас со мной. 

\- Серьезно? Ты это серьезно? – Голос Ильи внезапно сел, он откашлялся. – И каким же образом ты обязан этим Готье? 

\- Только не пойми меня превратно, Угроза, но если следовать твоей логике до конца и рассуждать при этом цинично, то именно благодаря Готье у нас в итоге все вот так сложилось. Если бы не он…

\- Я правильно понимаю, что тот адский порно-аукцион, который этот выродок для меня устроил, ты считаешь счастливым случаем в твоей биографии? - Илья впился в лицо Соло напряженным неверящим взглядом. 

\- В нашей, Илья. В нашей с тобой биографии. – Соло с улыбкой пожал плечами. - Я понимаю, что начало всей истории для тебя было чудовищным, но, по крайней мере, мы с тобой сейчас вместе. И тот кошмар – всего лишь составляющая часть нашей общей судьбы. 

\- Нахуй, – сказал Илья отчетливо. - Нахуй, Наполеон, такую судьбу. 

\- Как это нахуй? – Соло обескуражено встряхнул головой, словно сомневаясь, что все правильно расслышал. - То есть, все, через что мы с тобой прошли, ничего не значит и ты бы с легкостью отказался, будь у тебя выбор? Я правильно тебя понял?

Илья, будто не слыша его слов, резко поднялся с кровати и начал мерить комнату шагами взад и вперед. Потом он также внезапно остановился.

\- Скажи, Соло, ты на самом деле считаешь, что я с тобой благодаря Готье, и ты ему за это признателен? 

\- Ну, говорят же, что история не имеет сослагательного наклонения, - рассудительно начал Соло, - так что как бы все сложилось, я не знаю. Знаю только, что за два года я так и не набрался смелости тебе признаться, и именно Готье с его шантажом в итоге не оставил мне выбора, и все случилось так, как случилось. 

\- Это мне Готье не оставил выбора, - глухо сказал Илья, - мне, понимаешь? 

\- То есть, - осторожно произнес Соло, садясь и спуская ноги с кровати, - все-таки ты жалеешь? Ну, что обстоятельства тебя вынудили остаться со мной. Но знаешь, Угроза, мне плевать, что было первопричиной. Мы с тобой уже седьмой год, и я не заметил, что все эти годы ты преодолевал отвращение, когда ложился со мной в постель. Так что, может, посмотришь на все уже с другой стороны? Мы там, где мы есть. И мы те, кто мы есть. И неважно, что послужило толчком – ты там, где и должен быть. 

\- А может, ты еще скажешь, что Готье разглядел и открыл мое истинное предназначение, - последние два слова Илья практически выплюнул, лицо его исказилось в гримасе отвращения. – Ну, давай. Скажи. 

Соло поднялся с кровати и осторожно, как к опасному животному, подошел к нему. Илья стоял, не шевелясь, только напряженный разворот плеч и прерывистое дыхание выдавали его гнев. 

\- Эй, - Соло успокаивающе провел ладонью по его плечу вниз, остановившись на сгибе локтя, легонько сжал, - не знаю, о чем ты, но лично я ничего бы не стал менять в своей жизни, если в результате ты был бы сейчас не со мной. Ну, иди ко мне, - Соло положил ладонь другой руки ему на затылок и слегка нажал, наклоняя к себе. 

Илья напрягся в безмолвном сопротивлении, не поддаваясь ни на йоту. Его рука и шея казались каменными под его ладонями Соло. Он надавил чуть сильнее, и тогда Илья, как распрямившаяся пружина, вдруг одним движением сбросил с себя его руки и отшагнул к стене, пока не уперся в нее спиной. 

\- Илья, ты чего? – Соло подошел ближе, сокращая дистанцию. - Возвращайся в постель. 

Соло протянул руку к его щеке, чтобы погладить, но Илья снова отбросил ее в сторону.

\- Ты совсем уже берегов не видишь? Я не хочу. 

Соло сделал шаг назад, в груди предательски кольнуло, и он, не отдавая себе отчета, потер ноющее место ладонью. 

\- А знаешь, что? Нахер все это, - сказал он. - Завтра же позвоню дяде и скажу, что мы ничего не нашли. Верну эти ебаные бумаги и дело с концом. В гробу я видал это задание, долг перед Уэверли и моральные обязательства перед человечеством. Неважно, каким образом и благодаря чему ты мне достался, терять тебя я не собираюсь. 

\- А в каком качестве ты не хочешь меня терять? – Илья упрямо вздернул подбородок и с вызовом посмотрел Соло прямо в глаза. Соло не отвел взгляда, хотя больше всего на свете ему хотелось бы не видеть этого отчужденного выражения на лице Ильи. - Кто я для тебя? Друг или с таким трудом доставшийся тебе трофей? 

\- Не понял, - искренне удивился Соло.

\- А что тут непонятного? По мне, так все ясно как день. Надо просто называть вещи своими именами, как бы цинично это ни звучало, - передразнил Илья интонации Соло. - Если речь о моей заднице, то все логично. Готье меня отлично подготовил, ты благодарен ему за это и никому, включая меня самого, не позволишь лишить тебя твоего законного права на пользование трофеем. А если мы все-таки в первую очередь друзья, то почему абсолютно все проблемы ты решаешь через койку? 

Соло открыл рот, буквально утратив дар речи. 

\- Мы ведь с тобой решили быть вместе до самого конца, - злым издевательским тоном продолжал Илья, - и как ты планируешь выкручиваться, если у тебя вдруг начнутся проблемы с потенцией? Или я не смогу?.. Ну, мало ли, по какой причине? 

\- Голова заболит, что ли? – не удержался Соло, но тут же мысленно прикусил язык и продолжил уже другим тоном. – Илья, ты вообще себя слышишь? Не понимаю, что на тебя нашло, но что-то раньше на мои методы ты не жаловался. Да черт! Ты, наверное, забыл, что это единственный способ, которым можно было привести тебя в чувство. И сейчас, мне кажется, самое время это сделать. - Соло сделал шаг вперед, снова протягивая руку к Илье. 

Илья вжался в стену, отвернув голову в сторону. И Соло отступил. Опустив руку, он отошел к кровати и тяжело опустился на край. 

\- Сдаюсь, Угроза. Я не понимаю, что происходит, но принуждать тебя не собираюсь. Ложись спать. С чтением этих проклятых дневников мы завязываем. Мы даже к середине не подобрались, а уже дважды подвергли риску всё, что между нами есть. 

\- Ну и чего стоит это “всё”, если его могут разрушить записки какого-то мертвого ублюдка? 

Соло снял халат и лег, накинул на себя одеяло. Он чувствовал, как от солнечного сплетения по всему телу распространяется холод, заполняя его до кончиков пальцев. 

\- Это ты мне скажи. 

Илья, наконец, отлепился от стены и нерешительно подошел к своей стороне кровати. Молча улегся набок спиной к Соло, осторожно потянул на себя угол одеяла, кое-как накрылся им и затих. 

Соло лежал, глядя в темноту, и пытался справиться с волнами накрывающего его чувства необратимости. Он и раньше мог предположить, что, случись у него серьезная размолвка с Ильей, это выбьет его из колеи, но к тому, что будет настолько больно, готов не был. Отчего-то казалось, что все прежние моменты недопонимания и даже ссоры не были и вполовину настолько серьезными, как происходящее здесь и сейчас. По крайней мере, раньше все можно было списать на психическую нестабильность Ильи, сейчас же он был «в порядке», а значит, все сказанное им было сказано всерьез. 

Незаметно для себя Соло соскользнул в сон, но и в нем не мог обрести хотя бы временного покоя. Ему снилось, что он блуждает в лабиринте с серыми стенами, в тщетных поисках выхода. Но какую бы дверь ни открыл, он оказывался в комнате, где его ждал глумливо ухмыляющийся Готье, выглядящий в точности так, каким он его увидел впервые, в том марсельском кабаке. То проваливаясь в этот мутный сон, то выныривая обратно, Соло в какой-то момент почувствовал теплое прикосновение к своему затылку. Он застонал и заворочался, просыпаясь.

\- Наполеон, прости, - донеслось до него как сквозь войлок, а потом уже отчетливо, и он повернулся на это прикосновение, потянулся на голос, - прости меня, пожалуйста.

\- Илья? – пробормотал он, перехватывая его руку и подтягивая к себе. - Илья. Ты все-таки со мной?

\- А с кем же еще? – Илья подвинулся ближе и обнял его. - Прости меня. Видишь, я тоже могу быть мудаком. 

\- И еще каким, - Соло облегченно выдохнул, с удивлением осознавая, как быстро, практически сразу с его груди словно сняли железный обруч, мешающий ему свободно дышать. 

\- Я совсем не то хотел сказать, - торопливо шептал Илья ему в висок, - я не жалею ни о чем, и никогда не буду жалеть, просто, понимаешь, меня будто переклинило, когда ты сказал про Готье и то, чем мы ему якобы обязаны. Это как сбывшийся наяву кошмар, но я не должен был…

Окончательно стряхнув с себя дрему, Соло отстранился, не выпуская руки Ильи.

\- Объясни, в чем дело. Это, конечно, была не самая удачная моя шутка, но ты сам порой можешь высказаться и пожестче. Что именно тебя так взвинтило? Я просто не хочу снова случайно нажать на какую-нибудь красную кнопку, сам того не подозревая. 

\- Понимаешь, - после долгой паузы сказал Илья, - ты почти слово в слово повторил то, что постоянно внушал мне Готье. Это была его любимая песня. О том, как он раскрыл во мне новые достоинства, какая я прирожденная подстилка и как ты ему скажешь спасибо, если пойдешь с ним на сделку и получишь меня в качестве трофея. Чаще всего он говорил это, когда… в общем, он любил повторять, что так он меня готовит для тебя. Или для других, если ты откажешься дать то, что ему нужно. 

Соло потрясенно молчал, крепко стискивая руку Ильи.

\- А потом Орбан… он тоже повторял это на разные лады. Мне потом долго все это мерещилось в кошмарах. В которых ты иногда бывал с ними обоими заодно… Именно ты, Соло, помог мне тогда справиться. Но, видишь, оказывается, где-то очень глубоко заноза еще осталась. Прости.

\- Перестань извиняться, - получилось немного грубовато из-за того, что у Соло перехватило горло, - я понял. 

\- Я не закончил. Я прошу прощения не за то, что оттолкнул тебя сегодня. А за то, что сказал все эти вещи про нас с тобой. Мне в тот момент показалось, что вся наша с тобой история началась в том грязном подвале, и да – благодаря Адилю. И что они с Орбаном были правы, и ты тоже так считаешь. Сопротивляться им я еще мог. А вот тебе – нет. Такие дела, Ковбой. 

\- Илья, Илья, может, для тебя эта история и началась в логове у Готье, но для меня-то к тому времени она тянулась уже два долгих года. Я даже пытался завязать с этим, соскочить, прямо как Орбан. – Соло грустно усмехнулся. - Не вышло, слава богу. И знаешь что. К черту Готье и всех прочих. Если бы их не было, я все равно рано или поздно нашел бы способ заполучить тебя, уж поверь. 

\- Я дал бы тебе в морду, Ковбой, - Соло в темноте слышал, что Илья улыбается, - на этом твоя великая история любви и закончилась бы.

\- Или началась бы твоя. Неважно. Веришь или нет, но просто так я не отступил бы. А ты бы не устоял. 

Илья вместо ответа притянул Соло ближе, устроил его голову на своем плече и поцеловал в макушку. 

\- Так что, завтра вернем все бумаги дядюшке, а? Хватит с нас, ты согласен? 

\- Нет. Не вернем. Мы пообещали, - твердо сказал Илья. 

\- Да к черту обещания! – взорвался Соло. – Знай я с самого начала, что обещание придется выполнять такой ценой, - не стал бы за это и браться. Все. Помогли чем могли. И точка. Тебя же опять сносит, разве ты не видишь?

\- Я же тебе все объяснил, - попытался возразить Илья. 

\- Объяснил. Но тебе не пришлось бы ничего объяснять, если бы перед этим мы не обсуждали эту ебаную писанину. И что в итоге? Вспомни, за все эти годы, хоть раз было такое, чтобы ты оттолкнул меня, всерьез отказал мне? И дело тут не в сексе.

\- А, так все-таки дело именно в нем, - в голосе Ильи отчетливо слышалась слабая нотка разочарования. 

\- Я на самом деле не знаю теперь, как себя вести с тобой. Нет, правда. Вдруг окажется, что ты поддавался мне не потому, что хотел, а…

\- … а из страха? Потому что ты меня заставлял? Потому что применял силу? Это ты хочешь сказать? Не пори чушь, Наполеон. Между нами все остается по-прежнему. Все, как ты любишь. Все, как нравится мне. Не надо ничего менять. Просто… 

\- Просто ты меня сегодня послал. Второй раз за эти пару дней. И я не нашел в себе смелости поступить так, как поступил бы раньше. Потому что не был уверен, что так будет правильно. Я теперь ни в чем не уверен, Илья. 

\- Слушай, Наполеон, я понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать. Но пойми и ты меня. Ты же столько лет меня знаешь, и я не припомню ни одного случая, чтобы ты не остановился, когда понимал, что мне по-настоящему хреново. Так почему сейчас эти сомнения? 

\- В этом все и дело, Илья. Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было по-настоящему хреново. Как, например, вчера. Впервые за столько лет. И причина – эти дневники. Не стоило соглашаться на это. Я ведь чувствовал, что не надо. 

\- Ерунда, Ковбой. Я справлюсь. – Илья ободряюще погладил Соло по бедру. 

\- Ты даже не представляешь, что мы там можем обнаружить дальше. 

\- Ну как сказать. Я-то как раз представляю. Сюжет этой книги мне, кажется, неплохо известен, - с коротким смешком заметил Илья, - сюрпризы, скорее, поджидают тебя. И я понимаю, почему ты так боишься читать дальше. 

\- Хочешь сказать, что я боюсь? Еще чего не хватало! 

\- А следовало бы. В общем, давай так, - подытожил Илья, - обещание надо держать, так что Уэву ты завтра звонить не будешь. Разве что мы не нароем что-нибудь интересное. Ну а с остальным будем разбираться по ходу дела. 

\- Я так понимаю, что выбора у меня особого нет? – спросил Соло.

Илья пожал плечами.

\- А какой тут может быть выбор? Тем более что он у нас один на двоих. Как ты и говорил. 

*** 

Я никому никогда не покажу эти дневники, хотя логичнее было бы назвать их хрониками прогрессирующей обсессии. Я запутался. Полгода, что прошли с последней записи, были мною честно потрачены на восстановление баланса между моими принципами и отклонением моей животной (перечеркнуто) человеческой природы. Я так до конца и не разобрался, в чем причина, но все попытки избавиться от болезненной тяги к извращенным формам реализации сексуального инстинкта пошли прахом. 

Подспудно я винил в этом всех, кроме себя. Л. с его раболепной готовностью поддержать любое порочное проявление моей натуры, и чем грязнее, тем лучше, что в его наивных представлениях могло бы дать на меня рычаг давления; Анну, которая своей телячьей покорностью вызывала мучительное желание ей врезать и тем самым блокировала нормальное проявление супружеских отношений; Адиля, наконец, с его пленками, хотя из всех перечисленных только он вел себя в полном соответствии с собственным характером, не провоцируя, не манипулируя и не надеясь как-то меня использовать. Как и много лет тому назад, я испугался, что он, возможно, слишком сильно на меня влияет, а потому превентивно увеличил между нами дистанцию. А он, как и тогда, попросту этого не заметил, продолжая следовать своей жизненной траектории и никак не покушаясь на мое право выбора. Но все-таки лучше по порядку. 

Перечитал написанное. И понял, что зря забросил ведение дневника. Это занятие и впрямь помогает упорядочить мысли и проанализировать те хаотические порывы, к которым я склонен. И возможно, если бы я не прерывал эту практику, то не влип бы так легко сейчас. А я влип. Я ничего не могу с собой поделать. Даже две недели после возвращения от Адиля, проведенные сначала в на сафари в Африке, а потом на морской рыбалке вместе с Хукером, которого я выдернул из центрального офиса в принудительный отпуск, мое состояние скорее усугубили. Хукер, разумеется, не та компания, которую я бы хотел в своем нынешнем расположении духа, но он именно тот человек, который мне был нужен рядом. Его ненавязчивое общество, тщательно выверенная услужливость и умение приспособиться к любому перепаду моего настроения, способность вести себя ровно так, чтобы не вызывать раздражения, отчасти сгладили ту эмоциональную бурю, которая изводит меня и в настоящий момент. Хотя, скорее всего, это тоже чисто мой промах. Будь на месте Хукера кто-то более раздражающий, менее удобный, я мог бы, наверное, переключиться, но, я подсознательно пошел по пути наименьшего сопротивления. Я малодушно решил, что все эти навязчивые мысли, эмоции и желания надо пережить до конца, прежде чем поставить точку. Хотя на самом деле я попросту не хотел с ними расставаться. Наверное, так обманывают себя алкоголики, когда, прежде чем завязать, позволяют себе глоток хорошего коньяка. А потом влетают в жесточайший запой. 

И все-таки надо по порядку. Наверное, я просто оттягиваю момент, боясь перенести все на бумагу. Но ведь в этом и заключается лечение. Попробую быть максимально откровенным. 

Итак, приняв решение, я первым делом уничтожил фильмы. Тогда мне это представлялось наиболее правильным, и я прекрасно помню наслаждение, или, скорее, чувство освобождения, которые испытал, когда жег их в камине. Хотя сначала я планировал развести костер на мысу, символически освободиться от позорного свидетельства нравственного недуга. В теории это казалось мне самым лучшим вариантом. Но на практике, как только я открыл сейф и достал катушки, у меня случился самый настоящий приступ паранойи. Сейчас даже смешно вспоминать, но тогда я, практически царь и бог этого места, почувствовал себя прыщавым подростком, испытывающим дикий страх при мысли, что кто-то может узнать, что он дрочит в туалете. Я навоображал себе множество роковых случайностей, которые могут все вытолкнуть на поверхность. Например, вдруг, когда я поеду к обрыву, лопнет колесо, машина перевернется, и рядом с моим трупом найдут эти пленки. Я представлял, что подумает Анна, охрана и остальные. Я пришел в ужас от одной этой мысли и никуда не поехал. Затопил камин и сжег фильмы прямо в нем. Токсичный дым от плавящейся пленки утекал в дымоход, и я воображал, что так исчезает все то, что отравляло мое сознание, мешало мыслить здраво и четко. В здоровом теле здоровый дух, говорили римляне. Но так же верно и обратное. И в тот момент я верил, что все наладится. 

Я был наивен, решив, что этот символический акт все исправит. Что все наладится, как только я перестану потакать своим слабостям. На вопросы Л., с которым я перестал консультироваться на эту тему, я отвечал, что все в порядке. Л. проявил понятливость и больше не донимал меня расспросами. Анну же я свозил на материк, позволил ей потратить столько денег, сколько она хочет (в разумных пределах) на драгоценности и наряды. Я даже вопреки обыкновению посетил с ней несколько модных показов, которые, судя по ее горящим глазам и пылающим щекам, отлично заменяют ей половую жизнь. Впрочем, даже в этой сфере наметился прогресс. Который, возможно, и мог быть закреплен, если бы не оскорбительное удивление, которое выказала Анна в ответ на мое повышенное внимание. Только понимание, насколько женщины глупы от природы, и статус анны уберегли ее в тот момент от естественной для мужчины жесткой реакции на подобное (пусть и непрямое) оскорбление. Я ограничился прохладным тоном и намеренно отчужденным поведением. Надеюсь, она извлекла свои уроки. А если и нет - мне, честно говоря, нет до этого большого дела.

Наибольшую проблему представлял, как и всегда, Адиль. Я принял решение ограничить наше общение, придя к выводу, что он со своим неоднозначным творчеством расшатывает мою психику, сам того не подозревая. Я не стал рассказывать ему о том, что сжег все его фильмы и решил отказаться их просмотра в дальнейшем. Подозревал, что он будет меня высмеивать, и я не удержусь от резкости. Я даже знал, какого сорта и о чем будут эти шутки. О том, что его творчество слишком сильно влияет на меня, раз я вынужден был устроить это смешное аутодафе. Самое забавное, что в итоге он оказался бы прав. 

Временно отдалиться от Адиля оказалось не слишком трудно – манера и периодичность нашего общения не предполагали постоянного нахождения на связи, а от редких встреч мне не составило труда уклоняться, ссылаясь на напряженный график и неотложные дела. Да и сам Адиль, пару раз проявив инициативу, ушел с головой в свой бизнес. Я был бы не до конца честен, если бы сказал, что не скучал по нему. Или по его фильмам. Но беда в том, что в своем сознании я не мог отчетливо разделить одно от другого, а потому, пытаясь излечиться, предпочел просто находиться в импровизированном карантине. Скучал ли по мне Адиль, не знаю. Выяснить это я смог бы лишь тогда, когда снова встретился бы с ним. 

Эйфория, вызванная мнимым избавлением от зависимости, прошла быстро, оставив ощущение пустоты, подобно заживающей ранке от вырванного зуба, по которой неосознанно то и дело проводишь языком. Но нельзя сказать, что этот период прошел бесполезно – я кое в чем удвоил усилия, что дало неплохие результаты в финансовом плане. Порой я ловил себя на мысли, что надо бы возобновить общение с Адилем, но чем больше проходило времени, тем хуже я представлял себе, как это сделать. Прошло почти полгода, когда Хукер сам того не подозревая, подсказал мне отличный повод. Он привлек мое внимание к одному интересному и прибыльному делу, в котором требовался надежный посредник. Я сразу же подумал про Адиля. 

Он не заставил себя долго ждать и сразу пригласил к себе. Выдержав положенную паузу, я приехал на встречу. Может, Адиль и догадался о том, что я подспудно испытываю что-то вроде чувства вины – это можно было бы понять по тому, что я не стал, как обычно предлагать встречу на нейтральной территории, а явился, куда он сказал, - но его поведение не выдавало его. Он встретил меня ровно так, как обычно, без малейшего чувства неловкости или чего-то подобного. Мы засели в его кабинете, который он даже в таких спартанских условиях оборудовал по своему вкусу - то есть, даже в той дыре он обустроил себе монтажную мастерскую и студию. Так что наши переговоры под охлажденную водку проходили в довольно привычной обстановке. 

Я тогда твердо вознамерился не дать разговору свернуть на запретные для меня темы, уводя беседу в более безопасное русло. Поначалу это было нетрудно. Сделка, под предлогом которой я приехал, на самом деле заинтересовала его, и какое-то время мы с жаром обсуждали детали. Изрядно захмелев и утратив бдительность, я упустил момент, когда Адиль мимоходом заправил проектор и погасил свет. Я вяло пытался возражать, заявив, что не стоит отвлекаться и что я не в настроении для просмотра его новых творений. Адиль рассмеялся и ответил, что я сам не знаю, от чего отказываюсь, и что он не простит себе, если отпустит меня, не показав эту пленку. «Это нечто совершенно особенное. Уж поверь», - сказал он. И я сдался, решив, что, чем дольше я буду сопротивляться, тем азартнее Адиль будет настаивать. Как все творческие люди, он испытывал понятную потребность поделиться своей работой с публикой. Пусть эта публика и состоит из одного-единственного человека. А потому я счел за лучшее промолчать. И заодно проверить, насколько я избавился от своего нездорового пристрастия.

Начало фильма заметно отличалось от тех, что раньше мне показывал Адиль – съемка явно велась ручной камерой, звука не было, изображение дрожало, словно снимали на ходу. Действие разворачивалось в помещении, похожем на обычную душевую – кафельные стены, плиточный пол, умывальник, душевая кабина с низкими бортиками, из стандартной обстановки выбивалась кушетка, на которой лежало две пары наручников. Адиль решил попробовать себя в новом жанре, подумал я и уже с некоторым интересом начал смотреть. Появились первые действующие лица – двое одетых в камуфляж арабов, которые приветственно помахали рукой оператору. Потом камера сделала резкий разворот, поймав в объектив дверной проем, куда втолкнули мужчину с завернутыми за спину руками. Он споткнулся, но удержался на ногах, застыл, оглядывая помещение. Актер сразу же привлек мое внимание каким-то особенно ярким несоответствием всему происходящему на экране. Высокий светловолосый мужчина, лет тридцати, сложением напоминающий лучшие образцы античной скульптуры. Качество съемки не позволяло разглядеть все детали, но меня поразило то, какие невероятно длинные у него были ресницы - судя по тени, что лежала на высоких скулах. Изломанный грубый шрам на виске каким-то образом не портил его, как и трехдневная щетина, напротив - это делало его красоту еще более поразительной. Четко очерченные губы вдруг приоткрылись, обнажились в оскале отвращения острые, как у волка, резцы. Это состояние покоя, за время которого я успел, как в ярком луче прожектора, выхватить и запечатлеть внешность актера, длилось какие-то считанные секунды. Я и сейчас могу, закрыв глаза, воспроизвести все как наяву. (перечеркнуто). А потом все изменилось. С ошеломляющей скоростью этот актер-проститутка вдруг врезал затылком по лицу стоящего за его спиной статиста, одновременно с этим ударил ногой актера, который находился прямо перед ним, так что тот отлетел, ударился о привинченную к полу кушетку и остался лежать, похоже, получив серьезную травму. Изображение на экране задергалось, и какое-то время я видел лишь смазанные движения и невнятную возню. В кадр то и дело попадала то чья-то спина, то рука в быстром замахе - там происходила, похоже, то ли драка, то ли избиение. Я повернулся к Адилю, рассчитывая получить объяснения. А он просто кивнул на экран: «Будет интересно». 

Потом экран погас, и я не удержался от едкого смешка. Новаторские эксперименты сгубили не один талант. Видимо, не миновало это поветрие и Адиля. Что ж, если в этом и заключается его прорыв на новый уровень, то зря я опасался за свою впечатлительность. Но я не мог не отметить, что актер был подобран просто феноменально – такой своей внешностью и запечатанной в этой совершенной оболочке силой мог бы украсить собой куда более достойные картины, нежели экспериментальное любительское порно. Но Адиль, словно прочтя мои мысли, невозмутимо заметил, что это рабочий материал, еще до конца не смонтированный. На экране мелькали рваные дорожки склеек, а потом изображение вновь стало четким. 

Блондин, вначале так достоверно отыгравший яростное сопротивление, судя по сюжету, оказался укрощен, и теперь был распростерт спиной на кушетке, абсолютно голый, руки пристегнуты наручниками к железным ножкам, из-за чего плечи были неестественно вывернуты, но он все равно дергался, словно надеялся, что сможет освободиться. Один из статистов сидел у него на бедрах, а другой запрокинул ему голову, держа за волосы. В обнаженном виде он оказался еще красивее, чем в одежде. Великолепно тренированные мышцы сокращались под кожей, пока он безнадежно пытался вырваться. 

Я сам не заметил, как этот фильм захватил все мое внимание. Я буквально впился в экран, зажав во вспотевших ладонях стакан с уже нагревшейся водкой. Я тогда не сразу осознал, что меня насторожило. Но потом понял. Кровоподтеки и ссадины на теле актера выглядели слишком реалистичными, что мне, по идее, должно было бы броситься в глаза сразу. Тем временем один из статистов взял опасную бритву и кисточку. Главный герой задергался еще яростнее, но его голову надежно держали. Я вновь повернулся к Адилю. Тот с готовностью откомментировал. 

\- Все дело в эстетике, мой друг. Даже такие вещи, а вернее, особенно такие, должны вызывать эстетическое удовольствие у наблюдающих. Иначе все теряет смысл и сводится к банальной утилитарщине. Ты вроде должен понимать это.

А следующая после перебивки сцена заставила меня поперхнуться водкой, вкуса которой я не почувствовал. Адиль за те полгода, что мы с ним не общались, явно утратил чувство меры – эта мысль была первой, промелькнувшей в моей голове, когда я увидел что там происходит. 

-А я-то, наивный, раньше считал твои фильмы продукцией для извращенцев, - попытался я пошутить, – Но ты сам себя переплюнул. 

\- Это всего лишь предварительная процедура, здесь не это главное, - невозмутимо пояснил Адиль, - вот, смотри.

Словно подтверждая его слова, камера взяла крупным планом лицо блондина, уже гладко выбритое, и оттого совсем юное. Затуманившиеся глаза ничего не выражали, только до крови закушенная нижняя губа - или она была разбита при недавней драке, неважно, - выдавала, что он все-таки реагирует на все, что с ним проделывают. Будто почувствовав на себе пристальное внимание зрителя, он опустил свои невероятные ресницы, в жалкой попытке лишить этого самого зрителя удовольствия наблюдать его реакцию.

\- Смотри, сейчас он придуривается. Притворяется. Дальше будет интереснее, - Адиль с азартом наклонился вперед, как будто все это происходило прямо сейчас, в реальном времени.

\- Наверное, ему неплохо заплатили, раз согласился участвовать в подобном, - не удержался я, - и, хочу отметить, играет он весьма достоверно. 

-А кто сказал, что ему заплатили? 

По-видимому, я не смог проконтролировать свое лицо, потому что Адиль при взгляде на меня расхохотался. 

\- Что, хочешь сказать, что он здесь ради собственного удовольствия? Хотя я слышал, что есть и такие извращенцы. Надо же, даже тут ты умудрился сэкономить. У тебя просто нюх на таких. 

Хотя вслух я пытался говорить насмешливо, в душе я невольно почувствовал себя обманутым, даже разочарованным. Как человек, который искренне восхищался прекрасно сделанной копией бриллиантового колье, мастерски изготовленной из горного хрусталя, а оно оказалось дешевой поделкой бутылочного стекла, блеск которого ослепляет всего лишь благодаря выгодному освещению да избытку алкоголя в крови. Этот актер даже не талантливая шлюха, а просто жалкий педик, ловящий кайф от извращений самого низкого пошиба. Такие и сами приплатят, чтобы их отхлестали по щекам, а потом накачали водой по самое горло или еще чего похлеще. 

\- Ты чертовски прав, - хохотнул Адиль, - у меня на таких нюх. Только вот он тут отнюдь не по своей воле. Этот тип мог бы поубивать всех в этой душевой голыми руками, да только звезды сложились не в его пользу. 

\- Тогда кто это? – спросил я, не отрывая глаз от омерзительных, но, почему-то, завораживающих вещей, творящихся на экране. 

\- Полевой агент КГБ, с очень высоким допуском.

\- Русский? – недоверчиво уточнил я.

\- Русский, да. Но с опытом работы на международное агентство. Очень ценный кадр. Только представь, сколько информации при должном умении можно из него вытрясти. Но здесь он не для этого.

\- Хочешь сказать, что это не постановочный фильм?

\- У тебя совсем нет терпения, Марк. Смотри дальше, самое интересное впереди.

Пока я переваривал эту информацию, все снова изменилось. После очередной грубой склейки действие переместилось уже в профессионально оборудованную студию. Теперь фильм шел со звуком. Понимание, что все это происходит на самом деле, а не является обычной постановкой, обострило все мои чувства до предела. Адиль иногда комментировал происходящее, и каждое его слово, произнесенное на фоне стонов, звуков ударов и ругани придавало этому зрелищу новые грани и смыслы. 

\- Вот, смотри, вот он, тот самый момент! 

Я видел очередной крупный план красивого лица, искаженного тщетно сдерживаемыми болью и яростью, в то время как один из статистов, хотя, вернее сказать, просто насильников, вбивался в его распростертое на столе тело. 

\- Смотри ему в глаза. Вот, как раз именно сейчас он понимает, что меняется необратимо. Он никогда теперь не будет прежним, и это до него доходит в этот самый момент. Смотри. Видишь? Вот в этом и заключается подлинная власть, Марк. Именно в этом. Не в самой по себе жестокой насильственной ебле. А вот в этом. Вот тот смысл, который я вложил в этот фильм. Власть над человеком заключается в том, что ты можешь полностью переписать его судьбу, когда он это понимает, и, что важнее, осознает всю неизбежность и окончательность происходящего. 

\- Ха, с тем же успехом ты мог бы пустить ему пулю в лоб, к чему столько пафоса? Это всего лишь изнасилование, Адиль, - я пытался сбить с него спесь, и одновременно не выдать возбуждения, которое застигло меня врасплох.- И уровень подготовки таких, как он, вполне позволяет справляться с такими вещами. Насколько мне известно, агентов его уровня тренируют переносить вещи и посерьезнее. Одного не пойму, почему ты ломаешь его именно таким способом? Обычные побои не работают? Или ты просто не удержался?

\- Пулю в лоб я ему пустить всегда успею, - заметил Адиль. Я вдруг испытал чувство странного облегчения от косвенного признания, что этот агент еще жив. – Впрочем, я смотрю, тебе неинтересно. 

Адиль встал и выключил проектор. На какое-то время кабинет погрузился во тьму, что дало мне возможность нацепить на лицо скучающее выражение и скрыть свое разочарование. 

\- Нет, отчего же? Интересно. Так все-таки, почему такие меры? С каких пор ты начал практиковать групповуху как метод дознания? Это творческая деформация?

Я сознательно дразнил Адиля, пытаясь скрыть свой болезненный интерес и к фильму и к главному действующему лицу. Отчего-то мне нестерпимо хотелось узнать, что было дальше и где сейчас находится этот агент и, самое главное, какие планы на его счет строит мой друг. Я пока не знал, что буду делать с этой информацией, но испытывал странное чувство, что она нужна мне позарез. 

Адиль с готовностью поддержал эту тему. 

\- Надеюсь, ты не забыл, на кого я учился? Разбираться в людях, находить у них слабые места и уязвимые точки и использовать в своих интересах – вот теневая сторона прикладной психологии. 

Я демонстративно зевнул. Адиль никогда не упускал случая козырнуть дипломом доктора психологии. 

\- Но тут все куда забавнее. Этот парень сам виноват, что я избрал с ним такую тактику. Понимаешь, есть люди, которые до определенного момента не осознают, что из себя представляют. Хотя неосознанно и ведут себя так, как будто напрашиваются на соответствующее отношение. Они провоцируют окружающих, пытаются получить то, чего заслуживают, но на что не хватает смелости признаться самим себе.

\- Звучит как заурядное рассуждение уголовника, который считает, что жертва сама виновата, раз попала под раздачу. Ничего нового, Адиль. Ты деградируешь.

\- Банальности порой содержат больше истины, чем признанные труды философов, мой друг. А правда заключается в том, что так поразивший твое воображение русский киллер по сути своей не более чем прирожденная подстилка. Вот его ключевая роль, судьба и, поэтому, самый верный способ добиться результатов. Как говорится, правильно определи место человека и используй его по назначению. 

\- И как ты определил это самое место? По внешности? – я начинал закипать. – Считаешь, что смазливое лицо все объясняет? Если помнишь, в свое время, на мой счет тоже кое-кто ошибся в выводах. 

\- Я помню ту историю, Марк. Так же, как и то, что лучший друг не облизывался на твою задницу, а как только ты понял, что тот педик имеет на тебя виды, помог тебе поставить его на место. 

\- На то ты мне и друг. Я поступил бы точно также.

\- Именно. Есть выражение - скажи мне, кто твой друг, и я скажу, кто ты. Согласен? Настоящий мужчина не потерпит у себя в друзьях грязного пидора. И уж тем более он не будет вести себя таким образом, чтобы абсолютно нормальный мужик, законченный бабник, вдруг воспылал к нему страстью. Ты же понимаешь, что такое не случается само по себе? 

Я не понимал, к чему Адиль клонит. А потому молчал. 

\- Ладно, объясню доступнее. Мне этот кгбшник сам по себе не нужен, несмотря на всю информацию, которой он набит. Теми сведениями, ради которых я безвылазно сижу в этой дыре, он не владеет. Мои люди взяли его по ошибке. Перепутали с его напарником. Но вот этот самый напарник… Любопытнейшая личность и заодно самый близкий друг русского. Судя по досье, этот тип трахал всех баб, что попадались ему на пути, неважно, для работы или для собственного удовольствия. А вот, поди ж ты, влюбился, как сопливый щенок, в этого русского агента. И я уверен, причина именно в нем, в кгбшнике. Ты же понимаешь, что будь он нормальным мужчиной, мы применяли бы к нему другие методы. В конце концов, мы не бригада извращенцев. 

\- И как ты выяснил, что этот мачо-напарник хочет его именно трахнуть? С чего такая уверенность?

\- Долго объяснять,- отмахнулся Адиль. - Просто поверь на слово. 

\- И что ты собираешься делать?

\- Буду выманивать этого влюбленного напарничка на оленьи глаза и сладкую задницу кгбшника. Он, кстати, находится здесь. Приходится держать его на транквилизаторах. Самое настоящее дикое животное. 

\- А что потом? 

\- Пущу в расход. Ну, или, может, продам кому. В мире полно отморозков, промышляющих перепродажей секретов. Пусть они с ним возятся. Хотя, я думаю, ему быстро найдут более правильное применение. – Адиль весело рассмеялся. – А что? Интересуешься его судьбой?

\- Да нет, куда больше мне интересно, чем закончился фильм. Я так понимаю, это был его дебют? 

\- А, ты об этом. После того, первого, у него было еще четверо. Многовато для первого раза, но пришлось прибегнуть к шоковой терапии. Кстати, записать тебе копию? Сам все и увидишь. 

У меня сладко заныло под ложечкой, и я, проклиная себя за слабоволие, кивнул. 

Я тогда недолго пробыл у Адиля. Оказавшись дома, я словно вынырнул из дурманящей атмосферы его мастерской, и какое-то время мне даже казалось, что ничего особенного не случилось. Однако я довольно быстро осознал: все, чего я добился за прошедшие полгода, пошло прахом. И пересмотр этой чертовой пленки не принес облегчения. Все стало даже хуже. Я все время думал о том агенте. Я не знал, как его зовут, но это не мешало мне снова и снова размышлять о том, каким он был раньше, и что с ним происходит сейчас, в этот самый момент. Эти мысли не оставляли меня ни во время моего отпуска, ни после. 

Я даже пытался проанализировать эту свою зацикленность – ведь раньше я не страдал особой сентиментальностью. В итоге я понял, в чем дело. Этот русский напомнил мне себя самого, вернее, ту версию, которой не повезло. Красивый молодой блондин, в котором кто-то разглядел объект для реализации своих извращенных потребностей. Сильный смелый мужчина, обладающий смертоносными навыками, которые, однако ничем не помогли ему избежать такой позорной и страшной участи. Как ни странно, я не винил в его положении самого Адиля. Он всегда шел по кратчайшему пути, если требовалось решить какую-то задачу. И на моей памяти он еще ни разу ни в ком не ошибся, давая всегда самую точную оценку любому. Но почему-то сейчас мне не хотелось верить его рассуждениям о врожденной предрасположенности русского к такому обращению. Ведь, по теории Адиля, тот школьный эпизод с Н. мог так же недвусмысленно указывать на мою собственную ущербность, которую Н.рассмотрел во мне и истолковал в свою пользу. Но Адиль не ошибается, и он не стал бы дружить с женоподобным педиком, а значит… замкнутый круг какой-то. 

Решение созрело внезапно. В один из дней нашей с Хукером рыбалки я стоял на палубе и с наслаждением вдыхал соленый морской воздух. Солнце клонилось к закату, и мне почему-то пришло в голову, что последним, что увидит кгбшник перед смертью, будет грязный подвал, где его пристрелят. В лучшем случае. И вдруг я понял, что в моих силах изменить все это. Я могу забрать его у Адиля. Просто забрать и все. Мне даже не придется ничего особо придумывать, торговля информацией будет отличным предлогом. Я прекрасно понимал, что тема милосердия и жалости с Адилем не сработает, скорее наоборот. Ему я, кстати, не рассказывал, что содержу приюты для животных. Наверняка ведь примет за слабость. А здесь почти то же самое – только вместо бродячей собаки спасу человека. Когда эта мысль окончательно оформилась, мне сразу полегчало. Я пока не представлял, как организовать все это, и что я буду делать потом, когда вытащу русского. Сейчас главное было успеть поговорить с Адилем, пока не стало поздно. 

И вот в этот самый момент я и пишу обо всем этом. Я уже отправил Адилю сообщение с просьбой связаться со мной, но ответа пока нет. И это меня беспокоит. Я не понимаю, что со мной происходит. Но кое в чем я все-таки уверен на все сто. Мне надо спасти этого русского агента, и я твердо знаю, что это правильно. Я хочу поступить правильно, наверное, впервые за очень долгое время.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Как будто я снова в школе, честное слово, - пробормотал Илья.

\- Ты о чём? - озадаченно спросил Соло.

Илья потянулся, потёр переносицу кончиками пальцев и усмехнулся.

\- А теперь, дети, давайте обсудим прочитанное. Что мы узнали из этого урока? Какие можем сделать выводы? - учительским тоном сказал он.

Соло хмыкнул.

\- Ну, да, пожалуй. И что же мы узнали из этого урока? Я думаю, надо связаться с Уэверли и указать ему на тот момент, где Орбан пишет об отпуске Хукера. Пусть проверит даты отпусков и списки сотрудников центрального офиса "Ориона". Хотя... это слишком очевидная зацепка, старина Уэв не мог упустить её. Наверняка уже проверил сам, но... Илья. Эй. Ты меня вообще слушаешь?

Илья моргнул, вскинул голову.

\- Конечно. Да, ты прав. 

Соло подозрительно прищурился.

\- О чём это ты так глубоко задумался, Угроза?

\- Да так, - помедлив, отозвался Илья. – Наверное, о том, что делает нас такими, какие мы есть. И о том, что могло бы быть, сделай мы другой выбор. 

\- Не люблю я такие обтекаемые ответы, - проворчал Соло. 

Илья вздохнул.

\- Ладно. Я думал о том, как бы всё сложилось, если бы Марк действительно... - Он замялся. - Он ведь изначально хотел сделать что-то хорошее. По отношению ко мне. Спасти меня. Если бы...

\- Ты это серьёзно? - изумлённо спросил Соло. - Ты и вправду в это веришь? Господи, Илья. 

Илья неопределённо пожал плечами.

\- Слушай, я всегда верил, что никто не рождается негодяем. Ну, может, и есть исключения, но...

Соло резко прервал его:

\- Если ты сейчас скажешь что-нибудь вроде "даже Гитлер любил собак"...

\- Не беспокойся, не скажу, - Илья погладил его по спине. - Брось, Ковбой. Не реагируй так бурно. Все играют в "что, если". Или ты сам никогда этим не занимался?

Соло покачал головой, провёл ладонями по лицу. 

\- К чёрту такие игры, Илья. Чем дальше, тем меньше они мне нравятся.

Он действительно решил для себя не думать о том, как могла бы сложиться их жизнь, но с досадой обнаружил, что никак не может избавиться от этих мыслей. Одна из них изводила его, как назойливая головная боль, и к вечеру он не выдержал - за ужином, который проходил в тяжёлом молчании, озвучил Илье то, что мучило его весь день.

\- Ты действительно веришь в то, что ублюдок хотел сделать доброе дело, перекупив тебя у Адиля? Что он хотел спасти тебя?

Илья поднял на него взгляд, положил вилку на край тарелки и откинулся на спинку стула, скрестив руки на груди.

\- В каком-то роде - да. Мы же говорили об этом утром. И, я думал, закрыли этот вопрос.

\- И как бы это выглядело? Привез бы тебя на остров, познакомил с семьей, вел бы с тобой долгие беседы за бокальчиком вина по вечерам, так, по-твоему? - Соло криво ухмыльнулся. - Не было бы никакой уютной газовой камеры в подвале, никаких… ничего того, что…

Илья заметно напрягся.

\- Слушай, я знаю, к чему ты...

\- Не думаю, - перебил его Соло. - Вряд ли, Илья. Он бы не отпустил тебя в любом случае, ты же понимаешь? Ты бы так и оставался пленником, разве что на чуть более длинной цепи. 

Илья какое-то время молча изучал его внимательным серьёзным взглядом..

\- Может быть, он считал, что это будет лучше того, что уготовил мне Готье, - сказал он, наконец. Голос его был очень спокойным. - И, знаешь что, может быть, насчет этого он был прав. Может быть, это в какой-то мере и было бы моим спасением. 

\- Чушь, - горько сказал Соло. - Если он хотел для тебя лучшего, почему ты в итоге оказался у него? Ведь, когда Готье умер, тебя уже не нужно было спасать. Не от кого. Разве что от меня.

Илья опустил глаза, сдержанно вздохнул. Снова взялся за вилку, погонял по тарелке горошины. 

\- Наполеон…

Но Соло уже не мог остановиться. Слова лились из него словно сами по себе, хаотичным, бурным потоком:

\- А может, так и есть? Тебя надо было спасти от меня, и гораздо раньше. Даже в этих сраных мемуарах чётко написано: ты оказался у Готье из-за меня. И ко всему, что с тобой творили, выходит, я причастен почти в такой же степени, что и сам Готье. Он ведь не участвовал напрямую в… во всём этом. Просто держал камеру. Сам-то он тебя и пальцем не тронул. Так же, как и я. Меня там не было, в том подвале, но если бы я не…

\- Соло! - рявкнул вдруг Илья.

Соло запнулся на полуслове, изумлённо уставился на него, переводя дыхание. Илья сидел неестественно прямо, напряжённый чуть не до дрожи. На его лице расцветали пятна гневного румянца, под кожей скул перекатывались желваки, пальцы, сжимавшие вилку, побелели.

\- Заткнись, - тихо сказал он. - Не начинай даже.

За весь вечер они обменялись едва ли парой коротких фраз. Илья, отгородившись от Соло книгой, сидел на полу в гостиной, прислонившись к дивану, и Соло не мог понять, действительно ли он с головой погрузился в чтение или это всего лишь способ уйти от разговоров.

Он выгулял пса - впервые за долгое время в одиночку – и, вернувшись с прогулки, застал Илью, в том же положении. Разве что перевёрнутых страниц в книге, что Илья держал в руках, стало заметно больше. Он даже не повернул головы, когда Соло вошёл в гостиную, сматывая поводок, и, когда Рик развалился на полу рядом с ним, не глядя, потрепал пса по холке - и оставил ладонь лежать там, рассеянно пропуская пальцы сквозь густую шерсть.

Соло подавил мгновенное желание подойти к Илье, взять его за грудки и как следует встряхнуть. Он бросил поводок на кресло и отправился в ванную. Стоя под душем, он вспомнил внезапный всплеск гнева Ильи и собственную растерянность. Ему снова захотелось избавиться от проклятых дневников - возможно, лучше даже так, чтобы Илья этого не видел. Дождаться, пока он уснёт, собрать чёртовы бумажки и сжечь. Так будет лучше.

Будет ли?

Соло выругался, закрыл воду и несколько секунд стоял, закрыв глаза, глубоко дыша. Потом наскоро вытерся, обернул полотенце вокруг бёдер и вернулся в гостиную.

Илья всё так же сидел, перебирая шерсть на загривке задремавшего Рика. Непрочитанных страниц оставалось совсем мало. Соло смотрел, как Илья бегает глазами по строчкам. 

Ещё одной страницей меньше.

\- Я, пожалуй, пойду спать, - сказал Соло.

Илья поднял на него взгляд, кивнул:

\- Давай. Доброй ночи.

\- А ты?

Илья поднял книгу, демонстрируя ему:

\- Мне совсем немного осталось. Хочу дочитать. Ты иди, я скоро, - он коротко улыбнулся и снова опустил голову.

Соло не знал, сколько пролежал в постели, тщетно пытаясь уснуть, ворочаясь с боку на бок, то начиная уплывать в дрёму, то тут же просыпаясь. Он улавливал сквозь тяжёлую пелену полусна, как Илья гремит посудой на кухне, потом, вынырнув из неё в очередной раз в прохладную темноту спальни, долго прислушивался к шуму воды из ванной. Потом дверь ванной захлопнулась. Рик процокал когтями по полу, и Илья негромко сказал ему что-то, чего Соло не разобрал. 

Он снова начал засыпать, когда Илья скользнул под одеяло, прижался к его спине животом, медленно провёл губами по шее. Кожа Ильи была прохладной, чуть влажной, от волос едва уловимо пахло шампунем. 

Соло застыл, застигнутый врасплох. Он не ожидал от Ильи чего-то подобного после вечера, живо напомнившего о холодной войне. Пока он смаргивал остатки сонливости, Илья прижался ещё плотнее. Его ладонь легла на живот Соло, задержалась там на несколько мгновений, как будто Илья раздумывал, куда направить её дальше, - и двинулась вниз. Прохладные пальцы сомкнулись на члене Соло, настойчиво поглаживая, и он, со странной досадой чувствуя, что помимо воли начинает отзываться на эти требовательные прикосновения, перехватил запястье Ильи, останавливая его.

Илья замер на долю секунды, потом одним медленным, но решительным движением высвободил руку из захвата и вернул её на прежнее место - на полувставший член Соло, обхватил его всей ладонью, двинул несколько раз, заставив Соло коротко втянуть воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы.

\- Илья. - Соло снова словил его за руку, сжал, вынуждая прекратить. - Хватит.

\- Нет. Нет. Почему? Не хочешь? Не хочешь меня трахнуть?

Илья шептал, обдавая его шею горячим дыханием, и у Соло поднимались дыбом мельчайшие волоски на всём теле от этого лихорадочного шёпота. Илья теперь был весь горячий и, кроме того, возбуждён до предела – он прижимался всё плотнее, тёрся о ягодицы Соло собственным твёрдым членом лишёнными ритма, сбивчивыми, резкими движениями, будто едва мог себя контролировать. 

Соло сглотнул. Он вспомнил, как Илья уже приходил к нему так раньше, умоляя - требуя - чтобы его трахнули, отымели, выебли. Чем это кончалось и, самое главное, что было этому причиной.

\- Эй, - он повернулся к Илье лицом. - Не надо. Хватит.

Илья смотрел на него нездорово блестящими, широко раскрытыми глазами, потом ресницы его опустились и поднялись. Он провёл кончиком языка по верхней губе, глубоко, медленно вздохнул - и вскочил с кровати.

Соло сел, озадаченный таким поведением Ильи, и тут же вскинул руку, прикрывая глаза от яркого света. Илья, включив свет, вернулся в постель. Сел, прислонясь к изголовью, вытянув длинные ноги, впился в лицо Соло пристальным взглядом. 

\- Что не так, Ковбой?

\- Илья… - начал Соло.

\- Что-то не так с тобой? Или, может, со мной? 

\- Слушай, не говори ерунды. Я просто не…

Илья будто не слышал его.

\- Ох, пожалуйста, только не ври, что просто не хочешь, - он с красноречивой усмешкой окинул тело Соло взглядом, - или не можешь. Я же вижу. И я тоже хочу. Видишь? Я хочу, чтоб ты меня трахнул, ты хочешь это сделать, так, блядь, в чём проблема? 

Он откинул голову, продолжая наблюдать за Соло из-под полуопущенных век, развёл ноги шире, провёл рукой по члену вверх-вниз. Соло вдруг показалось, что внутренняя поверхность бедра Ильи влажно блеснула, до его ноздрей донёсся слабый аромат детского масла. Во рту внезапно пересохло. Илья продолжал ласкать себя неспешными, размеренными движениями, и Соло едва заставил себя отвести взгляд от длинных пальцев, обхватывающих напряжённый член.

\- Ну? - требовательно сказал Илья. 

\- Я боюсь, что снова сделаю что-то, - хрипло выдохнул Соло. - Что снова перещёлкнет тот тумблер внутри тебя. И всё это кончится… Чёрт, я не знаю даже, чем это может кончиться на этот раз, Илья.

\- Боишься? - с весёлым изумлением переспросил Илья. - Надо же. Ну, так я не боюсь.

Соло не успел и моргнуть - Илья навалился на него сверху, прижал к постели всем весом, впился в губы бесцеремонным поцелуем, проталкивая язык ему в рот, кусая нижнюю губу. Его ладонь скользнула вниз по шее Соло, по груди, настойчивая, горячая, пальцы сжались на соске, и Соло дёрнулся, охнул - не от боли, а оттого, что узнал в этой жестокой, требовательной ласке себя самого. У него потемнело в глазах, он вскинул руки, вцепился в плечи Ильи, то ли отталкивая его, то ли притягивая ближе.

\- Я не боюсь, - повторил Илья.

А потом для Соло всё стало похоже на смонтированной безумным режиссёром фильм, понеслось скачками, от одного яркого стоп-кадра к другому: Илья подхватил его под задницу, подтащил к себе, впился пальцами в бедро, удерживая, второй рукой направляя собственный член. Тяжесть его тела, горячее дыхание, его запах, жёсткие пальцы на члене и яйцах Соло, бесстыдные, настойчивые до грубости, раздвигающие его ягодицы, и…

Соло рванулся, задыхаясь. Перед глазами у него плыло, в ушах оглушительно грохотал пульс. И в одно мгновение всё изменилось: теперь Илья лежал под ним, точно в том же положении, что он сам считанные секунды назад, такой же задыхающийся, раскрасневшийся.

Соло смотрел в его расширенные зрачки, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, прижимая его за предплечья к постели. Яркие, припухшие губы Ильи раздвинулись вдруг в улыбке, кончик языка скользнул по передним зубам и исчез во рту. 

“Ну?”

Соло прерывисто выдохнул...

\- Не боишься. - Он наклонился поцеловать эти улыбающиеся губы - и сжал нижнюю зубами, заставив Илью коротко застонать ему в рот. - Теперь вижу. Прости, сразу не понял. Подумать не мог…

Он погладил Илью по бедру, нежно, едва касаясь кожи раскрытой ладонью, и когда тот подался навстречу в ответ, резко, с силой шлёпнул. Илья ахнул, и Соло представил, как наливается кровью след его ладони, яркий, чёткий. Его едва не трясло от возбуждения, такого тёмного и жестокого, какого он давно уже не испытывал. Он с трудом удержался от того, чтобы сейчас же не вставить Илье, не заботясь о том, причиняет ли он боль, вбиться по самые яйца в распластанное под ним тело.

\- Отыметь тебя, да? - Он говорил, не в силах остановиться. - Так этого хотел, что заранее подготовился? На что угодно готов ради моего члена в своей заднице, да? Так хочешь этого, да, Илья? Не можешь сказать вслух? Ничего. Ничего, я вижу. Сейчас. Я тебя буду трахать, пока ты голос не сорвёшь и не сможешь попросить ещё. А ты же захочешь попросить, правда? Тебе никогда не будет меня достаточно.

Он заставил Илью перевернуться на живот, поддёрнул за бёдра вверх, подтолкнул в затылок, заставляя уткнуться лицом в простыни. Провёл рукой по напряжённому животу, погладил член, размазав обильную смазку по стволу, легко сжал яйца - и ударил раскрытой ладонью по ягодице, звонко, с размаху, и тут же протолкнул внутрь палец и, без паузы, второй, погрузил в горячую тесноту до самых костяшек, потянул назад - и вогнал снова, заставив Илью глухо вскрикнуть. 

\- Хотел трахаться? Давай. Трахайся. Покажи, как сильно ты этого хочешь. Не говори. Покажи. Я хочу видеть.

Ему нестерпимо хотелось заменить пальцы собственным членом, но он оттягивал момент, понимая, что не сможет долго сдерживаться, если сделает это сейчас. Не сможет сдержать обещание, которое только что дал Илье. 

Илья задвигался, насаживаясь на его пальцы, всё быстрее и резче, начал постанывать на выдохах, всё громче с каждым движением, потянулся к своему члену - и тогда Соло убрал пальцы, поймал его руку на полпути.

\- Нельзя. Ты хотел, чтобы я тебя выебал, а не подрочить. Или план поменялся? Всё ещё хочешь, чтоб я тебе вставил?

Он видел, как Илья прикусывает губу, плотно зажмурившись, как медленно, будто под водой, поворачивает голову, пытаясь убрать волосы со взмокшего лба без помощи рук, как его начинает бить крупная дрожь от попытки контролировать себя.

Соло позволил ему перевернуться, уложил на спину, просунув ладони под лопатки, лёг сверху. Член Ильи оказался зажат между их телами, и Соло поёрзал, чтобы насладиться очередным стоном Ильи, чувствуя, как живот становится влажным от смазки, как Илья впивается пальцами в его спину, пытается двигаться под ним. 

Он остановился. Склонился к лицу Ильи, медленно, нежно целуя искусанные губы, плотно сомкнутые веки, складку между сведёнными бровями, лоб и скулы. Илья замер, часто дыша, начал расслабляться - и тогда Соло подхватил его ноги, навалился сверху, заставляя почти сложиться вдвое, так, что колени Ильи едва не касались его же плеч, и наконец, вошёл в раскрытое, горячее, умоляющее его об этом тело, втолкнулся одним жестоким рывком до самого конца.

Соло несколько раз останавливался на самой грани, вынуждая Илью умолять продолжить, не позволяя ему касаться себя самого руками, намеренно оттягивая финал, добиваясь, чтобы, как он и обещал, у Ильи и вправду не осталось сил просить. И когда, наконец, Илья дошёл до того состояния, в котором мог только сорванно постанывать на каждом выдохе, а взгляд его потерял всякую осмысленность, Соло позволил ему кончить - заставил встать коленями на пол рядом с кроватью, припечатал его голову к постели, крепко сжав в горсти влажные от пота волосы, другой рукой почти издевательски легко поглаживая его каменно твёрдый истекающий смазкой член. И через несколько безжалостных резких толчков Илья застонал громче, и излился в его ладонь, продолжая облегчённо всхлипывать снова и снова. 

Соло отпустил его волосы, провёл по зажмуренным векам тыльной стороной ладони, вытирая влагу с ресниц. Илья расслаблялся понемногу, но ещё вздрагивал время от времени всем телом в остаточных судорогах удовольствия. Соло медленно вытер ладонь о его живот, обхватил пальцами ещё не до конца обмякший член, сжал его - и одновременно толкнулся глубже внутрь. Илья дёрнулся, издав странный жалобный звук, вскинул голову, пытаясь посмотреть ему в лицо, и Соло наклонился, коснулся губами его виска, снова двинул бёдрами, наслаждаясь тем, как расширяются глаза Ильи, как он с присвистом втягивает в себя воздух, едва ли не подскуливая, как пытается извиваться под ним, сам не понимая, хочет он прекратить это или продолжить. Соло провёл по его члену - ладонь скользила по сперме легко - и повторил движение ещё и ещё, ускоряясь, и в том же темпе, уже не сдерживаясь, начал вбиваться во всхлипывающего, умоляющего и матерящегося по-русски Илью. Уже выжатого им досуха, затраханного до полубессознательного состояния, измученного, и всё равно требующего ещё. Своего Илью. 

Он кончил, коротко вскрикнув, мощно, почти болезненно, и продолжал двигаться ещё несколько секунд, гладя Илью по взмокшей спине между лопаток. Того трясло, он толкался в ладонь Соло каменно твёрдым членом, часто, хрипло дыша, и Соло, переведя дыхание, наклонился, прижался лицом к его виску и, сбивчиво бормоча что-то ласковое, успокаивающее, рукой помог ему кончить.

Позже, когда Соло сидел за кухонным столом напротив Ильи, глядя, как он курит, глубоко, с видимым наслаждением, затягиваясь, медленно выпуская дым через ноздри, как подрагивает сигарета в длинных пальцах, ему вдруг пришло в голову, что, возможно, Илья не вполне понимает, что происходит у него, Соло, в голове. Откуда взялся этот страх, который Илье удалось отогнать, только затрахав Соло до состояния полного безмыслия. Позволив ему не раздумывать над тем, что он делает, демонстрируя полное доверие, отдавая себя всего целиком, без ограничений и условий, и принимая всё, что делал с ним Соло, точно так же без сомнений и страха.

Соло невесело усмехнулся про себя. Он не имел ничего против такого метода, но…

\- Я знаю, что тебя грызёт, - сказал вдруг Илья, будто прочитав его мысли. - Просто выбрось из головы всю эту чушь.

\- Какую именно? - саркастически осведомился Соло.

Илья потушил окурок, перегнулся через стол и медленно провёл пальцами по волосам Соло.

\- Ту самую. Будто ты изначально виноват во всём, что со мной случилось. Что, не будь Адиль в курсе твоих… чувств ко мне, - Соло горько улыбнулся, заметив, как Илье до сих пор слегка неловко проговаривать это, - не знай он, что у тебя ко мне что-то особенное, ничего бы не случилось. Это, повторяю, - полная чушь. Всё это… в общем, первую плёнку он снял ещё до того, как к нему попало твоё досье. До того, как он узнал, что у тебя ко мне. 

\- Тогда почему он говорил Орбану…

\- Потому что он ловил от этого кайф, Наполеон. Впарить человеку ложь, заведомо зная, что тот купится. Умело надавить на нужные кнопки, чтобы добиться того звучания, которое ему было нужно. - Илья вздохнул, губы его искривились в гримасе, лишь слегка похожей на улыбку. - Он врал Марку, потому что это было ему выгодно, и Марк попался на эту ложь. Так же, как и ты сейчас. Он обманул вас обоих.

\- Говоришь, мы с Марком оба попались, как дурачки, - язвительно протянул Соло.

Илья пожал плечами.

\- Я знаю, как тебя раздражает, когда я упоминаю Марка и тебя в одной фразе, но, Наполеон, уж как есть.

Соло на несколько секунд задумался. Махнул рукой:

\- Чёрт с ним. Наверное, мне просто стоит уже перестать, наконец, бороться за тебя с несчастным мёртвым сукиным сыном. 

Илья улыбнулся - не без самодовольства, как показалось Соло:

\- Похоже, мне удалось тебе это только что на деле продемонстрировать. - Он вдруг посерьёзнел и продолжил. - Я твой, Соло. Честное слово, пора бы тебе уже это усвоить за столько лет. Я - твой. От макушки до пяток, со всеми своими проблемами, и не хочу, чтобы это менялось. Окей?

\- Окей, - кивнул Соло. - Разумно. 

\- Ну, вот в этом я, должен признаться, немного сомневаюсь, - хмыкнул Илья.

*** 

С последней записи прошло десять дней. Я сознательно сделал перерыв, опасаясь, что меня может снести в неподобающие бессвязные словоизлияния. Пусть моя попытка замалчивания своих впечатлений и противоречит главной идее этих самых записей, но я полагаю, что умение сдерживать себя от погружения в рефлексии также может рассматриваться как своеобразная терапия. Я всегда считал, что лучший способ избавиться от навязчивых идей - это довести их до воплощения и разбираться уже с результатом. И эта тактика в который раз сработала. Теперь я могу описать то, что произошло за эти десять дней, и сделаю это максимально подробно. Чтобы потом можно было проанализировать и свои мотивы, и их последствия. 

У психически здоровых людей мерилом правильности поступков практически всегда служит эмоциональное состояние. Вот и я, в момент, когда мои намерения перешли в фазу действий, сразу же почувствовал на душе заметное облегчение. Может, я поначалу и сомневался в разумности импульсивного желания принять участие в судьбе того человека, отчасти списывая его на всплеск давным-давно похороненной сентиментальности, а может, на подсознательное стремление восстановить справедливость, пусть и в единичном случае. Но, как бы то ни было, стоило Адилю выйти на связь, все сомнения исчезли. Как и угнетающее психику состояние, изводившее меня несколько недель до этого. Его сменило уверенное спокойствие, что-то вроде подспудного знания о том, что я на правильном пути. 

Я, разумеется, немного опасался, что Адиль поймет меня превратно и не упустит случая развлечься по этому поводу на всю катушку. Не то, чтобы я так сильно зависел от его мнения, но все-таки щекотливость обстоятельств, при которых я узнал о русском, заставляла считаться с этим. Хотя нет, неправда. Куда больше меня беспокоила вполне логичная вероятность того, что я несколько опоздал со своей спасательной операцией. Я представлял, как Адиль сообщит будничным тоном, что его дела благополучно закончены, а кгбшник уже вне сферы его влияния. Что означало бы, что он мертв или продан на сторону. И с этим я уже ничего поделать бы не смог. Но, на нашу с кгбшником удачу, Адиль без долгих предисловий просто предложил мне приехать и все обсудить. Он заверил, что гарантирует сохранность «товара», по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока мы не встретимся лично. Вопреки моим опасениям, он за эту короткую беседу ни разу не позволил себе выйти за рамки делового тона, и я, как ни досадно признать, был ему за это благодарен. 

Хотя какого черта. Почему я должен испытывать благодарность к Адилю лишь за то, что он воздерживается от насмешек в мой адрес? Разве этого я должен ждать от человека, которого считаю лучшим другом? И который, как я надеюсь, считает лучшим другом меня. Именно после этого разговора я всерьез и задумался об этом. Обычно я не задавался подобными вопросами, воспринимая как должное раздражающую манеру Адиля время от времени заставлять меня чувствовать оправдывающимся за что-то. Я считал эту неприятную сторону характера неотъемлемой частью его личности, с которой я как друг обязан считаться. Ведь недостатки есть у всех. Но благодаря этой ситуации некоторые неписаные правила нашего с Адилем общения словно обрели ранее недоступную ясность. И я задумался, что, возможно, мне не следовало спускать с рук то, что меня задевает. Даже Адилю. А может, я неправ. И с моей стороны попытки всерьез реагировать на его дурацкие подначки будут выглядеть не лучше мелочной подростковой обиды. Еще мне подумалось, что эта затея с русским агентом приобрела для меня слишком большую важность, и потому я так обостренно реагирую на все, что хоть как-то способно помешать ее воплощению. После я попробую разобраться со всем этим на холодную голову. 

На встречу к Адилю я приехал в то место, где мы виделись прошлый раз. Адиль встретил меня, всем своим видом демонстрируя радость и готовность помочь, с чем бы я к нему не обратился. Но на его лице я видел тщательно скрываемые следы усталости и раздражения. Он явно не высыпался, хотя и делал вид, что дела у него идут превосходно. Не откладывая в долгий ящик, я сразу озвучил свое предложение без каких-либо недосказанностей. Сказал, что на меня вышел один серьезный человек, интересующийся восточноевропейским сектором и готовый неплохо заплатить за любую ценную информацию. И что я, конечно же, сразу вспомнил наш с Адилем разговор и то, что у него есть потенциальный источник такой информации. Который, со слов самого Адиля, ему самому не больно-то и нужен. 

\- Ну так и сведи меня с этим покупателем, - предсказуемо предложил Адиль, - ведь не факт, что наша прекрасная старлетка знает именно то, что ему нужно. А я помогу определиться с кругом вопросов. 

Я был готов к такому повороту. Чего греха таить, сам бы сказал то же самое. А потому я лишь многозначительно ухмыльнулся и промолчал, предоставив Адилю продолжить ритуальные танцы. 

Он поддержал игру:

\- Я понял. Собираешься продать ему кота в мешке? Умно, дорогой. 

\- Я не намерен продавать ему кгбшника. Собираюсь сам выбивать из него информацию. Зачем продавать оптом то, что выгоднее сбывать в розницу? 

\- Но ты ж понимаешь, что подарить тебе я его не могу. Во-первых, он мне пока нужен, а во-вторых - ты собираешься делать на нем деньги. Мы, конечно, друзья, но бизнес есть бизнес.

\- Я и не прошу мне его дарить, - заверил я Адиля, - назови свою цену и по рукам.

Адиль азартно потер ладони. Этот его жест был знаком мне еще с академии. Он означал, что Адиль видит для себя неплохую выгоду, заинтересован и готов торговаться. Он встал, заложил руки за спину и начал ходить по кабинету взад и вперед. 

\- Цену, говоришь? Ай, дорогой, мне надо подумать.

Меня ужасно бесила его манера порой переходить на интонации и словечки, более свойственные торговцу с восточного базара. Откуда-то в его речь даже просачивался арабский акцент, совершенно ему несвойственный все остальное время. Адиль словно надевал маску, с одной стороны вроде как иронизируя над своим происхождением, а с другой – давая понять собеседнику, что не стоит заблуждаться на его счет. Что все его европейское образование и внешний лоск - не более чем маскировка, за которой скрывается существо иной породы, превосходящее прямолинейного представителя западного мира восточной хитростью и коварством. А может, я поддаюсь дурацким фантазиям, и Адиль в моменты волнения просто начинает говорить с акцентом, обусловленным его корнями. 

– Мы все-таки друзья. А значит, я не смогу заломить максимальную цену. Ты ставишь меня в довольно щекотливое положение. Ведь я могу и сам продать спящую красавицу. И, учитывая его редкостные, почти уникальные достоинства, поверь, смогу найти ценителя, готового раскошелиться. Даже без учета пресловутой информации, то ли полезной, то ли абсолютно устаревшей. Но тебе я отказать не могу. Кто я буду, если откажу? 

\- Адиль, не усложняй. Прикинь, сколько ты мог бы за него выручить и скажи. Все, что мне от тебя, как от друга нужно, так это чтобы ты просто продал этого агента мне, и не искал других перекупщиков. В чем проблема? 

Адиль на какое-то время замер, потирая подбородок, словно всерьез обдумывал мои слова, а потом, извинившись, зачем-то вышел из кабинета. Впрочем, долго ждать его возвращения мне не пришлось. 

\- Так ты точно уверен, что он тебе нужен? – переспросил он, едва закрыв за собой дверь. – И готов заплатить сколько потребуется? 

Все это уже начинало раздражать, но я был вынужден сохранять на лице выражение терпеливого безразличия.

\- Адиль, если твои люди уже привели его в негодность, так и скажи, к чему все эти намеки? 

Адиль чему-то про себя улыбнулся. Взял из бара бутылку водки и, наполнив стаканы, передал один мне.

\- Он в полном порядке, дорогой. Как я и обещал. Я просто хотел убедиться, что ты настроен серьезно. Так что давай обсудим условия и обмоем сделку. 

Одну порцию водки я выпил, а от второй отказался, поставив стакан на стол. 

\- Обмоем, когда обо всем договоримся. Покажи мне его, назови цену, озвучь условия, а потом прикончим эту бутылку.

\- Кстати, а ты досмотрел ту пленку?

Этот вопрос застал меня врасплох, но я никак не выдал своего секундного замешательства. 

\- Досмотрел. Надо признать, финал весьма драматичный. Только как это относится к делу? 

\- Я не просто так спросил. Еще поймешь, о чем я. Впрочем, - он зачем-то посмотрел на часы, - пойдем, посмотришь товар. Самое время, я думаю. 

\- У меня есть одно пожелание, - сказал я, - не хочу, чтобы он меня видел. Это будет лишним. 

На самом деле я не боялся, что он увидит мое лицо. Мне это не могло повредить ни при каком раскладе. Для всего остального мира этот русский уже, можно сказать, не жилец. И сколько ему отпущено времени, теперь зависело от Адиля и от меня. А значит, по большому счету, уже неважно, что он может увидеть или услышать. Куда больше меня беспокоило другое: я не был уверен, что сумею сохранить бесстрастное выражение, если встречусь с ним взглядом. И если Адиля я вроде бы сумел обмануть насчет своих мотивов, то случайно продемонстрировать русскому сочувствие - и тем самым дать ему повод принять за слабость - в мои планы не входило.

\- Я обо всем уже позаботился, - усмехнулся Адиль, - в конце концов, это его я тебе показываю, а не наоборот. 

Камера, где Адиль держал русского, находилась в подвале. Я рассчитывал, что мне покажут его издалека, просто чтобы продемонстрировать, в каком он состоянии. Я, если честно, немного опасался, что допросы и творческие эксперименты Адиля могли необратимо сказаться на его здоровье. Мелькнула даже довольно подлая мысль о том, что вместо красивого молодого мужчины, которого я видел на той пленке, мне покажут обезображенное побоями, лишенное искры разума тело. И самым милосердным, что можно будет для него сделать, - это пристрелить. Но я себя одернул, напомнив себе, для чего нахожусь здесь. В конце концов, если непоправимый ущерб еще не нанесен, у меня есть возможность поставить его на ноги. Что может даже стать дополнительным плюсом, обязав русского долгом благодарности. 

Но что бы я себе ни навоображал, пока шел за Адилем, я оказался совершенно не готов к тому, что увижу, когда он открыл нужную дверь и пригласил меня войти. 

Камера была залита ярким, до рези в глазах, светом, и после длительного нахождения в полумраке кабинета Адиля мне потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы привыкнуть. А когда я осознал, что вижу, не сразу поверил в реальность происходящего.

Я внезапно словно оказался прямо в том чертовом фильме. Или, как минимум, в той самой камере, где его сняли. Все было в точности, как на экране: тот же деревянный стол, к которому был прикован за руки распластанный на животе кгбшник, там же был и сосредоточенно трахающий его араб, один из бойцов Адиля. Мой взгляд выхватывал отдельные детали, которые никак не могли сложиться в общую картину, настолько она шокировала. Я цеплялся за эти маленькие фрагменты, словно за якоря, которые позволили бы мне удержаться в осознании, что это не плод больной фантазии, не результат моего злоупотребления просмотрами той пленки. Смуглые пальцы араба на плече русского, впивающиеся в бледную кожу при каждом грубом толчке; его камуфляжные штаны, болтающиеся где-то у лодыжек, мерное поскрипывание стола и металлический звук скользящих по ножкам бурых от потеков крови наручников, ободранные запястья русского. Адиль не соврал – кгбшник действительно не мог меня видеть, на его глазах была плотная повязка из черной ткани. К тому же они зачем-то заткнули ему рот - он все равно не издавал ни звука, только подрагивающие пальцы и судорожно вздымающиеся на вздохе ребра выдавали, что он все еще в сознании. И хотя я не мог разглядеть его лица, – он лежал щекой на столешнице, - я все равно видел, как он сильно изменился со времен съемок того фильма. 

Судя по всему, звуки нашего присутствия все-таки привлекли внимание русского, он вдруг вскинулся, слепо повернувшись в мою сторону. Араб за его спиной тут же схватил его за волосы, потянул на себя, задирая голову, от чего наручники еще сильнее врезались в его кисти. Он глухо застонал, мотнув головой в попытке вырваться. 

Передо мной на мгновение мелькнула соблазнительная картина: я достаю пистолет, выпускаю в этого охранника-араба всю обойму, и он с простреленной головой отлетает в угол камеры. Интересно, нашел бы подобный поступок понимание у Адиля? Ведь я могу просто выплатить денежную компенсацию за это животное, и инцидент вполне можно будет считать исчерпанным. В конце концов, Адиль не раз подчеркивал, что он в первую очередь деловой человек. Усилием воли отогнав эту до странности привлекательную мысль, я обнаружил, что стою посреди камеры как вкопанный, вспотевшей ладонью стискивая носовой платок в кармане своих брюк и надеясь, что никто не увидел моего временного ступора. И постыдной, болезненной эрекции, непредсказуемо возникшей без всякого участия моей воли. Но, судя по всему, никому из присутствующих не было до меня никакого дела. Кроме Адиля. 

Он прохаживался по камере и что-то говорил, активно жестикулируя. Я сквозь шум крови в ушах слышал только его голос, не вдумываясь в смысл слов, но, признаюсь с определенной долей гордости, я даже умудрялся что-то отвечать ему, более-менее достоверно имитируя деловой тон. Сейчас, спустя некоторое время, я уже могу сказать со всей определенностью: в тот момент мое сознание словно парализовало, в то время как тело сопротивлялось некстати нахлынувшему возбуждению. (прим. надо будет проанализировать взаимосвязь причин и следствий моментов, запускающих мое либидо в такой странной последовательности. без подробностей обсудить с Л.) Я словно был и зрителем, и участником происходящего. И хотя вроде не было поводов так реагировать, в конце концов, я не трепетная дамочка, ха-ха, но отчего- то увиденное будто ударило меня под дых, почти отправив в нокдаун. 

Чтобы избавиться от этого неуместного возбуждения, я попробовал представить, что чувствовал бы сам, окажись на месте кгбшника, лишенный возможности двигаться, видеть или даже попросить пощады – кляп у него во рту ясно давал понять: то, что здесь творится, никакого отношения к допросу как таковому не имеет. Боль, отчаяние и чувство абсолютной беспомощности, которые я на мгновение ощутил, словно сам оказался в его шкуре, вернули меня к реальности, как удар током. Я с трудом отвел глаза от русского и сосредоточился на зажженной сигарете в пальцах Адиля, так пациент на сеансе гипноза следит за монеткой в руках у врача. Мне уже хотелось быстрее уйти отсюда. То, что мне было нужно, чтобы утвердиться в правильности намерения забрать кгбшника, я уже увидел. 

Адиль тем временем подошел к столу и жестом подозвал меня ближе. Я не хотел подходить, но все-таки сделал пару шагов в том направлении. Араб, словно желая заслужить одобрение Адиля, с силой припечатал голову кгбшника к столу и с несколько преувеличенным рвением возобновил свои резкие толчки. Русский не издал ни звука, но я видел, как он разбитыми пальцами стиснул край стола до побелевших костяшек. Меня почему-то снова замутило, и я, проклиная себя за некстати разыгравшуюся впечатлительность, которая, к слову, совершенно мне несвойственна, заставил себя прислушаться к Адилю. Тот на разные лады расписывал мне, какое неприрученное животное, какой дикий зверь этот кгбшник, чем снова невольно вернул мое внимание к явным свидетельствам дрессуры на его теле. И это стало последней каплей. Разумеется, я не отношусь к лицемерным святошам, отрицающим эффективность силовых методов, но беспричинный садизм всегда претил мне. 

— Шкура у него уже порядком попорчена. Ты постарался?

Адиль хмыкнул и, глядя мне прямо в глаза, глубоко затянулся сигаретой и поднес ярко тлеющий окурок к плечу кгбшника, удержав руку буквально в паре сантиметров от его кожи. Я выдержал его взгляд, напустив на себя самое безразличное выражение. Адиль несколько долгих секунд изучающе смотрел на меня, а потом затушил окурок о столешницу. Выглядел он при этом чрезвычайно довольным, словно это маленькое представление доставило ему малопонятное удовольствие. 

Довольно быстро после этого мы покинули камеру, оставив русского наедине с насильником-арабом. В коридоре, как только дверь за нашими спинами была закрыта, Адиль повернулся ко мне, и, положив ладонь мне на плечо (меня почему-то едва не передернуло), спросил вкрадчивым, чуть ли не интимным тоном, не передумал ли я заключать сделку. Он вел себя так, будто то, что мне только что показали, каким-то образом могло повлиять на мое решение. Как будто таким идиотским способом Адиль хотел заставить меня отказаться от сделки. Меня на мгновение захлестнуло возмущение от того, к какой грубой манипуляции готов прибегнуть мой друг в стремлении не упустить выгоду, но я подавил это чувство. Хотя оно было вполне обоснованным. Может, Адиль и талантливый психолог, но сводить мои побуждения и мотивы к столь примитивным реакциям с его стороны было слегка чересчур. Я все-таки придерживаюсь принципа cogito ergo sum, тогда как Адиль, наверное, переобщался с тупыми животными вроде того охранника, для которых верным является coito ergo…. Может, в этом все и дело. Я ответил, что все остается в силе и Адиль, наконец, снял руку с моего плеча и протянул ее для рукопожатия. 

В кабинете Адиль снова наполнил стаканы водкой и достал из сейфа досье кгбшника.

\- Ознакомься, с чем тебе придется иметь дело.

С фотографии, которую я увидел, когда открыл папку, на меня смотрел русский. Красивое, почти эталонно правильное юное лицо, словно освещенное ускользающей улыбкой, затаившейся в уголках губ. Таким он был раньше. До того, как попал сюда. Трудно было поверить, что на снимке тот самый человек, которого я видел в подвале всего четверть часа назад. Я читал лаконичные строки его биографии, попутно отмечая интересные моменты. Оказалось, что я не ошибся насчет его возраста, ему вот-вот должно было исполниться тридцать три. Его день рождения должен был наступить через два дня, и я подумал, что это совпадение может быть чем-то вроде знака. Может, я и не подарок судьбы, но для этого русского таким вполне могу стать. Надо во что бы то ни стало забрать его отсюда. И чем быстрее, тем лучше.

\- Обрати внимание на его психопрофиль, - вдруг сказал Адиль. 

\- А что такое?

\- У него диссоциативное расстройство личности, проблемы с самоконтролем, зашкаливающая агрессия и все в этом духе. Тебе придется учитывать это, если хочешь добиться от него какой-то пользы. Он и раньше таким был, а сейчас, уверяю тебя, психически очень далек от нормы. 

Я фыркнул. Кто угодно съедет с катушек, если его держать на наркотиках, морить голодом, бить и насиловать. Возможно, я сказал это вслух. 

\- Ты путаешь причину и следствие. - Адиль стоял на своем. – Я ведь не зря спросил тебя о пленке. Ты ведь досмотрел ее до конца? Вспомни самое начало и конец. И поймешь, о чем я. Считай это упражнением на умение делать выводы. 

Мне казалось, что Адилю доставляет удовольствие то и дело упоминать эту чертову пленку, словно он замечает мою неловкость, и это немало его забавляет. Хотя, возможно, здесь и нет никаких скрытых смыслов или попыток поставить меня в неловкое положение, в конце концов, откуда Адилю знать, как на меня повлиял его последний фильм. 

\- Ты это к тому, что твои люди заебали его до полусмерти? Я помню, его, вроде, пару раз пришлось приводить в чувство. И что это доказывает? 

\- Это наглядная демонстрация того, какие именно методы работают на этом человеке, Марк. Ты просто еще не понял, что он из себя представляет. – Адиль говорил рассудительно, спокойно, как будто описывал принцип работы не особо сложного устройства. - Чрезвычайно высокий уровень агрессии, пониженный болевой порог и почти полная невосприимчивость к стандартным мерам воздействия. Если тебе этого мало, добавь к этому высокие бойцовые навыки и физическую силу выше среднего. 

Я невольно вспомнил только что прочитанные строки из досье - о том, что русский был чемпионом России по каким-то единоборствам. И другую информацию оттуда же, доказывающую правоту Адиля. 

\- Весь этот набор усугубляется отлично развитым интеллектом. - Адиль, словно прочтя мои мысли, кивнул в сторону папки. - Это очень опасная и хитрая тварь. Не стоит покупаться на его смазливое личико и страдальческие гримасы. Единственное, что способно привести его в подобие покорности, это подавление психики через сексуальное насилие. Поверь, я пробовал по-разному. Только фундаментальное разрушение основ самоуважения и воли дает нужный результат. Все прочее лишь провоцирует агрессию и сопротивление. Чем больше бьешь, тем больше сопротивляется, пока не вырубится. А так как убивать его пока нецелесообразно, пришлось импровизировать. Тебе следует это знать и учитывать в дальнейшем. 

\- Как-нибудь сам разберусь.

\- Не сомневаюсь, дорогой, - усмехнулся Адиль. – Не прими за поучения, но ты все-таки мой друг, и меня волнует твоя безопасность. Я же вижу, ты не вполне понимаешь, что он такое. Мне кажется, тебе его даже жалко, что, между прочим, может стать твоей фатальной ошибкой. Миндальничать с ним нельзя. Он истолкует твою доброту как слабость и использует против тебя. 

\- Да уж, ты-то ему поблажек не даешь. Уверен, ты знаешь, что делаешь, но все-таки попрошу тебя снизить интенсивность дрессуры. Мне он нужен в пригодном для допросов состоянии. Так когда можно будет забрать его?

\- Я еще не назвал цену, Марк. – Адиль помолчал, ожидая моей реакции, и, не дождавшись, вздохнул и извиняюще улыбнулся. - Сто тысяч.

\- Долларов? – мои брови невольно поползли вверх. Это было куда больше, чем я ожидал. Я бы сказал, в несколько раз. 

\- Английских фунтов, дорогой. 

Я смотрел на улыбающееся лицо Адиля, пытаясь справиться с недоумением. 

\- Он бы столько не стоил, даже если бы ты предложил заплатить чистым золотом по его весу. 

\- Ну, знаешь. Если для тебя это дорого, я не настаиваю. Я же не могу действовать себе в убыток. Если найти правильного покупателя, его можно продать намного дороже той суммы, что я назвал. Да и зачем тебе все эти хлопоты? Все равно тебе с ним будет трудно, а я уже знаю, как с ним обращаться, так что, поверь, мне будет проще провернуть это дело самому. Без обид, Марк.

Несмотря на унизительность намеков Адиля на мою якобы несостоятельность, я отбросил эмоции и задумался. Сто тысяч фунтов стерлингов – это весьма солидная сумма. Даже для меня. То ли русский на самом деле представляет из себя такую большую ценность, то ли Адиль уловил мою заинтересованность и решил выжать из нее максимальную выгоду. Время на раздумья у меня было ограниченно, так как Адиль сидел прямо передо мной и выжидающе смотрел на меня со скептической и одновременно до тошноты понимающей улыбкой. Но, если откровенно, то и на его вероятные насмешки по поводу моей прижимистости или неспособности пойти до конца, мне было плевать. Я не из тех, кого можно взять на понт, когда дело касается денег. Я с легкостью отказывался и от более серьезных сделок на любой стадии их заключения, если понимал, что меня пытаются держать за болвана. Поэтому если Адиль сделал на это ставку, то он просчитался. Ошибся в моих приоритетах. Отказ от спасения русского для меня сейчас означал, как это ни странно, предательство по отношению к себе самому. Ведь если я отступлюсь, то все мои намерения и планы окажутся пустым звуком, и я лицом к лицу столкнусь с неприглядной правдой, что нет во мне ничего помимо банальной торгашеской сути, я такой же заурядный, озабоченный лишь материальным интересом плебей современного мира. Тот, кем я себя представлял, окажется иллюзией, не выдержавшей слабого давления. Все эти мысли пронеслись у меня в голове за считанные секунды. И мой ответ прозвучал практически без паузы после выпада Адиля в мой адрес. 

\- Окей. И когда я могу забрать его? 

Теперь наступила очередь Адиля удивленно поднимать брови. И хотя это, по идее, должно было польстить моему самолюбию, я вновь почувствовал себя уязвленным. Похоже, мой друг не играл, он на самом деле не верил, что я готов идти до конца. Но Адиль не сдавался. 

\- Но это еще не все мои условия. Эта сумма компенсирует лишь то, что я не получу за блондинчика в случае его продажи. Но остается невыполненным и мое текущее дело. За которое со мной еще до конца не рассчитались. 

\- Сколько? – потребовал я.

И тут я чуть ли не впервые увидел, как Адиль не нашел, что ответить. 

\- Так сколько ты хочешь накинуть за то, чтобы я забрал его прямо сейчас? Сколько тебе должны заплатить за эту операцию? Я компенсирую, если ты так ставишь вопрос. 

Адиль, видно, понял, что перегнул палку, и, положив руку мне на предплечье, быстро заговорил извиняющимся тоном.

\- Забудь, что я тебе сказал про компенсацию. Погорячился. Предлагаю вариант, который устроит нас обоих. Не надо мне никаких компенсаций, ты просто заберешь его чуть позже. Заодно подготовишься как следует. В те сто тысяч я включу еще и транспортировку, и расходы на содержание, пока он остается здесь. А закончить то дело мне надо позарез, не только деньги там на кону. Для меня это очень важно. Что скажешь? 

\- Очень щедро с твоей стороны. Надеюсь, издержки на содержание кгбшника не окажутся для тебя разорительными. Судя по тому, как он выглядит, я не уверен, что он доживет до момента, когда ты с ним закончишь. 

\- Гарантирую, что доживет. Мне, конечно, приходится держать его впроголодь, но все под контролем. И не думай, что мне все это нравится. Просто он должен находиться на самом минимуме своей физической формы, иначе возможны проблемы. 

Меня от его рассуждений передернуло. Но я уже понял, что Адиль в ближайшее время мне русского не отдаст. Или заломит настолько неподъемную цену, что согласиться на нее будет куда нелогичнее, чем пойти сейчас на уступки. 

\- Хорошо. Тогда у меня тоже есть условия. Первое – мне он нужен в хорошем состоянии. Я не хочу получить вместо адекватного источника информации искалеченного психа. Второе – держи своих похотливых зверьков от него подальше. И третье – давай установим крайний срок передачи. 

Адиль снова потер ладонями и улыбнулся. 

\- Буду беречь, как собственную невесту, дорогой. В разумных пределах, разумеется. По срокам – боюсь, пару месяцев придется подождать. Если получится раньше, отправлю его тебе сразу. И обещаю держать в курсе насчет его состояния, чтобы ты не волновался. А вот прекратить уроки смирения, боюсь, не получится. Да и, собственно, зачем ты забиваешь голову такой ерундой, Марк? Я ведь гарантирую тебе сохранность его шкуры, блюсти его невинность для этого необязательно. Ты что, ревнуешь? – и он засмеялся, будто отмочил уморительную шутку. 

Я не знал, что ответить на это. Мне было трудно объяснить Адилю, почему у меня вдруг возникло это условие. Как, впрочем, и себе самому. Да и было бы странным, после всего, что я видел и в чем, пусть и невольно, поучаствовал, апеллировать к таким понятиям, как чувство сострадания или уважение к человеческому достоинству, когда речь шла о том, кого мы оба низвели до положения товара. 

\- Не пори чушь. - Получилось все же немного резковато. - Если тебя устраивает сброд, с которым ты работаешь, дело твое. И твои методы я не оспариваю. Но я не намерен разгребать последствия, возникшие лишь потому, что кому-то из твоих молодчиков просто захотелось развлечься. 

\- Какие еще последствия, Марк? Серьезных травм не будет. Не учи меня работать. А что до морального уровня моих людей, то тебе ли не знать - грязную работу чистыми руками не сделаешь. Мы сидим тут уже пятый месяц, на почти осадном положении, парням надо хоть как-то спускать пар. Я сам разберусь, как мне управлять своими людьми. Тебе что, мало моего слова, что ты получишь свой товар в целости и сохранности? Если, конечно, заплатишь. 

 

Мы договорились о сроках оплаты, и я слегка успокоился. Каков бы ни был Адиль, но он не из тех, кто будет врать или давать обещания, которые не собирается выполнить. После того, как мы ударили по рукам, я знал точно, что он сдержит свое слово. Учитывая все обстоятельства, это было не так уж и мало. Пока мы с ним допивали водку, Адиль несколько навязчиво меня предостерегал о том, насколько опасно мое приобретение, давал рекомендации на тему обустройства места его содержания и степени строгости обращения. Он даже имел наглость предложить мне нанять еще и парочку отморозков из его команды, чтобы было кому приводить кгбшника в чувство. Я лишь рассмеялся на эту глупую шутку, хотя она меня и покоробила. Что бы там себе ни надумал мой друг, он явно судит по себе. Лично я уверен, что, если обращаться с человеком достойно, он рано или поздно это оценит. Я смогу найти подход к русскому и без грязных методов Адиля. В этом-то я точно уверен. 

Да, кстати. Теперь я знаю его имя.


	9. Chapter 9

Я только сейчас понимаю, как сильно устал. Раньше меня не тяготило чувство ответственности. Я не воспринимал его как бремя. Причина, наверное, в том, что все, обладающее потенциалом задеть меня за живое, находится под моим контролем. Моя семья здесь, под охраной. Конечно, в жизни всегда может найтись место для несчастного случая или болезни, но я фаталист, а потому предпочитаю не переживать по таким поводам заранее. Есть вещи, от которых никто и нигде не сможет уберечься, так что к черту. Бизнес, финансы – безусловно, важны, и по определению не полностью подконтрольны, но я воспринимаю их с определенной долей отстраненности, если не равнодушия. Кстати, именно этим рассудочным отношением я и обязан своему успеху. Я всегда готов понести убытки, учитываю вероятность форс-мажоров и заранее мирюсь с потерями. Чтобы потом, когда обстоятельства сложатся более благоприятно, также хладнокровно забрать то, что принадлежит мне по праву. Хукер однажды поделился, что меня кто-то сравнил с аллигатором, с рептилией, способной часами притворяться неподвижной, пока она поджидает добычу. Пусть это и не то животное, с которым я себя мог бы сравнить, если б задался таким глупым вопросом, но то сравнение мне польстило. Ведь общеизвестно, что нет спасения из пасти аллигатора. Но теперь я не уверен в справедливости такого сравнения. 

Мне кажется, я слишком лично воспринимаю эту последнюю сделку, а невозможность ее полностью проконтролировать словно оттягивает мое внимание на сторону. Это выматывает и противоречит моим принципам ведения бизнеса. Но Адиль дал слово, и он получил деньги, а значит не о чем волноваться. Все, что от меня зависело, я сделал. Мне просто надо отвлечься. 

Больше об этом ни слова. 

*** 

Я, кажется, понял, почему я не могу перестать думать об этом. Моя деловая хватка не ослабла, и «расшатанная» нервная система тут ни при чем. И проблема не в утрате доверия к Адилю. Не было такого ни разу, чтобы он, дав слово, его не выполнил. Но чувство удовлетворения от хорошо сделанной работы, с которым я вернулся от Адиля, как-то быстро выветрилось. Его место заняло ощущение тревоги, как будто происходит что-то неправильное, плохое, я в этом замешан, но не могу никак повлиять на исход событий. Я пытался отвлечься, погрузившись в привычную рутину. Пристыдив себя, что за последнее время мало уделял внимания Анне, устроил ей выезд в Европу, оплатил ей услуги стилиста – на мой взгляд, неоправданно дорогого и абсолютно незаслуженно возведенного в ранг культовых среди своры никчемных дегенератов, или, как их принято называть, представителей богемы. В сотый раз убедился, насколько женщины примитивны, раз их расположение так легко заслужить столь бессмысленными вещами. Но тем не менее, результат того стоил. Мы провели с Анной довольно приятную ночь в президентском люксе, и мне даже ненадолго показалось, что в нашей с ней супружеской жизни возможен поворот к лучшему. Пусть та самая проблема еще до конца не решена, но когда Анна берется за ум и начинает вести себя прилично, не демонстрируя так явно свою ограниченность и стервозность, быть с ней вполне комфортно. 

А когда мы вернулись, на остров приехал Хукер со своей семейкой. Само собой, по моему приглашению. Надо сказать, меня сильно раздражает, насколько ограничен мой круг общения. Их даже нельзя назвать моими друзьями, друг у меня один. Но все-таки… Если подумать, то выходит, что все мои достижения, вся выстроенная мной империя, не могут меня избавить от банальной изоляции. Скорее, даже являются ее причиной. Мне не с кем общаться откровенно, а постоянная практика сокрытия мыслей меня, похоже, начала утомлять. Я устал. Хотя раньше этого не понимал. Эти записи приобрели силу устойчивой привычки и тем самым меня ослабили. Вдруг пришло осознание, что настоящего меня никто не знает. Когда я умру, в памяти у тех немногих, с кем я общался, останется лишь фантом, которого я тщательно создавал всю свою жизнь. Даже Адиль, который знал меня еще ребенком, вряд ли меня полностью понимает. К тому же в последнее время мы отдалились друг от друга, и даже с ним мне приходится взвешивать каждое свое слово, что отнюдь не располагает к искренности. Надоело все. Да у вшивого такелажника из марсельского порта наверняка куда больше шансов быть самим собой. Зачем тогда это все?.. 

Пустое. Я ушел от темы. Причина моего беспокойства оказалась не бессмысленной. Цезарь. Его уже давно нет на свете, и он подарил мне больше радости за свои двенадцать лет жизни, чем анна за все годы нашего брака. Случай, который я вспомнил, к счастью, закончился благополучно благодаря абсолютно иррациональному предчувствию, из-за которого я настоял вернуться с полпути, когда мы ехали в отпуск. Устроил родителям самую настоящую истерику. Отец, разумеется, пытался меня вразумить, но мама встала на мою сторону. Мне было тогда восемь лет, и это воспоминание было глубоко запрятано в моей памяти. К тому же, тот случай не стал для меня травмирующим опытом, а потому со временем почти забылся. Я уверен, что если бы мы не повернули обратно, а забрали бы Цезаря через две недели, я так и не узнал бы, что пережила моя собака. Возможно, он был бы исхудавшим и выглядел больным, но владелец «отеля для домашних животных» наверняка объяснил бы это тоской по хозяевам, а не тем, что он, как выяснилось, содержал животных в кошмарных условиях. В маленьких, поставленных одна на другую клетках, где кошки, сходящие с ума от страха, соседствовали с собаками, некоторые из которых еле помещались в эти клетушки. В рекламе этот концлагерь для животных значился как «место комфортного пребывания для ваших любимцев». Мерзавец, что владел этим заведением, чуть не обделался, когда мой отец, отбросив свою обычную сдержанность, схватил его за грудки и ударил о стену с такой силой, что на него с полки посыпались глиняные собачки и кошечки – сувениры для клиентов. Как же я тогда зауважал своего отца. Один этот случай стоил ста лекций на тему воспитания духа и твердости характера. Мама тогда вступилась за живодера-хозяина, не желая, чтобы отец его избил на моих глазах. А Цезарь не успел пострадать, хотя я помню, как нашел его в клетке, стоящей чуть ли не под самым потолком. Я тогда еще долго не хотел выпускать его из рук, пока мы ехали домой. 

Отец тогда даже признал, что был неправ. Еще он сказал, что у меня есть редкий дар интуиции, и я должен прислушиваться к ней, мол, это поможет мне принимать правильные решения во взрослой жизни. И, кстати, я учел этот опыт, когда начал открывать приюты для животных. Персоналу, что там работает, и в страшном сне не приснится идея экономить на бессловесных тварях. 

Да, кстати. Случай этот вспомнился, когда я пытался понять, что именно меня гложет после возвращения от Адиля. А это просто то самое, давно позабытое чувство, которое я испытал, когда мы ехали с родителями в отпуск. 

Я заплатил за русского, а потому не могу не воспринимать его как свою собственность. И пусть он не домашнее животное, я не могу отделаться от ощущения, что пока я в отъезде, моя собака попала в руки недобросовестного хозяина передержки. И в этом отчасти виноват именно Адиль. 

Он ведет себя странно. Хотя, может, это я реагирую предвзято. Я ведь знаю, кто он, чем зарабатывает на жизнь, и что в число его качеств никогда не входила мягкотелость. По отношению к врагам - особенно. А русский для него никто иной, как враг. Все предельно ясно. Но отчего-то меня нешуточно коробит, как Адиль с ним обращается, хотя раньше я никогда не забивал себе голову подобными химерами. На войне как на войне. Вот и вся логика. Логика войны. Но есть еще логика бизнеса. Вот тут и кроется главная нестыковка. 

Я чувствую себя обманутым. Ведь что получается - я оплатил товар, а значит, я и должен теперь им распоряжаться. Окей, мне поставили некоторые условия, я их принял. Потому что иначе покупка не состоялась бы. Обычная деловая рутина. Но статус владельца товара предполагает возможность контроля над его сохранностью. Но эти правила сейчас не работают. Это абсурдно и нелепо. И в каком-то смысле даже оскорбительно. А если Адиль не доглядит за своими парнями, и те перестараются? Или произойдет что-то еще? Как мне тогда поступить? Удовлетвориться извинениями моего хитроумного друга и обещанием вернуть деньги? А он ведь прекрасно знает, что я никогда не поступлю с ним так, как поступил бы с любым другим, кто по глупости решит меня надуть. Приходится признать наличие веских причин для того, чтобы (перечеркнуто)

И все равно нелогично. Бред какой-то. Адиль утверждает, что организовал ловушку для какого-то педика. И этот педик – напарник русского. И он так влюблен в него, что клюнет на эту идиотскую приманку. И Адиль говорит это на полном серьезе. Блядь. Мне на самом деле нужна консультация специалиста. Старый добрый психоанализ. Меня же обвели вокруг пальца. Это даже не смешно. Адиль, наверное, и не собирается мне его отдавать. Он даже не назначил конкретных сроков. А деньги получил. Ну что я за болван. (перечеркнуто). Адиль явно ведет какую-то игру. И ведь были звоночки, были. Прислушивался бы к интуиции, как мне советовал отец, все понял бы раньше. Но нет. Я грезил о дружбе, об этом «мы друг за друга горой», «спина к спине» и бла-бла-бла. 

И так ли уж хорошо я знаю Адиля? С чего я так уверен, что он всегда на моей стороне? А может, только в те моменты, когда он на виду? И эта его бесчеловечность. Почему я раньше не замечал в нем такого? Наверное, потому что Адиль меня мало-помалу приучал к своим нездоровым развлечениям. И вот к чему все пришло. Порой мне кажется, что для Адиля нет ни рамок, ни границ. Возможно, они с Л. стоят друг друга. Но если в случае с Л. я полностью осознаю, с кем имею дело, то моя близорукость по отношению к Адилю может мне дорого обойтись. Чего еще я не замечаю? Что Адиль за моей спиной может вести переговоры со спецслужбами? И вся эта комбинация с торговлей информацией – не более чем изощренный способ заманить в ловушку именно меня. А не мифического агента-педераста, который, якобы с ног сбился в поисках русского и сам готов отправиться к Адилю в руки. Этот шизофренический бред не выдерживает никакой критики. Зато вполне может оказаться прикрытием для грандиозного предательства, в результате которого я стану страховкой для Адиля в случае его провала. Ему будет, кого сдать, если что-то пойдет не так. Как я мог на такое купиться, ума не приложу. 

Прим. Поручить Хукеру проверить связи А. на предмет контактов с конт.; отследить текущую сделку; как можно быстрее. 

*** 

Распоряжения Хукеру даны. За что ценю его, так за умение не задавать лишних вопросов, если специфика задания того требует. Пусть он и не имеет в своем характере ни одной яркой черты, которая однозначно могла бы вызвать симпатию или неприязнь, но, возможно, именно в этом и кроется его надежность. Идеальный исполнитель. Когда вокруг тебя избыточная концентрация слишком непредсказуемых и незаурядных личностей, поневоле начнешь ценить простоту и незамысловатость. 

Возьмем Адиля. Натура, несомненно, творческая, склонная реализовывать свой потенциал даже ценой полного пренебрежения моральными нормами. Его произведения, по сути, аморальны. Последняя пленка так уж точно. Любопытно, насколько Адиль искренен в своем творчестве?.. Ведь судя по его фильмам, его должно заводить насилие, жестокость, всякие извращения. Но сколько я его знаю, ни разу он не дал повода подумать, что подвержен хоть каким-то отклонениям. То, что он не женат, ни о чем не говорит. Он объясняет этот факт своим не вполне оседлым образом жизни и рискованным родом занятий. И, мне кажется, не лукавит при этом. Адиль всегда казался мне до тошноты нормальным мужиком, без этой декадентской гнильцы, что я порой замечаю у других, приличных с виду людей. И пусть у Адиля нет жены, зато любовниц перед моими глазами прошла целая вереница. Все как на подбор – фигуристые веселые брюнетки. И пока очередная дама числится его пассией, Адиль ее всячески балует, и никогда не скрывает, что их отношения исключительно временные. Удивительно, но его женщин это устраивает. На фоне моего брака его умение виртуозно выстраивать максимально удобные отношения с противоположным полом даже вызывает легкую зависть. И откуда тогда он черпает вдохновение для своих работ? Где-то он лжет. Либо в своем творчестве, либо в жизни. И какая из его масок фальшива, я понять не могу. 

Адиль вообще лжет часто. Я и раньше знал об этой его черте, но впервые это напрямую коснулось меня. И это, мягко говоря, настораживает. Если бы не моя особая вовлеченность в сделку, я, может, и не понял бы, что мной манипулируют. А теперь приходится только строить догадки – впервые Адиль меня водит за нос, или я только что это заметил. Промах его заключается в том, что он явно не предполагал, что я всерьез буду анализировать все, что он наговорил мне. Думал, наверное, мне нет дела до того, почему он так обращается с русским. А потому и не счел нужным сочинить сколько-нибудь связную легенду. Вначале он ссылался на некий врожденный изъян, на то, что тот не «настоящий мужчина» и прочее псевдопсихологическое словоблудие. А потом проговорился, что ему требуется поощрять своих людей, чтобы держать их в узде, а значит, русский сам по себе здесь вообще ни при чем. Интересно, Адиль специально меня запутывает? И если да, то с какой целью? Или просто лжет по привычке? Надо разобраться, почему он скармливает мне такую противоречивую информацию. Пусть это и сущий пустяк, но я должен понять. Этот пустяк может быть признаком чего-то более важного. Да и, если начистоту, дело не только в этом. История с Н. не отпускает меня до сих пор. Она каким-то образом перекликается с историей русского. Мне кажется, если я разберусь со вторым случаем, мне станут ясными причины первого. И я предпочел бы видеть в русском жертву обстоятельств, а не жалкого вырожденца, заслужившего все, что с ним случилось. Хотя вряд ли для него есть разница, по какой причине его насилуют. Но от того, что разница есть для меня, он и получил свой шанс на спасение.

Прим. Пора обустроить приемлемое место, где я буду его держать. Адиль пусть катится ко всем чертям со своими методами дрессировки. 

*** 

Адиль соизволил частично исполнить свое обещание. Передал несколько фотографий. Он что, издевается? Нет, он, безусловно, талант. Каждый из этих снимков, если увеличить и заключить в рамку, мог бы украсить собой какую-нибудь авангардную выставку современного изобразительного искусства. Игра света и тени, четкость линий, а главное, эмоции, переданные камерой, будто специально созданы, чтобы выбить из зрителя искренний отклик. Адиль даже подписал каждый гребаный снимок. Этакое послание зрителю. Мне, то есть. «Страх», «ненависть» и «смирение» - так он назвал их. Любопытно, что он хочет до меня донести? Я честно пытаюсь понять. Он таким образом говорит мне, что русский – неуправляемое агрессивное животное? Что он сумел его укротить? Что самый действенный для этого способ – держать его в страхе? Вопреки явному намерению Адиля развести меня на эмоции, я разглядывал снимки с более приземленного ракурса. Детали оказались куда красноречивее, чем весь этот показушный пафос. Например, на фотографии с надписью «ненависть» (плюс коротенькая издевательская приписка с обратной стороны «ты уверен, что тебе это нужно?»), кгбшник явно снят в момент сопротивления. Зубы оскалены, в глазах ярость, он мог бы убить взглядом, имей этот взгляд реальную силу. Но я отмечал и другое. Например, что он сильно исхудал даже по сравнению с тем, каким я его видел последний раз, а еще, что он голый, на теле новые отметины. Два других снимка лишь подтвердили мои опасения. Мне не особенно хочется выяснять, каким способом Адиль добился, чтобы русский на них выглядел таким напуганным и забитым, зато мне отчетливо захотелось нанести ему дружеский визит. Может, Адиль и хотел убедить меня в том, что хорошо следит за моим имуществом, но эффект получился прямо противоположным. Мне пришло в голову, что такими темпами Адиль убьет его, а потом в качестве отчета предъявит мне свои концептуальные фотоработы. Они наверняка будут великолепными, впечатляющими и будоражащими, но к черту. Я не затем плачу деньги, чтобы у Адиля под рукой был и объект для экспериментов и ценитель, которого он, судя по всему, усматривает в моем лице. Вот уж нет. Не хватало еще, чтобы он самовыражался за мой счет. 

Наведаюсь к нему. Есть слабое предположение, что Адиль, возможно, того и добивается, что как раз и говорит в пользу версии, что он ведет какую-то мутную игру. Но Хукер утверждает, что все чисто. И если честно, я немного соскучился по мерзавцу. Каков бы он ни был, нам всегда было о чем поговорить. 

*** 

Только что вернулся. Давно я не испытывал такого бешенства. Надо успокоиться. Умение держать себя в руках имеет свою цену. Надеюсь, Адиль не просек, насколько я зол. Какое потрясающее самомнение! И, похоже, он совсем меня не уважает! Открытие за открытием. Надо успокоиться и все обдумать. Все равно сейчас толку не будет. Слишком много данных, надо все упорядочить. Не хочу ошибиться с выводами. Верхом, возьму Кобальта, объеду остров. Это всегда помогало. 

*** 

Странно, но при всем моем презрении к тем, кто подвержен разного рода зависимостям, в последнее время я сам кажусь себе наркоманом, подсевшим на препарат под названием «правда». Начав вести эти записи, я полагал, что это занятие не более чем инструмент для переключения внимания. Примерно как вязание крючком у изнывающих в социальной депривации домохозяек. Однако сейчас я понимаю, что это больше похоже на расследование, нечто вроде упражнения в дедукции, поиск затерянной в мешанине лжи и фальши истины по косвенным приметам и исчезающим следам. И это затягивает. Забавно, но сегодня я едва дотерпел до вечера, чтобы, разделавшись со скучной обязательной рутиной, сбежать в кабинет и, наконец-то попытаться проанализировать впечатления от поездки. Несколько месяцев назад я от души посмеялся бы на такое предположение. 

Адиль как будто не удивился, когда я поставил его в известность, что приеду. Он, правда, не отказал себе в удовольствии пошутить о том, что я «соскучился по своему питомцу», но это было настолько ожидаемо, что я никак на это не отреагировал. 

Мне так надоели все эти игры, что как только мы оказались наедине, я высказал ему все, что накопилось. Возможно, мне просто хотелось, чтобы Адиль разубедил меня, и чтобы все между нами стало по-прежнему. Я, разумеется, прямо не сказал, что перестал доверять ему. Ограничился недовольством по поводу его одностороннего несоблюдения принятых нами обоими условий сделки. Адиль сначала был очень серьезен, но по мере того, как я развивал тему, на его лицо наползала знакомая рассеянная улыбочка. Как будто он заранее знал, что я ему скажу, и ответы уже были заготовлены. 

А когда я заговорил о сроках, Адиль поднял ладонь, призывая меня замолчать.

\- Марк, дорогой, если у тебя срывается сделка, я готов пойти навстречу. Возьми у перекупщика список интересующих тем, и я здесь все выясню. К тому же, это будет нетрудно. Помнишь Д17? Я ведь тогда немного оставил себе, так обойдусь без применения грубой силы. С этим препаратом сразу будет понятно, что он знает, а что нет. 

Утверждение, что я был неприятно удивлен, было бы примером классического преуменьшения. Используя Адиля в качестве посредника для продажи препарата, я и представить себе не мог, что он додумается оставить эту дрянь себе для использования по назначению. Покупатель тогда не выказал претензий по поводу недопоставки, а значит, о приобретении части из той партии Адиль договорился за моей спиной. А теперь применяет эту отраву на русском. Стало ясно, каким образом Адилю удалось запечатлеть «смирение» и «страх». 

\- Браво, Адиль. Ты, я вижу, совсем уже оскотинился. Используешь Д17. Это же из репертуара отбросов типа Людвига. Не думал, что ты опустишься до его уровня. – Я бросил это ему в лицо раньше, чем успел подобрать более обтекаемые выражения. 

\- Тебе виднее, дружище, - Адиль криво ухмыльнулся, - ведь это ты приютил Людвига в своем доме. Видимо, подбирать отбросы входит у тебя в привычку. Лихо ты поставил нас с ним на одну доску. 

Хоть я и вспылил, но все равно понимал, что еще пара опрометчивых слов, и беседа выльется в полноценный конфликт, а потому я досчитал про себя до десяти, чтобы успокоиться. 

\- Извини, Адиль, сорвалось. Но Д17! Одно дело толкать эту дрянь всяким туземным обезьянам, другое – самим марать руки. Насколько я помню, раньше мы с тобой придерживались одного мнения на этот счет. И я не сказал бы тебе и слова, если бы не заплатил за русского такую прорву денег. А теперь выясняется, что твои обещания пользоваться моим имуществом аккуратно – пустой звук. Если я не прав, возьму свои слова обратно. Но мне надо его увидеть. 

Адиль пожал плечами и поднялся. Я придержал его за руку.

\- Нет, пойдем вместе. Прямо сейчас. 

В этот раз в подвал нам не пришлось спускаться. 

\- Мы держим его здесь, - ответил Адиль на мой невысказанный вопрос, открывая дверь. – Внизу только допрашиваем. 

Я удивился, что Адиль не взял никого из бойцов, учитывая его россказни про агрессивность кгбшника. Но когда мы вошли, я понял, что это не было беспечностью. 

При нашем появлении русский не подал ни единого признака жизни. Лежал, свернувшись, на голом полу в углу камеры, из одежды на нем были только наручники. На полу стояла железная миска с водой. Я повернулся к Адилю.

\- Можешь подойти, он не очнется еще часа три, - подбодрил меня Адиль. – Я знал, что ты захочешь на него посмотреть, и принял меры. 

Я склонился над русским. Выглядел он очень хреново, хотя вблизи, по крайней мере, было заметно, что он еще жив. Обтянутые кожей ребра, затрудненное сиплое дыхание, разной степени давности кровоподтеки и круглые пятна ожогов, некоторые из которых уже загноились. Я дотронулся до его шеи, горячей и влажной. Почувствовав мою руку, он вдруг глухо закашлялся и попытался свернуться еще сильнее в попытке то ли избежать прикосновения, то ли согреться. Я повернулся к Адилю, на губах которого блуждала все та же глумливая ухмылка. 

\- Адиль, даже бродячим шавкам в собачьих приютах принято стелить подстилку. – Я старался говорить спокойно, хотя меня душила ярость. Лицо урода из «отеля для животных» и улыбающаяся физиономия Адиля каким-то образом сейчас сливались в один отвратительный образ. – Я что, мало тебе заплатил? Почему он в таком состоянии? 

\- Здесь довольно тепло, а легкая гипотермия помогает сдерживать его буйный темперамент. 

Адиль говорил рассудительным тоном с легкой ноткой снисходительности, как будто пытался донести до меня совершенно очевидные вещи. И эта его рассудительность взбесила меня еще больше. 

\- Какой блядь темперамент?! У него жар и, похоже, пневмония. Он сдохнет со дня на день, а ты мне потом просто пришлешь еще пару сраных фоток?! Ну? Что молчишь?!..

Кажется, я сильно повысил голос, но Адиля этот взрыв совершенно не смутил. 

\- И что ты предлагаешь? Поселить его в комнате с видом на море? Ты не забыл, кто он такой и что делает здесь? Мне не понятно, чего конкретно ты хочешь. 

\- Как минимум сделать так, чтобы он не спал голым на бетонном полу. Дать одежду. И одеяло. Проколоть антибиотики. Прямо сейчас. Что непомерного в этих требованиях? Или ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе выписал еще один чек на лекарства и пару штанов? 

Адиль скептически хмыкнул.

\- Пойдем ко мне, обсудим.

Я не двинулся с места. Мне не хотелось уходить, не убедившись, что мои требования будут выполнены. Мы какое-то время с Адилем молча сверлили друг друга взглядами, а потом он кивнул и вышел. Он всегда понимал меня без слов, но не всегда, как выяснилось, держал слово. 

Как только за ним закрылась дверь, я присел на корточки рядом с русским. Не знаю, что на меня нашло, но я зачем-то потрогал его волосы. Они, к моему удивлению, оказались чистыми. Мягкие и шелковистые, как у женщины. Я отвел от лица прядь, падающую ему на глаза, и под моими пальцами дрогнули его ресницы. Я отдернул руку. 

Адиль в сопровождении пары своих молодчиков вернулся через несколько минут. Они принесли матрас, одеяло и какую-то одежду. Матрас бросили в угол и перетащили на него русского, а одеяло набросили сверху, накрыв его с головой, как покойника. Вещи – потертые джинсы и черную футболку положили на пол рядом с миской. 

\- Теперь доволен? – издевательским тоном поинтересовался Адиль. – Или найдутся еще пожелания? Извини, но вид на море устроить не смогу, даже если ты очень попросишь. 

\- С видом и морем сам разберусь. Все, что мне от тебя нужно, это соблюдать наш уговор. Так что, Адиль, просто приведи его в порядок. Антибиотики, нормальная еда, одежда и сносные условия. Можешь считать это блажью, дело твое, но таковы мои требования. Не хочу напоминать лишний раз, чья он собственность, и на каких условиях у тебя находится. 

Адиль повернулся к одному из парней и что-то сказал ему на арабском. Тот выбежал и вернулся с аптечкой в руках. Адиль сам набрал в шприц лекарство и сделал русскому укол. Я смотрел на смуглые пальцы Адиля, сжимающие его бледное как полотно плечо, и это зрелище вызвало у меня нечто вроде дежа вю, отголосок впечатления, полученного при первом просмотре той самой пленки. И совершенно некстати, невовремя и совершенно против моего желания, я почувствовал нарастающий жар возбуждения. К счастью, эта странная телесная реакция была кратковременной, и мне не составило труда с ней справиться. Главным образом благодаря гневу, который в тот момент оказался доминирующей эмоцией. Анализируя этот всплеск, я склоняюсь к тому, что причина заключается в том, что я впервые за долгие годы столкнулся с ситуацией, когда мое право на контроль так нагло саботируется. И этот необъяснимый саботаж исходит от Адиля, словно он делает это специально, будто ему доставляет удовольствие играть мне на нервах. Я не понимал, чего всем этим он добивается. 

\- Скажи честно, тебе это нравится? – спросил я, когда мы уже вернулись в кабинет Адиля. 

\- Что именно? – Адиль выглядел искренне удивленным. – Ты о жестоком обращении с животными? 

\- И это тоже. И не называй его животным. Он человек, даже если ему повезло меньше чем нам. Но это не делает его животным. 

\- Ты не понимаешь, Марк. И откуда это ханжество? Не узнаю тебя. - Теперь голос Адиля звучал устало, словно ему надоело объяснять прописные истины. 

\- Это я тебя не узнаю, Адиль. Ты, правда, не видишь, что сам деградируешь? Ты отказываешь ему в человеческом достоинстве, потому что тебе так проще обращаться с ним как с куском мяса. И что самое поганое – тебе по какой-то причине это нравится. А ведь по большому счету на его месте может оказаться любой из нас. 

\- Вот именно потому, что он от нас отличается, он абсолютно на своем месте, - Адиль, кажется, начал заводиться, и это вызвало у меня прилив мстительной злобы. Оказывается, его тоже можно пронять. – Животными руководят инстинкты, а человеком – разум. А потому каждый заслуживает то, что получает. 

\- Нет, тут другое. Просто жизнь так устроена, что за все приходится платить. Кто-то платит раньше, кто-то позже. Твое время пока не пришло, вот ты и куражишься. А он – расплачивается сейчас. 

\- За свою бракованность и слабость? Безусловно. 

\- Напротив. За свою незаурядность. Не будь он так смазлив, тебе и в голову бы не пришло снимать его в своей порнухе, а не был бы настолько силен – ты не держал бы его на грани жизни и смерти. Ты попросту боишься его, вот и все. 

\- С каких пор ты стал моралистом? Уж кому-кому, а не тебе читать мне проповеди, Марк. 

\- Но признай, я ведь прав.

\- Скажи, держать тигра в клетке – это тоже проявление страха? Или разумная мера предосторожности? Говоришь, его надо уважать как личность, обращаться в соответствии с женевской конвенцией? Окей. А как быть с тем, что по его вине я лишился четырех своих людей? Двоих он убил голыми руками, уже здесь. Одному сломал шею, а второму…. Второму повезло меньше, Аллах прибрал его не сразу. Агония растянулась почти на сутки, и его пришлось пристрелить. Двое других живы, но из-за травм еще не скоро смогут быть полезными. Их я отправил обратно. Что на это скажешь? Не хочешь поблагодарить меня за то, что я пытаюсь избавить тебя от иллюзий? Они могут дорого тебе встать, если ты всерьез воображаешь, что эта тварь будет вести с тобой интеллектуальные беседы за чашкой чая, а не открутит голову при первой же возможности.

Выговорившись, Адиль надолго умолк, давая мне время обдумать сказанное. И, надо признать, с точки зрения Адиля все выглядело очень логичным. Если русский настолько хорош, что вывел из строя четверых, то можно лишь представить, как злы на него люди Адиля. Как недовольны они Адилем, который вынужден был добить одного из них, и в какое сложное положение попал сам Адиль. В свете новой информации о гуманном отношении к русскому говорить не приходится. Как и о запрете на пользование его телом, которое наверняка воспринимается этими молодчиками чем-то вроде компенсации за пережитое по его вине унижение. Адилю не позавидуешь, он заперт с ними здесь, а значит, хочет он того или нет, ему приходится лавировать, чтобы не утратить контроль над этой сворой. 

\- Ты обвиняешь меня в том, что я получаю удовольствие от страданий блондинчика, - словно прочитав мои мысли, продолжил Адиль, - но поверь, мне еще приходится сдерживать своих людей. И то, что я позволяю им время от времени с ним развлекаться, это наименьшее зло. И происходит это, по крайней мере, под моим контролем. После того, что он здесь устроил, чудо, что он вообще до сих пор еще жив. 

Но у меня оставался еще один вопрос. 

\- Окей. Принимается. Только зачем было придумывать тот бред про напарника-педераста? Про неземную любовь? Выманивание его на прелести русского? Вот это все. Если не можешь сказать прямо, зачем он тебе здесь до сих пор нужен, ладно. Имеешь право на свои секреты. Но за дурака-то меня не держи. 

\- Ты все-таки мне не веришь. – Адиль достал из сейфа пакет. – А давай посмотрим, пошли тебе впрок наши занятия по прикладной психологии, или нет. Заодно и меня проверим, вдруг я все-таки ошибаюсь. 

Он вытащил из пакета пачку фотографий и, как цыганка карты, веером разложил передо мной.

\- Посмотри внимательно и скажи, что ты видишь? 

Я вгляделся в снимки. 

\- Снято в Рабате. Они там оба работали, потому и произошла ошибка, когда решали, кого из них брать, - комментировал Адиль, пока я перебирал фотографии. 

На всех этих снимках кроме русского был еще один мужчина. Чертовски красивый, надо признать. Мелькнула шальная мысль, что контора, на которую они с русским работают, вербует сотрудников по принципу внешней привлекательности. На фоне этого парня русский даже как-то померк, хотя я прекрасно помню, какое впечатление он произвел на меня, когда я увидел его впервые. С легкой завистью я отметил, что этот парень неуловимо напоминает Марка Агриппу на его самых удачных изображениях. Скульптурно вылепленные черты мужественного лица, смоляная шапка буйно вьющихся волос, лучистые глаза, великолепный рисунок рта, чувственный и одновременно сильный. Одним словом, красавчик. Но хотя этот факт и бросался в глаза, ничего мне толком он не объяснил. 

\- Ну, что скажешь? 

\- Яркий типчик. И что? И на этом основании ты записал его в педики? Стереотипно мыслишь, Адиль, – я рассмеялся.

\- А ты обрати внимание, как он смотрит на напарничка. Ручаюсь, тебе знаком этот взгляд. Только обычно мужик так смотрит на бабу, которую хочет до звона в яйцах. Ну?..

Я снова перебрал фотографии. При всей абсурдности этого заявления, вынужден был признать, что Адиль не так уж и не прав. В глаза это не бросалось, но если знать, куда смотреть, все становилось очевидным. У меня даже мурашки побежали по спине. Как будто я, глядя на совершенно невинную бытовую сцену, увидел вдруг нечто непристойное, то, что принято скрывать от посторонних глаз. Этот красавчик-напарник прекрасно отдавал отчет в своих чувствах. И скрывал их от всех, особенно от русского. Он прекрасно владел лицом – на снимках, где русский его видит, ничего такого его взгляд не выражал, в то время как на остальных… непередаваемая смесь восхищения, тоски и желания, в общем, все то, что можно увидеть в глазах серьезно влюбленного человека.

\- Ты вроде упоминал, что он тот еще половой гангстер? Может, у него такой условный рефлекс и он на всех так смотрит? Профессиональное, знаешь? - пусть Адиль найдет доводы повесомее. А я послушаю.

Адиль в ответ хмыкнул и достал из сейфа еще несколько фотографий.

\- А так наш рыцарь в сияющих доспехах смотрит на всех остальных. Включая баб. 

\- Рыцарь? Ты это серьезно? А по мне так этот лощеный тип весьма далек от героизма. Самовлюбленный павлин, из тех, что дрочит, глядя на себя в зеркало. Ты явно переоцениваешь его мотивацию. 

\- А я думаю, что правильно его просчитал. И в свое время наш герой придет спасать спящую красавицу от страшного дракона. Герои всегда так делают. Железный стояк – вот мотивация таких героев. - Адиль весело рассмеялся. 

\- Ты слишком долго маринуешься в этой дыре, я смотрю. Совсем связь с реальностью потерял, - я подвинул новые снимки поближе. И вновь слова Адиля оказались не лишенными логики. Красавчик, пойманный объективом камеры в компании женщин - на разных снимках с разными, смотрел на них масляным взглядом опытного соблазнителя, обмануть которым можно было разве что глупых куриц, попавших под гипноз его мужского обаяния. Со стороны же нарочитость и фальшь его манер бросалась в глаза. Я отодвинул фотографии.

\- Так что, как видишь, я руководствуюсь не домыслами, или воспаленным воображением, а вполне обоснованными выводами, - уже серьезным тоном заявил Адиль, возвращая конверт со снимками в сейф. – У меня чутье на такие вещи, и эту карту я разыграю. 

Мне не оставалось ничего другого, как промолчать. Было понятно, что Адиль намерен довести свой план до конца. Но главной проблемы это не решало. Главной проблемой был русский и его шансы дожить до момента, когда я смогу его забрать. И я не был уверен, что мои старания не пойдут прахом. 

Адиль тем временем поставил для меня раскладушку в своей импровизированной спальне, и мы пошли спать. Впрочем, уснули мы с ним под самое утро: трепались еще полночи о всякой всячине, передавая друг другу бутылку водки, как будто снова вернулись во времена нашей учебы. Разногласия на время были забыты, и я поддался внезапному приступу ностальгии, вдруг осознав, как соскучился по нашим разговорам, когда можно говорить обо всем и ни о чем, и все это в равной степени было захватывающим и интересным. Или таковым казалось. Такие моменты особенно остро подчеркивают осознание того, как сильно мы меняемся со временем. Как говорится, tempora mutantur и так далее. 

Перед тем как уехать, я попросил Адиля еще раз отвести меня к русскому. Мне хотелось проверить его состояние, и заодно продемонстрировать Адилю, что я так просто все это не оставлю. 

На этот раз русский был одет и в сознании. Он сидел у стены, поджав ноги, глаза у него были завязаны, а руки скованы за спиной. Один из адилевых парней держал его за волосы, приставив к затылку пистолет. Я счел бы это лишним, но, вспомнив вчерашний рассказ Адиля, промолчал. Лишь подошел и приложил ладонь к его лбу. Русский дернулся, но охранник сильнее сжал кулак в его волосах, не давая пошевелиться. Его все еще лихорадило, но я ничего не мог с этим поделать. 

Перед отъездом я еще раз напомнил Адилю о его обещании. 

\- Делай что должен, но дай ему выздороветь и держи в человеческих условиях. Мне он нужен живым и вменяемым. 

\- Буду отчитываться каждую неделю, - усмехнулся Адиль, - можешь не волноваться. 

Вдобавок ко всему, Адиль в качестве бонуса, предложил организовать доставку русского ко мне на остров. Но я отказался. Зная Адиля, нетрудно предположить, что русский, обдолбанный до бесчувствия, отправится ко мне в заколоченном ящике в трюме контрабандного судна, которое будет до меня добираться окольными путями несколько дней. Сошлись на том, что он довезет его до порта, а там я уже сам все устрою. 

Хотя в общих чертах я уже представлял себе, как провернуть транспортировку, но обдумывание деталей помогло мне скоротать время на обратном пути. Каким-то образом эти размышления меня успокаивали, давая иллюзию того, что ситуация у меня под контролем. 

Но когда я оказался дома, все подозрения, что изводили меня перед поездкой, вернулись. Я не могу избавиться от навязчивого ощущения, что Адиль снова обвел меня вокруг пальца, используя мою заинтересованность против меня. И я не могу понять, как ему это удается. Как будто, находясь с ним рядом, я попадаю под гипноз и начинаю верить всему, что он говорит. Странное дело, но раньше я не допускал и тени сомнения в его словах, считая их правдивыми и искренними. Но сейчас, чем дальше я оказываюсь от Адиля, тем больше ослабевает его влияние, возвращая мне способность к критическому восприятию. До меня, наконец-то дошло, отчего я так взбешен. Мне кажется, что я больше не могу доверять Адилю.


	10. Chapter 10

Соло захлопнул папку, сдвинул очки на лоб и прижал ладони к лицу.

\- Слушай, я не могу. Не могу больше, Илья, правда. - Голос его звучал глухо и едва заметно срывался, как будто он всеми силами пытался не заорать. 

Илья вздохнул, обхватил его запястья, мягко заставляя отвести руки от лица. 

\- Ну что, Ковбой? В чём дело?

Соло скривился, как от горького.

\- Знаешь, я думал, что достаточно много в жизни повидал. Оброс мозолями, понимаешь? Представлял себя, как… ну, такой циничный, крутой, невозмутимый сукин сын. Так вот. Я, похоже, себя переоценил. 

Илья фыркнул.

\- Сукин сын - это вполне похоже на правду. А вот насчёт твоей невозмутимости…

\- Я серьёзно, - перебил его Соло. - Илья, я не могу читать эти… это... дальше. 

\- Почему? - нахмурился Илья. - Объясни.

\- Ты серьёзно? - Горько спросил Соло.

\- Абсолютно. Я, правда, не совсем понимаю, Наполеон. Ты же видел меня у Адиля - и когда вытаскивал оттуда, и ещё раньше, на той плёнке. Ты пришёл за мной к Марку. Не думал, что после всего этого для тебя будет шокирующими новостями то, что здесь находится, - он похлопал по папке.

Соло помолчал, обдумывая ответ. Это оказалось сложнее, чем он предполагал.

\- Понимаешь, - заговорил он, медленно, мучительно подбирая слова, которые могли бы вместить то, что творилось у него внутри - ужас, гнев, возмущение, страх за Илью, досада на себя самого, - то, что я видел, само по себе было… было тяжело. Но понимать, что для тебя это было не кратким эпизодом, а растянулось во времени на достаточно долгий срок, чтобы… - Он набрал в грудь воздуха и, собравшись с духом, продолжил: - ...чтобы кто угодно сломался. Сошёл с ума. А ты…

\- А я?.. - эхом повторил Илья и замолчал, испытующе глядя на него.

Соло подался к нему, сжал его ладонь и заговорил - сбивчиво, горячо и торопливо, словно боялся, что Илья оборвёт его, не выслушав до конца:

\- Слушай, хватит, а? Просто вернём папку. Я совру Уэверли, что мы всё прочли, не нашли ничего, не можем помочь, и к чёрту его. Я сумею солгать так, что даже он поверит, я в этом мастер, - а если и не поверит, плевать. Плевать на него, Илья, мы не обязаны делать этого, мы все свои долги раздали. Я не могу больше. Не хочу. К чёрту, блядь, всё это, я не...

\- Соло, - перебил его Илья. - Стой. Послушай меня. Ты можешь отказаться и послать всё к чёрту, твоё право, но я прошу: не делай этого.

\- Почему? 

\- Потому что сам я никогда не смог бы рассказать тебе обо всём этом, Наполеон. 

Соло открыл было рот, но Илья жестом остановил его, прежде чем он успел что-нибудь сказать.

\- Ты говорил, что собираешься прожить со мной всю жизнь. Я не заглядываю так далеко, но верю, зная тебя, что мы, вероятней всего, проведём вместе относительно большой отрезок вечности. И, если так, я хочу, чтобы ты знал обо мне всё, что имеет значение.

\- Да какая, к чёрту, разница… - начал Соло, но Илья покачал головой, поднял ладонь, призывая Соло замолчать и выслушать его до конца. 

\- Разница есть, и ты это знаешь. Возможно, не хочешь признавать, но не можешь не понимать этого. То, что произошло со мной…всё, о чём пишет Марк… Того меня, которого ты знаешь, не было бы без всего, что со мной сделали. Нет, подожди, дай мне сказать. Я не тот Илья Курякин, которого ты увидел впервые. Это не хорошо и не плохо, это просто факт. Но именно потому, что я когда-то был им, я не могу сам говорить с тобой обо всём, что со мной произошло. Ты понимаешь это, верно же?

Илья говорил спокойно, лицо его было почти безмятежным, и именно эта бесстрастность заставила Соло внутренне сжаться от неясного приступа беспокойства.

Помедлив, он заставил себя кивнуть.

\- Ты сказал, что любой бы сломался, - всё так же спокойно продолжил Илья. - Я сломался, Соло. Нет, ничего не говори, пожалуйста, - так и есть. Я знаю это, и ты тоже это знаешь, даже если не хочешь признавать. И ещё я знаю, что всё, что мне удалось построить из обломков прежней жизни, держится на тебе. 

\- Илья, это не… - снова попытался возразить Соло, но Илья помотал головой, давая понять, что ещё не окончил, и он покорно замолчал. 

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты дочитал со мной эти записи, Наполеон. Чтобы, если что-то начнёт рушиться снова, ты мог понять, в чём причина, и остановить это, пока всё не зашло слишком далеко. И ещё - чтобы решить, захочешь ли ты быть несущей конструкцией, - Илья смущённо усмехнулся, как будто эти архитектурные метафоры ему самому казались нелепыми, - для этого аварийного строения. Захочешь ли ты остаться со мной, зная, что со мной сделали - и кем это всё сделало меня.

Илья смотрел на него испытующе, всё с тем же нейтральным выражением лица, но Соло знал его слишком хорошо, чтобы купиться на эту внешнюю невозмутимость. От него не ускользнуло ни то, что глаза Ильи подозрительно блестят, ни едва заметный румянец на скулах. Соло скрипнул зубами. Ему одновременно хотелось отвесить Илье хорошую оплеуху, наорать на него, сказать, что он несёт полный бред - и обнять его, прижать к себе, поцеловать в макушку, пообещать, что всё будет хорошо.

Он медленно выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие.

\- Я знаю, кто ты, - медленно, раздельно, будто хотел быть уверенным на двести процентов, что каждое его слово будет услышано и понято правильно, заговорил он. - Сомневаюсь, что в этом мире есть кто-либо, кто знает тебя лучше, Илья. Я, чёрт побери, не всегда понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать, и не всегда знаю, какие мысли бродят в твоей светлой горячей голове. Но того, что мне о тебе известно, достаточно, чтобы чётко сказать: Илья, в которого я втрескался по уши много лет назад, никуда не делся. Вот он, здесь. Что бы ты там себе ни напридумывал. И я тебя люблю. И, честно говоря, ты здорово меня задел предположением, что дневник мёртвого пидора заставит меня сбежать от тебя. Чёрт с ним, если ты считаешь, что я должен это прочесть - я прочту.

Он замолчал, чтобы перевести дыхание, и заметил, что Илья улыбается во весь рот.

\- Ну, что ещё? - Соло вдруг почувствовал себя слегка неловко.

\- Ничего, - сказал Илья. - Просто…Спасибо, Ковбой.

\- На здоровье, - проворчал Соло по-русски.

Какое-то время они молчали. Илья продолжал сжимать его ладонь, рассеянно поглаживая его запястье большим пальцем.

\- Ты действительно ни о чём не жалеешь? - наконец нарушил Илья затянувшееся молчание.

\- Господи, - простонал Соло, картинно закатывая глаза. Он высвободил руку, снял сдвинутые на лоб очки, сложил и убрал в ящик тумбочки. - Что за театр пидорской драмы, Угроза?

\- Я серьёзно, - сказал Илья. 

Соло покосился на него: похоже, он действительно спрашивал всерьёз. Соло вздохнул, потёр переносицу, размышляя.

\- Жалею, - признался он, наконец. - Например, о том, что пришёл за тобой слишком поздно. Тогда, в первый раз, к Готье. 

\- Ну, ты, в общем-то, успел, - невесело усмехнулся Илья. - Спасибо Марку. 

\- Прости, что?.. - обескураженно переспросил Соло. - Не понял.

Илья пожал плечами:

\- А что непонятного? Если бы не Марк, я бы, вероятней всего, не дождался тебя. Или был бы в таком состоянии, что и вправду было бы милосердней и разумней всего меня пристрелить. 

\- Ты всерьёз пытаешься его оправдывать? - Соло не верил своим ушам. - После того, как он… 

\- Нет, Соло, не пытаюсь, - резко оборвал его Илья. - Так ведь и есть. Когда-то я говорил, что Адиль меня берёг. - Он замолчал на несколько секунд, по лицу его пробежала тень. Не разжимая губ, улыбнулся чему-то - Соло это больше показалось похожим на болезненную гримасу, чем на улыбку - и продолжил: - Ну, если считать за бережное обращение то, что его молодчики не порвали мне зад, то да, пожалуй. Хотя сейчас я думаю, что этого не произошло исключительно потому, что серьёзные внутренние повреждения слишком быстро вывели бы меня из строя. Проще говоря, я бы сдох в крови и дерьме, Адиль лишился бы возможности манипулировать тобой, его парни остались бы без дырки, в которую можно спустить напряжение, да ещё пришлось бы потом прибираться. Со всех сторон невыгодно.

Соло смотрел на него, чувствуя, как по спине крадётся ледяной холод и горло словно передавливает чья-то невидимая рука. Глаза Ильи потемнели, между бровями залегла горькая складка, но говорил он по-прежнему спокойно - разве что голос чуть звенел, выдавая внутреннее напряжение.

Соло хотел было сказать что-то, но любые слова казались неуместными.

Илья снова заговорил, и каждое слово отзывалось в голове у Соло вспышкой призрачной боли. 

\- Ты сам говорил мне об узниках концлагерей, которые выживали потому, что до последнего держались за свое человеческое достоинство. Адиль лишил меня его, низвёл до уровня животного. И, честно говоря, мне плевать, что двигало Марком, если благодаря ему я смог сохранить человеческий облик. Он увидел во мне человека тогда, когда это было для меня вопросом жизни и смерти. Буквально. И - да, я ему благодарен за это.

\- Ты веришь всему, что он пишет? - потрясённо спросил Соло. - Он же купил тебя. Как животное. Чёрт, да он же прямо говорит, что увидел в тебе напоминание о своей сдохшей сто лет назад собаке. О каком “увидел человека” тут можно говорить? Он просто хотел, чтобы оплаченный товар оставался в приличном виде. Вот и вся его человечность, Илья.

Илья будто не слышал. Он смотрел на Соло, но взгляд его был отсутствующим, будто устремлённым на что-то далеко за спиной напарника.

\- Я только сейчас начинаю вспоминать тот период времени в деталях. Наверное, раньше всё это держал под замком какой-то защитный механизм памяти, не знаю. А ведь я и вправду едва не сдох тогда. - Фразы становились короче, голос - резче. - Подхватил какую-то инфекцию. Может, это была и пневмония. Логично, если вспомнить остальное. Был жар, было больно. Но там мне всегда было так. И боль - это ерунда, Соло. К ней привыкаешь. Наступает момент, когда она тебе уже не страшна. Тело реагирует, но ты как бы смотришь на это извне. Адиль это знал. 

Он надолго замолчал, продолжая смотреть сквозь Соло куда-то вдаль. Тот поёжился, машинально потёр ладонью предплечье: кожа была покрыта мурашками.

\- Адиль это знал, - повторил Илья и снова замолк. Медленно выдохнул, моргнул несколько раз, будто просыпаясь. Отрешённая задумчивость исчезла из его взгляда, он с лёгким недоумением, будто не сразу понял, где находится, посмотрел на Соло - и опустил глаза, начал оттирать с колена несуществующее пятнышко.

\- Поэтому, когда всё изменилось, добра от перемен я не ждал. Думал, это ловушка, трюк. Новая пытка, возможно. Ну, знаешь, подождать, пока я расслаблюсь, привыкну снова чувствовать себя человеком, а потом… - Теперь Илья говорил тихо, запинаясь, не сразу находя нужные слова. - Я не знал, что будет потом, но… Ничего хорошего ждать я не мог, понимаешь? Только что я лежал в бреду и лихорадке на голом бетоне, и вдруг мне дают одежду, лекарство и постель. Почти настоящую. Это не могло быть просто так. Не с Адилем уж точно.

\- Но ты же помнишь, как приходил Орбан? - Соло едва удалось выдавить из себя эти слова - они прозвучали хрипло, словно он молчал несколько лет. Илья смотрел на него, очевидно ожидая, что он хоть что-то скажет. 

\- Вспомнил, когда Уэв дал мне прослушать запись допроса, - сказал Илья будничным тоном, как будто реплика Соло вернула его к реальности. - Но это был первый раз. Того, после которого мне дали… Кто-то приходил, что-то делал со мной, но тогда я не мог точно определить, что реально, а что - очередной виток горячечного бреда. Я, знаешь, несколько раз задумывался тогда, а что, если действительно сдохну. Был даже рад, что болезнь ускорит это событие. Но потом всё изменилось. Я имею в виду не только одежду, еду и антибиотики…

Илья осёкся, опустил взгляд на свои руки, хрустнул пальцами. Соло хотелось подвинуться к нему ближе, обнять за плечи, но в то же время почему-то это казалось неуместным. Илья сейчас выглядел настолько звенящим от напряжения, что это ощущалось почти физически: проступившая на виске жилка, прямая, как доска, спина, сосредоточенно сдвинутые брови. Как будто то, что он говорил, требовало от него всех имеющихся сил, и, позволь он себе расслабится, тяжесть воспоминаний переломит его пополам. 

\- Все практики, которые могли оставить на мне заметный глазу след - шрамы, ожоги, ну, понимаешь, да? - всё это практически сошло на нет. Ребятки Готье тоже стали наведываться ко мне куда реже. - Усмешка на мгновение искривила его губы. - У меня даже сложилось впечатление, что он составил строгий график. Возможно, так и было. И, знаешь, это всё заставило меня почувствовать такой ужас, которого я раньше не знал. Я уже слишком хорошо успел познакомиться с методами Готье, чтобы решить для себя: такая неожиданная щедрость - скорее всего, просто ещё одна изощрённая пытка. И, чем лучше со мной обходятся сейчас, тем страшнее будет то, что последует. Я не увязал эти перемены с Орбаном. Откуда я мог знать, что благодарить за мясную кость и мягкую подстилку мне нужно старину Марка? Но действительность, Соло, такова: я обязан ему жизнью. Как бы иронично и горько это ни звучало. И как бы тебя не тянуло блевать от этого факта.

\- Илья, пойми, я просто не могу… - растерянно начал Соло.

\- Не можешь понять, почему я не ставлю Марка на одну ступеньку с Готье, - продолжил за него Илья. - Да, я прекрасно помню всё, что он сделал после, но, знаешь, сейчас читаю его дневник и думаю, что в случае с этими двоими не работает принцип “скажи мне, кто твой друг, и я скажу, кто ты”. Готье, похоже, изначально был…ну, тем, кем он был. С самого детства. Но не Марк. Он был прав, пожалуй, когда говорил мне, что всё могло быть по-другому. Не в той ситуации, когда он сказал это, нет, - но, возможно, если бы… Что такое?

Соло вскочил, зашагал по комнате, запустив пальцы в волосы.

\- Я не могу тут находиться. - Он распахнул шкаф, вытащил рубашку, сунул руки в рукава. Пуговицы выскальзывали из его пальцев, и он выругался, оставил их в покое, начал натягивать штаны. - Мне нужно проветрить голову. И тебе тоже. Идёшь? Одевайся.

Илья, помедлив, поднялся.

\- Уже за полночь, Наполеон. 

\- И что с того?! - рявкнул Соло. Резко обернулся - и тут же, увидев, как дёрнулся уголок рта Ильи, и сам он весь подобрался, будто готовясь защищаться, мысленно отвесил себе хорошую затрещину за этот взрыв.

\- Прости, - выдохнул он. - Чёрт, Илья, я просто… У меня сейчас мозг взорвётся. Давай просто пройдёмся. Хотя бы вокруг квартала. А? Что скажешь?

Илья пожал плечами. 

\- Конечно, почему нет. Но у меня есть одно условие.

\- Ну? - напряжённо спросил Соло.

\- Застегни сначала ширинку.

Прогуляться оказалось отличной идеей. К Соло с каждым глотком прохладного ночного воздуха возвращалось самообладание. Виски перестала сдавливать тупая боль. Илья шагал рядом молча, едва касаясь его рукава своим, очевидно погрузившись в свои мысли. Соло ощутил острое желание залезть ему в голову, вытащить наружу все кошмары, о которых он молчал все эти годы, и покончить с ними со всеми сразу, одним махом, а не так, как это происходило сейчас. 

Они медленно шли по парку, где Илья часто выгуливал пса, углубляясь всё дальше, в ту его часть, где чистенькие, хорошо освещённые аллеи постепенно превращались в сумрачные тропинки среди деревьев. 

\- Давай присядем, - предложил Соло. - Возможно, это последняя скамейка на нашем пути. Дальше цивилизация кончится, и начнутся девственные джунгли. По крайней мере, с каждым шагом всё больше на то похоже.

Илья улыбнулся уголками губ.

\- Давай. Ты просто выдохся, да, Ковбой? Признайся. В преклонном возрасте нет ничего зазорного. Все там будем.

Соло укоризненно посмотрел на него исподлобья и похлопал по сиденью рядом с собой.

\- Дошутишься, Угроза. На, держи лучше. - Он протянул Илье фляжку, которую извлёк из внутреннего кармана. 

\- Что это там у тебя? - Илья подозрительно принюхался. - Сердечные капли?.. Эй, пинаться-то зачем? Я же просто шучу! 

\- Комик из тебя так себе. Это коньяк. Отличный, между прочим. Глотай и давай сюда, - проворчал Соло. 

Илья послушался: сделал глоток и вложил фляжку в протянутую руку Соло. Тот приложился к горлышку и оторвался, только когда ощутил на себе пристальный взгляд Ильи. Поболтал флягой в воздухе: алкоголя в ней оставалось на донышке.

\- Видит бог, мне это было необходимо, - пробормотал он, чувствуя себя слегка виноватым. - Что такое, Илья?

\- А?.. - Илья, до этого вопроса не сводивший с него взгляда, словно был загипнотизирован, встрепенулся. 

\- Ты так на меня смотрел, будто у меня во лбу открылся третий глаз, - сказал Соло. 

Илья неловко усмехнулся, потёр подбородок.

\- Ничего, просто… Слушай, тебе будет это неприятно. Ты хотел меня вытащить из дому, чтобы отвлечься от… - Он развёл руками. - Но я не могу об этом не думать, Соло. Вот и сейчас - смотрел на тебя и вспоминал, как тебя описывал Марк. Пытался увидеть тебя его глазами. 

Соло невольно застонал от досады, стукнул по деревянному сиденью скамейки кулаком.

\- Зачем? 

\- Потому что я хочу понять, - сказал Илья. - Понять, как так вышло, что его намерения относительно меня - намерения изначально добрые, и, Наполеон, ты можешь даже не пытаться переубедить меня, - превратились в то, что он делал со мной? Кто всё-таки виноват? Готье? Сам Орбан? Или, может быть, всё же я? - Он замолчал, прищурился, вглядываясь в лицо Соло. - Или ты. Или мы оба.

Соло откинулся на спинку скамейки и с тяжёлым вздохом потёр лицо ладонями.

\- Господи, Илья…

\- Я знаю, что ты мне хочешь сказать, Наполеон, - кивнул Илья. - Что этот вопрос уже давно закрыт, что во всём этом нет ни моей, ни твоей вины и что всё это произошло по роковому стечению обстоятельств. Умом я прекрасно всё это понимаю, но…

\- Но что?..

\- Но я не могу не возвращаться снова и снова к поиску причин того, почему обстоятельства сложились именно так. Что заставило Марка похитить меня уже после смерти Готье, и не сразу, что было бы логично, если… - Илья вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями. - Если действительно, как ты говоришь, его заботило только то, что товар оплачен и, значит, должен попасть к покупателю. Прошло ведь достаточно много времени с того дня, как Готье не стало, а я оказался на свободе, и возможностей прибрать меня к рукам в этот период у Орбана было множество, согласись. Значит, вероятней всего, он решил оставить меня в покое - но потом в какой-то момент что-то изменилось. Что-то перещёлкнуло в его мозгу какой-то тумблер, и... 

\- Да ничего там не перещёлкнуло, блядь!.. - взорвался Соло. - Честное слово, как ты не видишь, что твой чёртов спаситель Орбан ничем не отличается от своего дружка?! Да, он запретил Готье калечить тебя, но при этом знал прекрасно про забавы Готье с Д-17. Который от него Готье и получил. Он сам и подогнал своему дружку средство для издевательств над тобой без ущерба для экстерьера. Он не спаситель и не благодетель, Илья, - он лицемерный ублюдок, и я даже не знаю, от кого из них меня больше воротит. Готье хотя бы был более честным. 

Илья упрямо сжал челюсти. Соло смотрел, как желваки перекатываются на его скулах, пока он ищет в карманах пачку сигарет, вскрывает её, лезет за зажигалкой.

\- Дай мне одну, - попросил Соло.

Илья покосился на него и, помедлив мгновение, протянул пачку.

Соло затянулся, едва не закашлявшись с непривычки, выпустил дым и сразу же затянулся снова. Табачная горечь заставила его рот наполниться слюной, но в голове странным образом прояснилось. 

Некоторое время они оба молчали. Потом Илья негромко заговорил, быстро, словно боялся, что Соло прервёт его, не дослушав:

\- Знаешь, после того, как у Готье стало меньше возможностей издеваться над моим телом, он переключился на мой разум. Каждый раз, как… В общем, он приправлял все свои порнографические сеансы подробными лекциями о том, что меня ждёт, что я из себя представляю и какую ценную он оказывает мне услугу, позволяя своим парням… - Илья сглотнул, торопливо затянулся. Сигарета дотлела до фильтра, и он, растерянно посмотрев на неё, уронил окурок на землю и растёр ногой. - Потягивал что-нибудь из бокала, наблюдая за… за процессом, и доброжелательно, спокойно рассказывал, как мне после всего этого будет легче смириться с тем, что он приготовил для меня на потом. Я не знал, что у него договор с Орбаном. Знал только, что меня перекупили - с его слов. А еще, что мои таланты подстилки придутся как нельзя кстати, и что чем меньше во мне останется от меня прежнего, тем проще мне будет приспособиться к тому, что меня ожидает у покупателя. Ты сам знаешь, что он преуспел, внушая мне, кто я есть и на что гожусь. Ебать мозги он умел отлично. И я думал… думаю… что Марк, по крайней мере, отчасти, тоже стал жертвой его опытов. Соло, я не хочу оправдывать Орбана. В этом уже нет никакого смысла. Какую бы игру он ни вёл со мной, я в любом случае выиграл, потому что выжил, а он - нет. Я не хочу его оправдывать, я хочу понять его.

Он выдохнул и выжидающе посмотрел на Соло - и тот с отчаянием понял, что ему нечего сказать в ответ. Он не мог убедить Илью отказаться от чтения этих чертовых мемуаров, не мог заставить его понять, что нет разницы, какими словами прикрывал Орбан свои истинные мотивы, если в итоге сделал все то, что сделал.

Всё, что Соло мог - оставаться рядом. 

И надеяться, что этого окажется достаточно.


	11. Chapter 11

Проблема все еще остается. Я подозреваю, что Л. что-то от меня скрывает. Все анализы, тесты, обследования, доморощенный психоанализ и прочее плацебо не способствуют достижению устойчивого улучшения. Л. предложил принимать лекарства, чтобы, как он говорит, «запустить процесс», но сама мысль об этом вызывает отторжение. Это как расписаться в собственной ущербности с одной стороны, а с другой – признать, насколько я зависим от плотских удовольствий. Практически приравнять себя к похотливому, понукаемому инстинктами животному. А вообще я не понимаю, почему меня должно это так сильно беспокоить. Будто я обязан, кому, правда, непонятно, быть всегда готовым к спариванию, и мое нежелание любой ценой добиваться результата должно вызывать у меня чувство вины. А я не люблю испытывать его. Чувство вины – это всего лишь механизм управления. Все диктатуры мира, все религиозные догмы опираются на привитие плебсу комплекса неполноценности, виновности или греха. И если я способен не попадать в подобные ловушки, когда дело касается внешнего мира, то от собственного подсознания я такое терпеть не собираюсь. И возмущение, возникающее при каждом уколе стыда за нежелание бросить все силы на борьбу с моей мнимой неполноценностью, сводит на нет это самое желание. 

Куда проще пустить все на самотек. И, кстати, именно эта тактика и оказалась самой верной. Наедине с анной я испытываю сложности лишь из-за того, что слишком зациклен на результате. В супружеской постели последние несколько лет я себя чувствую, как на экзамене, когда любой неверный ответ может стоить низшего балла и обидных насмешек. Я не могу уже припомнить, когда было иначе. И чем больше я об этом думаю, тем хуже получается. Но стоило хорошенько отвлечься, как все начало возвращаться. Я думаю, это как-то связано с самооценкой. Мужчина поступает так, как считает нужным, не оглядывается ни на чье мнение и уж точно не привязывает свою самооценку к способности ублажить женщину в постели. А я как раз грешил всем этим еще совсем недавно. Чуть не кастрировал себя сам. Но вовремя осознал, что надо срочно менять что-то в отношении к себе. 

Поэтому, мне кажется, мое либидо и давало о себе знать в такие странные моменты и совершенно спонтанно. Анализируя обстоятельства, при которых это случалось, я даже начал сомневаться в собственной нормальности. Потому что ни насилие, ни тем более однополый секс меня никогда не заводили. К своему возрасту я уже давно разобрался, что именно меня возбуждает. Разобрался и принял. В конце концов, я не ханжа и не собираюсь лгать сам себе о проявлениях собственной сексуальности. Поэтому мне кажется, что идея спасти русского возникла у меня не просто так, она была необходима для возвращения моей мужской potentia и способности стать снова хозяином своей жизни. Подсознанию плевать, сколько людей у меня в подчинении и сколько денег на счету. Мужчиной я себя могу ощущать, лишь когда действую исключительно по велению собственной воли, не испытывая сомнений и без оглядки на чье угодно мнение. И эта ситуация стала эффективным катализатором для проявления всех этих качеств. Забавно, но факт. 

 

Адиль говорил, что его дело займет еще пару месяцев, но все может закончиться и раньше. Мне надо поторопиться с подготовкой места для русского. Оно должно отвечать всем требованиям безопасности и быть максимально непохожим на застенки Адиля. Не думаю, что он врет об убитых и покалеченных молодчиках из его банды, но также я уверен, что русский был в своем праве, сопротивляясь до последнего. Опасен ли он? Безусловно. Но он еще и разумный человек. А значит, способен правильно оценивать свои возможности и осознавать бесполезность агрессивного поведения. Уверен, я найду к нему подход. Он увидит разницу между мной и Адилем. Адиль воспринимает его как вещь, удобный инструмент, который можно применять, как вздумается, не спрашивая согласия, не учитывая мнения, да и не особо бережно обращаясь. А у меня цель иная. Если вообще какая-то конкретная цель имеется, кроме той, что на поверхности. Вот в этом и заключается вся разница. Я не собираюсь его никак использовать, потому что вижу в нем личность. Не инструмент и не функцию. Я распознал в нем человека моей породы. Мое желание его спасти – это и условие, и доказательство этого факта. Вот так все, оказывается, просто. 

*** 

С помещением определился. Комната отдыха в пятом ангаре прекрасно подошла для этой цели. Надо лишь немного ее переоборудовать. Усилить дверь, комфортно обставить и самое главное – предусмотреть, чтобы ни одна вещь не была пригодна для использования в качестве оружия. Задача не из простых. Агенты его уровня умеют убивать и голыми руками. Но с другой стороны - зачем искушать без необходимости? Придет время, и все эти предосторожности станут лишними. Само собой, когда русский освоится и узнает меня поближе, необходимость запирать его на замок отпадет. Но пока, как бы мне это ни претило, такой вариант – единственно безопасный. И для меня, и для него самого. 

Поговорил с Л., сделав вид, что обсуждаю прочитанную книгу. Спросил, чего с точки зрения врача, можно ждать от человека, над которым долгое время издевались, а потом поместили в нормальные условия. Пусть Л. скорее компетентен в обратной ситуации, учитывая его прошлые паскудства, ха-ха, но все-таки кое-что интересное он сказал. Оказывается, пережившие плен могут неосознанно пытаться воспроизвести все, что с ними там происходило. Это касается, к примеру, выработанных за время заключения привычек, таких как спать на полу или есть руками. 

Прим. Сделать подогрев полов. И оформить комнату в максимально теплых, спокойных тонах. 

*** 

Адиль, похоже, одумался. Выполняет свое обещание держать меня в курсе насчет состояния вверенного ему имущества. Парадокс, но в общении с Адилем мне приходится называть «вещью» того, в ком я, напротив, как раз вижу личность. Порой, чтобы сделать что-то хорошее, надо надеть маску мерзавца. Такая вот ирония. 

От Адиля пришли новые снимки. И, что радует, они уже не вызывают острого желания срочно навестить моего друга. Русский на снимках выглядит уже намного приличнее, чем при последнем посещении. Хотя все равно жаль, что я не могу заглянуть к Адилю без предупреждения. Увы, с его режимом безопасности такой внезапный визит для меня может закончиться плачевно. С его парней станется сначала перерезать мне глотку, а потом спросить, кто я такой, ха-ха. 

Временное жилье для русского почти уже готово. Я надеюсь, ему не придется провести в нем дольше, чем это необходимо для адаптации. Кто знает, как он воспримет перемены и быстро ли смирится со своей участью. Хотя выбора у него, в общем-то, нет. Но все равно меня немного удручает невозможность поместить его в камеру (перечеркнуто) комнату с окном. А ведь если бы его комната была всего на ярус выше, из этого окна открывался бы чудесный вид. Адиль был как всегда проницателен (перечеркнуто). Проблему замкнутого пространства, я думаю, вполне можно решить парой репродукций. И, кстати, комната мало чем отличается от приличного гостиничного номера, даже учитывая все ее особенности. Осталось повесить камеры, так, чтобы они не бросались в глаза. Ни к чему, чтобы мой гость решил, что я враг. Или того хуже – извращенец. А первое время за ним придется присматривать. Для его же блага. Если досье не фальшивка, то сбрасывать со счетов особенности его психики, наверняка еще больше расшатанной гостеприимством Адиля, не стоит. 

Прим. Посоветоваться с Л., какую линию поведения следует избрать с русским. Рассказать частично или консульт. втемную? надо подумать. 

*** 

Хукер снова предложил перепродать партию Д17. Все участники предыдущей поставки остались довольны – и скоростью, и чистотой сделки. Да и мне тогда она дала возможность, не теряя лица, снова начать общаться с Адилем. Можно было бы и сейчас использовать ее как отличный предлог наведаться к нему еще раз. Но есть одна проблема. Я прекрасно помню свои слова, в запале брошенные Адилю насчет аморальности личного использования подобных препаратов. Никакого лицемерия, кстати. С точки зрения любого обывателя мой бизнес будет выглядеть преступным, но если существует на что-либо спрос, то найдется и тот, кто этот спрос удовлетворит. Если я откажусь заниматься Д17, эта дрянь все равно дойдет до потребителя, но выгоду получит кто-то другой. К тому же, не стоит забывать и о джентльменах по разные стороны Суэца. Дикари всегда найдут чем истреблять друг друга в своих междоусобицах, так почему бы на этом не заработать?.. Но меня здорово задело то, что Адиль применял Д17 к русскому. Возможно, моя реакция оказалась такой гипертрофированной еще и потому, что я прекрасно знаю свойства этого препарата и последствия побочных эффектов. Необратимые нарушения, которые он вызывает, абсолютно не вписываются в мои планы на русского. А потому и действия Адиля были восприняты мной как вопиющее пренебрежение моими интересами. Равносильно тому, как если бы я дал ему свою машину поездить, а он разбил ее в хлам, оставив мне разбираться с ремонтом. 

Хукер предложил мне продать эту партию снова через Адиля. Я отказался. Поручил найти другого посредника. Или пусть продает напрямую. Так даже выгоднее. Возможно, с моей стороны это и не слишком по-дружески, но будем считать это уроком Адилю за его наплевательское отношение к моим требованиям. Все по справедливости. Хотя он, конечно, вряд ли об этом вообще узнает. 

PS. Хукер сказал, что нарыл кое-что про текущее дело Адиля.  
Прим. напомнить, когда приедет. 

*** 

Не зря Адиль молчал о том, чем сейчас занимается. А Хукер определенно заслужил поощрение. На сей раз он превзошел самого себя в желании выслужиться. Можно только представить, чего ему стоило докопаться до такой информации, особенно если учесть, какие серьезные интересы затронуты. И Адиль прав, что даже мне не доверился об этом. И уровень операции, и его личная заинтересованность обязывают держать все в секрете. Но помимо вполне понятного удовлетворения от получения доступа к тщательно охраняемым сведениям, я получил еще одно важное преимущество. Теперь я на все сто уверен, что Адиль не ведет против меня двойную игру, не интригует и не пытается надуть. Ему сейчас просто не до того. Масштаб стоящей перед ним цели делает такие подозрения смехотворными. И, хорошо зная Адиля и его семейную историю, я понимаю, что он ни перед чем не остановится, чтобы, наконец, занять место, которого достоин. 

Любопытно, сильно ли изменится Адиль, если у него все получится? Будь я азартен, сделал бы ставку на то, что он останется прежним, против того, что задерет нос и начнет из себя строить представителя высшей касты. Хотя если подумать, то оба варианта не исключены. С одной стороны, Адиль всегда пренебрегал социальными условностями, презирал чины и регалии, а с другой – если ему вся эта шелуха настолько неважна, зачем он ввязался в это, даже по нашим меркам, слишком рискованное предприятие? Впрочем, вряд ли он захочет занять правительственный пост, скорее, по-прежнему будет оставаться в тени, получив новые возможности для своего бизнеса. Почти неограниченные, надо сказать, возможности. 

А все-таки забавно представить Адиля в официальном облачении, заседающего, к примеру, в каком-нибудь ООН с серьезным выражением лица. Ему, даже, скорее всего, это пойдет. В любом случае, мерзавец не растеряется и будет выглядеть ровно так, что никто не усомнится в его праве там присутствовать. Впрочем, это, скорее, больше скажет о системе управления плебсом – на вершине пищевой цепочки закономерно оказываются именно хищники. Я, кстати, мог бы занять в политике достаточно высокое место, но четкое осознание того, как все там устроено, привило мне иммунитет к такого рода тщеславию и показухе. Кто б знал, как меня от всего этого воротит. Пустая трата жизненных ресурсов, вот что это такое. Деньги лучше зарабатываются в тишине, настоящее влияние не любит постороннего взгляда. 

А возможно, все дело еще и в происхождении, в семье. Мне не надо было никому доказывать, кто я такой. Я знал это с самого детства. Адилю же повезло намного меньше, так что ему простительно это желание поиграть в политику и стремление сблизиться со своим братом. Он ведь до совершеннолетия вообще не знал ни одного родственника с отцовской стороны. Думал, что он бастард. Упаси господь от такого. Надо к Адилю все же съездить. А то потом, кто знает, может, и не удастся так запросто с ним общаться, ха-ха. 

Прим. Хукеру выписать чек. Сумма, достаточная, чтобы он понял, что я остался доволен. Но в рамках. 

*** 

На этот раз мы с Адилем довольно приятно провели время. Я отбросил свои подозрения и общался куда свободнее. Он тоже вел себя более открыто. Без напоминаний и намеков отвел меня к русскому, чтобы я лично удостоверился в его состоянии. Видимо, Адиль хорошо пролечил его и приструнил своих парней, но русский выглядел и впрямь неплохо. Снимки не врали. Адиль, правда, не удержался и спросил, зачем я требую завязывать ему глаза, раз все равно собираюсь в скором времени забрать его. 

Я несколько резковато ответил, мол, он напрасно пытается упрекнуть меня в излишней осторожности, если не в трусости. Потому что не в моих правилах объяснять кому бы то ни было свои действия. И это касается всех, включая его, Адиля. Ему ничего не оставалось, как довольствоваться таким ответом, хотя судя по недовольной гримасе, его самолюбие было слегка задето. А я все равно задумался. По сути Адиль прав – эта мера никакой практической пользы не несет. Я неуязвим перед такого рода рисками. Но все-таки для меня оказалось важным, чтобы русский не мог меня видеть. Думаю, подсознательно я не хочу, чтобы у него был повод связать меня с тем, что с ним здесь вытворяют. У него и мысли не должно возникнуть, что я хоть как-то ко всему этому причастен. Поэтому в сухом остатке вывод такой: в основе моего требования лежит желание выстроить с ним отношения с чистого листа. Завоевать доверие, если угодно. А если он увидит нас вместе с Адилем и поймет, что мы друзья, об этом можно забыть. 

Адиль, кстати, перед моим отъездом все-таки признался, что его дело близится к финалу. Да и без его признания это было понятно. Он пребывал в возбужденном настроении, типичном для него, когда желанная цель оказывается на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Мы распрощались довольно тепло, и я впервые за долгое время поймал себя на мысли, что чуть не совершил серьезную ошибку, поставив под сомнение нашу дружбу. 

*** 

События последних нескольких недель спрессовались в какой-то однородный ком. Пришлось поездить, много встречаться, разговоры, дела, внезапные проверки etc. Есть что-то приятное в таких неожиданных появлениях на филиалах. Хоть я и подбираю персонал весьма тщательно, даже лучшие из них без постоянного надзора расслабляются. Занятно было наблюдать, как важные и влиятельные персоны заискивают и лебезят передо мной, пытаясь представить свою работу в самом лучшем свете, а промахи скрыть или свалить на подчиненных. Кадровый вопрос – один из самых важных в бизнесе. Многие недооценивают его, считая, что незаменимых нет, а значит, не так уж и важно, кого именно нанимать, и отдают предпочтение сиюминутной эффективности. Все равно рано или поздно нужно менять всех сверху донизу. Но я считаю, что чем бесконечно обновлять состав, гораздо выгоднее иметь дело с теми, чьи сильные и слабые стороны хорошо изучены. Я, надо сказать, терпим практически ко всем порокам, если они не мешают работать. Не терплю лишь скользких двуличных извращенцев, особенно педерастов. С души воротит с ними общаться. Ничего не могу с собой поделать. 

Адиль дал о себе знать, когда я был на материке. Настойчиво пригласил приехать. Я даже поддался легкой паранойе, заподозрив, что, возможно Адиль следит за моими перемещениями. Его сообщение дошло до меня тогда, когда я был довольно близко от места его нахождения. Но я решил не забивать себе голову, и, возможно, даже подлечить нервы. Что-то в последнее время я часто ловлю себя на склонности зацикливаться на какой-то ерунде. 

Если в прошлый мой приезд Адиль был в хорошем настроении, то сейчас он буквально светился от радости и был явно перевозбужден. Он то и дело потирал руки, не к месту шутил, норовил то приобнять меня, то потрепать по плечу. Если бы на его месте был кто-то другой, я поставил бы его на место. Меня раздражала эта его навязчивость, но я терпеливо ждал, когда он успокоится и вернется к более адекватной манере общения. Хотя, надо признать, мало-помалу его настроение передалось и мне. 

Адиль болтал о всяких пустяках, накрывая на стол и разливая водку по стаканам. (Кстати, вспомнилось, что именно Адиль приучил меня к водке. Традиция пошла с нашей учебы, когда мы удирали с ним после отбоя в парк, чтобы напиться. Как сейчас помню, закусывали мы обычно шоколадом, что вообще ни в какие ворота, но тогда шоколад с водкой казались самым потрясающим сочетанием на свете). На мои попытки выяснить, чем вызвано его срочное приглашение, он многообещающе улыбался и просил немного терпения. Но когда он достал катушку и начал заправлять проектор, мое настроение резко испортилось. 

\- Адиль, тебе не надоело развлекаться? Ты меня за этим сюда вызвал? Не терпелось показать свое новое творение?..

\- Дорогой, не нервничай так, выпей еще, расслабься. 

Эта его манера изъясняться уже начала порядком меня бесить. 

\- А может, это тебе пора перестать расслабляться? Или ты просто определился со своим истинным твоим призванием? Снимать порнуху у тебя явно получается лучше, чем…

Я вовремя прикусил язык, чуть не проболтавшись о том, что мне известны его честолюбивые планы. Но, судя по всему, Адиль, пребывающий в своем странно дурашливом настроении, даже не заметил ни моих резких слов, ни моей заминки. Он, не обращая на меня ни малейшего внимания, закончил свои манипуляции с проектором, погасил свет и запустил запись. 

\- Смотри. 

Адиль самодовольно кивнул на экран, и мне не оставалось ничего, кроме как последовать его настойчивому предложению. 

С первых же кадров я понял, для кого и зачем предназначена эта запись. Я даже невольно почувствовал восхищение смелостью Адиля. Смелостью на грани полного пренебрежения здравым смыслом. 

\- А самому проговаривать весь этот текст было обязательно? Не замечал за тобой раньше тяги к дешевой популярности. Пленка уже отправлена по назначению?

\- Да. Притом я вручил ее лично. - Адиль засмеялся. – Расскажу потом. Ты, главное, не отвлекайся. Хочу, чтобы ты оценил изящество замысла. 

\- Ну-ну. Значит, у них уже есть не просто твое описание, а еще и полноценное изображение, во всей красе, так сказать. Ты соскучился по острым ощущениям? Давно под ногами земля не горела? 

\- Брось, Марк. Этот тип ни за что и никому это не покажет. Сдохнет, а честь своей прекрасной дамы будет защищать любой ценой. Ты смотри лучше, мне интересно твое мнение. 

Но я не смог досмотреть это до конца. Когда русский начал кричать, меня буквально затрясло от бешенства. Сам не ожидал от себя такой реакции. Пусть это и далось мне с трудом, но я сумел сохранить внешнюю невозмутимость. Изображая скуку и полное отсутствие интереса, я демонстративно зевнул и посмотрел на часы. 

\- Твои сюжеты не отличаются разнообразием, мой друг. И это не совсем то, ради чего я приехал сюда по щелчку твоих пальцев, поменяв все свои планы. Может, все-таки перейдем к делу? 

Адиль разочарованно вздохнул и нажал на стоп. 

\- Вечно ты торопишь события. Лишаешь момент его красоты и смысла…

\- Ты меня достал! – я все-таки не сдержался, - какая, блядь, красота момента?! Ты что, издеваешься?! 

С меня хватило и того, что я видел ту первую пленку, а потом, по милости Адиля, поприсутствовал на пыточном сеансе лично. И вот теперь, после всех наших договоренностей, после моих намеков, просьб, прямых требований, наконец, снова смотреть, как русского, едва пришедшего в подобие нормального состояния, ебут трое молодчиков Адиля, да еще под дозой Д17, хотя о своем отношении к этому препарату я тоже, между прочим, высказывался предельно ясно. Адиль перешел все границы, и я не собирался об этом молчать. 

Тот, словно понял, что перегнул палку, как-то суетливо, чуть ли не угодливо подлил водки и примирительно похлопал меня по плечу. Я отдернулся, хотя раньше не позволял себе так делать, но сейчас мне было все равно, заденет мой жест Адиля или нет. 

\- С меня хватит, Адиль. Мне плевать на твои объяснения, как тебе плевать на мои интересы. Ты уже который месяц кормишь меня завтраками, но кроме твоей низкопробной порнухи тебя, похоже, ничто не волнует. И знаешь, я, пожалуй, не буду задерживаться у тебя в гостях. Отправлюсь домой и очень скоро вернусь. За товаром. И если вдруг возникнут какие-то непредвиденные трудности с его передачей, я буду вынужден сделать некоторые выводы. Со всеми вытекающими. 

\- Не кипятись, дружище, - Адиль отреагировал на мою вспышку настолько невозмутимо, что меня это слегка остудило, - как раз об этом я и хотел поговорить. Но ты испортил мне весь сюрприз. Деньги, товар, сделка – это все, что тебя интересует? Ну как, скажи, получилось, что мой единственный друг – такой приземленный и лишенный воображения человек?.. 

Он укоризненно покачал головой. Наглости все-таки ему не занимать. 

\- Заберешь ты свою спящую красавицу, и очень скоро. Мне он нужен до десятого. Сразу после – он твой. Надеюсь, ты уже подготовил уютную клетку и крепкий намордник. 

\- А это зачем было? – я махнул рукой на экран.

\- Так для этого он мне и был здесь нужен, - глядя на меня, как на идиота, пояснил Адиль.

\- Пары фотографий хватило бы с лихвой. 

\- Нужна была максимально свежая дата. Или американец мог решить, что блондинчик уже мертв. И в динамике все куда убедительнее, чем на любом снимке. И еще момент – будь это просто снимок, скорее всего, он уже лежал бы на столе у его начальства. А мне нужно, чтобы американец пришел ко мне сам, без прикрытия, и в самых расстроенных чувствах. И чтобы не посмел никому показать то, что у него сейчас на руках. Марк, ну сам подумай, это же так просто. 

\- А если ты в нем ошибся? И пленку с твоей физиономией уже крутят в его конторе? Тебя же обложат, как зайца на охоте. 

\- Нет! - Адиль хлопнул ладонью по столу. - Не ошибся. Позавчера лично с ним разговаривал. И не смотри на меня так! Я знаю, что делаю. Видел бы ты, как взвился этот слащавый педик, когда увидел на моей руке часы блондинчика. - Адиль снова коротко рассмеялся. - Взяли бы его без проблем прямо там, если бы обстановка была поспокойнее. Он подставился, как последний болван. И можно только представить, до какой точки кипения он дошел, когда просмотрел всю запись. А ему пришлось ее смотреть полностью, и не раз. Плюс я дал ему время хорошенько помариноваться. Когда он явится за блондинчиком, я возьму его голыми руками, уж поверь. 

\- Ну ладно, с пленкой понятно. Но зачем Д17? Неужели это было так уж необходимо? Я ведь просил тебя…

 

\- Слушай, ну извини, пришлось. Все ради дела, дорогой. Мне нужна была хорошая картинка, и звук. Без препарата блондинчик не отыграл бы так эффектно свою роль, а так мы все, включая его напарника, имеем удовольствие наблюдать искреннюю, живую реакцию. Я думаю, он уже настолько привык к вниманию моих парней, что научился получать удовольствие. А я сомневаюсь, что напарничек побежит спасать свою belle, если увидит, что ей и так хорошо. Хотя… - Адиль потер рукой подбородок, изображая задумчивость. - Возможно, это сработало бы даже лучше. Ревность куда сильнее жалости. 

Он снова весело засмеялся. А мне, в который раз за этот вечер захотелось пересчитать ему зубы. 

\- И, кстати, если ты заметил, о тебе я тоже не забыл. Хорошо я придумал про лагерь боевиков в Северной Африке? 

\- Понятия не имею, о чем ты, - честно признался я. - И при чем тут я? 

\- Ну как же. Не делай вид, что не понимаешь. Помимо того, что я хорошо его подготовил, раскрыл, так сказать, его скрытые достоинства, я еще и нарисовал ему перспективу настолько кошмарную, что по сравнению с ней он с благодарностью воспримет все, что угодно. Тебе практически ничего не надо будет делать. Он откроется тебе, как цветок лотоса на рассвете. 

Я поморщился от этих пошлых эвфемизмов, которые сыпались сегодня из Адиля как чечевица из рваного мешка. 

\- Чуточку доброты, немного мягче режим, и он на какое-то время станет шелковым. Пока не решит, что это твоя слабость. И вот тогда тебе надо будет снова напомнить, кто он такой и где его место. А о том, как им управлять, я тоже позаботился: забил ему на подкорку все, что надо. 

\- Я ценю твою заботу, но хочу напомнить, что мне он нужен для других вещей. 

\- А ты не зарекайся, дорогой. Вот увидишь, на эту подстилку есть только одна управа, если ты, конечно, не хочешь его калечить. Может, наймешь все-таки пару моих ребят? Из тех, кто умеет с ним обращаться, а? 

\- Перестань, Адиль. Хватит.

\- Ладно, ладно, раз уж ты решил походить в белых одеждах и отказываешься от дружеской помощи, дело твое. Но я все равно не могу оставить тебя на произвол судьбы. Я там кое-что отправил тебе с оказией. Как раз к твоему возвращению дойдет. Приданое для твоего питомца. Ну, там, знаешь, – поводок, намордник и все такое, разберешься, в общем. Только еще один последний совет: не открывай посылку при свидетелях. Могут неправильно понять. 

Я терпеливо пережидал, пока Адиль отсмеется, раздумывая, что он имеет в виду, говоря о посылке. Наверняка там будут личные вещи русского и, возможно, пачка фотографий. Но способ подачи такой тривиальной информации со стороны Адиля вызывал раздражение. Ведь мог бы сказать по-человечески, без дурацкого фарса и понтов. Я для себя решил, что оправданием такому поведению Адиля может служить напряжение, накопившееся за время сидения в этой дыре. Неприятно, но простительно. Я вздохнул. 

\- Ладно, повеселились и хватит. Почему, кстати, после десятого? Раньше никак? 

\- Оставил несколько дней на разработку американца. Думаю, мне хватит, чтобы он раскололся и запел. И, чтобы ты знал, – блондинчик в полном порядке. Если хочешь, пойдем, посмотришь. 

Как ни хотелось мне заглянуть к русскому, я отказался. Сказал, что верю на слово. Пусть Адиль и вел себя не вполне адекватно, но было очевидно, что свою часть сделки он выполнить готов. Но, хочу заметить, что как бы я ни относился к Адилю, что бы нас ни связывало, я лишний раз убедился в справедливости слов о том, что нельзя делать бизнес с друзьями. Рискуешь потерять и бизнес, и друга. И больше я такой ошибки не совершу. Это еще один из уроков, что я почерпнул из этой истории. 

*** 

Я пьян. Сильно. Надо записать все, пока не забыл. Или не надо. (неразборчиво. перечеркнуто) Нет, запишу. Он все-таки настал. Этот день. Нет, ну вот же паршивец. Все-таки наебал меня. Как я и думал. Упокой господь его в душу. Кажется, так принято говорить. Или не так? А плевать. (неразборчиво. перечеркнуто)

*** 

Сегодня десятое. Четыре дня назад я узнал, что Адиля не стало. По странной иронии эту весть мне доставили одновременно с его посылкой. Мне рассказали, что пятого числа Адиля застрелили в его убежище. Его людей, из тех, кто уцелел во время штурма, взяли на месте. Накрыли всю его сеть, включая выездную группу. Это была операция по освобождению заложника. Заложник выжил. 

Я ошарашено переваривал эту новость, а в голове крутилось воспоминание о нашей последней встрече, о том, как веселился, как много смеялся тогда Адиль. У меня еще тогда мелькнула мысль, что это не к добру. Но я и представить не мог, что все вот так для него закончится. Да и сейчас еще до конца в голове не укладывается. 

Посылку, как он и просил, я открыл в кабинете. Ожидал увидеть все, что угодно, но только не то, что там оказалось. Коробка была забита инвентарем для извращенцев. В памяти услужливо всплыли слова Адиля о приданом для питомца, и я, опустившись на пол, начал смеяться. Я смеялся до колик, пока по моим щекам не потекли слезы, и все никак не мог перестать. Наверное, как раз тогда я и сделал первый глоток водки. Прощальный подарок моего друга перед смертью – это коробка с хуями. От этой злой иронии хотелось удавиться. Я пил из горла, не пьянея, и бездумно перебирал этот садистский инвентарь. Великолепная эпитафия нашей дружбе. 

Я хлебал водку и думал, что все-таки сделала с нами эта сука-жизнь. Что она сделала с Адилем. Вот так бесславно сгинуть в бетонных коридорах заброшенной электростанции. И все его великие планы, все мечты и амбиции теперь превратились в ничто. В пустоту. В этом есть доля и моей вины. Если бы я настоял на своем и забрал русского сразу, Адиль, возможно, был бы сейчас жив. Он доигрался, просто доигрался. Если бы не его комплекс бога, не святая уверенность в том, что он один знает, как дергать людей за ниточки, если бы не чертова пленка, которую он передал тому агенту, он был бы жив. Он просто недооценил американца. И вот итог. Пару глотков водки я выпил в честь красавчика и русского. Он все-таки спас свою belle из лап дракона. Справедливость восторжествовала, дракон повержен. И кому какое дело, что драконом был единственный мой друг, а спящую красавицу я хотел бы спасти сам. Но, увы, не в этой сказке. 

И я пил за Адиля. Не за того, кем он стал. Я оплакивал того, кем он был. Я помню, как после той истории с Н. Адиль мне предложил сбежать вместе с ним из академии. Мы будем путешествовать по стране, на машине, я стану режиссером, сниму культовый фильм, а ты напишешь книгу о наших приключениях. Мы будем свободными. Будем делать что хотим, и никто никогда не сделает из нас тех, кем мы не являемся. Так он сказал, когда позвал с собой. Я помню, загорелся этой идеей. Она казалась мне выходом, решением, ответом на все вопросы. И я согласился. Но сказал, что надо подготовиться. Адиль тогда улыбнулся и сказал, что или мы едем сейчас, или у нас никогда это не получится. И он оказался прав. 

Я не знаю, кем бы мы с ним стали, если бы побег удался. Но я уверен на все сто, что его история кончилась бы совсем по-другому. И уж точно не так бездарно. 

Я напился тогда так, что вырубился на полу в кабинете. Когда проспался, сначала хотел выкинуть чертову коробку со всем содержимым в море. Или сжечь. Но после передумал. Мне вся эта дрянь, разумеется, никогда не пригодится, да и придется хорошенько все припрятать. Но пусть она служит напоминанием о том, как легко можно просрать свою жизнь, если вовремя не остановиться на спуске вниз.


	12. Chapter 12

Трудно привыкнуть к мысли, что Адиля больше нет. С того дня прошло уже две недели. Но мне все еще тяжело свыкнуться с его смертью. Наверное, тому виной еще и невозможность по-человечески с ним попрощаться. Похоронить или хотя бы посетить могилу. Ритуалы помогают, я всегда это знал. Они позволяют окончательно осознать, когда что-то необратимо меняется, засечь момент перехода на следующую ступень. Но нам с Адилем не повезло. Мне сообщили, что его тело забрали власти и потом кремировали. Так что могилы у него не будет. Когда все утихнет, я приеду туда, где он погиб, и выпью водки на берегу озера. Возможно, тогда мое подсознание окончательно смирится со случившимся, и я перестану мысленно спорить или делиться с Адилем идеями, как привык за годы нашей дружбы. Эта привычка вести заочный диалог теперь мне ни к чему, она может далеко меня завести. И я вижу искушение в том, чтобы найти замену общению в ведении записей. Надо с этим кончать. 

Слишком многое в моей жизни было связано с Адилем. Хорошего и плохого, опасного и веселого, самого разного. Этот этап завершен. Очень трудно окончательно осознать это. Еще труднее избавиться от навязчивого чувства вины. Я прекрасно понимаю, что это всего лишь химеры разума, просто свойство человеческой психики, вполне типичное для многих. И, как бы я ни отличался от большинства, в этом смысле я не уникален. Когда теряешь близкого человека, наверное, всегда остается иллюзия, что ты мог как-то предотвратить это. А я, кстати, мог. Судьба давала такой шанс, но Адиль им не воспользовался. Я почти уверен, что идея спасти русского не просто так пришла мне в голову. Но если раньше я думал, что делаю это ради себя и, может быть, немного ради того агента, то сейчас понимаю, что это был шанс еще и для Адиля. Но он принял свое решение, и последствия оказались фатальными. И тут мне не в чем себя винить, ведь решение было его целиком и полностью. За что мне до сих пор стыдно, так это за паранойю, за мелочные подозрения, за то, что я позволил себе сомневаться в друге, за то, что этот яд отравил последнее отпущенное нам время. 

И поэтому мне тяжело о нем вспоминать. Каждый раз, когда меня посещают мысли об Адиле, меня охватывают злость и досада. Я вспоминаю, как подсчитывал предполагаемые убытки от его мнимого предательства, как проверял его, поставив на одну доску со всем остальным плебсом. Пусть у меня и были основания, но сейчас я считаю это непростительной ошибкой. 

А теперь пришла пора окончательно избавиться от всего лишнего. Оставить только самое истинное, самое правильное и основное. Не проебать то неподдельно ценное, что есть в моей жизни. У меня есть дети, бизнес. Жизненные силы и время, отпущенные мне, я должен посвятить им. Чтобы однажды не оказаться в роли идиота, погрязшего в запоздалых сожалениях, который занимался всякой ерундой вместо того, чтобы сохранять то, что имеет значение. И за этот урок я тоже благодарю Адиля. 

А потому я убрал в хранилище обе пленки и посылку. Конечно, это весьма сомнительные вещи, но не мне судить Адиля – он был таким, каким был. И это все, что осталось от него на память. Поэтому пусть хранится. 

Я переворачиваю эту страницу. И начинаю новую. В итоге ведь каждый получил то, что заслуживал. Адиль – безымянную могилу, красавчик – своего напарника живым, русский – спасение, моя семья – отца и мужа, а я – хороший урок. Не так уж и плохо, если подумать. 

Мне будет чем заняться следующие несколько лет. Марк уже вошел в тот возраст, когда ему особенно нужен отец. И его отцом должен быть мужчина, знающий, что делает, а не витающий в облаках сентиментальный идеалист. Образование, которое мой сын сейчас получает, превосходно, но грешит определенной однобокостью. Школы жизни он здесь не пройдет, даже занимаясь с самыми лучшими преподавателями. И с этим тоже надо разобраться как можно скорее. 

Эти записи я, пожалуй, тоже оставлю в хранилище. Пусть они служат хрониками временного легкого помешательства, свидетельством того, как даже такие сильные люди, как я, могут попасть под влияние собственных эмоций и опасных иллюзий. Я всегда знал, что нравственная чистота - это залог силы, но, начав играть по чужим правилам, на время забыл об этом. Пора уже повернуться лицом к собственным принципам и больше не отступать от них. Аминь. Ха-ха (перечеркнуто). (неразборчиво) 

Все. Хватит. 

***

Покорного судьбы ведут, а непокорного тащат. И тычут носом в незавершенные дела. А всего-то и надо было – понять, что любое начатое дело требует завершения. Долго же до меня доходила эта простая истина. Но все-таки дошла. 

Любое иное объяснение не имеет смысла. Дополнительным доказательством этому выводу служат накрывающие меня эмоции. Хотя какие, к черту тебе еще нужны доказательства?! Ты уже разменял пятый десяток, Марк, так когда же, дери тебя в душу, ты избавишься от наивности?!!! (перечеркнуто)

Адиль был прав. Абсолютно во всем. Каким же я был идиотом, когда сомневался в его правоте. Чувствую себя дураком, простаком на ярмарке, которого профессиональные мошенники облапошили жалостливой историей. Стыдно, в моем-то возрасте и с моим родом занятий. Но все это не просто так. Если бы мне суждено было оставаться обманутым, судьба не подкинула бы мне возможность узнать правду. И исправить свой промах. А иначе, тогда как объяснить случившееся? Таких совпадений не бывает. Хоть я и материалист до мозга костей, но в моменты вроде этих склонен признать, что существует некая непознанная сила. Может, это и кажется смешным, но меня не оставляет ощущение, что Адиль мне подал весточку с того света в своей неподражаемой манере. Макнул лицом в правду, которую всеми силами на разные лады пытался донести до меня во время наших последних встреч. Ну что ж, лучше поздно, как говорится. 

И раз жизнь меня упорно возвращает на развилку, на которой я в свое время свернул не в ту сторону, я возобновляю свои записи. Мне больше не с кем говорить откровенно, а потребность делиться мыслями становится нестерпимой. 

За те восемь месяцев, как я покончил со всей этой историей, я ни разу не нарушил данное себе слово. Я с полной отдачей погрузился в семейные дела и бизнес, ожидая, что вознаграждением мне станет чувство морального удовлетворения. Но нет, не стало. Дела идут отлично, и с сыном я провожу куда больше времени, чем раньше. Дочка меня обожает. Но я никак не могу собраться, чувствую себя разбитым и усталым. Я списывал это на депрессию, неизбежное следствие потери единственного друга. Это логично, если учесть, что большим количеством близких по духу людей жизнь меня как-то не избаловала. Я многое упустил за годы напряженной работы и теперь с удвоенной силой восстанавливал пробелы. Ради семьи я даже пересмотрел некоторые принципы безопасности. Чего стоит богатство и могущество, если твои дети растут узниками на маленьком острове? Наш дом должен быть крепостью, а не тюрьмой. У меня с Марком еще не состоялся тот самый серьезный разговор, который я запланировал к его совершеннолетию. Или к тому моменту, как мой сын хотя бы достигнет того возраста, в котором был я сам, когда мой отец раскрыл карты о роде занятий нашей семьи и дал мне возможность выбора. Но времена диктуют свои правила, и как бы я не оттягивал этот момент, однажды он настанет. И, боюсь, куда раньше, чем мне бы этого хотелось. 

Так что, возможно, моему прозрению способствовало и это обстоятельство. Я впервые вывез всю семью на материк. И поскольку я все еще не сумел подобрать слова, которыми можно было бы объяснить одиннадцатилетнему подростку, почему в его документах стоит чужое имя, то пришлось принять определенные меры. Такие, например, как остановиться в одной из гостиниц, где персонал не знает, кто я такой, но при этом прекрасно вышколен на предмет общения со мной и членами моей семьи. В таком отеле мы и поселились. Партнерское заведение, одна из кормушек Хукера. Комфортное и безопасное место, где для меня всегда готов роскошный люкс с садиком и отдельным выходом к морю. Никаких документов, никаких вопросов, в любое время дня и ночи четко работающая связь с нужными людьми. Проверенное временем место. 

Мы провели там чудесные четыре дня, в основном купаясь на закрытом пляже и изредка, как простые смертные, гуляя по променаду. Анна, впрочем, была недовольна и хотела уехать – не таким она видела свой идеальный отпуск. Но дети были рады, они жадно поглощали новые впечатления, взахлеб делились ими со мной, задавали множество вопросов, и это решило дело. Я собирался остаться еще на неделю. 

В тот вечер мы спустились в ресторан. Обычно, из вполне разумных предосторожностей, еду нам доставляли прямо в номер, но что-то меня дернуло изменить этому правилу. Может, захотелось разнообразия, а может, рассчитывал сделать приятное Анне. Мы устроились в отдельном кабинете, отделенном от остального зала плетеной перегородкой, через которую открывался прекрасный обзор на столики для простых постояльцев. По старой привычке я сидел так, чтобы держать в поле зрения людей, входы и выходы - короче, обстановку в целом. Анна прихорашивалась, поглощенная исключительно собой, дети были заняты друг другом, о чем-то яростно споря. А я потягивал скотч, бездумно блуждая взглядом по залу, и мечтал уже, наконец, поесть и вернуться в номер, чтобы завалиться спать. 

\- Ваш скотч, - я невольно повернул голову в сторону столика, стоящего практически у самой перегородки. Голос официанта прозвучал так близко, что я автоматически отреагировал, услышав название того же напитка, который заказывал сам. 

За тем столиком расположилась компания, двое мужчин и молодая женщина. Один из них сидел ко мне спиной, второго я видел в профиль, а девушка была обращена ко мне лицом. Ничем не примечательные люди. Разве что я чисто машинально отметил, что женщина была не похожа на жену или подругу кого-то из них – не знаю, чем объяснить, но это чувствовалось. По ее манере общаться, по языку ее тела, не могу сказать определенно. Списав эту мимолетную мысль на чисто мужской инстинкт, благодаря которому мужчина всегда сканирует каждую привлекательную самку на предмет ее принадлежности другому, я вернулся к своей выпивке, о которой мне столь любезно напомнил их официант. 

Вначале я даже не понял, что не так. Только почувствовал какой-то странный неприятный укол в районе солнечного сплетения, как бывает, когда посреди приятного дня, вдруг откуда-то берется дурное предчувствие. Как говорят англичане – словно кто-то прошел по твоей могиле. Со стороны того столика раздался звонкий женский смех, и я снова повернулся туда. Профиль мужчины, сидящего ко мне боком, показался смутно знакомым, и я, пользуясь тем, что он меня не видит, внимательно рассматривал его, мучительно пытаясь вспомнить, где я мог его видеть раньше. Чеканный профиль, ямка на подбородке, черный смоляной завиток, падающий на крутой лоб – в его внешности было что-то неуловимо знакомое, но я никак не мог понять, откуда. 

Девушка встала и пошла в сторону дамской комнаты. Не успела она отойти на пару шагов, как темноволосый повернулся ко второму мужчине – до этого момента в поле моего зрения попадала лишь его спина и светло-русый затылок - и, протянув руку, накрыл ею лежащее на столе запястье блондина. Тот вздрогнул и повернул к нему голову. И в тот момент, когда я увидел его лицо, мне показалось, что все – люди, звуки, да все, что меня окружало - исчезло, а мое внимание сфокусировалось на этом проклятом столике за плетеной перегородкой и двух мужчинах, сидящих за ним. 

Первое, что бросилось в глаза – точеные скулы и длинные загнутые ресницы, дрогнувшие, как у девушки. Он не убрал руку из-под тяжелой ладони соседа по столику, хотя я видел, как по его щекам разливается румянец, как он приоткрывает губы, словно хочет что-то сказать. Я перевел взгляд, как раз, чтобы заметить, как брюнет бережно переворачивает его руку ладонью вверх и большим пальцем гладит запястье, то место, где бьется пульс. От этого жеста, такого откровенного, и притом неуместного, кровь бросилась мне в голову. Я смотрел, не в силах оторваться, как мой русский – теперь я его узнал, - медленно наклонил голову набок и неловко, даже смущенно улыбнулся, осторожно пытаясь вытянуть руку из-под тяжелой ладони Красавчика – к этому моменту, я уже понял, что это он, хотя и ни разу не видел живьем. Но как только вернулась девушка, все снова изменилось. Красавчик убрал руку и потянулся за бутылкой, спокойно и вальяжно, словно его не застукали только что за чем-то неприличным. А русский снова отвернулся, скрыв от меня лицо. 

Я очнулся, обнаружив, что сижу, тупо уставившись в плетеную перегородку и сжимая стакан с выпивкой. Мелькнула мысль, что в глазах анны я наверняка выгляжу нелепо. Вернее, выглядел бы, если бы ей было до меня дело. И я продолжил свое наблюдение за троицей, жадно впитывая каждый жест, каждый доносящийся до меня обрывок их голосов. Русский в основном молчал, разговор шел между Красавчиком и девушкой. Судя по всему, какая-то беззлобная дружеская пикировка. Ненадолго меня отвлек официант с нашим заказом, но я, не желая упустить ни одной детали, как только он отошел, снова повернулся в сторону русского и его спутников. Они пробыли в ресторане недолго – очевидно, зашли не с целью поужинать, а лишь пропустить по стаканчику. И когда они рассчитались, – я отметил, что расплачивался Красавчик, - я едва подавил желание сразу вскочить и пойти за ними, чтобы проследить, куда они направятся. Они встали из-за стола, первой к выходу направилась девушка. Я как загипнотизированный смотрел им вслед, замечая, насколько сильно изменился русский с тех пор, как я последний раз его видел. Мне казалось, что я впервые увидел его по-настоящему – и в каком-то смысле так и было. Я только сейчас понял, насколько он высок: Красавчик, во плоти оказавшийся массивным, атлетически сложенным громилой, был ниже его на полголовы, хотя и существенно шире в плечах. А еще русский выглядел намного моложе, чем когда был у Адиля. Непривычно смуглая кожа контрастировала с белой тканью его рубашки, а выгоревшие волосы казались еще светлее. Красавчик отступил в сторону, пропуская его вперед, и когда он оказался перед ним – мне хорошо было видно со своего места, - прикоснулся ладонью к его лопаткам, а потом провел кончиками пальцев сверху вниз, до пояса его брюк. Это быстрое движение выглядело таким естественным, словно Красавчик делал так много раз. Русский лишь передернул плечами, даже не оглянувшись, и Красавчик убрал руку. Не отдернул, а именно убрал, спокойно и без спешки. Этот собственнический жест словно расставил все на свои места в головоломке, которая до сего момента никак не складывалась у меня в голове. 

Как только они вышли, я, извинившись перед Анной, поднялся и пошел за ними. У меня не было никакого конкретного плана действий, но я чувствовал, что должен все выяснить насчет их появления в этом ресторане. Оказавшись в фойе, я сразу нашел их взглядом - они остановились посреди холла, о чем-то разговаривая. Я, не замедляя шага, направился к стойке администратора. Стараясь не обнаружить своего интереса, я краем глаза продолжал наблюдать, как девушка, наконец, помахала Красавчику и русскому рукой и вышла на улицу. А они пошли к лестнице, ведущей к номерам на втором этаже. Я пока не знал, как ко всему этому относиться, но в тот момент почувствовал прилив охотничьей радости, оттого, что мне не придется тратить лишних усилий, чтобы взять их след. 

Администратор прекрасно знал, что любое мое пожелание имеет силу приказа, а потому без запинок сообщил, что эти трое заехали в отель сегодня, забронировав три номера на девять дней. Я приказал взять их номера под наблюдение и срочно связать меня с Хукером. Когда первое удивление от этой якобы случайной встречи схлынуло, на смену ему пришло недоброе предчувствие, тревога практически на грани паники. Мне доподлинно известно, на кого работают эти двое, да и девчонка вряд ли случайно засветилась в их компании. И появление их здесь, одновременно со мной вызывало, мягко говоря, серьезные подозрения. Я впервые выбрался с семьей с острова, и встретить в месте, которое я долгие годы считал абсолютно безопасным и до прозрачности проверенным, людей, работающих на спецслужбы… Требовалось принять срочные меры, чтобы нейтрализовать угрозу, очевидно просматривающуюся в от этом соседстве. 

Я вернулся в ресторан и буквально вытащил своих из-за стола, сообщив, что мы съезжаем. Анна, сохраняя флегматичное равнодушие - одно из качеств, которое я ценю в ней превыше всего - и, не задавая лишних вопросов, взяла детей и отправилась собирать вещи. Добавив испорченный отпуск к счету, который я еще предъявлю Красавчику (на этом задании он явно был главным), я перевез семью в место, предусмотренное как раз для подобных случаев, хотя, видит бог, я и представить себе не мог, что этот случай наступит именно тогда, когда со мной будут мои дети. 

Ожидая сеанса связи с Хукером, я так и не уснул. Ситуация складывалась экстраординарная, и я крутил в голове одну версию за другой, каждая из которых казалась до отвращения логичной. Единственное, что выбивалось из всех моих умопостроений, это отношение Красавчика к русскому. Все увиденное мной явно не предназначалось для постороннего взгляда, а значит, вряд ли было частью легенды. И знать о том, что за ними наблюдают, Красавчик не мог. Или все-таки мог? Если этот непристойный до нелепости спектакль был предназначен для меня, значит, они доподлинно знали, что я был в том кабинете, а они находятся в поле моего зрения. И даже если не вдумываться, для чего вообще понадобилось разыгрывать такие мизансцены, то сам факт неопровержимо говорил о том, что у нас завелась крыса, которая сливает информацию властям. Мои люди, однако, постоянно отчитывалась, что слежки за нами не было, и все абсолютно спокойно. Противоречивость данных сводила меня с ума. 

Сейчас я могу со всей откровенностью признать, что та ночь была одной из самых отвратительных за последние несколько лет. Я очень давно не чувствовал себя таким уязвимым, беспомощным и жалким. Как загнанный зверь, вынужденный при виде охотника забиться в нору. А вместе с этими малоприятными чувствами во мне вызревала ярость. Утром я отправил семью обратно на остров, а сам решил дождаться Хукера. 

К моменту прибытия Хукера я достиг уже того градуса кипения, при котором моя обычная невозмутимость готова смениться приступом неконтролируемого бешенства. Я знаю за собой эту особенность – долго сдерживаться, сохранять хладнокровие, но если рухнут барьеры самообладания, может случиться взрыв. Анна об этом знает, знают и некоторые подчиненные. И то, что подобные случаи очень редки, делает их лишь неприятнее. А потому я, как бы ни хотел сорваться на Хукере, вынужден был держать себя в руках. Мне от него нужны были результаты, а в состоянии страха эффективность работы подчиненных сильно снижается. Впрочем, Хукер и сам понимал, что проштрафился. С порога начал извиняться за причиненные неудобства, за испорченный отпуск, но я прервал его, не желая слушать эти беспомощные объяснения. Меня уже порядком достала эта мутная ситуация, и я потребовал подробного доклада.

Но чем дальше я слушал сбивчивые пояснения Хукера по собранным за ночь данным, тем большее недоумение меня охватывало. Судя по результатам наблюдения и прослушки, никакой подозрительной активности пресловутая троица не проявляла. Девушка вернулась в гостиницу лишь под утро и легла спать. Правда, за ней в ту ночь не следили, а потому и выводов по ее действиям сделать было невозможно. В конце концов, она могла встречаться со связным или с координатором их задания. А вот информация насчет Красавчика и русского оказалась весьма занятной. Если не сказать шокирующей. Хукер сообщил, что эти двое всю ночь провели в номере у русского. Если конкретнее – то занимались сексом. Друг с другом. Видимо, мое лицо так явно отразило весь спектр эмоций – от недоумения до брезгливости, густо замешанных на недоверии, - что Хукер позволил себе несколько скабрезных замечаний. 

\- Они просто педики, Марк. Трахались как кролики почти всю ночь, только под утро затихли. Уснули, наконец, - он коротко хохотнул.

\- Ты уверен?..

Хукер пожал плечами. 

\- Что трахались или что уснули? Лично не присутствовал, но запись с прослушки как-то иначе истолковать невозможно. И после никуда не выходили – коридорный и горничная подтвердили. Почти до обеда были вместе. Днем ушли на пляж вместе с девицей. Так какие будут распоряжения?

\- Какие распоряжения?.. – начал я довольно спокойно и даже вкрадчиво, но внезапно меня прорвало. Тот самый приступ бешенства. – Ты блядь что, забыл, для чего ты здесь нужен?! Ты нужен для того, чтобы моей семье не приходилось, как сраным беженцам, сматываться из твоего чертова отеля! Так ты проявляешь уважение ко мне?! Думаешь, что из-за особого к тебе отношения я закрою глаза на твои проебы? Отношение к тебе остается особым до тех пор, пока ты выполняешь свои обязанности, не забывай это! И скажи спасибо моему отцу, который в свое время взял вашу семейку под крыло. Только в память о нем я сейчас не размазал тебя по стенке. 

Мне было приятно наблюдать, как с каждым моим словом Хукер все сильнее вжимается в кресло, словно стараясь уменьшиться в размерах. Но я чувствовал за собой правоту, а справедливость упреков была неоспорима и для самого Хукера. 

\- Таких совпадений не бывает! Двое агентов! И девка наверняка тоже из их конторы. Как думаешь, – зачем они здесь? И почему именно сейчас? Ты уверен, что в твоем клоповнике никто не сливает на сторону? Сейчас ты мне гонишь туфту о том, что эти двое всю ночь ебались в номере – самому не смешно передавать этот бред? А может, твои сотрудники просто на них работают и скармливают тебе дезу?! И потешаются над нами, решив, что мы на это купимся как последние лохи. 

\- Запись…, - пытался оправдаться Хукер, но я его не слушал, распаленный праведным гневом. 

\- Знаешь, как я это вижу? Ко мне подобрались так близко, как никто и никогда раньше. Я вынужден был бежать, понимаешь? Я. Вынужден. Был. Бежать. И это – полностью твоя вина. 

\- Что я могу сделать?.. 

\- Ты организуешь самую тщательную слежку, на которую способны твои лучшие люди. За всеми тремя. Их номера будут прослушиваться круглосуточно. И учти – они натасканные оперативники. Полевые агенты высокого уровня. Как ты все это устроишь – твоя проблема. Все записи предоставишь мне. А когда они будут съезжать, проследишь за ними дальше. И заодно проверишь всех, кто работает в твоем отеле. Все понял?

Хукер тогда отдал мне запись, которая уже была у него на руках, и поспешил исполнять мой приказ. А я отправился домой. Мне надо было обдумать все и решить, что делать дальше. 

Но как бы жестко я ни сорвался на Хукере, себя я ругал куда сильнее. Последними словами я крыл себя за непозволительную слабость, за недальновидность и глупость, за то, что пренебрег мерами безопасности и впал в опасное заблуждение, что я могу позволить себе радости простого обывателя. И тем самым бездарно и бессмысленно рискнул семьей. А ведь я в свое время принял правильное решение. Нельзя было от него отступать. Семья должна находиться на острове, и уединение – не самая большая плата за безопасность. В который раз убеждаюсь в том, что первая мысль – самая верная, а все последующие – результат рефлексий и иллюзий. Анна, однако, похоже, не заметила перемены в моем настроении, да и ее желание побыстрее завершить этот малоприятный для нее отпуск, сбылось как нельзя кстати. А вот дети расстроились. Но я объяснил им, как мог, что так было надо. И заказал для них хорошие подарки. Это не самая серьезная проблема, в конце-то концов.

Дожидаясь очередного доклада Хукера, я заслушал до дыр ту запись из номера русского. И остальные, что передавал Хукер, тоже. 

Я рассчитывал услышать в их разговорах намек на истинную цель их пребывания, имена, может, упоминания о планах, хоть что-то, что могло объяснить все происходящее. Но, не считая пустой болтовни, я слышал, как они трахаются. Стоны, вскрики, постельный шепот, скрип кровати, влажные звуки яростной ебли. На очередной такой записи меня внезапно посетила мысль: как странно, я почти ничего не знаю о русском, но чему я становлюсь свидетелем, так это тому, что его все время кто-то трахает. И если происходящее у Адиля имело пусть и жестокое, но логическое объяснение, то в чем причина сейчас? В его животной притягательности? В том, что Адиль был прав, и он на самом деле прирожденная подстилка? Шлюха, способная совратить любого, кто окажется рядом? Я не мог не представлять себе, как это происходит. Не мог избавиться от навязчивых образов, где Красавчик, мощный и грубый, каждую ночь берет его, доводя до вынужденного – а по записям было понятно, что это так – удовольствия. Красавчик был ведущим, именно он всегда приходил к русскому, и только он проявлял инициативу. Хотя после сцены в ресторане я даже решил, что Адиль ошибся, сделав вывод об одностороннем интересе Красавчика к русскому, и тот, находясь в плену просто скрывал свои чувства, изображая на публику поруганную невинность. Но сейчас я уже не питал никаких иллюзий – в их паре чувства Красавчика были невзаимными. Всякий раз, когда он начинал сбиваться на какие-то нежности и признания, ответом ему было или молчание, или же русский просил прекратить, чаще всего усталым, слегка раздраженным тоном. 

Это его «не надо, прекрати, давай без этого» повторялось практически каждую ночь, на что Красавчик явно расстраивался, пытался что-то выяснить, но это не помогало. Русский вел себя как проститутка с надоедливым влюбленным клиентом, который, заплатив за всю ночь, считает, что может рассчитывать еще и на чувства. Впрочем, эта невзаимность со стороны русского никак не мешала ему отдаваться своему темпераментному напарнику, и даже получать удовольствие. Хоть делал он это и без желания, но мало-помалу все равно начинал стонать все громче и громче, неизменно под ним кончая. 

Я не хотел погружаться в эти образы, но все равно представлял как наяву. Каким-то образом эти воображаемые сцены накладывались на то, что я уже видел – на пленках Адиля. Но, в отличие от тех случаев, чувства это вызывало абсолютно противоположные. Происходящее, как ни странно, казалось даже более мерзким, чем тогда. Потому что Адиль тысячу раз был прав. Про них обоих. И от этого становилось особенно противно. Я отчетливо понимал всю изнанку их отношений. Красавчик, похотливый напористый самец, спас объект своего вожделения и после потребовал благодарности. И русский безропотно согласился удовлетворять его желания. Все было именно так. Потому что если в плену у русского не было выбора, то сейчас этот выбор был. Сейчас он отдавался по своей воле, хотя явно не испытывал ни желания, ни чувств. Я не удивился бы, узнав, что он получал удовольствие и с парнями Адиля. Самая настоящая шлюха.

И я еще ссорился со своим другом, оскорблял его недоверием из-за того, кто не достоин называться мужчиной. Хитрая шлюха всех обвела вокруг пальца. 

Мне кажется, что эти записи меня отравляют. Но я не могу позволить себе роскошь пренебречь их изучением. На кону ведь моя безопасность. К тому же, как и прежде, мой организм отозвался восставшим либидо - безошибочный признак правильности моих действий. Моей проснувшейся жажде обладания и восстановившейся способности ее осуществить, похоже, удивилась не только Анна, но и я сам. К черту Людвига, к черту его терапию. Из всех существующих способов лечения самый лучший и действенный - это действовать как мужчина. 

Когда Хукер доложил, что агенты съехали из гостиницы, так ничего подозрительного и не предприняв (кроме жаркой ебли в течение всех восьми ночей, ха-ха), я уже почти утвердился в мысли о том, что это все-таки совпадение. Редчайшее, невероятное, но так бывает. Но поверить в это окончательно мне мешала осторожность. Легковерность может дорого мне встать. Поэтому, когда Хукер отчитался, приложив к отчету последнюю запись и сообщив, что все трое вылетели в Лондон, и умолк, выжидающе глядя на меня, я сказал:

\- Не снимай наблюдение. Я должен знать о них все. В смерти моего лучшего друга эти двое тоже замешаны. Я не хочу рисковать.

\- А не проще их убрать? - задал Хукер вполне резонный вопрос. 

Я на пару секунд задумался. Эта идея при всей ее кажущейся простоте мне не нравилась.

\- Нет. Во-первых, придется убирать и девку. А она темная лошадка. Во-вторых, этих двоих я знаю в лицо, а кого пришлют вместо них, неизвестно. Целесообразно все пока оставить как есть. 

После отъезда Хукера я дослушал последнюю запись. Кстати, занятно, но у русского с Красавчиком даже есть постельные клички. Угроза (как символично, ха-ха) и, незатейливо, - Ковбой. Это было бы даже смешно, если бы речь шла не о грязных педерастах. 

И мне сейчас вовсе не до смеха. Как я вообще мог в свое время купиться на такое? И где мое хваленое умение разбираться в людях, которым я так гордился всю жизнь? Я только сейчас осознал, что человек, которому я так отчаянно хотел помочь, наплевав на убытки, – всего лишь подстилка. Трофей, который не побрезговал прибрать к рукам его озабоченный напарник. Самое досадное, что в глубине души я все еще испытываю к нему сочувствие, меня посещают предательские мысли, что возможно, Красавчик-ковбой его принудил, как-то воспользовался его ослабленным после плена состоянием. Но какого черта! Если бы после истории с Н. Адиль вдруг предложил бы мне что-то непристойное, я долго бы не размышлял. Дал бы в морду. Да, я лишился бы друга, но такую потерю легко пережить. Это бы значило, что он не был мне другом и раньше. И русский явно умеет за себя постоять. Поэтому жалеть его нечего. Просто каким-то образом его порочное обаяние действует на меня, как наверняка действует и на Красавчика. 

Я думаю, что надо пересмотреть фильмы Адиля, чтобы избавиться, наконец, от наваждения и напомнить себе с кем я имею дело. Это точно поможет. Я уверен.


	13. Chapter 13

\- Так и будешь пытаться его оправдать?

Илья недоуменно уставился на Соло, и тот прикусил язык.

Ещё несколько дней назад постоянное желание Ильи говорить о записях Орбана вызывало у Соло злость пополам с досадой, но внезапно обнаружилось, что молчаливая задумчивость, в которой Илья пребывал уже второй день, беспокоит его куда больше. Он был почти на сто процентов уверен, что мысли Ильи так или иначе занимает прочитанное, но по какой-то причине Илья не считал необходимым делиться ими - игнорировал эту тему слишком очевидно, чтобы это выглядело естественно. 

Даже то, что тот самый Хукер, из-за которого они и согласились на сомнительную затею с дневниками, наконец-то начинал проявляться в записях Орбана не просто как упомянутый вскользь проходной персонаж, не было, похоже, для Ильи достаточной причиной прервать затянувшееся молчание, и Соло решил сделать это сам.

Вот только, видимо, начал не с того. 

Он уже успел мысленно выругать себя за идиотское начало разговора, когда Илья сдержанно вздохнул и ответил:

\- Окей, повторю ещё раз: дело не в оправдании, Наполеон. Я не адвокат, а ты не обвинитель. Я же говорил, что, прежде всего, хочу понять.

Голос его звучал так, словно он усилием воли сдерживает раздражение, и что-то, похожее на обиду. Это неприятно царапнуло Соло. 

\- И что же ты понял? - Он старался говорить спокойно, но, судя по тому, как Илья едва заметно нахмурил брови, уязвлённость всё-таки прорвалась наружу.

\- Многое, - коротко бросил Илья.

\- Не поделишься? Потому что, чёрт возьми, мне самому всё больше хочется понять. А на данный момент я не понимаю ни хера, Илья. 

Илья пожал плечами.

\- Тебе не понравится.

\- Да ну? Правда?

\- Скорей всего.

\- С чего ты взял?

Илья сузил глаза и несколько долгих секунд молча смотрел на него, словно раздумывал, стоит ли вообще отвечать.

\- С того, что ты не из тех, кто любит чувствовать себя виноватым. 

Соло изумлённо раскрыл рот, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное.

Илья провёл рукой по волосам, тряхнул головой и поднялся.

\- Выгуляю Шарика.

\- Эй, - Соло вскочил, поймал его за руку повыше локтя, и Илья остановился. Обернулся:

\- Что?

Он не высвободился, но Соло ощутил, как он напрягся, и сам разжал руку.

\- Я с тобой.

\- Если хочешь, - равнодушно сказал Илья.

Прогулка обернулась пыткой. Соло всей кожей ощущал, как воздух между ними едва не звенит от напряжения, и от этого смешанная с тревогой злость начинала снова медленно закипать в нём. Илья молчал, но Соло казалось, он почти слышит, как напарник мысленно беседует с кем-то. С Орбаном? С другими призраками? Сам с собой? В любом случае, ничего хорошего это напряжённое молчание не сулило. Соло скрипнул зубами, сдерживая желание схватить Илью за рукав, оттащить домой и там заставить его раскрыть, наконец, рот и высказать всё вслух. Что бы Соло ни услышал, ничто не могло быть хуже вот этого затянувшегося молчания, которое грозило оказаться тишиной перед взрывом. 

Его прорвало за ужином, когда он наблюдал, как Илья ест, уставившись в тарелку. Он швырнул вилку на стол, с грохотом отодвинул стул и зашагал по кухне, запустив пальцы в волосы. Илья поднял на него удивлённый взгляд.

\- Что такое, Ковбой?

\- Ничего, - резко ответил Соло. - В этом-то и проблема, Илья. Ничего.

Он остановился и впился глазами в спокойное лицо Ильи. Тот прожевал последний кусок, отодвинул тарелку и откинулся на спинку стула, скрестив руки на груди.

Ни спрашивать о чем-либо, ни требовать объяснений он, похоже, он не собирался, и Соло заговорил сам - сбивчиво, едва сдерживая рвущуюся наружу досаду:

\- Ты просил, чтобы я прошёл через это с тобой. Окей, сказал я. Я не хотел, ты же знаешь, но ты попросил, и я согласился. И то, что ты сейчас делаешь, чертовски сильно противоречит тому, чего ты хотел от меня, тебе не кажется?

\- Я ничего не делаю, - с лёгким недоумением сказал Илья.

\- Ничего не делаешь, - горько повторил Соло. - Ничего не говоришь. Ты слишком долго молчал о слишком многом, Илья, и, если ты забыл, к чему это нас привело, я могу тебе напомнить. Ты забыл? 

Илья некоторое время молчал, обдумывая услышанное, потом едва заметно дёрнул плечом, выражая неохотное согласие.

\- И что ты хочешь от меня услышать?

\- Да что угодно. Только, блядь, хватит терроризировать меня молчанием.

Илья сухо улыбнулся.

\- Ладно. Разговор о погоде тебя удовлетворит?

\- Ты за идиота меня держишь?! - взорвался Соло. 

Илья моргнул.

\- Нет, - голос его был неестественно ровным, как будто он читал вслух скучный технический текст. - Просто я уже не знаю, Наполеон, что тебя может задеть. Или рассердить. Или… В общем, я не вижу смысла в якобы откровенных беседах, в которых на самом деле нужно выбирать темы и выражения. Подумал, что, возможно, для нас обоих будет лучше, если я буду просто молчать. Но снова, как я вижу, ошибся. Поэтому и прошу, чтобы ты сказал, что конкретно хочешь услышать. Просто чтобы избежать… неприятных моментов.

Соло едва не взвыл. Рухнул на стул и обессиленно провёл по лицу ладонями.

\- Сука, - вырвалось у него по-русски.

Илья вздохнул.

\- Соло, пойми, ни мне, ни тебе не будет лучше, если я сейчас озвучу свои мысли. Я просто достаточно хорошо тебя знаю, чтобы предсказать твою реакцию. И, честное слово, последнее, чего я сейчас хочу, - это чтобы ты вообразил себе, будто я тебя в чём-то обвиняю. Серьёзно, не заставляй меня…

\- А тебе есть в чём меня винить? - Соло пристально посмотрел на Илью, и тот на мгновение опустил глаза. Снова вскинул голову и встретил взгляд Соло, упрямо сжав губы, но ничего не ответил. - Я не умею читать мысли, и, знаешь что, я уже готов схватить тебя и вытрясти из тебя, наконец, хоть что-то внятное. Буквально. Ты этого хочешь? Потому что мне с каждой минутой всё больше кажется, что именно этого ты и добиваешься. Это так, Илья? 

\- Нет, - сказал Илья после долгой паузы. - Я просто хотел как лучше. Но ладно, если ты не можешь оставить… - Он неопределённо пожал плечами. - Мне не в чем тебя винить, кроме того, что, если бы не ты, я бы, возможно, не попал к Орбану. И я не говорю, что ты напрямую виноват в этом, потому что… ну, хотя бы потому, что ты - это ты. И я знаю, ты не делал намеренно ничего, что могло бы…Но…- Он глубоко вздохнул, покрутил ремешок часов на запястье и продолжил тусклым, как от глубокой усталости, голосом. - Я не обвиняю тебя. Ты просто не можешь быть другим, тебя не изменить, вот и всё. Это как пытаться убедить рыбу отрастить лёгкие. 

Соло не верил своим ушам. Кровь бросилась ему в лицо, в ушах зазвенело. Он медленно сжал и разжал кулаки, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие.

\- Окей, - медленно сказал он. - Спасибо большое, что не записал меня сразу в соучастники Орбана. Что решил дать мне возможность подготовиться к этому чудесному выверту логики.

\- Я знал, что ты примерно так всё и поймёшь, - невесело усмехнулся Илья. - Говорил же, лучше я буду молчать.

\- Действительно, зачем мне знать, что ты считаешь меня причиной всех бед, - саркастически сказал Соло.

\- Я не говорил такого.

\- Не этими словами, нет. 

\- Я не говорил такого и не имел этого в виду, Соло, я просто констатировал, что…

\- ...что, не будь меня, Орбан бы оставил тебя в покое. Так? Я верно понял?

Илья встал. Руки его неловко замерли на мгновение в воздухе, словно он не знал, куда их деть, и он снова скрестил их на груди. Соло заметил, как его указательный палец слегка вздрагивает, будто Илья с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не начать выбивать им нервную дробь, как случалось раньше.

Соло тоже поднялся. Он был готов отдать что угодно за возможность отмотать время назад к той секунде, когда чёрт дёрнул его начать разговор обо всём этом. Возможно, Илья был прав. Им обоим, возможно, стоило бы молчать. Но сейчас Соло ничего уже не мог поделать, кроме как слушать собственные слова: они лились из его рта сами по себе, обида и горькая злость выталкивали их наружу раньше, чем он успевал подумать.

\- Подожди, я могу рассказать, о чём ты хотел молчать. О чём ты думал. Что, если бы я не решил в кои-то веки, что можно расслабиться и не думать о работе, о том, какие последствия повлечёт мой следующий шаг, жест или слово, ты не попал бы в лапы к этому ублюдку. Что, не увидь он нас вместе, этого бы не случилось, так? Что я не должен был позволять себе побыть на какое-то время обычным человеком, без забот и опасений, просто, блядь, отдохнуть от всего, - что я не имел на это права? Ты это имел в виду?

Он перевёл дух и с вызовом посмотрел на Илью. Тот коротко улыбнулся одними губами.

\- Если я скажу “нет”, ты мне поверишь? Не думаю, Соло. Так что мой ответ тебе вряд ли нужен на самом деле.

\- А тебе вообще когда-нибудь были нужны мои ответы? - Соло понимал, что каждое слово подталкивает его к черте, за которой не может быть ничего хорошего, но был не в силах остановиться. - Моё мнение? Хочешь услышать, что я думаю обо всём этом? А, плевать. Я в любом случае скажу. Моей вины, Илья, тут не больше, чем твоей. Орбан кое в чём прав. Ты ведь и правда мог дать мне отпор. Мог осадить меня в любой момент - и в тот, который так запал в душу твоему дружку Марку, и тысячу раз после, и, самое главное, - гораздо раньше. Но ты не сделал этого. Мы оба одинаково виноваты - по твоей же логике, Илья, по той самой извращённой логике, согласно которой ты вообще каким-то непостижимым для меня образом решил, что кто-то из нас в ответе за случившееся. И, знаешь, если копнуть глубже, - Соло усмехнулся, облизал губы и сглотнул внезапную горечь во рту, - то ты, пожалуй, виноват даже больше. Это ты пришёл ко мне. Я пытался тебя остановить, но ты был очень, очень настойчив.

Соло не сразу сообразил, что произошло в следующий момент - боль взорвалась в скуле, в глазах потемнело. Его отбросило назад, он неловко по инерции отшагнул, судорожно попытался нащупать за спиной опору, чтобы не упасть, и тут Илья ударил его снова. Соло показалось, что в носу что-то хрустнуло, рот наполнился вкусом крови. Он встряхнул головой, пытаясь собраться, справиться как-то со звоном в голове, чтобы защититься от следующего удара, перехватить занесённый кулак Ильи, но тот уже опускал руку. Пальцы его медленно разжимались.

Соло сделал ещё один неверный шажок назад, привалился спиной к стене и сполз по ней. Илья навис надо ним, но Соло не мог заставить себя ни поднять на него взгляд, ни сказать хоть что-то. Вместо этого он ощупал лицо: глаз уже начал стремительно заплывать, нос, похоже, был цел, хоть на тыльной стороне ладони Соло, когда он осторожно утёрся, и осталась полоса крови. Зубы тоже не пострадали. Соло подавил нервный смех. Собственная истерика - последнее, с чем ему хотелось бы сейчас иметь дело.

Он закрыл глаза, сглатывая слюну с кровавым привкусом. Илья так и продолжал стоять над ним, не говоря ни слова, тяжело, шумно дыша, и Соло в какой-то момент показалось, что он слышит, как бешено бьётся сердце Ильи. 

Тот, между тем, отошёл. Хлопнула дверца холодильника. 

\- Держи.

Соло открыл глаза. Илья снова возвышался над ним - и протягивал ему кусок замороженного мяса в пакете. 

\- Приложи, - мрачно сказал Илья. 

Соло молча принял из его руки заиндевевший стейк и прижал к скуле. 

\- Давай, Ковбой.

Илья протягивал ему руку. Соло какое-то время смотрел на эту раскрытую ладонь, сильную, с длинными пальцами, потом перевёл взгляд на лицо Ильи: упрямо сжатые губы, нахмуренные брови и совершенно спокойные, серьёзные глаза. Илья ждал, пальцы протянутой руки едва заметно подрагивали, и Соло, сдержав вздох, ухватился за неё, позволяя Илье помочь ему подняться.

Он сел на стул, продолжая прижимать кусок мяса к лицу. Скула онемела, в кончиках пальцев покалывало от холода, и Соло, вполголоса ругнувшись, сменил руку. 

Илья подвинул стул и сел напротив. Молча смотрел исподлобья, ссутулившись, сцепив руки в замок между колен. Соло улыбнулся: губы казались чужими. 

\- Почему ты не врезал мне в ответ? - спросил Илья.

\- А должен был? 

Илья неопределённо пожал плечами.

\- Возможно. 

\- Слушай, я понимаю, что перегнул палку... 

\- Ты постоянно это делаешь, - Илья усмехнулся. 

\- Но не так. Не с этим.

\- Да, - согласился Илья. - Не с этим. 

Соло вздохнул.

\- Я же не имел в виду… Ты же понимаешь, что я сказал это в запале?

\- Понимаю. - Илья нахмурился, взъерошил волосы коротким нервным движением. - Но на какой-то момент мне показалось, что… Ну, будто ты вдруг перешёл на их сторону. Всех, кто… И я остался один. А всё, что они говорили обо мне и тебе, вдруг стало правдой. 

\- Нет, - Соло отложил, наконец, этот несчастный замороженный стейк, наклонился к Илье и взял его руки в свои. Пальцы Ильи оказались едва ли теплее его собственных, ледяных. - Нет, Илья.

\- Я пришёл к тебе тогда, в Риме, не потому, что думал, будто ты потребуешь оплаты твоих услуг. - Он невесело улыбнулся. - Я сам хотел сделать для тебя что-то - не взамен, нет, я понимал, что ты не будешь ничего требовать - какой бы хаос ни творился тогда у меня в голове, мне хватило мозгов понять это. Но я должен был. Можешь считать, что для меня это было… - он замялся.

\- Вопросом чести, - подсказал Соло. 

Илья кивнул.

\- Вроде того, да. Иначе я не смог бы простить себя самого. Я должен был сделать что-то, дать тебе… что-то. Но мне было больше нечего тебе дать. У меня был только я сам. По счастливой случайности, - он снова улыбнулся, - это оказалось тебе нужно.

\- Вот это я называю “повезло”, - иронично сказал Соло.

Илья хмыкнул.

\- Я до сих пор не знаю, как это называть. Но задумываться об этом сейчас, мне кажется, уже поздновато. Болит?

\- А?..

Илья протянул руку и коснулся кончиками пальцев его скулы.

\- Ерунда, - отмахнулся Соло. - Тебе же хуже. 

Илья непонимающе вскинул брови.

\- Тебе же на меня такого теперь смотреть. 

\- Да ладно, - фыркнул Илья. - Губы у тебя сейчас пухлые, как у голливудской старлетки. Мне даже нравится. Только, пожалуйста, не надо кокетничать, как старый пидор. Вот от этого мне реально становится больно.

Соло приподнял бровь, перехватил его за запястье. 

\- Старый?.. 

\- То есть, слово “пидор” тебя не смутило?.. - Илья ухмылялся, но высвободиться не спешил.

\- Не переводи стрелки. Старый, значит?

\- Знаешь, как у нас говорят? Седина в бороду - бес в ребро.

\- Так-так, - Соло потянул его к себе, прищурился, пристально глядя ему в глаза. - А что ещё у вас говорят?

\- Старый конь борозды не испортит, - улыбка Ильи стала ещё шире…

\- Какая глубокая мудрость, - серьёзно сказал Соло. - Так и хочется немедленно впрячься и вспахать борозду-другую, подтвердить, так сказать, это изречение на деле.

Илья засмеялся, но, заметив, что Соло продолжает смотреть на него без тени улыбки, осёкся. Вздохнув, Соло покачал головой, притянул его ещё ближе, запустил руку в волосы на его затылке и поцеловал. Илья помедлил несколько мгновений, прежде чем ответить; потом положил ладони на плечи Соло, сжал, подался вперёд, всё азартней вовлекаясь в поцелуй. Разбитая губа Соло саднила, но это, как и привкус крови, кажется, не только не смущало Илью, а будто бы распаляло ещё больше. Соло потянул его за волосы, заставляя отстраниться, вгляделся в расширившиеся зрачки голубых глаз. Наметил вопросительный кивок: “Ну?” - и Илья, сглотнув, кивнул в ответ: “Да”. 

Соло поднялся. Илья тоже встал - смотрел на него, ожидая, - и Соло жёстко взял его за руку чуть ниже локтя, потянул за собой к спальне.

\- Пойдём.

В том, как Илья последовал за ним, в его почти восторженном подчинении после, в его требовательности, открытости, уязвимости и силе было что-то, что уверило Соло: ничего не изменилось. Между ними всё было по-прежнему. Восстанавливая дыхание после секса, чувствуя, как остывает на коже пот, пропуская пальцы сквозь взмокшие волосы на затылке Ильи, Соло подумал, что нет лучшего детектора лжи, чем трах. 

И, пожалуй, не существует лучшего успокоительного.

Написанные или произнесённые, слова оставались просто словами. Эти были ещё и словами давно умершего несчастного ублюдка. Ни он сам, ни его мемуары не могли ничего сломать, не были в состоянии причинить непоправимого вреда - уж точно не сейчас. Соло повторил это про себя несколько раз, чтобы мысль укрепилась в его сознании. Каким бы холодным и разумным ни было его отношение к дневникам Орбана, немного самовнушения никому ещё не повредило. 

Похоже, Илья тоже обрёл равновесие после своей вспышки - то ли пришёл к тем же выводам, что и Соло, то ли просто сбросил, наконец, напряжение, достигнувшее критической точки, и снова был способен мыслить и действовать разумно и обдуманно. По крайней мере, когда они снова вернулись к обсуждению прочитанного, внешне Илья оставался совершенно спокойным - как если бы они говорили о недавно прочитанной книге или газетных новостях. Он и завёл беседу об этом первым.

\- Как думаешь, где это было?

Соло сразу понял, о чём он. Задумался, вспоминая те три кратких отпуска, которые им предоставило агентство за промежуток между римскими событиями и Лондоном.

\- Ну, логически рассуждая… Гостиница, два этажа, море. Достаточно близко, я думаю, к его острову. Мадейра?

Илья кивнул. 

\- Да, я тоже сразу так и подумал. Но, похоже, там уже концов не найти. 

\- Уж в осторожности Орбану не откажешь, - усмехнулся Соло. - Тут он, надо сказать, обошёл нас на целый корпус. Хороши профи - не заметить прослушку. Повезло, что я уже мёртв, а то бы помер сейчас от стыда. 

\- Да брось, - отмахнулся Илья. - Мы же проверяли номера и ничего не нашли. Может, у них прослушка… ну, знаешь, как в старых детективах. Система воздуховодов или что-нибудь в этом духе. И кто знал, что там всё и все куплены. И именно Орбаном. 

\- Вот именно. - Соло воздел указательный палец вверх. - Никто не знал. Но, в принципе, это объяснимо. Если бы всё было так неглубоко зарыто, Орбану не удалось бы так долго ускользать от всех, кто жаждал выловить эту крупную рыбу из её лазурных вод. Скользкий тип. Но этот Хукер…

\- Минога, - сказал Илья. 

Соло недоуменно уставился на него.

\- Минога, - повторил Илья. - Паразитирует на крупных рыбах. Из того, что мы прочли, вроде бы кажется, что Хукер - просто… прислуга. Исполнитель, уборщик, шут, всё в одном. Безотказный и преданный. Но, зная о нём то, что знаем мы сейчас…

\- Я понял, - кивнул Соло. - Да, похоже, он присосался и ждал момента, когда можно будет попировать на трупе хозяина, ничем себя не стесняя. Вызывает даже некоторое восхищение. 

\- Серьёзно?

\- Вполне. - Соло пожал плечами. - Выживаемость - вещь, которой сложно не восхититься. Взять, к примеру, тараканов. Мерзость и совершенство, два в одном. Мы не переживём конца света, а они - вполне. И будут процветать. И это, согласись, впечатляет. 

\- Я даже не знаю, что на это ответить, - сказал Илья. 

Соло вдруг хохотнул.

\- А знаешь, чем дальше, тем абсурдней и смешнее мне кажется старина Марк.

Илья вопросительно посмотрел на него.

\- Как представлю его гоняющим по кругу записи с прослушки…

\- Давай не будем, - поморщился Илья. 

\- Нет, серьёзно, Угроза. Если отвлечься от обстоятельств… Тебе не кажется это нелепым до смешного?

\- Скорее, жалким, - сказал Илья. 

Соло покосился на него. 

\- Да, пожалуй. - Он помолчал, раздумывая, стоит ли высказывать то, что вертелось у него на языке. Молчание ещё ни разу не доводило их до добра, и он решительно продолжил. - Жалким. Я даже на минуту понял его. Как будто увидел себя со стороны. Точнее, услышал себя. И тебя.

\- Наполеон, - напряжённо сказал Илья. - Не надо.

\- Нет, послушай. У меня тоже есть слабые места, хоть я и умею их отлично прятать. Ты понимаешь, почему у меня сорвало крышу в Лондоне? Если то, что Орбан услышал на тех записях… Если даже ему это было так очевидно… 

\- Я понимаю, - устало сказал Илья. - Я тогда не умел по-другому. Ты-то понимаешь это? 

\- А теперь?

\- Что теперь?

\- Теперь ты умеешь по-другому?

Илья улыбнулся.

\- А ты не видишь сам?

\- Вижу, - сказал Соло после долгой паузы. - Отлично вижу. Дурацкий был вопрос.


	14. Chapter 14

Проклятая бессонница меня доконает. Л. принес очередные пилюли, но я послал его к черту. Похоже, я переоценил его врачебные таланты, что, в принципе, логично, учитывая, в какой области он достиг наибольших успехов. Вынужденная изоляция действует мне на нервы, и я злюсь на себя за то, что не в состоянии решить проблему прямо сейчас. Я безвылазно сижу тут, позволяя себе лишь морские прогулки да кратковременные визиты в М. Хотя информация исправно поступает из самых разных источников, отсутствие возможности свободного маневра меня бесит. 

Я привык, что меня давно и безуспешно пытаются сцапать, но я им не по зубам. Всегда оказываюсь на два-три шага впереди этих болванов. Но этот случай подорвал уверенность в моей неуязвимости, оставив неуютное ощущение постоянной тревоги, словно я вдруг выяснил, что живу в доме, где дверь не запирается на ключ. Что все-таки это было? Им удалось на меня выйти? Кто-то из ближнего круга работает на сторону? Но почему тог да мы пока еще ничего не выявили? Они так хорошо работают? Может ли это быть связано с Адилем? Вдруг русский, пока был у него, сумел что-то просечь на мой счет? Или Адиль мог обо мне ему проболтаться? И в гостинице они были, чтобы опознать меня лично, и теперь мне лишь остается ждать, с какой стороны будет нанесен удар? 

Я сам не заметил, как перестал спать нормально. До трех-четырех часов утра я сижу в кабинете, пересматривая пленки или по кругу слушая записи, все надеясь, что это даст мне хоть толику информации, хотя бы слабый намек на суть происходящего. Но то ли из меня хреновый аналитик, то ли они слишком хорошо законспирировались, а может, все-таки дело в невероятном совпадении и они там оказались случайно – пусть и мизерный, но все-таки жизнеспособный шанс. Я так и не смог извлечь из этих записей ничего полезного. Единственное, чего я добился - стоит мне добраться до спальни и постараться уснуть, как перед глазами начинают крутиться сцены из фильмов Адиля, но под сопровождение звуковой дорожки из того гостиничного номера. Странным образом все это переплавляется в совершенно абсурдный сюжет, где Красавчик трахает русского в адилевых застенках, а тот, хотя и твердит всю дорогу свое неизменное «не надо, Ковбой, перестань», но в итоге кончает с характерным сдавленным вскриком, и они засыпают в обнимку. А я продолжаю лежать без сна до самого утра. 

Я ведь раньше, даже многократно бывая у Адиля, никогда не слышал голос русского. Разве что крики боли, но это не считается. Но теперь, после многих часов прослушивания этих чертовых гостиничных пленок, мне кажется, что я слышу его голос все время. И его смех. Они с Красавчиком иногда смеются, как правило, в ответ на совершенно идиотские шутки друг друга. Но от бессонницы мне кажется, что смеются они надо мной. Над тем, как удачно меня облапошили, как легко загнали в ловушку, словно я безмозглый жирный каплун, которого вот-вот подадут жареным на серебряном блюде. Это очень мешает сохранять хладнокровие, становится почти невыносимым. Я должен что-то с этим сделать!

Чертов Хукер. За что я плачу ему деньги?!!! Он не оправдывает своего жалованья. Пусть только явится с пустыми руками, и я не буду столь сдержан, как в прошлый раз!!! 

*** 

То ли они слишком тонко играют, то ли мои предположения не имеют под собой оснований. Обстановка пока подозрительно спокойна. Информация Хукера о местонахождении их штаб-квартиры подтвердилась, как и то, что ничего особо интересного, выбивающегося из стандартной суеты американцев по отношению ко мне или моей организации, так и не замечено. 

Надо признать, Хукер немало разузнал об интересующей меня троице. На кого работают и в какого рода заданиях их задействуют чаще всего. И я был прав – девчонка с ними в группе и, по словам Хукера, ни в чем не уступает Красавчику и русскому. Дополнительная информация внесла коррективы в мой первоначальный план и, следует отдать должное Хукеру, он сделал те же выводы и не стал спешить бездумно расходовать ресурсы на заведомо бессмысленную работу.

\- Я могу все устроить, Марк, но насколько это будет целесообразно? Придется вбухать прорву денег, задействовать сторонних специалистов, и не факт, что в тех местах, куда их будут отправлять, мои люди смогут остаться незаметными. Вчера они вылетели в Лиму. Это, как ты понимаешь, вряд ли связано с тобой. Поэтому я должен знать, согласуешь ли ты бюджет на непрерывную слежку, и считаешь ли, что связанный с ней риск приемлем?

Как бы мне ни хотелось держать их под колпаком постоянно, я решил, что вопрос Хукера более чем уместен. 

\- Держи в фокусе штаб-квартиру, и - очень аккуратно - их перемещения. Летать за ними по всему шарику ни к чему, достаточно отслеживать в транспортных узлах. И еще – гостиницу ликвидируй. 

По вытянутому лицу Хукера я понял, что он не ожидал такой радикальной меры. Но возразить не посмел, лишь понуро слушал мои распоряжения. Я, невольно сжалившись над ним, пояснил.

\- Кто бы за ними ни стоял, на меня не должно остаться ни одной зацепки, ни одного свидетеля, даже случайного. Пожар, перепродажа обществу слепых, открытие там спортзала - делай что угодно, но этой гостиницы и тех, кто в ней работает, в этом городе больше нет. Ты меня понял?

Хукер покорно сделал пометку в своем блокнотике. Я знал, что не пройдет и нескольких дней, как все будет сделано. Самые надежные из персонала будут переброшены на другие объекты, остальные уволены с неплохим выходным пособием. Не прошедшие проверку… неважно. В общем, туда им и дорога. Периодическая дератизация – малоприятная, но необходимая часть нашего бизнеса. 

Хукер уехал, и меня снова одолела апатия. Будучи человеком действия, хуже всего я переношу вот это осадное состояние, когда ты вынужден сидеть на месте и ждать. Отец в свое время предупреждал меня, что может настать такой момент, когда придется затаиться и выжидать. И такое случалось не единожды. Но я всегда знал, откуда может появиться опасность. И ожидание было осмысленным. А сейчас…

Бесит то, что мне не хватает данных, чтобы принято какое-то конкретное решение, определиться, наконец, что со всем этим делать. Может, и впрямь ликвидировать их, и дело с концом?.. Но интуиция с таким решением не соглашается. Эта мера вряд ли что-то решит. Она не избавит меня от опасности, но возможности все досконально выяснить лишит окончательно. Нужно больше информации. 

*** 

Ненависть. Возможно, это слишком сильное слово. Но я думаю, оно вполне подходит. Отражает все, что я сейчас испытываю по отношению к одному конкретному человеку. Все мои нынешние проблемы, весь хаос, в который превратилась моя жизнь – всем этим я обязан, как выяснилось, этой самой сволочи. Не собираюсь перед собой лицемерить, притворяясь, что перегибаю палку, что на самом деле это чувство иррационально или гипертрофированно. Или что я наделяю банальную, но закономерную неприязнь экспрессивным смыслом. В конце концов, за всю мою жизнь у меня бывали конфликты весомее, и враги посерьезней. Таких не стыдно иметь любому солидному человеку моего рода занятий. Но черт подери! Уму непостижимо, как случилось, что это ничтожество, этот слащавый педераст, приблудное отребье, жалкий воришка, ублюдок с фальшивыми манерами - сумел спутать все мои планы. Лишил меня единственного друга, и при этом играючи, мимоходом, даже не ставя перед собой такой цели и, судя по всему, не отдавая себе в этом отчета. И если я считал себя сильно униженным в ту ночь, когда был вынужден в срочном порядке бежать из гостиницы вместе с семьей, то я заблуждался. Никакого сравнения то ощущение легкой уязвленности с тем, что я испытываю сейчас, не выдерживает.

Я, наконец, узнал подробности смерти Адиля. Поначалу я считал, что во время штурма его настигла шальная пуля, и он погиб в перестрелке, что можно было отнести к действиям непреодолимой силы. Ведь погиб не только он, но и больше половины его парней. À la guerre comme à la guerre. Но то, что я выяснил, вызвало к жизни самую настоящую ненависть. И она обрела имя. 

Воришка. 

Другого имени он не заслуживает. 

Адиль был прав. Он говорил, что Воришка придет за кгбшником. Считал, что готов его встретить, «взять тепленьким», как он тогда сказал мне. Мой друг знал, что русского уже никто не ищет. Не зря же он выжидал столько времени, прежде чем снять ту чертову пленку и приступить к заключительной части своего плана. Я-то по незнанию думал, что Адиль по какой-то неведомой мне причине тянет время, а он просто ждал, когда русского окончательно спишут и перестанут искать. Он сделал ставку на похоть Воришки, на то, что тот, когда увидит фильм-приманку, побежит прямо в капкан. Когда все так фатально обернулось, я подумал, что Адиль просчитался – поиски русского не прекращались, и появление группы захвата было закономерным следствием этого просчета. Так бывает. Но Адиль ошибся не в этом. Просто Воришка переиграл всех. Мало того, что он каким-то образом сумел заставить плясать под свою дудку начальство, так еще и оказалось, что именно он стал тем, кто убил Адиля. Он застрелил Адиля, сам уже попав в ловушку, находясь у Адиля в руках. Он сделал свой выстрел, когда его держали на мушке Адиль и двое его парней. Это не поддается никакой логике, не имеет смысла. Словно в тот момент на его стороне сыграл злой рок. 

В отчете предельно четко указано, что Воришку должны были вышвырнуть из агентства, передать обратно конторе, если он не прекратит искать русского. Но он наплевал на все приказы, и у него, вопреки этому, все получилось. Получилось найти напарника и прикончить моего друга. Это нелепо и несправедливо. Словно Адиль пал жертвой своей собственной правоты. А Воришке все сошло с рук. Он поимел контору, поимел агентство, метафорически поимел Адиля (прости, Адиль, за эту метафору), а теперь совсем уже не метафорически имеет свой трофей. Эта серая личность, не имеющая никакого веса и особых достоинств, как оказалось, наделена талантом получать то, чего хочет. 

Я досконально изучил его досье, пытаясь выяснить, в чем заключается его секрет. Почему судьба угождает малейшей его прихоти, как дешевая давалка. Его удачливость должна была хоть как-то объясняться. Но чем дальше я погружался в изучение его жизни, тем большее недоумение меня накрывало. За ним нет абсолютно ничего – ни происхождения, ни образования, ни талантов. А послужной список скорее подошел бы заурядному постояльцу Синг-Синга. Безродный плебей, чья мать была наркоманкой-брошенкой без гроша за душой. А сам он, судя по перечислению его подвигов, воровать начал еще с пеленок. И это, похоже, единственный его заметный талант. Заурядный уголовник, барыжник, пойманный властями за шкирку и под страхом тюремного заключения вынужденный выполнять разнообразные грязные поручения. Трус, который предпочел рабство честной возможности ответить за свои преступления как мужчина. Что, впрочем, неудивительно – смазливость, которая выручала его всю дорогу, в тюрьме могла оказаться весьма серьезным недостатком. По крайней мере, ему хватило ума сообразить, что, не согласись он на сделку – и он стал бы дежурной подстилкой у тюремных отморозков. Впрочем, учитывая его прогнившую натуру, ему это даже, скорее всего, понравилось бы. Эта его смазливость – она бросается в глаза даже на снимках разной давности, приложенных к досье. На любой групповой фотографии даже беглый взгляд автоматически выхватывает его лицо, словно все остальные сняты на черно-белую пленку, а он единственный, кто получился в цвете. Наверное, это именно то, что называют харизмой. Но все, на что он употребил этот дар, ограничивается виртуозным умением красть чужую собственность. 

Я сам не заметил, как, перебирая документы, так стиснул зубы, что у меня занемели скулы. Бешенство, давно копившееся во мне, рвалось наружу. Я налил стакан водки и чуть ли не силой заставил себя отодвинуть папку. Но злость никуда не исчезла. Она переполняет меня и сейчас, когда я пишу эти строки в тщетной попытке излить эмоции на бумагу. 

Меня, Марка Конрада Орбана, обокрал какой-то скользкий тип с замашками провинциального дешевого жиголо. Он лишил меня друга и нанес урон моей репутации и самоуважению. Он украл у меня мою собственность, вещь стоимостью в сто тысяч фунтов, обчистил меня походя и ушел безнаказанным. А сейчас вовсю использует мое имущество, присвоив его как трофей.

Я уже не думаю, что в той гостинице он оказался из-за задания и что я был его целью. Но и просто совпадением это не было. Скорее, проявлением высшей справедливости, которой я достоин куда как больше, чем он. 

Я заставлю его за все ответить. За смерть Адиля, за свое унижение, за нанесенный мне ущерб – и материальный и моральный. Потому что если я проглочу подобное оскорбление – это будет означать лишь одно. Что Воришка поимел еще и меня. Такому не бывать. Или я не Марк Конрад Орбан. 

*** 

Нужны еще данные. Необходимо продумать месть как следует. Она должна быть такой, чтобы Воришка понял, за что именно ему прилетело. И эта месть должна быть соизмеримой урону, который он нанес и мне и Адилю. Просто прикончить его – слишком легко, слишком примитивно и не преподнесет ему никакого урока. Какой смысл в том, если он быстро сдохнет, так и не поняв, за что словил пулю. При его роде занятий такое может случиться и без моего участия. Хукер сказал, что они с русским снова вернулись в Лондон, но буквально через пару дней были отправлены на очередное задание. С каждым отчетом все очевиднее, что я остался вне поля зрения. И это мне очень на руку. Удар будет молниеносным и тщательно подготовленным. 

Осталось определиться, в какую форму облечь свое возмездие. Как лучше всего наказать Воришку? Искалечить? Изуродовать? Мне кажется, утрату своей привлекательности, слащавой до приторности, он воспримет очень болезненно. Нет, все не то. Это мелко.

Если просто и незатейливо расквитаться с Воришкой, он никогда не свяжет это со мной и с тем, что он сделал. И они с русским практически неразлучны, что неудивительно. Воришка предпочитает держать свою добычу на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Уверен, будь у него подходящий сейф, он спрятал бы русского в нем. Ха-ха. Наверняка он сожалеет, что закон и общепринятая мораль не позволяют ему в полной мере поступать в согласии со своей природой. Хотя пренебрег же он всеми нормами общества, когда проводил отпуск в нашем отеле. За его душонкой нет ничего, кроме маниакального стремления красть чужое имущество. 

Вот оно. Точно. Обокрасть вора – это и будет самым лучшим наказанием. Это с неумолимой беспощадностью продемонстрирует, что он за ничтожество и чего он стоит – ничего! А еще это заденет его до самого нутра. До печенок. Он будет беситься, если потеряет вещь, доставшуюся ему с таким трудом. И чем больше усилий он затратил на кражу, тем сильнее будет страдать, когда ее у него отнимут. Особенно если он будет понимать со всей окончательной определенностью, что шанса вернуть ее себе не будет. Потому что об этом я тоже позабочусь. 

Именно так и следует с ним поступить. 

*** 

Почему-то вспомнился тот самый разговор. Мне как раз исполнилось восемнадцать, и отец позвал меня в свой кабинет в самый разгар приема по поводу моего дня рождения. На первом этаже играла музыка, шумели многочисленные гости, отзвуки их веселья доносились до нас, пока я сидел на кожаном диване, недоверчиво держа бокал шампанского, врученный мне отцом. Мне было интересно, по какому такому срочному делу он выдернул меня из-за стола и даже сам налил выпить. (Спиртное для меня до двадцати одного года было под строжайшим запретом, и я добросовестно изображал перед родителями послушного сына, хотя Адиль давным-давно избавил меня от неопытности в этой сфере жизни, ха-ха). Я думал, что отец собрался облагодетельствовать меня очередным традиционным напутствием и, напустив на себя постный вид, приготовился внимать ему, втайне желая, чтобы накачка поскорее закончилась, и я мог вернуться к гостям. Их общество было равнозначно скучным, но среди толпы родственников и полезных знакомых отца, решающими по такому удобному случаю свои деловые вопросы, был шанс затеряться и при первом же удобном случае улизнуть к себе в комнату и потрепаться с Адилем по телефону. 

Но тут отец меня удивил. Он, пожалуй, впервые в жизни, заговорил со мной как с равным. Это так разительно отличалось от обычной его манеры общения, что я даже опешил. Он рассказал мне, в чем на самом деле заключается наш семейный бизнес – и я помню, как меня ошеломила эта информация. Я и понятия не имел до этого дня, чем именно занимается мой отец и на чем строится наша благополучная обеспеченная жизнь. Когда отец закончил свой экскурс в реальное положение дел, он спросил, что я об этом думаю. И он ждал, не торопя и не подталкивая меня, пока я осмыслю все им сказанное и выскажу свое мнение. Я растерялся тогда, отчасти из-за обрушившейся на меня правды, и отчасти потому, что раньше меня никогда не спрашивали, что я думаю по таким серьезным вопросам. Отец, что особенно меня поразило, отнесся ко мне с пониманием. А еще он сказал, что у меня есть выбор, кем я решу быть в этой жизни. И что он никогда не будет осуждать меня, какой бы вариант я ни избрал. Он дал мне время – до двадцати одного года. Именно тогда он будет ждать от меня окончательного решения, пойду ли по его стопам или же захочу прожить жизнь законопослушного гражданина. Он добавил, что я никогда не буду бедствовать, и ни в чем не буду нуждаться, даже если откажусь продолжать его дело. Что мое решение не должно стать выбором между качеством кормушек. Главное, что мне предстоит – это понять, кто я такой и кем хочу прожить свою единственную жизнь. Мужчиной, ответственным лишь перед своей семьей, свободным в поступках и руководствующимся лишь критериями собственной морали и интересов, или же обывателем, маленьким человеком, вынужденным подчиняться законам, которые принимаются продажными политиками с подачи таких людей, как мой отец. 

Я принял решение очень быстро. И даже выпитые украдкой пара рюмок водки и разрешенный бокал шампанского не помешали мне сориентироваться практически сразу. Я сказал отцу, что мне не нужны три года, чтобы понять, кем я хочу себя видеть. И что я готов потратить это время на более полезные вещи – например, войти в курс дел и пройти надлежащее обучение. Отец тогда обнял меня, очень искренне, мне даже показалось, что глаза его подозрительно блеснули – подобной сентиментальности за ним не водилось ни до, ни после нашей беседы. 

После того разговора я будто заново начал узнавать отца. Я обретал понимание о том, каким он был человеком на самом деле. И это было ошеломляюще. Я научился тогда искренне гордиться тем, что я его сын, во мне крепло жгучее желание никогда его не разочаровывать. И, надо сказать, за все прошедшие годы я ни разу не пожалел о выбранном мной пути. 

Так почему сейчас я вдруг начинаю сомневаться в таком простом вопросе, как соблюдение моих собственных интересов?.. Эта непонятная мягкотелость меня начинает бесить. Я припомнил свои моральные терзания – рудиментарные отголоски вдолбленных мне образовательной системой установок – по поводу одной сделки, когда я был уже младшим партнером в отцовской фирме. Мне исполнилось двадцать четыре, и я к тому времени уже достаточно неплохо ориентировался в бизнесе и примерно знал, откуда берутся наши деньги. Ту сделку отец мне поручил провести самостоятельно, и когда я вплотную занялся ею, то обнаружил, что даже под тем двойным дном, над которым, как я думал, построена наша фирма, есть еще и несколько этажей вниз. Целый тоннель, шахта, уходящая к центру земли, фигурально выражаясь. Сделка строилась на базисе настолько грязном, но выгоду сулила такую баснословную, что я долго обдумывал, что делать, и в итоге пришел к отцу. Сейчас я понимаю, что это было моей последней проверкой. Точкой невозврата, так сказать. До участия в той сделке я еще мог повернуть назад, после – уже никогда. Отец меня выслушал с легкой улыбкой, а потом спросил, что я предпочитаю – чтобы меня нагибали или все-таки быть тем, кто нагибает других сам? Эти вульгарные и простые слова окончательно сняли пелену с моих глаз. И я все, наконец, понял. Мой старик помог мне осознать главное: в мире есть лишь два пути. Управлять или быть жертвой. Нагибать или быть использованным. Другого просто не предусмотрено существующим мироустройством. И именно поэтому большой бизнес обречен быть грязным. Мне, по крайней мере, посчастливилось родиться в правильной семье, и у меня есть хоть какое-то подобие выбора, а у большинства нет и этого. А потому я, наконец, избавился от рефлексий и с легкой душой ринулся в глубокие воды открывшегося передо мной океана возможностей. Океана, в котором мне суждено быть акулой, а не кормом для хищников. 

Избавившись от лишних ограничений, я достиг больших успехов, превзойдя отца во многом. И никогда до сего момента я не сомневался в правильности своих действий. Так какого черта?!

С какой стати меня должны заботить так называемые права того, кто сам, добровольно, признал себя шлюхой и, помимо всего прочего, является причиной смерти моего друга? Наверное, во мне говорит остаточное сочувствие, последствия необдуманного сентиментального порыва. Но когда на кону стоит моя честь и интересы, такие вещи не должны иметь значения. 

Я никому кроме себя ничего не должен в этой жизни. 

А себе я задолжал как минимум три вещи: отомстить за друга, наказать Воришку и, наконец, вернуть свои вложения. Бизнес должен окупаться – это самое главное правило, которому меня научил отец. И пренебрегать им – значит, не просто понести убытки, но и, что еще важнее, поступиться базовым принципом своей жизни. И это не делает меня корыстолюбивым торгашом. Черт возьми, даже при таком жестком подходе к вопросам выгоды в моей жизни есть место и моральным обязательствам, и долгу, и благотворительности. 

К примеру, тот же Хукер. Я не заботился бы о его благополучии, не будь на то воли моего покойного отца. Даже он, великий прагматик, ко всем без исключения относившийся расчетливо, взял на себя обязательства принять участие в жизни сына своего проворовавшегося сотрудника, который в свое время имел глупость погореть на какой-то авантюре и отправиться на долгий срок в тюрьму. И сгинуть там с концами. Отец проявил странную сентиментальность и, когда пришел срок, завещал мне не бросать Хукера. На удачу он оказался смышленым, и вложенные в него ресурсы постепенно окупаются. Но это мой отец вряд ли мог предвидеть, а значит, руководствовался он исключительно милосердием и своими представлениями о справедливости. И я вожусь с ним до сих пор, хотя порой он меня и раздражает. Так что упрекнуть мне себя не в чем. 

Забрать у Воришки трофей – это самая логичная месть. И помещение уже готово. Зря, что ли, я этим занимался? Вот и пригодится. Все вложения должны окупаться. И такие малозначительные тоже. Кстати, человек менее изощренный на моем месте, мог бы запросто пойти по более легкому пути. Прикончил бы русского на глазах у Воришки и все на этом. Но, по моему мнению, это неоправданное расточительство. Бессмысленная трата ресурса. Он может мне еще пригодиться, хотя бы, к примеру, как источник информации на продажу, как мы и обсуждали с Адилем. Ладно, у меня есть время обдумать все как следует, и как исполнить, и что делать после. Главное, что я нашел идеальное решение. 

Предчувствие реванша наполняет меня энергией, а сложность задачи лишь подхлестывает мое воображение. Я хочу, чтобы моя месть была красивой и впечатляюще жестокой. Я посвящу ее тебе, Адиль. Ты оценишь это куда больше, чем пошлые поминки на берегу Лак-Нуар. Я уверен. 

*** 

Я обложил этих двоих флажками, как дичь на охоте. Парадоксально и забавно, но я, наверное, сейчас переживаю об их безопасности даже больше, чем их руководство. Еще бы! Случись с ними что-то - это погубит все веселье и лишит смысла все приготовления. Не говоря уже об убытках, которые станут еще больше, хотя предполагается, что я их возмещаю, ха-ха. 

Они в постоянных разъездах, и это действует на нервы. Придется, видимо, задействовать экстренный вариант плана, поступившись и размахом, и демонстративностью. Но это крайний вариант. А Воришка-то каков! Мерзавец вызывает невольное восхищение. Его мухлеж с возрастом так ювелирно исполнен, что даже его кураторы ни о чем не заподозрили, с ума сойти. Столько проверок - и проморгали! Эту информацию лучше придержать пока. Она будет кстати, когда придет время нанести основной удар. И вот тогда он сполна насладится заревом сгорающих у него под ногами мостов. (перечеркнуто). Пусть эта тварь сдохнет в медленных мучениях! (перечеркнуто)

*** 

Провидение на нашей стороне, Адиль. Это знак. Как раз к годовщине твоей смерти. Такое совпадение впечатляет. Идеальная возможность. Отличный шанс. Это повод отпраздновать. За тебя, Адиль. 

*** 

Теперь все будет по-моему. Хукер только что уехал, получив инструкции. По его слегка утомленному виду я понял, что это занятие – следить без внятных перспектив и целей за Воришкой и его подстилкой - уже начало его раздражать. Его можно понять: организация слежки за людьми, скрытно мотающимися по земному шару, отбирает огромное количество сил и времени. Но Хукер, не жалуясь, добросовестно тянул свою лямку, за что заслужил мое мысленное одобрение. 

Тем не менее, он явно ожидал взбучки – после его промаха с отелем я не упускал случая напомнить ему об этом. Он сидел в кресле, подчеркнуто собранный, держа наготове свой неизменный блокнот и ручку. 

\- Убери это, - я кивнул на письменные принадлежности, - никаких записей. Ты в курсе, где сейчас наши объекты?

\- Они в Лондоне, Марк.

\- Правильно. А еще я знаю, сколько они там пробудут. Полгода практически безвыездно. Это очень удобный шанс, чтобы решить проблему. Ты должен выкрасть русского и доставить сюда. 

Хукер заметно оживился, в глазах загорелся знакомый азарт. 

\- Только русского? Почему не обоих? И, если вам интересно мое мнение, американец был бы более логичной целью. 

Я не злился и не обрывал его не совсем положенные по статусу вопросы. За годы работы с Хукером я имел возможность убедиться, что он, когда включается в режим исполнительского рвения, старается узнать как можно больше деталей предстоящего задания, чтобы потом составить максимально эффективный план действий и предупредить возможные потери. 

\- Русский – единственный из них, кто мог видеть меня в лицо. И он может – теоретически, но с высокой долей вероятности – знать мое имя. Он представляет для меня наибольшую опасность, поэтому именно его и надо взять. Американец же послужит индикатором. Его мы оставим под наблюдением, чтобы выяснить, откуда пойдут круги по воде. Это поможет нам узнать, кто стоит за всей этой мутной историей. Девку не трогай, она в раскладе не участвует. 

\- Способ изъятия на мое усмотрение? Или есть какие-то особые пожелания? 

\- Никакой самодеятельности. Похищение должно быть выполнено с соблюдением некоторых условий. И вот что, считай это задание чем-то вроде выпускного экзамена. Я хочу убедиться, что ты созрел для серьезной работы, а потому от того, как ты справишься, будет зависеть и вся твоя дальнейшая карьера. 

Хукер вытянулся, как борзая, взявшая след. Забавно, но его острое лицо и впрямь напоминало в такие моменты морду охотничьей собаки. 

\- Задача не из простых, и она потребует от тебя не просто исполнительности, но еще и большой изворотливости вкупе с наглостью. В общем, качеств, необходимых тому, кого я бы счел подходящим, чтобы поставить над латиноамериканским отделением. Для выполнения задания у тебя будет неограниченный ресурс. На кону не только деловые интересы, здесь замешан вопрос чести. Если все сделаешь, как надо – получишь повышение, выйдешь на другой уровень. Не справишься, - я сделал небольшую паузу для пущего эффекта, - конечно, я тебя не выгоню. В память об отце, как ты понимаешь. Но остаток жизни ты будешь перебирать бумажки в самом удаленном филиале, получая жалованье мелкого клерка. 

\- Внимательно слушаю ваши указания,- Хукер буквально пожирал меня глазами, словно был готов в тот же момент сорваться с места и побежать выполнять все, чтобы я ему ни приказал. 

\- Пока продолжаешь наблюдение. Подробности, необходимые для подготовки, я сообщу тебе чуть позже. Но что тебе надо усвоить - когда дойдет до дела, американец должен будет четко осознавать, кто, почему и за что похитил его напарника. Это должна быть наглая и эффектная акция. Такая, чтобы даже спустя годы, которые он проведет в тюрьме, где моими стараниями непременно окажется, она приходила к нему в кошмарах. Чтобы он помнил об этом как о самом сильном унижении в своей жизни. 

Хукер позволил себе единственный вопрос:

\- Это событие должно стать незабываемым только для американца или вы даете мне карт-бланш на охват более широкой аудитории? 

\- Если тебе удастся впечатлить еще и его хозяев, получишь хороший бонус. Вдобавок к уже обещанному. 

Хукер уехал, а я сижу, выпиваю с Адилем, жалкой заменой которому служит наша старая школьная фотография. Мне не хватает тебя, приятель. Как бы сейчас пригодился твой творческий взгляд на жизнь. Уж ты-то, с твоим талантом превращать самые обыденные и неприглядные вещи в произведения искусства, сумел бы все воплотить с самым настоящим размахом. Думаю, самое время пересмотреть твои фильмы. И, пусть ненадолго, представить, что ты рядом. 

Скоро, дружище. Очень скоро. Они за все заплатят.


	15. Chapter 15

Мне всю жизнь, с самого детства снится один и тот же сон. Не в подробностях, конечно, но сюжет повторяется. Я оказываюсь где-то на верхнем этаже полуразрушенного высотного здания, или на крыше, или на высокой деревянной вышке-платформе, неважно. Суть одна – я не могу спуститься. Потому что лестничные пролеты обрушены, или вот-вот рухнут. Я смотрю вниз в квадрат лестничной шахты и понимаю, что сделав хоть один шаг по шаткой ступеньке, я полечу вниз. И мне остается лишь сидеть на продуваемой всеми ветрами площадке и смотреть вдаль. После того, как я просыпался в холодном поту с бешено колотящимся сердцем, меня весь день не оставлял какой-то липкий безымянный страх и чувство бескрайнего одиночества. Я не раз пытался проанализировать, почему меня преследует это сновидение и что подсознание хочет сказать мне. Но все, чего я в итоге добился, так это научился относиться к этим кошмарам чуть равнодушнее. Меня давно уже не пугает этот сон, да и снится довольно редко. Последний раз перед вчерашней ночью это было пару лет назад. И вот почему-то снова. Я бы не стал уделять ему особого внимания, особенно если учесть, как мало меня заботит всякая околопсихологическая чушь, но мой старый добрый кошмар обзавелся новыми деталями. Я не пытаюсь разгадать, в чем заключается глубинный смысл этих мыслеобразов, но меня не отпускает странное чувство, что сюжет сна имеет какое-то значение. 

На этот раз я обнаружил себя на верхней площадке маяка. Круглая винтовая лестница, как водится, была частично разрушена и буквально висела на поскрипывающих балках перекрытий, каким-то чудом держащихся в пазах каменной кладки. Я стоял, опираясь на бортик, и смотрел на беснующееся далеко внизу море. Шторм был таким сильным, что пена и брызги долетали до моего лица, все было так реально, что я мог чувствовать соленые капли у себя на губах. Я уже привык к одиночеству, всегда сопровождавшему этот сон, и научился понимать, что это всего лишь ночной морок, а не явь, а потому просто бездумно смотрел на бушующую панораму и ждал, когда проснусь. Вдруг я почувствовал за спиной чужое присутствие. Обернувшись, я увидел русского, который каким-то чудом просочился на территорию моего подсознания. Он стоял, наклонив голову набок, засунув руки в карманы брюк, и смотрел мне в глаза. Серьезно и с почти оскорбительным участием, словно он знает о том, что я смертельно болен, но приличия не позволяют произнести слова сочувствия мне в лицо. Я отстраненно подумал, что мы с ним впервые вот так встречаемся взглядами, хотя наше, если можно его можно так назвать, знакомство уже довольно продолжительно. Русский, не говоря ни слова, подошел к краю и встал со мной рядом. Неловкая пауза затягивалась, но я и сам не мог придумать, с чего начать разговор и стоит ли это делать вообще, а потому просто снова повернулся к морю, лишь искоса поглядывая на своего нежданного гостя. От его молчаливого присутствия мне почему-то стало спокойно, словно я больше не должен был искать способ любой ценой спуститься вниз или поскорее проснуться и сбежать из этого сна. Это словно перестало иметь значение. Я был бы не против даже постоять так подольше, но, к сожалению, все закончилось быстро. Русский, так и не нарушив своего молчания, вдруг легко вспрыгнул на бортик и замер, балансируя на самом краю. И тут я не выдержал. Я позвал его по имени, попытался предостеречь – сказал, что он может разбиться или утонуть. Он посмотрел на меня и с легкой снисходительной улыбкой ответил, что ему не страшно. И прыгнул – вошел в воду ласточкой, как опытный ныряльщик. А я остался стоять там, вцепившись в перила и вглядываясь в беснующееся внизу море. Проснулся я, как обычно, взмокший от ужаса, с мерзким давящим чувством в груди. 

Мне кажется, это как-то связано с тем, что я планирую сделать. Не могу объяснить, почему, не силен в тонких материях. Доктор Л. частенько употребляет такие термины, как проекция, суперэго, вытеснение или латентный, прости господи, смысл, но для меня они ничего не значат. Возможно, будь я так же подкован, как он или Адиль, все мои ночные кошмары были бы подобны открытой книге. Но к черту. Пустое. Надо действовать, и все. А сны оставим разгадывать тем, кто больше ничего не может в этой жизни.  
*** 

Я знаю, как именно надо сделать! Спасибо Адилю за подсказку! Он просто чертов гений. Все, что мне было нужно, нашлось на его пленках – оставленные Адилем послания постепенно открываются, впечатляя красотой и логической стройностью. Простота и изящество. Именно такой и должна быть настоящая, бьющая в цель месть. И Воришка оценит ее по достоинству. Теперь я уверен в этом. Конечно, исполнение такого дерзкого плана может создать определенные трудности, но, как говорится, amat victoria curam. Вот пусть Хукер и постарается. 

*** 

Стоило мне окончательно определиться со способом и, так сказать, драматургией акта мести, с моего воображения словно сорвали невидимую печать. Идеи одна другой интереснее теперь роятся в моей голове, будто только и ждали момента, чтобы проявиться и завладеть моим сознанием. Кажется, Адиль каким-то образом нашел способ со мной общаться, и теперь, как в старые добрые времена, разговаривает со мной, делится своими мыслями. Я даже пару раз ловил себя за язык, чтобы не произнести пару реплик нашего мысленного диалога вслух. Я думаю, это все недосып. 

Хукер, впрочем, тоже не тратил времени даром. Но его предложения отмечены убожеством фантазии и удручающе примитивной рациональностью. 

\- Мои люди докладывают, что могут взять комми прямо с улицы. Ну что, берем? Я уже проработал варианты транспортировки. Самый оптимальный - вывезти морем. Прокатится в контейнере до ближайшего заграничного порта, а там перегрузим на наше судно. Я думаю привлечь толкового медика. Даст ему качественный наркоз - и никаких проблем. 

\- Слишком рискованно. Сколько суток это займет? 

Мне не нравилась идея Хукера. Мало того, что она совершенно не сочеталась с основной целью похищения, так еще и перевозка И. в контейнере, словно он замороженный кусок мяса, представлялась довольно опасной затеей. Я слишком долго возился с ним, чтобы вот так бессмысленно угробить на полпути к месту назначения. 

\- Ну хорошо, что ты предлагаешь? Вывезти «посылку» с острова можно только морем или по воздуху. А комми отнюдь не обычный гражданский. Его и сейчас, бог знает, кто еще ведет кроме моих людей. Плюс этот его упертый напарник. Порт тебе не нравится, хотя это самый простой и эффективный способ. А самолетом я могу протащить любую контрабанду, но не живого же человека. 

\- Окей. Не можешь живого, вывезешь мертвого. 

Выражение лица Хукера меня слегка развеселило. Но он не зря считается самым умным из моих сотрудников. Понимание и нечто вроде восхищения довольно быстро заняли место недоумения, вызванного моими словами.

\- Сколько времени займет изготовить свидетельство о смерти? Что тебе для этого нужно? 

\- Имя, для начала. Придется сделать несколько документов, начиная с удостоверения личности. Фотографию, я думаю, можно будет взять из досье – там есть пара подходящих. Документы на транспортировку, таможенные разрешения, бортовые декларации и все такое. Пара-тройка недель как минимум. Может, чуть больше. А, да, и дата смерти, конечно. 

\- Все данные у тебя будут на днях. Времени у нас предостаточно. Пока ищи, через кого можно все это провернуть. И еще… Кого ты поставил на наблюдение? Из какого подразделения?..

Хукер заерзал.

\- Все под контролем. Этих людей никто никогда с нами не свяжет.

\- Не годится. Сними их с задания и оставь пока в резерве. Они пригодятся, когда дойдет до изъятия. Поставь на слежку тех, кого можно связать с фирмой. 

\- Но зачем? Они же выведут на нас! – Хукер даже привстал, голос его приобрел характерные звенящие нотки, которые появляются, когда он чего-то не понимает. Я снисходительно улыбнулся.

\- Вот именно. Пока контора будет распутывать возможные взаимосвязи между топтунами и фирмой, гадать на кофейной гуще о причинах и целях слежки, мы нанесем удар с другой стороны. 

\- Отвлекающий маневр? Но когда все вскроется, ты же все равно попадешь под прицел. Стоит ли изначально облегчать им задачу? 

\- Делай, как я сказал. Прости, но посвящать тебя во все детали плана пока рано. 

Мне на самом деле не особо хотелось раскрывать все свои козыри. Хотя кое-какие и придется. Есть один человек, он, конечно, не в восторге, но я столько ввалил в него денег, что артачиться он не посмеет. Я не самоубийца, и выходить на площадь с нарисованной у себя на груди мишенью и кричать «вот он я!», говоря фигурально, не собираюсь. Но эта показуха поможет контролировать охоту на себя самого буквально из самого их центра. Адиль бы одобрил. 

*** 

Не хотел я вовлекать во все это Л., видит бог, но пришлось. Но теперь вижу, что это было правильно. Он необходим мне. Ну и теперь он точно окупит свое пребывание в моем доме. Его «особым» навыкам, наконец, найдется толковое применение. Надо было видеть, как обрадовалась эта сволочь, когда поняла, что мне от нее нужно. Готов заложить свой скаутский галстук, герр доктор, наверное, сейчас занят подсчетами своей возможной выгоды от вдруг возникшей полезности. И совершенно напрасно, между прочим. Если он думает, что в его копилке компромата назрело большое прибавление, и он сможет отчалить с острова с хорошим выходным пособием и кучей моих грязных секретов, то, боюсь, в конце этого пути его поджидает острое, но такое неизбежное разочарование. 

На откровенный разговор с Л. меня сподвигла беседа с Хукером, который озвучил намерение найти для нашего дела нещепетильного и притом хорошего медика. Как меня ни отвращала сама идея общения с Л. на подобные темы, рациональная часть рассудка взяла свое. Зачем искать кого-то на стороне, что связано с известным риском, если под рукой имеется карманный доктор менгеле. К тому же я вспомнил о том, как хорошо Л. подобрал лекарства для Анны. А мысль, что об этом пришлось вспоминать - потому что Анна благодаря этим лекарствам больше не создает проблем, от которых раньше у меня взрывалась голова - помогла принять окончательное решение. 

Я вызвал Л. к себе и, не прибегая к вежливым иносказаниям, сразу озвучил, что мне от него надо. 

\- В ближайшее время мне потребуются ваши навыки анестезиолога. А после – содействие в разработке методов контроля над крайне опасным и сильным типом. Что скажете? Могу я на вас рассчитывать?..

Это был, конечно, риторический вопрос. Л. не имел возможности просто отмахнуться от моей «просьбы», но я не заметил на его лице расчетливой нерешительности, свойственной припертым к стенке людям, которые пытаются найти лазейку для неподчинения, но в итоге находят лишь наименее затратный для гордости способ выразить свое вынужденное согласие. Нет. В глазах у Л. загорелся неподдельный интерес, даже азарт. 

\- Разумеется. Что за объект? Какие на него планы? От этого будет зависеть широта спектра моих, так сказать, рекомендаций. Вы же знаете, я опытный специалист в области воздействия на физическую и психическую сторону человеческого материала. 

Я поморщился от витиеватого эвфемизма, которым Л. пытался замаскировать свое истинное призвание. И не преминул лишний раз напомнить ему о том, что я не заблуждаюсь на его счет ни секунды.

\- Эксперт по пыткам, вы хотели сказать?.. Ладно, тут все свои, не волнуйтесь. В конечном итоге это очень близко к тому, что мне от вас нужно. Мы готовим изъятие одного человека, он спецагент, убийца, в превосходной физической форме, русский к тому же, если вам это о чем-то говорит. - Я заметил, как лицо Л. исказила гримаса острой неприязни. – Понимаю ваши чувства, но мне он нужен не для того, чтобы вы имели возможность взять реванш, так что придется держаться в четко очерченных мной рамках. 

\- Так чем я могу быть полезен? 

\- Наркоз при транспортировке, а когда он окажется здесь, медицинское наблюдение и контроль его состояния. Мой покойный друг, кстати, тоже врач, пока имел удовольствие с ним общаться, составил его психологический профиль. Это опасное и хитрое животное, агрессивное и не поддающееся стандартным способам воздействия. При этом я твердо намерен избегать крайних мер. Бить смертным боем, морить голодом, калечить и держать на меняющих сознание наркотиках - исключено. Мне он нужен в здравом уме, твердой памяти, способный делиться информацией, и при этом в приемлемой физической форме. Его состояние не должно отвлекать его от работы, для которой он предназначен. Я внятно излагаю?

Л. пожевал сухими губами, явно задумавшись. Видимо, за всю его живодерскую практику таких ограничений ему никто не выдвигал, и он обшаривал память в поисках способов воздействия, альтернативных перечисленным мною. 

\- Где планируете держать объект? Мне надо осмотреть помещение. 

\- Я покажу. Место уже оборудовано.

Л. скептически хмыкнул, подняв на меня свои бесцветные глаза.

\- Ну, раз оборудовано, значит, там уже установлена воздушная система подачи седативных и нервно-паралитических препаратов? Раз не хотите обеспечивать безопасность по старинке…

\- Вот для этого вы мне и нужны, герр доктор. Вы, как специалист, я уверен, найдете способ исполнить все мои условия.

И он действительно вывалил передо мной целый мешок идей. Некоторые из них я, разумеется, отклонил, но кое-что взял на вооружение. В конце концов, куда гуманнее применять усыпляющие вещества, когда это потребуется, чем избивать И. до потери сознания, как это делал Адиль. Меня немного коробила терминология Л. по отношению к русскому – он не называл его иначе, чем «объект» и «это», но я списал такой выбор слов на вполне объяснимую ненависть нациста к представителю расы «недочеловеков», разгромивших, тем не менее, его великую «империю». Впрочем, не удивлюсь, если Л. считает недочеловеками вообще всех на свете, кроме себя и фюрера, ха-ха. 

Л. доказывал, что помимо усыпляющего газа, нам потребуется и отравляющие вещества, на всякий случай, но я даже не прокомментировал этот бред. Похоже, он не вполне осознает, что времена, когда он резвился в концлагере, уже в прошлом. А вот использовать в качестве постели больничную кровать, оборудованную фиксаторами, как в психушке для буйных, я однозначно одобрил. Она решит множество проблем с агрессией русского. 

Но когда я обмолвился, что И. мне нужен для того, чтобы получать от него информацию, Л. снова сел на своего любимого конька. Мне кажется, он испытывал почти сексуальное возбуждение, когда перечислял, какими методами можно в кратчайшие сроки добиться результатов. Я какое-то время слушал его, а потом все-таки пресек полет его больной фантазии.

\- Это все не годится. С ним длительное время работал не последний спец в своем деле, и русский убедительно доказал, что все это бестолку. Но он выявил один действенный способ, и я предлагаю не пренебрегать опытом нашего предшественника.

Чтобы не тратить лишних слов, я заправил в проектор пленку, снятую Адилем для Воришки, и предложил ознакомиться. На лице Л. все явственнее проступало крайнее отвращение, и он, как только стало понятно, что там за сюжет, протестующе поднял руку, не желая смотреть дальше.

\- Достаточно. Я понял. Унижение. Сексуальное насилие. Подавление личности. Все это замечательно, но есть одно «но». 

\- И какое же? – поинтересовался я.

\- У вас найдется кому заниматься всем этим, так сказать, на практике? Я так понимаю, у вашего предшественника были специально обученные люди. И они, как я вижу, относились к своему делу с большим энтузиазмом. У вас тоже имеются соответствующим образом подготовленные кадры?

Я на минуту задумался. А потом мне вдруг в голову пришла внезапная, но абсолютно логичная мысль. Кусочки мозаики, как капельки ртути, неумолимо тянулись друг к другу, составляя цельную картину. 

\- Мне надо вам кое-что показать.

Прощальный подарок Адиля оказался совсем не случайным, и мне остается лишь восхищаться его сверхъестественной прозорливостью, благодаря которой у меня есть все, что нужно. 

И плевать, что там думает Л. 

***

И все-таки Л. обладает совершенно безграничной наглостью! Конечно, ему хватает рассудка не озвучивать свои грязные предположения вслух. У этой мрази достаточно развитый инстинкт самосохранения. Но эти наводящие вопросы и ехидные замечания... Он слишком много себе позволяет, но ладно. Пусть пока тешит себя иллюзией незаменимости. Впрочем, ирония в том, что он сейчас на самом деле мне пока нужен. 

Когда я показал ему коробку с «приданым для питомца» (ха-ха), Л. вопросительно посмотрел на меня, делая вид, что не понимает, что это такое и для чего нужно. Пришлось пояснить.

\- Вот каким образом я буду с ним работать. После той дрессуры, что он прошел у Адиля, его уже мало что способно пронять, кроме этого. 

\- А зачем самому заниматься этим? Не проще ли нанять каких-нибудь педерастов, как это сделал ваш предшественник? – наконец отреагировал Л. 

Готов поклясться, на его черепообразном лице на долю секунды мелькнула глумливая ухмылка. 

Это замечание вызвало у меня моментальный прилив возмущения. Как будто ему не известно мое отношение к этим деградантам. И тот факт, что я никогда не имел, не имею и не собираюсь иметь с ними дела. Объяснять все это я счел ниже своего достоинства. Не перед Л. же распинаться. 

\- Это не обсуждается. Методы, единственно возможные в этой ситуации, и так довольно грязные, чтобы вовлекать посторонних. Если вы считаете, что подобное для вас слишком, я буду вынужден оградить вас от участия в моих делах. 

Л. пожал плечами, и, словно отметая мои сомнения, вдруг подошел к коробке и подцепил пальцем за ремешок какое-то устройство.

\- А вот это, кстати, хорошая вещь. Оптимально соответствует вашим планам. 

Я в недоумении смотрел на странную конструкцию, состоящую из большого искусственного члена с прикрепленной к основанию черной кожаной лентой и оснащенного ремешками. 

\- Контроль дыхательных функций, - пояснил Л. – При соблюдении некоторых правил может сделать шелковым любого. 

Когда я понял, что он имел в виду, сразу же мысленно окрестил эту штуку «намордником». Но несмотря на клинически бесстрастный интерес Л. к этому жутковатому приспособлению, я выразил сомнение, как такое можно засунуть в глотку, не вызвав асфиксии.

\- О! Вот для того я вам и нужен. – Л. явно оживился, - Существует целая серия отличных препаратов. Они позволят вам делать с объектом все, что угодно, без риска для вас и не привлекая персонал, что, как вы понимаете, важно, если вы желаете сохранить конфиденциальность сессий. Помимо всего прочего, препараты эти обладают множеством полезных побочных эффектов, вроде подавления рвотного рефлекса. Главное - рассчитать правильную дозу. А в этом я разбираюсь. 

\- Иными словами, наш гость будет обколот до невменяемости? И какой в этом смысл? Мне нужно, чтобы он полностью осознавал, что с ним происходит. 

\- Именно так и будет. Можете на меня положиться. 

С одной стороны я испытываю облегчение от того, что мне не надо искать на стороне умеющего молчать специалиста со специфическими навыками, а с другой - не отпускает досада от необходимости иметь дело с Л. Не ему демонстрировать это лицемерное чистоплюйство и позволять себе инсинуации о работе с педерастами. Хотя, возможно, он просто имел в виду вопрос безопасности. Впрочем, неудивительно. Л. настолько труслив, что предпочел бы не приближаться к такому опасному человеку, каким я отрекомендовал ему русского. Но для меня это вызов. Сидеть за стеклом и наблюдать, как с ним будут работать другие, и отдавать себе отчет в том, что я попросту боюсь его – не для меня. 

*** 

И все-таки Л. действительно кое-что смыслит в содержании заключенных. После осмотра камеры мне по его замечаниям пришлось убрать половину вещей и переоборудовать ванную – герр доктор объяснил в циничных медицинских терминах, каким целям должен соответствовать каждый предмет обстановки. И, ко всему прочему, я все-таки, пусть и нехотя, но нашел убедительными его доводы о крайнем запасном варианте для быстрой ликвидации моего будущего гостя. Например, при маловероятном, но статистически возможном случае вторжения силовиков. Как следствие, доступ к комнате с пультом управления вентиляцией, придется держать под особым контролем. И камеры, пожалуй, тоже. 

Надо торопиться. Мой план работает с вполне ожидаемой точностью. Как я и предполагал, меры, предпринятые Хукером по моему приказу, той стороной не остались незамеченными. Контора отреагировала с тупой предсказуемостью. Уже собрана оперативная группа, разрабатывающая план моего захвата. И, что самое замечательное, возглавляет ее человек, который уже долгие годы кормится из моих рук, ха-ха. 

Хукер сообщил, что документы почти готовы, осталось определиться с датой. А еще он показал мне фотографии гроба, и я одобрил его выбор. Строгая элегантность – даже я бы не выбрал лучше. Мне очень хочется увидеть их лица в момент, когда все вскроется. Особенно лицо Воришки. Хочется сполна насладиться его реакцией. К сожалению, этого удовольствия я буду лишен, но у меня есть человек, имеющий все шансы поприсутствовать при этом моменте. И я рассчитываю получить от него подробнейший доклад. А чтобы самому распоследнему идиоту стало ясно, кто стоит за всем этим, я составил анаграмму из букв своего имени. Чтобы эффект стал еще сокрушительнее, я дал Хукеру свою печатку. Вообще-то, таких печаток изначально было две. Мы с Адилем купили по простенькому одинаковому кольцу и выгравировали на них свои инициалы. Решили, что это будет забавным напоминанием об учебе в академии. Хотя эта вещь для меня очень памятная, я знаю, что она ко мне скоро вернется. Вместе с другим моим ценным имуществом. А Воришке останутся лишь красивые снимки, о чем я тоже позаботился. Все, что он получит после всех своих стараний – это похороны его глупых иллюзий и фото его шлюхи в гробу. Ха-ха. 

Осталось дождаться от нашего человека отмашки по дате. Он, кстати, довольно занятная личность. Один из тех чудаков, что работают на меня по идейным соображениям. Видимо, воображает, что таким образом он борется с системой или что-то вроде того. В любом случае его революционный пыл неплохо подогревается щедрым вознаграждением. Хукер сказал, что этот тип испытывает от своего участия в похищении русского почти детский восторг, воспринимая все как некое захватывающее приключение. Я попросил не гасить его энтузиазм, а использовать как дополнительное средство, чтобы донести до Воришки все, что я бы хотел сказать ему сам, да не имею возможности. 

Кстати, идейный уже хорошо отработал часть своего вознаграждения, сливая информацию из самого центра событий. Когда я узнал, какую легенду придумали для русского, чтобы спровоцировать меня на действия, я долго и искренне смеялся. Любой, кто имел возможность наблюдать за Воришкой и его шлюхой хотя бы пару недель, понял бы, что этот с позволения сказать «роман» – грубая и оскорбительно нелепая туфта! Неужели они настолько глупы, что такая простая вещь остается за гранью их понимания?! Тут одно из двух: или они считают кретином меня, или сами до сих пор не в курсе, что их сотрудники - два грязных педераста. Но оба варианта меня вполне устраивают. Глупый противник - залог победы. 

Надо подготовить Л. к поездке. Он, конечно, вряд ли будет в восторге, но я думаю, несмотря на свою спецслужбофобию проблем не доставит. 

Я ловлю себя на том, что совершенно не волнуюсь об исходе мероприятия. Почему-то уверен, что все будет ровно так, как задумано. Иначе и быть не может. 

*** 

Ожидание изматывает. И нервное напряжение все-таки начинает сказываться. Малодушно хочется снять его алкоголем или (что я иногда позволяю себе в исключительных случаях) травкой, но я решил, что лучше изматывать себя верховой ездой и физическими нагрузками. Но вечерами все равно приходится оставаться наедине с собственными мыслями и я снова здесь, в компании с записями и проектором. 

Л. уже почти неделю находится в Лондоне. Он все-таки попытался выразить недовольство тем, что я его туда отправил. Осторожное, трусливое, но все-таки недовольство. Но поскольку мне он нужен там в состоянии полной мобилизации, я постарался разрядить обстановку шуткой.

\- Не переживайте, герр доктор, в обществе нашего друга до вас не дотянется ни одна спецслужба. Его неприкосновенность будет вам отличной гарантией. К тому же, я уверен, что двум адептам величия белой расы будет о чем поговорить вечерами за рюмочкой виски. 

По уныло-обиженному лицу Л. было понятно, что эти доводы его не убедили. Старая крыса по-прежнему боится угодить в капкан. Время, проведенное в полной безопасности моих замкнутых владений, лишь обострило его паранойю перед внешним миром. Тогда я посулил ему приличную прибавку к пенсиону, на который старый дурень, как ни странно, всерьез рассчитывает. Поразительно, как в нем сочетается эта нечеловеческая жестокость и почти детская наивность. Наверное, какой-то изъян психики. 

Дата уже известна. И если все пройдет по плану, завтра я уже получу свою посылку. Интересно, как все будет, когда И. окажется здесь. Какая у него будет реакция, как он будет вести себя, когда до него дойдет, что произошло и где он находится. Надо бы определиться с выбором собственной тактики. Стоит ли сразу демонстрировать расстановку сил, или можно будет общаться с ним, как с разумным человеком, а крайние меры приберечь на крайний же случай. Думаю, все определится во время первого разговора. Да и какая, в сущности, разница. Как бы он себя ни вел, основная цель – отомстить Воришке – уже будет на тот момент достигнута. И от того, как поведет себя И., мало что будет зависеть. Такие, как он, в принципе обречены быть игрушками в чужих руках, и ему еще предстоит это понять. Если он, конечно, этого еще не понял за время общения с Воришкой, ха-ха.

*** 

Надо успокоиться. Руки трясутся. Ничего не могу поделать. Блядь. Не ожидал от себя такого. И ведь он даже не приходил в сознание. Вернее, мы не стали его будить, чтобы оставить время на подготовку. Надо очень хорошо продумать первую беседу. Чтобы раз и навсегда научить его, кто тут главный. Кто здесь хищник, а кто жертва. Не понимаю, почему на меня его присутствие так подействовало. Надо отдать должное Л. – он отлично разбирается в нюансах взаимодействия с определенными категориями людей. По крайней мере, потенциальную опасность распознает довольно точно. А русский, даже без сознания, производит впечатление спящего тигра. Мощный сильный зверь, от взмаха когтей которого тебя отделяет лишь цепочка молекул в его кровеносной системе - или хорошая клетка. Но ничего! Он еще будет лежать у моих ног и позволять себя гладить за ушами. (перечеркнуто) Что за чушь я несу! (перечеркнуто)

Наверное, это все возбуждение от благополучного завершения дела. Отходняк, схлынувшее напряжение. Для полноты триумфа не хватает самой малости – отчета «идейного» о том, как все прошло. Хукер сказал, что парень оказался в самой гуще событий, а значит, в докладе будет множество интересных деталей. Жду не дождусь. Ха-ха.

Л. признался, что не обошлось без инцидентов. И. в самолете очнулся и даже сумел выбить крышку гроба из пазов. Собственно, потому мы и решили пока не приводить его в сознание. Герр доктор сказал, что ему нужно будет сделать все анализы, определить скорость метаболизма или что-то в этом роде, чтобы в дальнейшем более точно подбирать дозировку. Он же настоял на том, чтобы из ящика И. не доставали, пока он не окажется в камере. На всякий случай, так сказать. Хотя я доподлинно знаю, насколько И. опасен, все-таки поймал себя на том, что снова невольно подпал под его фальшивое обаяние. Когда мы подняли крышку, он лежал такой обманчиво умиротворенный, с легкой улыбкой, которую даже глубокий сон не смог стереть с его смазливого лица, что я с трудом напомнил себе, что это тот самый человек, который может убивать голыми руками хорошо подготовленных бойцов. Убедившись, что он все еще под действием наркоза, я приказал вытащить его из гроба и раздеть. 

Когда на нем ничего не осталось кроме моей печатки, я поднялся со своего кресла и снял ее сам. Мелькнула краткая мысль оставить ее, так сказать, в качестве напоминания, кому он теперь принадлежит, но я передумал. Это слишком личная вещь для меня. А для того, чтобы И. понял суть своего положения, существуют и иные способы. 

Пока Л. измерял ему пульс, слушал сердце и брал кровь, я стоял рядом и смотрел. Было интересно, насколько он изменился с тех пор, когда я видел его у Адиля. Надо сказать, восстановился он хорошо, шрамы, оставленные ему парнями Адиля, уже практически незаметны, и он явно усиленно тренировался все последнее время. 

Я приказал помыть его и переодеть в чистое. Не то, чтобы он был грязным или от него плохо пахло, вовсе нет. Просто санитарная обработка. В этом я щепетилен до маниакальности. Плюс стоило смыть с него пот Воришки, наверняка оставшийся на его теле после прощальной ебли. Ха-ха. Сидя в кресле и потягивая виски, я слушал звук льющейся воды и сдержанную ругань охранников, по-видимому, раньше никогда не занимавшихся подобными вещами. Я сидел и злился на этих болванов. В этом, по сути, нехитром деле при наличии сноровки нет ничего сложного. Я и один бы спокойно справился. Какое-то время я терпеливо ждал, пока они там закончат возиться. Но, в конце концов, не выдержал, решив, что еще немного, и они его там случайно утопят. Пришлось пойти в ванную и помочь им, попутно объясняя, как надо держать голову, в каком положении должно быть тело и все такое. Лишний раз убеждаюсь в справедливости выражения “хочешь, чтобы что-то было сделано хорошо – сделай это сам”.

Мы перетащили И. на кровать, и я машинально провел тыльной стороной ладони по его влажной щеке, словно забыв, кто он и почему здесь оказался. Думаю, в тот момент я просто неосознанно воспринял его как одного из пациентов, находящихся на моем попечении. Участие в купании всколыхнуло довольно большой пласт воспоминаний, связанных с моим богатым жизненным опытом. Вспоминая тот период, сейчас я могу признать, что мне нравилась та работа, какой бы непрестижной и специфической она ни была – тогда я, считай, впервые почувствовал, каково это, когда чья-то жизнь буквально находится в твоих руках. От этих раздумий меня отвлек недоуменный взгляд Л. 

\- Надо будет его побрить, - пояснил я, - ни в чем не терплю неопрятности. Ordnung muss sein, как говорится, а? 

Л. лишь снова пожал плечами. 

\- У вас будет такая возможность. Я могу держать его в состоянии медикаментозного сна еще какое-то время, - он подтащил стойку с капельницей и перетянул русскому руку выше локтя жгутом, - питание тоже будет поступать внутривенно. Когда вы решите привести его в сознание, я разбужу его. Он ничего не будет помнить после момента похищения. 

\- Это не навредит его мозгу?

\- Не думаю. Двое-трое суток допустимы. Дальше возможны последствия. Ну, так что? Оставим, чтоб проснулся через час-полтора, или…

Он постучал ногтем по бутылке с раствором. Я кивнул. Мне все равно нужно спланировать нашу первую беседу. А еще не мешает побрить его. Интересно, почему такой сильный мужчина, с таким высоким, судя по растительности на лице, содержанием тестостерона в крови – и добровольно принял на себя роль подстилки у жалкого уголовника. Стал шлюхой Воришки. В этом феномене хочется разобраться. 

Мы не стали одевать его, и, уходя, я накрыл его одеялом. Пусть отсыпается, пока может. Спящая красавица, ха-ха. 

А сейчас я сижу и думаю, что дальше. Я уже убедился в том, что моя оценка И. была изначально ошибочна. Теперь я понимаю, что у Адиля он находился в самом плачевном состоянии и производил совершенно обманчивое впечатление. Сейчас, даже мирно спящий под капельницей, он кажется воплощением угрожающей скрытой мощи, готовой взорваться. А потому необходимость раз и навсегда утвердить свое превосходство по отношению к нему становится приоритетной задачей. Думаю, начинать «по-хорошему» нет никакого смысла. Он наверняка примет это за слабость (как и предупреждал Адиль, а у меня больше не осталось повода ему хоть в чем-то не доверять). Как говорится, второго случая произвести первое впечатление уже не представится. 

Кстати, Адиль мне как-то рассказывал о таком явлении, как импринтинг. Что-то вроде мгновенного воспитательного процесса с пожизненной гарантией. Хоть термин относится к животному миру, но подходит и для некоторых двуногих. И. ведь недалеко ушел от своей животной сути – им явно руководят инстинкты, и подчиняется он праву сильного. Причем речь идет не о физическом превосходстве, а о совсем других материях. Адиль говорил, что процесс запечатления происходит с первой и единственной встречи и является необратимым. Что-то в этом роде мне и нужно. Он должен понять, кому должен подчиняться, кто его хозяин и где его место. А иначе проблемы неизбежны. 

Я пока не знаю, что именно мне такого сделать, чтобы достичь нужного результата. Это должно быть в равных пропорциях жестоко, унизительно и болезненно. С максимальным воздействием, но при этом, не доводя до травм. Весьма нетривиальная задача. Эти мысли будоражат меня, возбуждение, вдруг некстати проснувшееся, тоже не способствует сосредоточенности. И снова эта чертова бессонница. Интересно, Анна уже спит? Неважно. Не думаю, что она разозлится, если я сейчас разбужу ее. А он все равно никуда не денется.


	16. Chapter 16

\- Пора вставать, Угроза, ты так всю жизнь проспишь.

Илья натянул одеяло на голову, пытаясь спрятаться от света, хлынувшего в спальню, когда Соло раздвинул тяжёлые шторы.

\- Давай-давай, - Соло присел на край кровати, стащил одеяло с Ильи и потрепал его по затылку. - Или ты хочешь, чтобы я завтракал в одиночестве? 

Илья тяжело вздохнул, приподнялся на локте, сонно моргая, исподлобья посмотрел на Соло, полностью одетого. 

\- Ты что, куда-то уходишь?

\- Нет, я откуда-то пришёл. - Соло расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. - Успел переделать уйму важных дел, пока ты сопел в подушку. Ну-ка, подвинься.

\- Ещё чего, - проворчал Илья, но, тем не менее, подвинулся и даже приподнял одеяло, позволяя Соло улечься рядом. - Кто знает, какие лавки ты успел попротирать этими брюками с утра пораньше. 

\- О, лучше тебе не знать, поверь.

\- Я и сам так думаю. Омерзительно. 

\- Грязно, да.

\- Просто безобразие. Подожди-ка… - Он откинул голову, прищурился, приглядываясь к Соло. Втянул носом воздух. - Что это, Ковбой?

\- Ты о чём?

\- Об этом запахе. Ты сменил одеколон? И… господи, мои глаза. 

\- Что с ними?

\- Я сейчас ослепну. Слишком много бриолина. Слишком роскошный цвет… Эй! Не распускай руки!

\- Ещё чего, - мстительно передразнил Соло и ещё раз от души хлопнул Илью по заднице. - Откуда в тебе это взялось, вот скажи? Ты в последнее время иногда ведёшь себя, как настоящий педик.

\- И это мне говорит человек, который ни свет, ни заря поднялся, чтобы наведаться в парикмахерскую, - Илья покачал головой. - Слушай… а ты покрасил волосы только на голове?

\- Хочешь проверить? Нет проблем, могу показать, - хищно ухмыльнулся Соло.

Илья пропустил эту реплику мимо ушей:

\- Просто… знаешь, если вдруг ты решишь, что седина мешает тебе не только на висках, можешь рассчитывать на мою дружескую помощь.

\- Да ты что. Вот спасибо. 

\- Без проблем, друг. Мне это будет только в радость. Отпразднуем пасху раньше времени. 

\- При чём здесь… - недоуменно начал Соло и тут же захохотал. - Прекращай, Илья. Это уже не смешно.

\- Но ты же смеёшься, - резонно заметил Илья. - Кстати, цвет отличный. Замечательно оттеняет твой роскошный фингал. 

\- Ты допиздишься, - пообещал Соло по-русски.

\- Ага. - Илья кивнул. Протянул руку и начал расстёгивать пуговицы на его рубашке. - Я знаю.

\- Между прочим, - сказал Соло, перевернувшись на спину, чтобы Илье было проще дотянуться до застёжки его брюк, - пока ты спал, я получил приятное известие. Александр с супругой собираются нанести нам визит.

\- Ты просто мастерски выбрал момент, чтобы сообщить мне эту новость. Сейчас ещё, чего доброго, окажется - так, между прочим, - что они уже стоят за дверью спальни.

Соло закинул руки за голову и с интересом глянул на Илью:

\- А что бы ты сделал, будь это так?

\- А ты?

Лицо Соло приобрело такое выражение, словно он всерьёз задумался над этим вопросом. Он пожал плечами:

\- Принимая во внимание твою руку у меня в штанах?.. Пожалуй, предложил бы им выпить чаю на кухне, пока я разбираюсь тут с тобой. 

\- Никакого понятия о гостеприимстве у тебя, Ковбой, - посетовал Илья. 

\- Не могу же я состоять из одних достоинств. Слушай, ты собираешься когда-нибудь расстегнуть, наконец, эти чёртовы штаны или просто решил подержаться за пряжку?

\- А ты куда-то спешишь? - усмехнулся Илья. - Боишься, что семейство Уэверли вот-вот нагрянет? 

Соло вздохнул, перекатился, подминая его под себя, поцеловал в улыбающиеся губы. 

\- Ничего. Подождут. Попьют чаю на кухне.

Шутка оказалось шуткой лишь отчасти: они выбрались из кровати за час до предполагаемого визита Уэверли, успев, помимо прочего, ещё и поспать. Илья, стоя под душем, наблюдал, как Соло чистит зубы и приглаживает волосы перед зеркалом.

\- Думаешь, Алекс едет к нам по… ну, по делу?

Соло замер на несколько мгновений с зубной щёткой во рту, потом коротко пожал плечами и одновременно кивнул, как бы говоря: “зачем же ещё”.

\- А Габи? - Илья выключил воду, протянул руку, и Соло подал ему полотенце. - Она-то с ним зачем?

Соло прополоскал рот и закрутил кран.

\- Ты не думал, что она могла соскучиться? Ну-ка, дай. - Он забрал полотенце у Ильи из рук, похлопал его по бедру: “повернись” - и тщательно вытер ему спину. Бросил полотенце в корзину с бельём и присел на край ванны, наблюдая, как Илья выбирается из-под душа и натягивает чистое бельё. - Но вообще, я думаю, старина Уэв решил взять её с собой в качестве живого щита. Мне кажется, он слегка побаивается являться к нам.

Илья пригладил влажные волосы пятернёй и бросил на Соло быстрый взгляд:

\- А что, у него есть основания бояться?

\- А разве нет? - Соло как бы невзначай коснулся кончиками пальцев синяка на скуле.

Илья сдержанно вздохнул и отвёл глаза.

\- Я имею в виду, - поспешно пояснил Соло, - то, что он прекрасно знал, какое чтиво нам подбрасывает, и, возможно, даже чувствует себя слегка виноватым из-за этого. Возможно, к тому же, в своём воображении слегка преувеличивает последствия…

\- Алекс? Да брось. Хотя, может, ты и прав. Не такой уж он сухарь, каким иногда старается казаться. - Илья замолчал, медленно провёл несколько раз пальцами по волосам, раздумывая о чём-то. Вздохнул. - Честно говоря, я не знаю, смогу ли обсуждать… ну, всё это… при Габи. 

Соло кивнул.

\- Понимаю тебя.

\- Да и обсуждать-то особо нечего, - продолжил Илья. - Ты же сам видишь: всё, что могло бы стать зацепкой, лежит буквально на поверхности. Вряд ли Алекс упустил из виду что-то из того, что сумели заметить мы. С его умом и дотошностью…

Соло поднялся.

\- У нас ещё есть время одеться и пропустить по стаканчику, чтобы встретить гостей в приподнятом настроении, Угроза. Намекнуть Алексу без слов, что предпочли бы скромную дружескую вечеринку обсуждению неприятных рабочих моментов.

\- Идея сомнительная, - скептически хмыкнул Илья. - Но, знаешь, не из худших.

Соло не вполне был уверен, насколько серьёзен на самом деле этот их разговор. И насколько устойчиво равновесие, которое Илья обрёл после того, как сорвался в последний раз. Совершенно ясно было, что разговора о делах не избежать, и Соло заранее был благодарен Уэверли, который решил взять с собой Габи. Она могла здорово разрядить обстановку в случае, если вдруг…

Об этом “вдруг” Соло предпочёл бы не думать, по правде говоря. 

Он не в первый раз задался вопросом, что именно известно Габи обо всём этом - о дневниках Орбана, о том, что Уэверли обратился к ним с Ильёй за помощью. Зная Габи достаточно хорошо, он мог предположить, что ей известно абсолютно всё - и вообразить, что пришлось выслушать от жены старине Алексу по этому поводу. Соло не смог сдержать короткого смешка, в красках представив себе беседу супругов Уэверли обо всем этом.

\- Что такое, Ковбой? 

\- Да так. - Соло усмехнулся снова. - Просто вдруг понял, как я буду рад увидеть миссис Уэверли.

Илья кивнул. 

\- Да. Я тоже. - Улыбка его показалась Соло слегка натянутой. - Как ты думаешь, она в курсе?..

Ничего сверхъестественного в том, что Илья заговорил об этом именно сейчас, в тот самый момент, когда он сам об этом думал, не было, но у Соло по спине пробежал холодок. Он пожал плечами.

\- А это важно? 

Илья помолчал, обдумывая встречный вопрос, потом тоже дёрнул плечом.

\- Наверное, нет. Но… - Он сдержанно вздохнул. - Знаешь, я много раз думал о том, что все, кто имел отношение к делу Орбана, каждый, кто держал в руках эти записи… знали, что я… что со мной… 

Он замолк. Набрал в лёгкие побольше воздуха и продолжил уже совершенно спокойным тоном:

\- Я думал о том, что вся контора теперь знает, что случилось со мной. С нами. Я понимаю, как по-дурацки это звучит, но какое-то время для меня это действительно имело значение. - Он едва заметно раздвинул губы в ироничной улыбке. - Возможно, воспитание такое. Не знаю. Теперь-то мне плевать, что кто-то там мог знать обо мне - и о нас с тобой. Но… ты же понимаешь, верно?

\- Тем более что мы официально мертвы, - кивнул Соло.

\- Именно. Но Габи… Это другое.

Соло задумчиво посмотрел на него.

\- Опасаешься, что будешь чувствовать себя неловко, обсуждая при ней…

Илья неопределённо мотнул головой.

Соло похлопал его по плечу.

\- Слушай, брось. Ты же знаешь Габи. Я готов поспорить на свою любимую рубашку, что единственный, кому сегодня может быть неловко, - это бедняге Алексу под тяжёлым взглядом супруги.

Габи действительно, похоже, была рада видеть их - поприветствовала каждого объятием, а потом, отступив на шаг, крепко взяла Соло за подбородок, развернула к свету, рассматривая фингал. Соло едва сдерживал ухмылку, не пытаясь высвободиться, терпеливо ожидая. Габи, наконец, опустила его, приподняла брови:

\- Я вижу, вы тут не скучаете. - Илья открыл было рот, но она остановила его, предупреждающе подняв ладонь. - Нет, стой, подробностей я не хочу. Что бы тут ни случилось, сейчас, похоже, всё в норме. Так?

\- Абсолютно, - проникновенно заверил её Соло. Она перевела взгляд на Илью, и тот кивнул:

\- Всё нормально. Просто... 

Габи снова подняла ладонь: 

\- Ничего не хочу слышать, я же сказала. Ну, вы нальёте нам выпить? Я полуживая после дороги. И в кои-то веки не должна изображать из себя примерную мать. Предлагаю безобразно напиться всем вместе, как в старые добрые времена.

\- Отличная идея, но сначала… - Уэверли протянул ладонь для рукопожатия Илье, потом Соло. - Нам, джентльмены, как неприятно мне бы ни было об этом вспоминать, есть что обсудить. Есть ведь, правда?

\- Зануда, - фыркнула Габи. - Видите? Он совершенно не меняется. Так где тут у вас выпивка? А, стойте, я же знаю.

Она отодвинула Соло и по-хозяйски направилась в гостиную.

Уэверли проводил её задумчивым взглядом и повернулся к ним.

\- Как вы, наверное, уже поняли, я не мог не ввести свою дражайшую супругу в курс дела, - он виновато улыбнулся. - Смею надеяться, что вы, как бывшие коллеги, не имеете возражений. 

\- Само собой, - сказал Илья после короткой паузы. - Я слишком хорошо знаю Габи, чтобы… В общем, всё в порядке, Алекс, правда.

\- Отлично, - Уэверли кивнул и потёр руки. - Тогда я, пожалуй, тоже не отказался бы для начала выпить.

Как Соло и предполагал, все вероятные зацепки, которые удалось найти в дневнике Орбана им с Ильёй, для Уэверли тоже были очевидны. 

\- Не буду говорить, что разочарован, - сказал Уэверли, разведя руками. - Этого, в общем, я и ожидал. Меня раздражает лишь одно: информации достаточно много, но факты слишком обтекаемые, чтобы за них можно было зацепиться. Единственное, что мы знаем наверняка, - причастность Хукера к дипломатическим кругам. Ну и то, что он белый. Вы, конечно же, изучили приложенные фотографии сотрудников…

Соло покачал головой:

\- Ни один из них. Простите, Алекс.

\- Да бросьте, - отмахнулся Уэверли. - Вполне возможно, что он не из официальных сотрудников, а, так сказать, наёмный работник со стороны. Как вы понимаете, это немного усложняет дело. 

\- Совсем немного, - усмехнулся Соло.

Габи со вздохом поднялась и подошла к бару.

\- Мы с Алексом думали, что, возможно, отец этого Хукера мог бы стать ниточкой, - сказала она, рассматривая этикетки на бутылках. - Но Орбан-младший, похоже, учился заметать за собой следы именно у своего старика.

\- Ничего, - полувопросительно произнёс Илья. Соло отметил, что его, похоже, совершенно не удивили и не смутили осведомлённость Габи и её участие в этом разговоре.

\- Именно, - кивнул Уэверли. - Никого, связанного каким-либо образом с кланом Орбанов или орионовской сетью, среди заключённых, умерших в тюрьме в подходящее нам время. Отлично подчищено. Некоторым конторам стоило бы, пожалуй, кое-чему поучиться у старины Марка и его семьи.

\- Да уж, пожалуй, - согласился Илья. Соло поймал себя на том, что тоже не удержался от кивка. 

Повисла пауза.

Габи вернулась с бутылкой и села рядом с мужем, продолжая разглядывать этикетку.

\- Я знаю, что мне, в отличие от Алекса, вы ответите честно, - сказала она, не поднимая глаз. - во-первых… Это вообще можно пить?

\- Это Бругал Унико, - уязвлённо ответил Соло. 

Габи пожала плечами.

\- Очевидно, твои слова означают “да”. А во-вторых… Вы уверены, что хотите продолжать? Если учесть, как мало нам удалось общими усилиями…

Илья не дал ей закончить фразу:

\- Что удалось уяснить лично мне, так это то, что всё это, в общем, началось из-за меня лично… Подожди, Соло. Так вот, зная теперь, что, не займись Хукер... мной по заданию Марка, он не получил бы повышения, которое развязало ему руки и позволило творить то, что… Да. Я уверен. Для меня это, можешь считать, личное дело.

\- Он ненормальный, - сказала Габи, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.

\- Совершенно, - согласился Соло. - Мы оба.


	17. Chapter 17

Говорят, первое впечатление – самое верное. И я в этом не раз убеждался. Но какое именно впечатление следует считать самым первым? Когда я увидел его на той пленке? Когда зашел в камеру и застал «воспитательный сеанс» в самом разгаре, а потом Адиль рассказал мне о четырех убитых им бойцах? Или же когда я случайно встретил его в отеле, и там он был в полном порядке? Если об этом задумываться, то волей-неволей напрашивается вывод, что каждое из этих «первых» впечатлений было результатом самых разных обстоятельств. Какой же И. на самом деле, в своем естественном состоянии, я и понятия не имею. Нет точки отсчета, не от чего отталкиваться. А я хочу начать с чистого листа, чтобы не повторять чужих ошибок. Пусть Адиль во многом был неоспоримо прав, но и он ошибался. Последняя ошибка была фатальной. Он явно в чем-то просчитался, а значит, слепо подчиняться всем его выводам не стоит. А еще, помнится, меня от его методов неслабо мутило, и я не уверен, что смогу делать то же самое, что делал он. Одним словом, мне совсем не хочется начинать с насилия. И если есть хотя бы один маленький шанс сделать так, как я хотел с самого начала, надо его использовать. 

По словам доктора, И. сейчас в норме. Спит в комнате, где ему придется провести весьма долгое время. Я на самом деле хочу, чтобы он смог когда-нибудь оттуда выйти, а потому следует дать ему возможность доказать мне, что он не бешеное животное, а человек, с которым можно договориться. Но для этого я сам должен начать не с демонстрации зоологического доминирования, а все-таки как homo sapiens, кем я, собственно, и являюсь. И, как я надеюсь, является он. 

Л. , надо сказать, неплохо справляется со своими новыми обязанностями. Даже наложил новые аккуратные швы на наспех залатанное после извлечения маячка (вот ведь додумались, кретины!) плечо И., хотя в этом не было особой необходимости. Видимо, хочет впечатлить меня своим профессионализмом и беспристрастностью. Лицемер. Но меня боится, а значит, за состояние И. можно не волноваться. Он сейчас кажется таким умиротворенным и безобидным, что я не уверен, что найду в себе силы сделать с ним все то, что запланировал. Сейчас мне кажется, что это будет слишком жестоко и противоестественно, а главное, несоизмеримо той воображаемой угрозе, которую он якобы для меня представляет. Мои действия должны быть адекватным ответом на его агрессию, но, говоря начистоту, у И. здесь не так уж и много возможностей нарваться. 

Этими соображениями я поделился с доктором. В ответ вполне предсказуемо получил порцию скепсиса, явно замешанного на страхе. 

\- А вы посмотрите на него внимательно. Дегенеративный громила с навыками убийцы. Можно, конечно, поиграть в гуманизм, но о результативной работе с ним можете забыть на неопределенный срок. Вам решать, конечно, но я с подобными экземплярами имел дело и на счет этого экземпляра не заблуждаюсь. 

Мне казалось, что он каким-то образом сумел прочесть мои недавние мысли и теперь мне же их и излагает своим скрипучим голосом. Обычно я держу под контролем свою неприязнь к доктору, но в тот момент она резко поднялась выше привычного уровня. Предположение, что в нашем с ним образе мышления есть что-то общее, автоматически пробудила настойчивое, почти рефлекторное желание продемонстрировать, что это далеко не так. К тому же слова Л. избавили меня от последних сомнений. 

\- Не стоит недооценивать силу гуманного отношения к людям, герр доктор. А перейти к крайним мерам всегда успеется. 

\- Не буду спорить, - благоразумно поспешил согласиться Л., - Но все-таки позвольте заметить, когда все пойдет не так, эти крайние меры должны последовать незамедлительно. А иначе объект будет считать, что вы не знаете, как с ним справиться. Преимущество будет утрачено, понимаете? Si vis pacem, para bellum, - добавил он с усмешкой. 

Не знаю, не знаю. С одной стороны, наказывать И. пока вроде как не за что, и по поводу превентивных мер я испытываю серьезные сомнения. А с другой - старая крыса по-своему права. Я слишком уж зациклился на деталях, вот что. Все станет ясно по ходу дела. Начну по-хорошему, а там будет видно. 

*** 

Это самый крайний вариант. Вынужденная мера. Да. И вовсе не обязательно, что до этого дойдет. Я верю, что у И. хватит мозгов вести себя разумно. И мне не придется. Да кого я обманываю – мне попросту не хочется продолжать славные традиции Адиля там, где в этом нет особой необходимости. 

Л. лезет со своими советами, хотя об этом его никто и не просил. Видимо, решил, что я принимаю решения исключительно под его влиянием, вот и высказывается по поводу и без. Донес до меня свое ценное мнение, что с моей стороны будет неправильным всю работу своими руками. Предлагал свои услуги. Вот уж ни за что! Старый садист, судя по всему, соскучился по лагерным развлечениям. Но что бы он себе ни напридумывал, моя цель состоит отнюдь не в том, чтобы заставить И. страдать. Все, что нужно (рассуждая гипотетически), так это выработать у него инстинкт подчинения. И страх. И эти эмоции должен буду вызывать у него именно я. А никак не мои охранники и уж тем более, не герр доктор. 

Мы все подготовили, остался последний штрих. Вопрос эстетики, о чем в свое время говорил Адиль. 

И. здорово оброс и перед тем, как разбудить, надо было привести его в порядок. Помимо всего прочего, этим я хотел намекнуть ему, как мало он теперь принадлежит самому себе. Да и вопрос безопасности тоже играет не последнюю роль – я пока понятия не имею, можно ли давать ему в руки бритву. Я не брил никого уже очень давно, но руки вспомнили - я управился довольно быстро и даже ни разу не порезал его. Потом Л. отключил его от капельницы, снял катетер, и мы его одели. Перед уходом я оставил на тумбочке стакан с водой – после наркоза зверски хочется пить, я знаю точно. Охрана проинструктирована, что делать, когда он проснется, а я в любом случае не пропущу ничего интересного, камеры все пишут. Скоро мы с ним встретимся лицом к лицу и поговорим. 

*** 

Вот оно! Самое настоящее удовлетворение от отлично проделанной работы! Но кого я обманываю! Ха! Я просто неприлично рад плодам дела рук своих (перечеркнуто).

Хукер привез мне запись с подробнейшим докладом «идейного». Результат определенно стоил всех усилий и риска. Вот она, сладость мести. Давно я так искренне не радовался. Уже почти забыл, как это. Жаль, не с кем поделиться. Но ничего, теперь у меня есть запись – буду слушать ее в моменты плохого настроения (у меня на эту тему уже образовалась целая фильмотека, которую никому не покажешь, ха-ха). Было бы лучше выслушать все лично, расспросить о подробностях, но увы. Но как же верно я все рассчитал! Развязка даже превзошла мои ожидания. Ха-ха. Не подозревал я в Воришке такого драматического потенциала. Никакой сдержанности, полное отсутствие стиля. Этот тупой и напыщенный павиан устроил безобразный дебош на глазах у всех присутствующих, можно сказать, закатил истерику. Видимо, не сумел обуздать свою мелкоуголовную натуру. Пошло набил морду своему боссу. Не обошел своим хамским вниманием даже напарницу. Воришка все-таки сбросил наносную галантность и продемонстрировал свою скотскую личину во всей красе. Я не сомневался в тебе, дружище! Мои аплодисменты. Представляю, в каком он сейчас находится аду. Такое жестокое разочарование на всех фронтах. 

В сухом остатке: их группа расформирована. Поиски И. обречены на провал. Фигурально выражаясь, я демонстративно отхлестал их по щекам, а потом безнаказанно ушел, оставив на игровом столе свою визитку. Не удивительно, что Воришка предпочел дезертировать. Его слабого ума хватило ровно на то, чтобы осознать как бесполезно и опасно стоять у меня на пути, и он поступил самым для себя естественным образом. Дополнительную гадливость у меня вызвал тот факт, что И., как выяснилось, согласился на эту заведомо провальную для него операцию в обмен на полную индульгенцию для Воришки. Понятное дело, Воришке это не поможет, когда придет время, и я возьмусь за него всерьез, но странное желание И. пожертвовать собой ради такой никчемной личности вызывает у меня некоторое недоумение. Впрочем, возможно, это просто еще одно подтверждение тому, в какую зависимость он попал. С одной стороны это вызывает жалость, с другой - что-то вроде уважения. Способность на самопожертвование, пусть и по отношению к существу, совершенно этого не заслуживающему, само по себе вполне достойное и редко встречающееся качество. Он ведь даже еще не знает, что не прошло и пары дней, как Воришка распорядился этим даром, притом с большой пользой для себя. Я не ошибся в нем ни на йоту. Предсказуемый дешевый мудак и патологический эгоист. 

Хукер, кстати, сообщил, что Воришка был опасно близок к тому, чтобы раскрыть «идейного». Пусть у него ничего не вышло бы, но нашего стукача он определил верно. Хотя, я думаю, что, скорее всего дело не в экстраординарной прозорливости Воришки – просто он как бешеный пес кидался на всех, кто оказался поблизости. Хукер настаивал поступить по установленной для таких случаев процедуре, но я не дал согласия. Даже если этот полезный идиот вдруг попадет в разработку, ему нечего будет поведать властям, кроме того, что мы слили сами. Откуда у Хукера эта паранойя, непонятно. Но вот эта черта – решать все вопросы ликвидацией, это что-то новенькое. Или я просто не замечал это в нем, или он сам прокололся и засветился перед «идейным», а теперь хочет обезопаситься. Но, возможно, я просто изначально неверно его оценивал и мне стоит присмотреть более соответствующее его наклонностям дело. 

Неважно. Сегодня отличный день. Адиль почти отмщен. За тебя, дружище! Где бы ты ни был, пусть тебе там станет хоть чуточку, но веселее. 

*** 

(перечеркнуто, неразборчиво) (перечеркнуто, неразборчиво). 

Откуда во мне это желание видеть в самой распоследней проебанной шлюхе человека, равного себе?!!! (перечеркнуто).

***

Не особо хочется писать об этом, но такие вещи забывать не следует. Чтобы когда я вновь почувствую искушение счесть себя знатоком человеческой природы или чрезмерно жестким парнем, перечитать эту запись и вспомнить, к чему приводят подобные иллюзии. 

Надо сказать, ему удалось меня удивить. Такого варианта я просчитать не смог. Даже в голову не приходило. Предполагал, что могу столкнуться с возмущением (на которое, разумеется, объективно он имеет право), с неприкрытой агрессией, или с попыткой разыграть вполне ожидаемую партию. Что он будет прощупывать мою реакцию, начнет торговаться, выяснять мои намерения и цели. Что поведет себя как профессионал, в конце концов. Психологический профиль давал определенный шанс на некоторую неадекватность его реакций, поэтому мы подстраховались. Но кроме ремней на койке, никаких других враждебных проявлений в его адрес я себе не позволил. Я надеялся, что после разговора мы придем к какому-то соглашению, шагнем на другую ступень, и мне не придется больше использовать такие вульгарные средства контроля. Но его поведение не вписалось ни в один прогноз, из чего теперь я могу сделать окончательный вывод – он не в состоянии справиться с доминирующими в его психике инстинктами. Очень неприятный факт. 

А ведь я не на пустом месте навоображал себе, как пройдет наша первая встреча. После его пробуждения я немало времени наблюдал за ним. Его поведение было неожиданно хладнокровным. Никаких признаков замешательства, страха или агрессии. Только полная невозмутимость и обстоятельное исследование места, где он оказался. Кстати, он без труда определил, где находятся камеры и абсолютно спокойно принял правила игры. Один из охранников позволил себе хамский выпад в его адрес (это ему стоило выволочки и дальнейшего отстранения от этого участка работы). Но И. никак не отреагировал на эти угрозы, хотя вполне мог предположить, что охранник ведет себя так с моего разрешения. Выражение его лица все время оставалось совершенно бесстрастным. Все это вместе давало мне некоторые основания считать, что у него хватит ума не устраивать проблем, что он способен верно оценивать свои шансы.

Л., кстати, в качестве подстраховки предлагал вколоть И. что-нибудь из его хитрых препаратов, чтобы сразу купировать любую мысль о сопротивлении или даже просто проявлении неуважения. Но я не стал его и слушать. Зря, как оказалось. Но я думал, что моя попытка наладить контакт не будет стоить и ломаного цента, если я начну с того самого, от чего хотел в свое время спасти. В качестве компромисса с Л. согласился подготовить проектор. Но как выяснилось, эта мера мало что дала.

Наша так называемая беседа продлилась едва ли дольше десяти минут. И, надо признать, в такой рекордно короткий срок еще никому не удавалось вывести меня из себя. А ведь в самом начале я дал ему понять, что уважаю его как личность и не собираюсь позволять обращаться с ним плохо. Любой профессионал… да неважно! Любой просто разумный человек, у которого есть хотя бы зачатки инстинкта самосохранения, ухватился бы эту ниточку, повел бы себя адекватно, и все закончилось бы по-другому. Но нет! Он не просто начал разговор с оскорблений. Это было бы простительно, если предположить, что это такая продуманная, хотя и рисковая тактика, чтобы меня прощупать и вывести из равновесия (что ему, несомненно, удалось, хотя я и не подал вида). Он, ко всему прочему, раскрылся с совершенно неожиданной стороны. Не думаю, что таковы были его намерения, но он в запале выдал то, что кардинальным образом изменило все мои представления о нем. 

И. узнал меня. С самого начала он знал, что это я был в той камере, когда его трахал один из парней Адиля. Он был прикован к столу, с повязкой на глазах и кляпом во рту, и его в тот момент сношали в задницу, но он не только сумел запомнить и спустя почти полтора года опознать меня по запаху (sic!), но даже каким-то сумасшедшим образом учуял мой случайный гребаный стояк! Чертова шлюха обладает феноменальной способностью даже с завязанными глазами определять возбужденного мужика в радиусе нескольких метров! И он бросил мне это в лицо, будто это я должен был почувствовать себя педерастом! Да он меня именно так и назвал. Прямо в глаза. Мало того, он вывернул все так, будто я был тогда там не потому, что из кожи вон лез, чтобы вытащить его оттуда, а потому что я извращенец, который дрочит на насильственную содомию! Это я-то! Я не был готов к такому оскорблению, признаю. Мне потребовалась вся моя выдержка, чтобы не врезать по его смазливому лицу, раз и навсегда стерев эту наглую ухмылку. Я сдержался, но он наверняка заметил мое замешательство. Эта конченная блядь обладает сверхъестественной наблюдательностью. Я ушел, прервав этот бессмысленный разговор. 

Но если он решил, что одержал надо мной победу, то очень скоро убедился в своей ошибке. С рук ему этот демарш не сошел. Я, фигурально выражаясь, поставил перед ним зеркало, отражение в котором ясно показало, кто он такой на самом деле и где ему самое место. 

Но, приходится признать, что это сработало не так, как я ожидал. Расчет на то, что демонстрация фильма вызовет у него хоть какой-то отклик, не оправдался. Или уровень его самообладания слишком высок, или все, что происходило на экране, уже давно стало для него рутиной, навевающей скуку, под которую вполне можно и вздремнуть. Что он, кстати, и сделал. Единственное проявление эмоций, которое я заметил, это имя Воришки, которое он повторял снова и снова, пока крутилась пленка. Фильм навеял приятные воспоминания о ебливом напарнике? И. соскучился по крепкому хую у себя в заднице? Пусть я и не педераст, как он надеется (ха-ха), но я не могу отказать, если мне так усиленно намекают и так явно провоцируют. Пусть знает, что в этом доме желание гостя – закон. 

*** 

Я никогда не практиковал пытки (перечеркнуто) методы физического воздействия лично. Это, оказывается, выматывает. И физически, и морально. Я не отношусь к тем, кто получает удовольствие от причинения страданий живому существу, хоть моя работа и связана с некоторыми издержками. Я не садист, в конце-то концов. Да и сейчас я до конца не уверен, что И. так уж и пострадал. Наверняка испытал вполне привычные ощущения, возможно с легкой примесью дискомфорта. Жаль, что определить точнее было затруднительно, потому что Л. с дозировкой явно переборщил. Мне не особо приятно было смотреть на И., пока он в таком состоянии – слишком уж напоминал парализованных пациентов из клиники. И это придавало всему, что мы с ним делали привкус чего-то неправильного, даже отчасти противоестественного. В следующий раз… (перечеркнуто).

Я рассчитывал получить удовлетворение несколько иного сорта. Вкус победы над строптивым противником, укрощение опасного зверя, etc. Но я чувствую себя слегка разочарованным. Списываю этот эффект на то, что я поддался почти позабытой слабости и выкурил косяк прямо перед сессией. Хотел снизить порог впечатлительности (все-таки для меня это, можно сказать, дебют, ха-ха) и снять барьеры, но в итоге лишил себя остроты ощущений. На будущее, пожалуй, больше не буду прибегать к этому средству, слишком уж притупляет восприятие, мешает мыслить с предельной четкостью, и, помимо всего прочего, провоцирует на ненужные эмоции. 

Похоже, я переступил черту. Я осознаю, что это был некий рубеж, ступень, которую мне удалось преодолеть. Но, как ни странно, я не испытываю по этому поводу никаких угрызений совести. Я вообще почти ничего сейчас не чувствую. Ни сомнений, ни жалости, ничего из тех химер, что мешают мыслить четко и поступать правильно, как того требуют обстоятельства. Все, что я чувствовал тогда, да и, пожалуй, до сих пор - это холодная ярость и четкое понимание, какой результат мне необходимо получить. Проблема лишь в том, что эта цель достигнута не была. Больше всего злит то, что я не могу пока определить, чего именно добивается он. 

Отчасти списываю провал воспитательной акции все же на то, что мы совершили ошибку, так накачав его релаксантом. Это мешало сосредоточиться, вызывая вполне обоснованные опасения, что любое мое неловкое движение может привести к серьезной травме. Или того хуже. Хотя Л. описал мне в подробностях, как подействует препарат, я оказался не готов к тому, как это выглядит на практике. Мне все время казалось, что И. может сломать себе шею при любом моем резком движении, и это отвлекало. Доктор, впрочем, лишь посмеялся на это, сообщив, что подобные страшилки любят травить неопытным санитарам в отделениях для тяжелобольных, и правды в них не больше, чем в морских байках о том, что на клотике можно разжиться чаем. Пусть он и прав, и человеческое тело, особенно такое тренированное, не настолько хрупко, но все равно – передозировка релаксанта лишила меня возможности увидеть его естественную реакцию. 

Хотя мне пришлось с ним сделать кое-какие достаточно унизительные и, я надеюсь (исключительно ради воспитательного эффекта!) неприятные вещи, выходка И. после завершения нашей сессии ясно показывает – я ровным счетом ничего не добился. Подозреваю, что дело в его богатом опыте в качестве дежурной дырки для ебли. После парней Адиля и сожительства с Воришкой, думаю, мне будет трудно его впечатлить должным образом. Конечно, если призвать на помощь воображение, то можно представить, насколько кошмарным был бы подобный опыт, коснись он меня самого. Но я больше не хочу повторять прежних ошибок, равняя И. по себе. Ни к чему хорошему меня это не приводило раньше, не приведет и сейчас. 

Самым тяжелым во время воспитательного сеанса была необходимость отключить свои гуманистические инстинкты, пробуждающие во мне совершенно неуместную, лишнюю в этой ситуации эмпатию. Надо уметь переступать через собственную доброту и сострадание, если это нужно для дела. Вот И. как раз и послужит отличным тренажером для этой цели. Он все равно будет для меня полезен, хочет он этого или нет. Он уже стал неплохим инструментом для моего самопознания. Мои представления о собственной природе сегодня существенно расширились. Теперь я знаю точно, что в интересах дела я способен хладнокровно делать то, что в любых других обстоятельствах вызывает у меня острое неприятие. Я без особых проблем проделал с ним все предварительные процедуры, не забывая следовать советам доктора, как добиться максимального дискомфорта при минимуме риска. Я хотел, чтобы И. сполна хлебнул унижения и чувства полнейшей беспомощности, чтобы осознал, как абсолютно он зависит от моей воли. Когда я разложил его на кровати (отличная идея от герра доктора! Старый садист кое-что понимает в предмете, ха-ха) и сделал то, на что И. напрашивался с нашей первой встречи, я четко понимал – это не имеет ничего общего с сексом как таковым. Хотя, надо признать, если абстрагироваться от всех моих принципов, я мог бы понять Воришку, если бы имел подобный изъян психики. Даже в процессе всех унизительных для нормального мужчины манипуляций, тело И. выглядело произведением искусства. Потрясающая фактура. Неудивительно, что такой беспринципный охотник за ценностями, как Воришка, не смог не прибрать этот великолепный экземпляр к рукам. 

Но на меня такое не действует. Этим я от всех них и отличаюсь. Пусть внешне мои действия и имеют определенное сходство с постельными забавами Воришки, я руководствуюсь совершенно иными соображениями. Я даже старался не смотреть больше, чем это было необходимо, как в его тело погружается та кошмарная игрушка. Моя цель – проучить его, а не потешить свою похоть. Это акт воспитания, не более. Не моя вина, что И. не способен усваивать уроки, преподнесенные другим способом. И больше всего в тот момент я думал о том, чтобы сделать все аккуратно, не причинив ему вреда. Он должен понять, что я, занимаясь этим лично и не поручая посторонним, проявляю свое уважительное к нему отношение, сохраняю последние остатки его достоинства. Возможно, я проявляю излишнее благородство, которое он не в состоянии оценить в силу своей ограниченности и моральной ущербности, но есть определенная грань, через которую я переступать не собираюсь. Я не пытаюсь его сломать, я лишь хочу, чтобы он признал, что он из себя представляет. И кто такой я. 

И все равно какое-то остаточное сочувствие, которое в свое время побудило меня поучаствовать в его судьбе, продолжает меня беспокоить. Именно это сочувствие не позволяло мне испытать чувство торжества и превосходства при виде того, каким жалким он выглядел в тот момент. Вся его самоуверенность и наглость куда-то исчезли. К моменту, когда препарат уже частично выветрился, я решил, что с него достаточно. Он едва шевелился, а простыня под его щекой намокла от слюны. Несмотря на все это, я знал, что он в полном порядке, но все равно почувствовал что-то вроде укола совести. Он так натурально изображал, как ему плохо, что ему почти удалось меня разжалобить. Ровно до момента, как он снова продемонстрировал, что хорошего отношения он не заслуживает. 

Я не знаю, чего он добивается. Он продолжает меня провоцировать. Да он прямым текстом заявил, что разочарован тем, что вместо моего члена вынужден был терпеть искусственный! Ха-ха. Зачем он упорно пытается выставить меня таким, как он сам? Если это не вызов, то я даже не знаю, как еще это можно истолковать. 

Но все может оказаться куда проще, чем я напридумывал, пытаясь применить логику нормального мужчины к словам и поступкам жалкого извращенца. Думаю, все дело в его внешности – она способна ввести в заблуждение любого, кто судит поверхностно. А я уже понял, что мои представления об И. как о непрошибаемом громиле несколько ошибочны. Подумать только, его выворачивало наизнанку, как девственницу, впервые увидевшую мужской половой орган. В исполнении такого как он это выглядит особо изощренным притворством. Может, кто-то и купился бы, но не я. Не после того, что я узнал о нем и о Воришке. 

Жаль, конечно, что на планах «начать по-хорошему» приходится поставить крест. Он не оставил мне выбора. Я не могу больше позволить себе роскошь считать его личностью, равной себе. До уровня животного он низвел себя сам, причем довольно давно, а значит, и в обращении нуждается соответствующем. Прежде всего, ему требуется хороший намордник. Мне пока с ним не о чем разговаривать. Сначала я должен научить его молчать. А потом дойдет и до команды «голос».


	18. Chapter 18

Я все еще не знаю, как поступить. Где лежит граница между необходимым и правильным, и не одно ли это и то же? Логично предположить, что если содеянное мной было необходимо, то оно же и стало самым верным. Или же сама по себе необходимость сделала мои поступки таковыми? Я запутался (перечеркнуто)

Попробую упорядочить. Чувствую себя, будто вывалялся по уши в грязи. Но это поверхностное ощущение. Наверное, с непривычки. Пройдет. В глубине души же у меня зреет уверенность в том, что иного выхода нет, и никогда не было. Не с таким материалом. А может, я ошибся в оценке его личности и неверно определил, как с ним нужно обходиться? 

Для начала следует придержать эмоции. Возможно, стоит завести еще один журнал – что-то вроде врачебных записей или дневника дрессировщика. Отделить, так сказать, душевные порывы от сухого и точного изложения событий. Потому что именно чувства становятся проблемой. Они сейчас неуместны. Но к черту. Еще не хватало множить сущности и повышать риск утечки такой щекотливой информации. Мои записи – как раз тот самый случай, когда все яйца лучше хранить в одной корзине (ха-ха). 

В общем, самый главный вопрос, на который мне предстоит для себя ответить, – с кем я имею дело. А передоз релаксанта лишает меня такой возможности. Черт его знает, что он такое, если работать мне пришлось с безвольным телом, о реакциях которого можно лишь догадываться исходя из собственного воображения и лекций герра доктора, будь он неладен. Идея с больничной кроватью великолепна с практической стороны, но эта кровать и обездвиженный И. на ней - ничего удивительного, что я не могу отделаться от непрошеного сравнения с тяжело больными пациентами. Мой опыт волонтерства, как видно, имеет и оборотную сторону: автоматически включается жалость? Стыд? Да, что-то вроде стыда. Именно это объясняет неприятный осадок после прошлого визита к русскому. И, конечно, его неприемлемая, возмутительная дерзость, чем бы она ни была вызвана. Но как бы я тогда ни взбесился, стоило мне слегка остыть, как моя уверенность в правильности планов на его счет пошатнулась. 

Этот выверт моей психики не может не тревожить. Неужели во мне есть та гнильца, которой попорчены практически все эти безликие посредственности, из которых состоит большая часть народонаселения планеты? Надо мной глумятся прямо в лицо, выворачивают наизнанку все самые лучшие мои побуждения, обвиняют в немыслимо грязных мотивах, а я, как тупой обыватель, готов проглотить все это и простить любую дерзость. Потому что мне, видите ли, его жалко. Это и впрямь забавно, но очень похоже на правду. Я немного успокоился, и мне уже не особенно хочется продолжать в том же духе. Я ловлю себя на дурацкой мысли дать ему еще один шанс. Интересно, как он будет вести себя, если я приду к нему один, без доктора, без воспитательных приспособлений и препаратов, и просто предложу поговорить. Продемонстрирую ему не только кнут, но и пряник. Чтобы он понял: от его поведения напрямую зависит, как с ним будут здесь обращаться. Но, скорее всего, прямо противоположная тактика сработает эффективнее. Показать, что от его поведения вообще ничего не зависит. Что все решает только моя воля. А его дело – подчиняться. Я склоняюсь ко второму варианту. Потому что, даже если существует вероятность, что он уже сделал выводы и признал свои ошибки, я слабо в нее верю. А если я снова столкнусь с уже знакомой бессмысленной наглостью? Только зря потеряю время. 

Адиль, дружище, мне здорово не хватает твоего совета. 

Но это удивительно, на самом деле. Почти мистическим образом приходят ответы на мои вопросы, которые я задаю в пустоту, обращаясь к ней с именем моего покойного друга - будто он все еще здесь, где-то рядом, и подсказывает мне. Да, я прекрасно понимаю, что он мертв. Все, что осталось от него – лишь пепел. Да и я никогда не верил в загробную жизнь и прочую подобную чушь. И, само собой, не поверю, но...

К черту мистику! Все куда прозаичней и приземленней: Адиль во многих вопросах был далеко не так наивен, как я. Он видел русского насквозь, всю его дешевую натуру, его агрессивность и полную неуправляемость; меня он тоже знал достаточно, я полагаю, хорошо, чтобы предвидеть все ошибки, которые я могу совершить, пытаясь выдрессировать это животное. И, как хороший друг, позаботился снабдить меня всем необходимым для его усмирения. 

Я знаю, как отучить его огрызаться. Есть некоторые чисто практические тонкости, которые еще нужно подробно обсудить с Л., но этот намордник И. заслужил. 

Осталось разобраться с его неподвижностью и теми неуместными чувствами, что она во мне вызывает. 

*** 

Поговорил с Л. о снижении дозы релаксанта. Заодно напомнил, кто здесь хозяин - старик начал, кажется, задаваться. Пришлось намекнуть, что не так уж трудно найти ему замену. Хотя, по правде сказать, то, как он противится идее снизить дозу, меня забавляет. Надо бы напомнить, что ему есть чего бояться, кроме русского, скованного по рукам и ногам, да еще под круглосуточной охраной. Черт, меня начинает ощутимо раздражать то, что я вынужден торговаться с ним, как будто последнее слово не должно по умолчанию оставаться за мной. Это мое дело, русский - моя собственность, и я имею полное право распоряжаться им, как мне угодно. Как мне выгодно. 

А сейчас мне выгодно закрепить воспитательный эффект. Добиться, в конце концов, того, чтобы последнее слово осталось за мной! Он ведь наверняка надо мной смеется. Считает меня слабаком, который по какой-то неведомой причине боится попортить ему шкуру. Если И. поймет, что это мое нежелание причинять ему физический ущерб носит принципиальный характер, я еще долго не найду на него управу. Это надо пресечь на корню! Поэтому – никаких вторых шансов, никаких разговоров, пока он не будет знать свое место и не научится лаять только по команде. 

И вот тут я снова возвращаюсь к вопросу о нужности Л. Еще и с этой старой крысой мне надо соблюдать некий баланс, с одной стороны потакая его самолюбию, а с другой – удерживая на четко определенной ему дистанции. Впрочем, подход к нему «по-хорошему» на этом этапе приносит свои плоды. Возможно, именно это заставляет его по-настоящему добросовестно исполнять свои врачебные (сделаю вид, что это не звучит, как чудовищная шутка) обязанности по отношению к И. Не будь старик тем, кто он есть, я бы, наверное, мог поверить, что он всерьез печется о здоровье русского. Когда я посвятил его в свои планы насчет намордника (идея о котором, кстати, изначально была подана им же самим), Л., кажется, не на шутку взволновался. Хотя, надо отметить, только слепой не заметил бы живого интереса в его глазах. Вероятно, вспомнил свою старую любимую работу. А может, почувствовал нетривиальную врачебную задачу, их тех, по которым явно истосковался как неплохой специалист. Я, кстати, и не подозревал, насколько серьезная требуется для такой процедуры подготовка, и какие могут наступить последствия в случае пренебрежения ею. 

То же касается и релаксантов, которые он мне разрекламировал. Проблемы с сердцем и дыханием – самое меньшее, что может последовать, если злоупотреблять ими. Л. выложил весь список возможных побочных эффектов, вместе с комплексом мер, которыми можно их нейтрализовать. Он напоминает мне наркодилера, который сначала подсаживает клиента на отраву, чтобы потом стабильно наживаться на продаже противоядия. Хитрая садистическая сволочь, но его виртуозное умение цепляться за свою незаменимость вызывает невольное восхищение. 

Заказал лекарства и аппарат ИВЛ, который, как утверждает герр доктор, рано или поздно нам понадобится, если я собираюсь продолжать воспитание И. в том же темпе. 

Нет, сразу скажу я, отвечая на свой собственный вопрос. Я не испытываю к нему никакой жалости. Но вывести его из строя по неосторожности или по незнанию было бы глупостью и расточительством. И лишило бы меня возможности (перечеркнуто)

У меня еще слишком большие планы на… (перечеркнуто)

*** 

Он разговаривает сам с собой. Забавно.

Наблюдал за ним, пытаясь - даже надеясь - увидеть какие-то попытки... побега? Сопротивления? Да, я прекрасно понимаю, что лишил его всякой возможности сбежать, но он мог хотя бы попытаться. Сделать хоть что-то, как поступил бы всякий агент-профи. Но, похоже, он смирился со своим нынешним положением. С аппетитом ел и сладко спал.

Чего еще стоило ожидать от подстилки. Предсказуемо настолько, что почти разочаровывает. Или он меня дурачит? Притворяется? А сам набирается сил, чтобы в один прекрасный момент воткнуть мне нож в спину. Вряд ли это получится, но наблюдать за тщетными попытками обреченного на неудачу бунта было бы занятно. Интересный экземпляр. 

Попытаться разобрать, о чем он там бормочет. Не похоже на помешательство, в остальном поведение совершенно адекватное, насколько это слово вообще применимо к нему. 

Хотя о чем я говорю, черт возьми! Какая еще, к черту, адекватность? В его досье все уже есть, и Адиль без устали напоминал мне о его плачевном психическом здоровье. Наверняка его держали на службе в качестве бойцового пса, натравливая на цель и зная, что вопросов он задавать не будет. Психически неполноценный убийца, вот с кем я имею дело. И ангельская внешность делает его лишь опаснее. Вот и я, в который раз готов попасться на все тот же крючок. Болван. 

А еще эти его тренировки. Завораживает, надо признать. Даже как-то забываешь, что перед тобой всего лишь недоразвитый псих с полным отсутствием морали и достоинства. Чисто визуально это по-своему красиво. И чем больше я наблюдаю за ним, тем меньше понимаю, как, ну как такой превосходно развитый мужчина позволил Воришке себя регулярно иметь. В голове не укладывается. 

Кстати, этими своими упражнениями он натолкнул меня на одну идею. Кажется, я знаю, как направить его избыточную энергию в более безопасное русло, ха-ха. И попутно решить проблему его показной беспомощности. 

Идею мне подкинул один из адилевских фильмов. Я вдруг вспомнил один момент оттуда. Зря я от них тогда избавился. Можно было бы заказать нужное устройство в более точной конфигурации и подсмотреть разные способы применения. Будет ему дополнительный снаряд для занятий. Ха-ха. 

Представляю, что он навоображает себе, когда в его комнатке появится новый предмет обстановки. С его-то образом мышления, когда абсолютно все видится через призму похотливого интереса к его заднице, наверняка решит, что я готовлю что-то вроде декораций к тем садо-мазо фильмам. И цель у меня вполне определенная. Будет довольно любопытно спровоцировать его на подобные выводы, а потом продемонстрировать всю его ограниченность и зацикленность на этой скотской теме. Показать, насколько он ошибается. 

*** 

Адиль очень метко прозвал его питомцем. Не могу отделаться от чувства, что у меня есть зверинец, и я приобрел для него забавную зверушку, а теперь наблюдаю за ней через прутья клетки. Теперь даже смешно вспоминать, что когда-то я хотел хорошим обращением вернуть его в человеческое состояние. Животным это не требуется. Все, что им нужно, - теплая клетка и хороший дрессировщик. 

Когда же доставят мои посылки?.. 

*** 

Как предсказуемо. Одно удивляет - как настолько примитивному и пустому человеку удалось провернуть такое серьезное дело? Все-таки чтобы добраться до Адиля, надо обладать неординарными способностями, а его текущий образ жизни даже места не оставляет подобному допущению. Из всех доступных человеку способов справиться с проблемой Воришка выбрал самый идиотский. Они с русским друг друга стоят. Спивающийся алкоголик и зацикленная на нем подстилка. Отец говорил, что не стоит придумывать глубоких мотивов и историй, якобы стоящих за любым малоизученным явлением – эти причины, как правило, до изумления просты. Мы с Адилем попались на один и тот же трюк. Он решил, что у Воришки серьезные чувства, и сделал на них ставку. А на деле оказалось, что речь шла о самых скотских проявлениях людской натуры. Боюсь, красивого повторения спасательной операции в исполнении Воришки не будет. Может, эта информация выбьет из И. немного эмоций. Да, это прекрасная идея. Но пока рано. 

*** 

Сегодня был не лучший день, определенно. Да и ночь не задалась. Какой смысл в семейной жизни, если вместо того, чтобы находиться сейчас в супружеской постели, я сижу здесь?.. Уже полпятого утра, а сна ни в одном глазу. Самое время подумать о том, как же так все обернулось. Я, наверное, переоценил себя. Всегда считал, что я сам хозяин своей жизни, что сумел подмять и обустроить окружающий мир под свои нужды, окружил себя людьми, которые воспринимают меня таким, каков я есть. И относятся с должным уважением. Которое я заслужил по праву. Но все это неправда. Самообман. У меня сейчас какая-то черная полоса. И началась она со смерти Адиля. Все посыпалось, как карточный домик, обнажая истинные мотивы всех, кого я знаю. Словно я всю жизнь смотрелся в кривое зеркало, и тут мне показали нормальное. Шутка в том, что те, кто до этого вовсю лицемерил, вдруг решили, что им теперь тоже можно больше не притворяться. Я знал, что прихлебатели и хитрые приспособленцы всегда вьются вокруг могущественных и богатых людей, гладят их самолюбие, потакают желаниям - с одной лишь целью: урвать для себя кусок добычи. Я знал, что подобные персоны есть и в моем окружении, и держал их на приличном расстоянии. Полагал, что уж в выборе ближнего круга я не ошибся. Но. Оказалось, что я ничем не лучше тех самодовольных слепцов, которые принимают на веру фальшивое почтение, просто потому что им так проще. Потому что это тешит их эго. Нет, не так. Они, скорее всего хитрее и прозорливее меня. Они знают, видят всех этих прилипал насквозь и позволяют вылизывать себе задницу просто потому что могут. Но я-то... Я зря презирал их. Потому что я ничуть не лучше. Я даже, смешно сказать, сейчас чувствую себя на их фоне наивным дурачком, который позволил заморочить себе голову, потому что изначально льстил себе сам. Считал, что мои хорошие, правильные порывы, моя честность и порядочность оценены по достоинству. Зачем все это было? Русский, как лакмусовая бумажка, проявил всю эту неприглядную действительность так отчетливо, что теперь я не могу закрывать на все это глаза. Не могу. Я вижу эту фальшь насквозь. Он сказал, что я несостоятелен. Что я не могу быть мужчиной. Он, конечно, как конченный педераст имел в виду не то, что нормальному мужчине вообще нужно. Само собой, его слова я счел за провокацию, но это не отменяет того факта, что он сказал мне правду. Он сказал мне то, о чем молчала анна все это время. 

Впрочем, она не молчала. Она давала понять мне жестами, гримасами, уклончивостью и наносной заторможенностью. Но я видел в ее трусливых замаскированных оскорблениях лишь то, что хотел. Она отчаялась донести до меня свое настоящее отношение намеками, и сегодня (какое забавное совпадение), наконец, высказалась прямо. Уверен, раньше я нашел бы ее словам любое иное объяснение, да и искать бы не стал – пропустил бы мимо ушей, но сейчас я отчетливо и со всей определенностью понимаю. Она меня не уважает. «Тебе это нужно не больше, чем мне, так что перестань притворяться». Так она сказала. Перед тем, как повернуться ко мне спиной. О каком уважении к мужу может идти речь после такого?! 

Ха! Да если вдуматься – а сам я себя могу уважать? И разве не простительно слабой и глупой женщине вести себя так, как ей позволяет ее мужчина? Женщина не личность, она лишь отражение мужчины, личность которого и составляет основу ее мира. И надо ли обижаться, если она предъявляет тебе лишь то, что видит. Ничего другого она просто не может показать, в силу своей вторичной и зависимой природы. Дело не в ней, Марк, дело в тебе. 

Это ты, как блаженный доброхот, носился с идеей спасти грязную подстилку из лап собственного - и притом единственного - друга, который в тот момент тебе казался каким-то опереточным злодеем. Это ты, забросив дела, семью и собственных детей, потратил прорву времени и денег на то, чтобы «поступить правильно». И именно ты теперь позволяешь этому животному, годному лишь для одного – быть использованным по назначению, в чем бы оно ни заключалось, неважно, исполнять грязные поручения или быть дыркой для любого, кто первым заявит свои права, - оскорблять тебя в собственном доме. И, кстати, ты до сих пор, Марк, не можешь собрать свою волю в кулак, перестать распускать псевдогуманистические слюни и показать уже, наконец, кто ты такой. Стоит ли удивляться, что жена больше не видит в тебе мужчину? 

Да, проблема не только во мне. Люди вообще в массе прогнили настолько, что даже самое лучшее, что есть в тебе, они способны вывернуть наизнанку и обернуть себе на пользу. Для прямого противостояния у них не хватает ни ума, ни силы, ни возможностей. Но я все равно несу за это ответственность. Я обязан уметь распознавать все эти манипуляции, обязан пресекать на корню. И хорошо, что у меня есть возможность повернуть процесс собственной деградации вспять. Все, что мне для этого нужно, у меня под рукой. Хватит колебаться и тешить себя иллюзиями!

Днем Л. проверит состояние его органов дыхания, что-то там с носовой перегородкой, неважно. Он утверждает, что это необходимая часть подготовки, ему виднее. Лучше все сделать, пока он спит – не хочу портить ему сюрприз. Надо будет завтра хорошенько выспаться и отдохнуть. Хочу быть в хорошей форме, с ясной головой, чтобы не растерять ни частицы из того, что я сегодня понял о себе. Это поможет не забывать, что именно является правильным, а что – нет. Анна… пожалуй, она не заслужила пока моего внимания. Сама придет и попросит. А там уже я буду принимать решение, что мне от нее нужно и в какой форме. Ей тоже необходим урок, но, в отличие от русского, она и сама себя неплохо наказывает, ха-ха. 

*** 

Я все сделал правильно. Интуиция и логика не подвели меня на этот раз. Стоило отбросить все эти бесполезные рефлексии, как реальность стала выправляться. Пришлось, конечно, пройти через не вполне приятный опыт, но единожды начав, останавливаться нельзя. Как нельзя спрыгнуть со спины дикого жеребца, чтобы покормить его сахаром, а потом снова запрыгнуть, если уж взялся объезжать его. Метафора так себе, но сейчас, когда покончено с дурацкими сомнениями, именно так я себя и чувствую. Сегодня я проделал серьезную работу, и наградой стало глубокое удовлетворение. Мне даже кажется, что я только сейчас начал по-настоящему взрослеть, хотя мне уже за сорок. Спасибо русскому за то, что он сделал этот процесс возможным, подтолкнул меня в нужном направлении. Я был непростительно мягким и наивным. Все, что я о себе мнил раньше, считая себя жестким и прагматичным, оказалось наивным заблуждением. Но только теперь я понимаю, что значит быть таким на самом деле. И это чувство морального перерождения мне нравится, оно окрыляет меня и наделяет энергией. Когда я вспоминаю, какие случайности привели меня в эту точку событий, я вспоминаю и высказывание: «случайность – это язык бога». И оно больше не кажется литературной пустышкой из тех, что так любят сочинять разные бумагомаратели для придания своей писанине большего смысла. Чтобы перейти на следующую ступень, мне был нужен какой-то спусковой механизм, и судьба русского - стать таковым для меня. 

Я нашел к нему подход. И как же это потрясающе! Видеть, как буквально на твоих глазах происходит перевоплощение, как безумное, упрямое животное становится смирным и послушным. Как тот, кто не умел держать язык за зубами даже перед человеком, держащим в своих руках его жизнь, теперь молчит, осознавая свою вину и слабость. Пьянящее чувство. Пожалуй, раньше я не понимал, откуда берутся властолюбцы, подсевшие на власть, как на тяжелый наркотик. Теперь, наверное, я отчасти могу понять их. А ощутив и пережив это во всех смыслах захватывающее чувство, научусь его контролировать. Мое взаимодействие с И., как мне кажется, является ключевой точкой достижения сразу нескольких важных целей. Ирония в том, что дрессируя его, я сейчас с не меньшим усердием работаю и над самим собой. Хорошо, что я это, наконец, понял. 

Но по порядку. Я хочу зафиксировать маршрут, по которому продвинулась моя личность во время сегодняшней сессии. Меня с самого начала здорово затерроризировал герр доктор, живописуя все возможные риски и последствия применения намордника. И, откровенно говоря, я опасался, что во время этой процедуры что-то пойдет не так, и мне придется позорно прерывать ее, заодно показав И., что на него до сих пор нет эффективной управы. Или, что еще хуже, мы не успеем вовремя вмешаться, и все вот так бесполезно оборвется. Нет, об этом даже думать не хочется. 

Я пришел к нему в самом дурном настроении. Меня угнетала необходимость заниматься всем этим, злило, что я вынужден натягивать на себя личину какого-то садиста-извращенца, чтобы получить то, что мне положено по праву. Уважения, смирения и признания им своего места, раз уж он на этом месте оказался. Герр доктор только усугублял мой настрой своим назойливым инструктажем и причитаниями о том, что половина дозы даст слишком слабый эффект. Эта его непоследовательность и полное отсутствие логики взбесили меня еще до того, как мы зашли в комнату. Я сказал ему, чтобы он уже, наконец, определился, чего он больше опасается – передозировки релаксанта и проблем с этим связанных, или же того, что И., будучи не полностью обездвиженным, набросится на нас и сломает ему шею, ха-ха. Обиженный вид доктора меня даже немного позабавил и снял напряжение, в котором я пребывал с самого утра. 

Не добавил мне оптимизма и настрой И. Он пытался казаться дерзким, но за его наносной бравадой впервые можно было увидеть, что он все-таки боится. По крайней мере, благодаря сниженной дозе препарата, его реакции стали более очевидными, и я похвалил себя за настойчивость в этом вопросе. Это поединок, в конце концов, а не бессмысленное истязание беспомощного пленника. А превращение его в безвольное тело, не способное даже видеть, не способствует правильному ходу нашего противостояния. С этой же целью я принял решение не привлекать никого себе в помощники. Он должен понять, что я не боюсь его, что мне не нужны помощники и охрана, когда мы с ним остаемся один на один. (Л. не в счет, сегодня был особый случай, мне на самом деле нужны были его навыки и помощь. Но впредь его участие я ограничу чисто вспомогательными функциями. Он здесь лишний).

Когда я показал ему намордник, и он понял, что сейчас произойдет, я наконец-то увидел в его глазах самый настоящий ужас. В который раз вспомнился Адиль, который так гениально все предусмотрел и настолько хорошо распознал природу русского. Благодаря этим знаниям мне теперь не требуется прибегать к экстремальной жестокости, чтобы добиться покорности. Не надо избивать его до увечий, прижигать сигаретами и морить голодом. Мне даже не требуется менять условия его содержания на холодный бетонный карцер. Ничего из этого не нужно. Всего-то и было надо, что заткнуть ему рот привычным для него предметом, напомнить, что он не мужчина, не боец и не герой. А обычная похотливая шлюха, годная лишь на то, чтобы ее ебли во все дыры. И это сработало. 

Не знаю, помогал ли мне Л. или больше мешал, я как-то отрешился от его присутствия, когда надевал на И. это замечательное устройство. Он пытался сопротивляться, не хотел открывать рот, мотал головой (насколько позволял оставленный ему мышечный контроль, ха-ха), а потом сжимал горло, не желая принимать кляп на всю его длину. Это было так несерьезно, что я едва удерживался от смеха, наблюдая за его бесплодными попытками избежать наказания. Не по моей прихоти форма намордника в точности повторяет форму и размер немаленького мужского члена, но для И. именно такая конструкция в самый раз. Служит недвусмысленным посланием о том, кто он такой и в чем его предназначение. И до него это мало-помалу все-таки тоже дошло. 

Кстати, задача была достаточно нетривиальной. Все осложнялось тем, что мне банально не хватало рук. В этот раз мне помогал доктор, но потом мне придется освоить этот навык самому. Хотя доктор уверял, что релаксант подавляет рвотный рефлекс, мы уложили его набок, на всякий случай. Я намучился, пока сначала открывал его рот на необходимую ширину, а потом мне пришлось удерживать его язык, который норовил выскользнуть из-под моих пальцев. Вдобавок ко всему, хотя я прекрасно понимал, что это невозможно, оставалось опасение, что он вдруг сожмет челюсти на моих пальцах. Когда дело начало продвигаться и кляп вошел уже больше чем на половину, я уже с интересом исследователя смотрел, как его горло судорожно подрагивает, поддаваясь неумолимому вторжению. Я опасался, что еще немного, и он начнет задыхаться. Но И. продолжал дышать, пусть и с трудом, и я, поняв, что все прошло нормально, зафиксировал намордник. Это зрелище - большой член, скользящий между его губ, вспухшее горло и беспомощный, затуманившийся от слез взгляд - спровоцировало совершенно бесконтрольную вспышку воображения. Я представлял, как Воришка трахает его в рот. Он ведь наверняка его трахал, непременно. Я уверен в этом. Он наверняка ставил И. на колени, расстегивал ширинку и, взяв за волосы, грубо натягивал на себя, не давая отстраниться. А русский покорно смотрел на него снизу вверх, влажно блестя глазами из-под своих невероятных ресниц. Или даже не так. Скорее он укладывал его спиной на кровать, так чтобы голова свисала вниз и, придерживая за затылок, вставлял до самого конца – я видел в одном из фильмов Адиля, что именно в таком положении возможно проникнуть глубже всего - и безжалостно долбился в его глотку, пока не кончал, заставляя его проглотить всю свою сперму до капли. И в этих картинах, быстро проносившихся у меня перед глазами, И. не лил слезы, как это было сейчас. Ему все нравилось, он с готовностью предоставлял и свой рот, и свою задницу Воришке. А сейчас, видите ли, он делает вид, что ему настолько плохо, что он не может не рыдать. Лицемер! Наглая проебанная сучка! 

Я не удержался, и смахнул эти крокодиловые слезы с его ресниц. Что-то все-таки екнуло в груди, когда я прикоснулся к его зажмуренным векам. Не сочувствие, нет, и не жалость – он заслужил абсолютно все, что с ним происходило. Меня накрыло чувство тотальной правильности моих действий, щедро приправленное догадкой, что, возможно, дело и не в его лицемерии. Просто И. реагирует так именно потому, что сейчас перед ним не Воришка, а я. И он, наконец, понял, какую я имею над ним власть. Власть, которой никогда не имел над ним его похотливый глупый напарник. Он плакал от страха и безысходности, я уверен. И мне было приятно видеть его таким. Пусть внешне намордник выглядел просто как кожаная повязка, но я знал, что в тот момент я, говоря метафорически, так глубоко поимел его в рот, как Воришка не мог и мечтать. И. это тоже понимал. С этого момента процесс его усмирения был запущен и стал необратимым. Меня в какой-то момент кольнула тревожная мысль, что пока я праздную триумф, он медленно отключается от гипоксии. Я заставил его открыть глаза, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке. Я не помню, в какой момент я отослал доктора, но когда стало окончательно ясно, что И. в состоянии продолжать и мы с ним наедине, я решил закрепить воспитательный успех. 

Признаю, мне доставляло удовольствие глумиться над его беспомощностью. Но я не виню себя в этом. Он напрашивался с самого начала. Я лишь, как хороший командный игрок, мастерски отбил подачу. Вариант оставить его с той игрушкой, что я использовал в первый раз, отпал сам собой – было очевидно, как это опасно. За ним надо было присматривать постоянно, из-за намордника. А потому я решил, что будет лучше, если я все время буду рядом. Исполню, так сказать, его ранее высказанные пожелания. Он ведь сетовал, что я не в состоянии доставить ему радость полноценного секса. Так вот, сегодня он получил сполна все, на что рассчитывал, и даже больше. Ха-ха. 

Его реакция меня порадовала – он дрожал всем телом и стонал, несмотря на устройство в глотке. Возможно, я даже несколько увлекся, но он сам виноват. Никакого сравнения с тем первым разом, когда мне казалось, что я имею дело с трупом, и близко не было. А такую отзывчивость волей-неволей хотелось поощрить. Правда, размер игрушки, мне кажется, оказался существенно больше, чем он привык, судя по реакции. Но идея была далеко не в том, чтобы доставить ему удовольствие. Надеюсь, я был достаточно доходчив. 

У меня в какой-то момент просто устала рука, и я решил, что на сегодня ему хватит. Плюс я почувствовал, что еще немного, и он отключится, а это сведет весь смысл сеанса к нулю. А мне очень хотелось сегодня поставить красивую точку и, главное, выяснить, какого результата мне удалось добиться. Эффект превзошел все самые оптимистические ожидания. Когда я снял с него намордник и посмотрел в глаза, желая отыскать там остатки упрямства и решимость продолжать свою порочную практику неподчинения, его взгляд вознаградил меня за все усилия. Там не осталось ничего, кроме страха и обреченности загнанного зверя. Сам И. больше всего напоминал мне сломанную красивую куклу, которая может лишь беззвучно открывать рот и хлопать ресницами. Я позвал доктора и передал И. в его руки. Чтобы старый хрыч как следует позаботился о нем. Теперь, когда все стало намного интереснее и веселее, меньше всего мне хотелось бы, чтобы он вышел из строя слишком рано. 

Я теперь точно знаю, в каком направлении действовать, и у меня появилось множество новых идей. Дам ему отдохнуть пару-тройку дней. Пусть освоится со своим новым состоянием, прочувствует все разнообразие новых перспектив (перекладина, которую я тоже сегодня подвесил в его комнате над кроватью, думаю, даст ему пищу для воображения), и обдумает как следует свое поведение. А я торопиться не буду. Время работает на меня. 

***  
Илья наблюдал, как Соло меряет шагами комнату, запустив обе руки в волосы и по-русски матерясь сквозь зубы. Видимо, английский оказался недостаточно выразительным для того, чтобы высказать всё, что Соло чувствовал в этот момент.

Наконец он остановился, медленно выдохнул и посмотрел на Илью. Выражение его лица больше всего походило на просьбу о помощи.

\- Я же рассказывал тебе, - сказал Илья.

\- Да, но я подумать не мог, что… Как это всё… - Соло осёкся. 

Илья несколько мгновений внимательно смотрел на него, ожидая, что он продолжит, но Соло только беспомощно махнул рукой и поднялся.

\- А, к чёрту. Тебе налить?

Илья вздохнул.

\- Нет.

Соло обернулся, вопросительно приподняв бровь. Пальцы его замерли на пробке бутылки, которую он уже взял в руку.

\- И себе не наливай, - сказал Илья. - Мы так сопьёмся прежде, чем дочитаем это. Как насчёт прогуляться?

После секундного колебания Соло поставил бутылку.

\- Да. Ты прав, пожалуй. Прогулка - хорошая идея.

Они снова молча шагали по пустынным дорожкам того же парка - пёс трусил рядом, зажав в зубах найденную где-то палку, довольный лишней возможностью размять лапы, - и остановились у той же скамейки, что и в прошлый раз. Илья сел, достал пачку сигарет и протянул Соло. Тот, помедлив, вытащил одну, нагнулся к огоньку зажигалки в руке Ильи, глубоко затянулся и выдохнул дым в тёмное небо, наблюдая, как он медленно рассеивается. 

\- Самое время спросить, жалею ли я его по-прежнему, - с грустной иронией сказал Илья, нарушив затянувшееся молчание.

\- И что бы ты ответил? 

Илья пожал плечами.

\- Не знаю. Не могу понять, Соло. Знаешь, я решил для себя, что просто буду выключать все чувства, когда читаю это всё, и у меня это почти получилось, но… - Он опустил глаза. - Но “почти”, как ты знаешь, не считается. 

\- Я понимаю, - тихо сказал Соло.

\- Не обижайся, но это вряд ли. - Илья невесело усмехнулся. - Чертовски живой слог у Марка, надо сказать. Меня едва не вырвало на тех моментах, где он… Ну, ты понимаешь, о чём я, верно? Всё прямо-таки ожило и возвратилось, блядь. 

Он нахмурился, нервно мотнул головой, словно отгоняя непрошеные образы, сплюнул на землю между своих ботинок, и снова замолк. Соло наблюдал, как на скулах его перекатываются желваки.

\- Слава всем высшим силам, что у меня хватило порядочности не требовать от тебя… - он не нашёл в себе сил договорить. 

\- А что, у тебя возникали такие мысли? - Илья вскинул голову, прищурился, пристально изучая его лицо.

\- Нет, - поспешно сказал Соло. - Нет, честное слово, но… 

\- Но?.. - протянул Илья, побуждая его продолжить.

\- Возможно, мне вообще не стоило делать всего, что я делал с тобой, - горько сказал Соло. - Стоило просто оставить тебя в покое.

Илья отмахнулся.

\- Не заводи снова эту песню, пожалуйста, я слышал это, наверное, уже сотню раз, не меньше. Возможно, стоило, а может, и нет. Теперь мы уже этого не узнаем, верно? 

\- Да. Да, ты прав. Но…

\- Слишком много “но” для одного вечера, - Илья мотнул головой, словно отказываясь продолжать этот диалог. - Хотя, знаешь, если уж мы снова заговорили об этом… Мне в последнее время кажется, что я куда лучше понимаю Марка, чем тебя. 

\- В каком смысле? - огорошенно спросил Соло.

\- Совершенно ясно, почему он делал со мной... всё это. Хотя, конечно, он мастер высшего класса по части придумывания оправданий. - Илья хмыкнул. - Но как бы он ни старался спрятать свои истинные мотивы за всеми этими своими рассуждениями, абсолютно ясно, кем он был. Несчастным педиком, больным на всю голову. Но ты, Наполеон?.. Ты, который…

\- Который тоже помешался в определённый момент. Я ведь всерьёз на тебе двинулся. Ты даже не представляешь, насколько.

\- Настолько, что официально признанный бабник вдруг решил, что ему нужен для безудержного траха здоровенный мужик?.. 

\- Именно, - кивнул Соло, проигнорировав саркастические нотки в его голосе. - Я настолько сильно хотел тебя себе в безраздельное пользование, что мне плевать было, кто ты - женщина, здоровенный мужик, да хоть, чёрт возьми, зелёный человечек с Марса. Я просто хотел тебя себе всего целиком и полностью. Натуральное помешательство, да - вот что это было. И я не мог позволить тебе ускользнуть из моих рук, как вода сквозь пальцы. Я уже говорил это, помнишь?

\- И ты решил, что ебать меня всеми доступными способами, не давая мне передышки, будет верной стратегией? 

\- Это работало с женщинами, - сказал Соло. - С теми немногими, которых мне хотелось удержать на подольше. 

\- Но я же не женщина.

\- Но ведь сработало, - парировал Соло с ухмылкой - и продолжил уже серьёзно. - А откуда мне было знать, как действовать с мужчиной? До тебя мне как-то не приходилось…

\- Только не говори сейчас, что я лишил тебя невинности, - усмехнулся Илья.

\- В каком-то смысле мы сделали друг с другом именно это, - развёл руками Соло.


	19. Chapter 19

Хукер все-таки паникер. При всех своих достоинствах склонен преувеличивать возможную опасность. Может, это признак трусости, а может – обычная осторожность. Для работы, на которую я его готовлю, первое – критерий выбраковки, тогда как второе – необходимое качество. Отец говорил, что трусливый человек может наворотить дел куда больше, чем самый отпетый, но притом смелый негодяй. Впрочем, с заданием он справился отлично, и его излишнее рвение может объясняться желанием качественно подчистить концы. Хорошо, что я остановил его. Смерть «идейного» могла не только спровоцировать повышенное внимание к его связям, но и кое-кого напугать. Того, кто мне все еще нужен в стане врага. Что снова возвращает к аксиоме о трусах, способных устроить множество проблем. А проблемы сейчас – последнее, что мне нужно. И тем приятнее узнать, что я в очередной раз оказался прав. 

В конторе дела успокоились, «идейный» работает, как раньше, чего не скажешь об английском дядюшке. Я, как выяснилось, подложил ему изрядную свинью всей этой шумихой с запретами на вылет. Он до сих пор разгребает последствия. И это просто отличная новость. Заниматься поисками И. сейчас и некому, и некогда. Что мне и требовалось. Превосходно!

Новости о Воришке оставляют смутное чувство подвоха. Что-то здесь не так, хотя происходящее превосходно вписывается и в его психологический портрет, и в природу его отношений с русским. Хукер утверждает, что данные абсолютно надежны. Его люди даже добрались до медицинской карты и операционного журнала в больнице, куда Воришка попал после очередной пьяной драки. Возможно, мне не стоит искать черную кошку в темной комнате. То, что случилось с Воришкой, абсолютно логично. Бесчестно полученная свобода, видимо, вызывает у него что-то вроде рудиментарных мук совести, которые он с вполне объяснимым энтузиазмом заливал спиртным, и, в конце концов, нарвался. А! вот что настораживает. Женщины. Он как-то резко переключился на женщин, проявляя несвойственную ему судя по досье неразборчивость по части их возраста и внешности. Но если подумать, и это можно объяснить легко и просто. Свою педерастию он наверняка держал под строгим секретом, до которого даже контора не докопалась. Информация об интрижке с русским вскрылась при таких экстраординарных обстоятельствах, что их можно считать форс-мажором. К тому же, репутацию конченого бабника невозможно поддерживать без очевидной склонности к промискуитету. А вот с гомосексуальными наклонностями несколько сложнее. Найти подходящий объект, учитывая все обстоятельства его рода занятий, весьма затруднительно, а И. оказался очень удобным для отношений такого сорта. В плотной связке с ним, зависимый и травмированный, он в равной степени был заинтересован скрывать эту связь. Вряд ли Воришка быстро найдет ему замену. Потому и вернулся к своей излюбленной тактике трахать все, что находится на расстоянии вытянутой руки, при этом, не особо утруждая себя избирательностью. 

Скорее всего, так и есть. На скрытую игру это его серийное блядство не тянет, тем более что все последние контакты досконально проверены. Спивающиеся неудачницы на пороге увядания. Без единой связи с хоть каким-нибудь ведомством. Секс-отбросы, одним словом. Одного с Воришкой уровня, ха-ха. Деградация как она есть, наблюдаемая в естественных условиях. 

Думаю, чертова привычка мерить всех по себе и заставляет меня выискивать в чужих мотивах и поступках излишнюю сложность. В мире полно опустившихся людей, которым какое-то время везло держаться на плаву. Воришка – просто один из них. 

***

Я надеюсь, дрессировка принесет свои плоды, и мне не придется постоянно обкалывать его релаксантом. Я зря сомневался в достоверности суждений Л. насчет последствий подобных препаратов. То, что я прочитал в справочнике, оказалось еще серьезнее, чем все его предостережения. Удивительно, что такой опасный препарат применяется в официальной медицине! Надо ускориться с воспитанием, или моя зверушка быстро выйдет из строя. Поддерживающая терапия может замедлить процесс, но рано или поздно побочные эффекты его угробят, а это неприемлемо. Не сейчас, когда прогресс в дрессировке уже заметен. Неважно, что И. пытается держаться независимо и делает вид, что он хозяин положения. Он или притворяется, или сам в это верит, неважно. Убийственное сочетание наивности и лицемерия. И он до сих пор надеется, что у него есть шанс сбежать. Или это такая провокация с его стороны. «Когда я отсюда выберусь…», просто смешно. Никогда. И чем раньше он это поймет, тем легче и быстрее адаптируется. 

PS. А с перекладиной я угадал. Ха-ха. Ничего, пусть привыкает к ней. Тем приятнее будет мой сюрприз. 

*** 

Женщина слаба. И то, что я об этом постоянно забываю, говорит о том, что я и сам не совершенен. Пытаюсь воспринимать Анну как равную себе, ожидаю от нее поступков, которые могли бы мне показать, что она способна делать выводы из своих ошибок, принимать на себя ответственность. Иными словами – я в глубине души считаю, что она может мыслить и действовать как мужчина. А в этом я не прав. Ее показная холодность есть лишь признак глубокой неуверенности в себе. Она не знает, как я отреагирую на ее попытку снова сблизиться. И наверняка боится, что я могу ее оттолкнуть. Глупая женщина. Мне даже жаль ее. Она не способна просчитать собственные действия даже на пару шагов вперед, так как она может делать предположения обо мне?!.. Рассчитывать на это было явным заблуждением с моей стороны. И свидетельством моей слабости. Я должен дать ей возможность, не теряя лица, вернуться к прежним отношениям. (Боги, как же все это нелепо! По сравнению с тем вакуумом, которым сейчас стала наша супружеская жизнь, все, что раздражало и бесило меня прежде, кажется почти идиллией) (перечеркнуто). 

Кому-то надо сделать первый шаг. И это должен быть я. По правде говоря, я вполне могу придерживаться дистанции в отношениях достаточно долго, пока до ее маленького мозга, не дойдет, что надо сделать. Но ее слабая природа и отсутствие волевых качеств в характере четко указывают на то, что процесс этот может занять слишком много времени. А это может сказаться на детях, что недопустимо. Да черт! Недопустимо, что уже сказывается. Марк еще не настолько взрослый, чтобы делать правильные выводы, и слишком привязан к матери. Очередная издержка нашего образа жизни. Иногда мне кажется, что обычаи некоторых отсталых народов не лишены целесообразности. Отнимать мальчиков-подростков от матери и передавать на воспитание отцу, при всей кажущейся для современного человека дикости, — вполне оправданная практика. Жаль, что с достижениями прогресса мы утрачиваем первозданную правоту естественных человеческих отношений. Ладно, пустое. Хотя Адиль, если бы остался жив и обзавелся семьей, я уверен, использовал бы весь исторический багаж своего народа себе на пользу. И еще поучал бы меня, как воспитывать жену и детей. Наверняка так и было бы. 

Но раз уж мне посчастливилось родиться и вырасти не в семье бедуинов (ха-ха), а в несколько иных условиях, буду использовать достижения технического прогресса. Давно я не заказывал свежих фильмов, а старые засмотрены до дыр. Надо дать поручение Хукеру. Что-нибудь такое, что гарантированно понравится подростку и можно будет показать Софии. Например, про ковбоев. И новых диснеевских фильмов. Да. И попкорн, обязательно. И кока-колу. В порядке исключения, думаю, можно. А если Анна продолжит корчить из себя мороженую макрель, дело ее. Значит, такая она мать. Придется с этим смириться. Наверное, мой брак - одна из самых серьезных ошибок моего отца. Даром что ошибался он редко, но уж если такое случалось, то и масштабы соответствующие. Но кто мог предположить, что у девушки с такой родословной и воспитанием окажется натура бесполезной болонки. Но дети искупают все. И, возможно, отец все знал заранее, он просто понимал, что главное в браке это дети. И он не хотел, чтобы я слишком рано открыл для себя циничную изнанку семейной жизни, надеялся, что перед тем, как повзрослеть, я какое-то время успею насладиться иллюзией того, что бывает по-другому. Лучше бы к этому он меня подготовил с самого начала. А впрочем, все эти «если» не имеют смысла. Все именно так, как и должно быть. 

***

Дети ужасно обрадовались. Даже удивительно. Надо бы чаще устраивать им такие развлечения. И Анна немного оживилась. Видимо, я все-таки к ней привязан и сам боялся ее реакции. Потому и напридумывал всякой чуши том, что ее роль в моей семье подошла к завершению. Сейчас даже немного стыдно. Хотя, если бы она так долго не демонстрировала мне апатию на грани полного безразличия, повода так думать у меня бы не возникло. Ладно, думаю, все наладится. Дети уже считают дни, когда придет посылка. Надо будет освободить весь день, устроим киномарафон. А вечером… (неразборчиво).

Отлично сегодня пообщался с И. Сессия была плодотворной. Он, конечно, меня попытался разозлить (в очередной раз). А я в очередной раз ненадолго поддался. Отпустил эмоции и задал ему жару. Ничего, ему это только на пользу. А мне - хороший повод еще поработать над собой. Это не дело, что общение с ним вызывает у меня слишком живой эмоциональный отклик. Самоконтроль, хладнокровие, умение отфильтровывать главное в любой обстановке – вот мое домашнее задание на ближайшие дни. 

Кстати, перекладина себя полностью окупила. Легкое растяжение плечевых суставов эффективно ограничивает его способность к сопротивлению и прекрасно снижает его потенциальную опасность. Если грамотно и с умом применять этот способ, можно будет постепенно отказаться от препаратов. Главное — не перестараться. Надо посоветоваться с Л. на эту тему. Жаль только, что И. продолжает упорствовать в своем самоубийственном стремлении вывести меня из равновесия. Пришлось снова применить намордник. К сожалению, эффект от его применения оказался кратковременным, но я надеюсь, рано или поздно количество перейдет в качество. 

В этот раз я оставил с ним герра доктора. С одной стороны мне хотелось продемонстрировать И. свою отстраненность, а с другой – послушать мнение Л. о том, видит ли он хоть какой-то прогресс. Я напрямую не расспрашивал его – прекрасно знал, что он не удержится и обязательно донесет до меня свою ценную точку зрения. Так и случилось. По-видимому, Л., как ни старается, не может преодолеть свою ненависть к русскому. И то, что ему пришлось почти час находиться с ним наедине, взвинтило его до крайности. Мало того, что докторишка что-то выговаривал И., пока сидел рядом – понятия не имею, что именно, но вряд ли это был светский рассказ о погоде, - так и когда мы оказались улице, не смог удержаться. Раздраженным донельзя тоном сообщил мне, что, пока я проявляю мягкотелость, мы топчемся на месте. Предложил еще несколько методов — настолько мерзких, что я, пожалуй, не буду описывать их здесь подробно. Достаточно и того, что они намертво впечатались мне в память, ха-ха. Я, конечно, понимаю, кто такой Л., но иногда забываю об этом, чего делать не следует. Как и обычно, я выслушал его, а потом отмел все его больные идеи про электроды, мыльный раствор и что-то там еще, напомнив, что калечить русского я не собираюсь. Доктор, кажется, разочарован. Пожалуй, больше не буду надолго оставлять их наедине без присмотра. 

*** 

Я слишком часто бываю у него. И слишком много думаю о нем. Он наверняка подозревает, что я наблюдаю за ним. Прямо он этого не показывает, но по тому, как порой косится в сторону камер, прежде чем пройтись вдоль стен по кругу, лечь на кровать или направиться в ванную, я понимаю, что он действует в расчете на зрителя. Иногда мне кажется, что он способен увидеть меня, встретиться со мной взглядом, и меня это напрягает. Хотя и не должно. Я хозяин положения, а не он. Возможно, он пытается на меня как-то воздействовать. Он прекрасно осознает, насколько хорош внешне, и наверняка рассчитывает меня соблазнить. Как в свое время Воришку. Ему нужна защита, и провокационное поведение явно продиктовано его животными инстинктами. По-другому он просто не умеет. Иногда мне кажется, что даже занимаясь физическими упражнениями, он пытается показаться мне в самых выгодных ракурсах, хочет, чтобы я оценил его по достоинству. Подозреваю, что в моих воспитательных методах он усматривает несколько иные мотивы и намерения, чем вкладываю в свои действия я сам. Провоцируя меня, он пытается облегчить свою участь. В пользу этой теории говорит и основная тема его оскорблений в мой адрес. Но это поединок, в котором ему не суждено победить. Он еще не понял, насколько сильно я отличаюсь от Воришки. И прежняя тактика ему ничем не поможет. Я – не Воришка. И от И. мне нужно совсем другое. 

У меня есть своя полноценная жизнь, в которой ему отведена эпизодическая роль. Он всего лишь вспомогательное средство для самопознания и мести. И что бы он там себе ни напридумывал, порядка вещей это не изменит. Впрочем, я, возможно, излишне строг к нему. У него слишком много ничем не занятого времени, так что неудивительно, что он тратит его на разные нелепые умопостроения. Надо бы принести ему пару книжек, чтобы он совсем там с ума не двинулся. Я слишком сфокусировался на его физической сохранности и совершенно упустил из виду его душевное здоровье. А признаки явного неблагополучия все-таки налицо. Он по-прежнему разговаривает сам с собой. Хотя, если я правильно догадался по артикуляции, разговаривает он с Воришкой. Что конкретно он там бормочет, неизвестно, но имя Воришки угадать несложно. Это совершенно недопустимо. Если он повредится в рассудке, вся моя затея потеряет всякий смысл и не принесет мне никакой пользы. 

Кстати, посылка с фильмами, наконец, дошла. Устрою завтра день семейного единения (звучит пошло, но иначе не скажешь). Надо бы освободить расписание от всего, что может меня отвлечь. Обещания надо выполнять, и раз я сказал детям, что весь день проведу с ними, так и будет. Придется утром заглянуть в ангар, проверить, как там дела, чтобы потом не отвлекаться. 

*** 

Все неправильно. Все. Вот как бывает, когда долго смотришь в бездну. Бездна смотрит на тебя в ответ, и теперь я знаю ее в лицо. У нее холодные глаза и злой, полный ненависти взгляд. Все это время я ходил по краю, не подозревая об этом. Но сегодня сорвался вниз. Возможно, мне даже удастся уцелеть. (перечеркнуто).

Все так неправильно. Или, может, правильно? Во всяком случае, именно сегодня я понял, по какой причине все это происходит, что меня двигало вперед в этой безумной истории, и для чего мне все это было нужно на самом деле. Но облегчения это знание мне не принесло. Скорее наоборот. Правда не обязана быть приятной, она, как правило, горькая, как лекарство. И мне придется принять этот факт. И решить, что с ним делать. 

А с этим надо что-то делать. Определенно. Может, в этом и состоит главный вызов и смысл этой истории. Теперь у меня нет иного выбора, кроме как сыграть в эту новую игру и обязательно выиграть. Но главным сегодняшним открытием оказалось то, что правила, оказывается, устанавливал не я. И не он, конечно. Он все тот же. Инструмент. Или даже нет, не инструмент. Скорее оружие, волею судьбы попавшее мне в руки. Но так даже интереснее. Ставки повысились, и теперь на кону моя собственная личность, моя способность овладеть своими демонами и поставить их себе на службу. (перечеркнуто)

Все пошло не так с самого вчерашнего утра. Думаю, виной тому мой постоянный самоконтроль, который я позволяю себе отпускать, только общаясь с детьми. А ведь все так хорошо начиналось. Мы сидели в кинозале, все вместе. Я решил, что куда лучше будет, если я все сделаю сам, не привлекая прислугу. Кстати, этот факт, вспомни я о нем вовремя, мог бы успокоить меня на старте – ведь понятно же, что если бы я попросил Джона поработать сегодня киномехаником, ему неоткуда было бы взять «ту самую пленку», и я бы сразу успокоился. Но то, что я об этом начисто забыл, само по себе уже показывает, как сильно меня накрыло. Помню лишь, что когда погас свет и под стрекотание проектора на экране замельтешили ломаные линии начальных кадров, я вдруг почувствовал, что у меня сдавило грудь, как при сердечном приступе, на лбу выступил холодный пот. У меня никогда не было проблем с сердцем, и я даже не заподозрил, что это может быть приступ. Я испугался не этого. В голове билась одна-единственная мысль: я перепутал пленки. И сейчас на экране возникнет та самая душевая, улыбающийся Адиль и, если я не успею выключить проектор, – все остальное, что там было. Смутно помню, как я рывком попытался подняться, но ноги меня не слушались, и я перевернул столик, задев его коленом. Попкорн, кока-кола и моя чашка кофе – все оказалось на полу. Но это я осознал несколько позже. А в тот момент я смотрел только на экран, ничего не замечая и не слыша. 

Очнулся я, когда по экрану бежали начальные титры (вестерн, как и предполагалось), чуть позже до моего слуха донеслась бравурная музыка вступления. Анна заглядывала мне в лицо и что-то обеспокоенно говорила. Дети испуганно застыли на диване. Я пробормотал что-то в свое извинение и быстрым шагом вышел. Я пытался хотя бы так сохранить лицо. Анна метнулась было за мной, но я остановил ее, солгав, что все в порядке. 

В кабинете я машинально проверил пленки — они оказались на месте (хотя это было ясно и так) — и налил себе водки. Водка меня, как это ни парадоксально, отрезвила. Оцепенение прошло, уступив место злости. У меня даже задрожали пальцы, что было уже ни в какие ворота. Я никогда не терял так над собой контроль, тем более в присутствии детей. Причина, как мне казалось, крылась в том, что я слишком близко подпустил к себе И. Он занял настолько большое место в моих мыслях и чувствах, какое раньше никогда не занимала ни одна моя вещь. Даже самая любимая и ценная. Даже Кобальт или мой Девилль. И это не могло не беспокоить. Прав был Л., называя его «объектом», думал я в тот момент. Старый нацист с богатым навыком работы с человеческим материалом прекрасно понимал, как избегать сложностей, связанных с неизбежной в таких случаях эмпатией. Мне следовало взять его тактику на вооружение и установить четкие границы. Но я все равно хотел выяснить, каким образом И. так близко подобрался ко мне. Я питал иллюзию, что если я решу эту задачу, мне не придется больше задаваться подобными вопросами. Кое-как я успокоился, вернулся в кинозал. На экране шли уже финальные титры, а я, как ни в чем не бывало, еще раз извинился, сославшись на дела, о которых вдруг вспомнил в начале кинопросмотра и заправил вторую пленку. Не помню, что там было, какая-то сказка. Я мало обращал внимание на экран, мои мысли были очень далеко отсюда. Я злился на себя и на И. Но на него даже больше. За то, что он, даже находясь в своей камере, ухитрился безнадежно испортить мой семейный праздник. За то, что я не могу выбросить его из головы и за то, что он находит способ напомнить о себе даже в такие глубоко личные моменты, к которым он не имеет никакого отношения. Хитрая назойливая шлюха!

Мне вдруг пришло в голову, что, возможно, это не он попал под влияние Воришки. А совсем наоборот. И именно по этой причине Воришка и лез под пули, срывался в аэропорту и теперь спивается, нарываясь на нож в пьяных драках. И если я не хочу повторить его ошибки, я должен во всем разобраться. Есть ли в этом существе хоть что-то искреннее. Привязан ли он сам хоть к кому-то, способен ли отдавать или же только берет, хладнокровно используя сексуальный инстинкт жертвы, которой не повезло оказаться поблизости. Я все пытался разглядеть в нем то, чем он не является. Возможно, в этом и заключается моя главная ошибка. 

С перерывами на обед мы закончили наш киномарафон уже к вечеру. Постепенно я втянулся и даже немного успокоился. Утренний инцидент оказался забыт, дети ушли спать довольными. Анну, как оказалось, мой всплеск эмоций равнодушной не оставил. В спальне она прильнула ко мне, изображая из себя томную и сексуальную соблазнительницу. Как это бывало в юности, сама раздела меня и за руку увлекла за собой на кровать. Она старалась, видит бог, старалась. Беда в том, что я ничего не чувствовал. Когда у меня ничего не получилось, она попыталась меня утешить. И это оказалось последней каплей. Я второй раз за этот день сбежал. Ее взгляд, полный понимания и сочувствия, словно жег мою спину все время, пока я шел до кабинета. Там я и провел остаток ночи, допивая открытую утром бутылку водки. 

Буду откровенен, я шел к нему с умыслом докопаться до правды. Нервное возбуждение и алкоголь еще до конца не выветрились, чем, наверное, и можно объяснить пришедший мне в голову метод. Он возник в горячке озарения, настигшего меня уже на рассвете. Я был похмельный, невыспавшийся и злой. Из ящика я взял самый большой искусственный член, который смог отыскать там. Я не использовал его еще ни разу, слишком уж устрашающими были его размеры. Но сегодня мне показалось, что именно это и будет в самый раз. Я вовсе не собирался его травмировать, я всего лишь хотел проверить границы его лицемерия, найти предел его терпения, за которым он не сможет больше притворяться и водить меня за нос. И боль в этом деле – самый лучший инструмент. Любой дрессировщик знает об этом. Как и любой тигр, прыгающий через огненное кольцо по щелчку кнута. 

А еще мне было необходимо заглянуть ему в глаза. Это казалось надежным источником информации для понимания его сути. Я надеялся, что он не сможет лгать, как раньше, когда лежал носом в подушку и мог прикидываться беспомощной жертвой. Я думал, что если я увижу в его взгляде похоть, которую до меня мог наблюдать только Воришка, я смогу понять, чем же он берет. Что в нем такого, от чего нормальные, абсолютно нормальные мужчины слетают с катушек. Взгляд голодной шлюхи – вот что я рассчитывал увидеть.

Само собой, так просто это не далось. С ним никогда не бывает просто – это я уже знаю точно. И дело не в технической стороне вопроса – тут очень кстати пришлась перекладина. После релаксанта его тело было расслабленным и гибким, хотя доза, которую я вколол, оставляла ему слабый мышечный контроль. Я поднял спинку кровати, устроив его в полусидячее положение, широко развел ему ноги и, пропустив его руки под его же коленями, зафиксировал запястья в свисающих с перекладины браслетах. Поза получилась до непристойности откровенной, словно он сам придерживает себя за колени, приглашающе раскрывшись для меня. 

Я потребовал, чтобы он смотрел мне в глаза. Стоит ли удивляться, что он тут же отвернулся и опустил взгляд. У него была единственная возможность проявить неповиновение, и он ею воспользовался без раздумий. Это завело меня еще сильнее и лишило последних сомнений в правильности своих действий. Я спокойным, почти ласковым тоном повторил приказ. И тогда он повернулся, наконец, ко мне и спросил:

\- Или что? Что ты еще со мной можешь сделать?

Он сказал это с уже привычным вызовом, но я все равно чувствовал его страх. Он явно пытался прощупать границы дозволенного. И я не замедлил их обозначить. На самом деле я не знаю, исполнил бы я свою угрозу или нет. Возможно, исполнил бы. Хотя сейчас мне приятнее думать, что нет. Но тогда я был в том состоянии, когда единственным правильным решением видится необходимость настоять на своем, а методы уже не имеют значения. Я думаю, именно это он и почувствовал. Я, не меняя тона, ответил, что варианта у него только два: или он будет смотреть на меня все время, пока я не прикажу иное, или же я залью в него пару-тройку литров мыльного раствора и, заткнув пробкой, оставлю на несколько часов. А потом вернусь и повторю свою просьбу. Это было из репертуара, предложенного моим разлюбезным изобретательным герром доктором, и я никогда бы сам до такого не додумался, но угроза сработала. Он словно оцепенел, губы сжались в линию, а между бровей пролегла вертикальная морщина. Это его серьезное выражение лица очень не вязалось с его развратной позой, и оттого все происходящее казалось полным абсурдом. Но я понял, что победил, когда он сузил глаза и едва уловимо кивнул. Я улыбнулся. Все шло по-моему, и мне это нравилось.

Я действовал аккуратно, и, в отличие от всех предыдущих раз, внимательно смотрел, как входит искусственный член в его тело. Между делом я поднимал голову и проверял, как он исполняет мое требование. Он послушно смотрел на меня, хотя и совершенно отрешенным, нечитаемым взглядом. Но я видел, что он тут, со мной. На лице его проявлялась болезненная гримаса, которую он явно пытался скрыть, уголки губ кривились в подобии искаженной улыбки. Но мне на тот момент и этого было достаточно. Я тщательно и добросовестно растягивал его пальцами, использовал море смазки. Я не использовал перчатки - я уже понял, что без них гораздо лучше. Чувствительность выше и проще проконтролировать процесс, чтобы не допустить повреждений. По контрасту с холодной кожей его бедер, внутри он казался особенно жарким, мои пальцы скользили словно по гладкому тугому шелку. Я невольно представил, как этот жар охватывает член Воришки и что он мог чувствовать в этот момент. Думаю, тогда-то я и начал понимать, что именно Воришка нашел в нем. Тесную шелковистую дырку. Но мне предстояло понять совершенно иное – как относился к Воришке сам И. А потому я продолжал, не обращая внимания на очевидный дискомфорт, который он испытывал. Я толкал эту штуку все глубже, не останавливаясь ни на минуту, прерываясь лишь на то, чтобы проверить, не травмирую ли я его. Он начал стонать, и это меня лишь воодушевило еще больше. Как бы он ни кривлялся, в итоге весь этот огромный член целиком оказался у него внутри. Я мысленно позлорадствовал, поздравив себя за проницательность. Разъебанная шлюха больше не сможет меня дурачить своими играми в оскорбленную невинность. Он просто создан для того, чтобы принимать мужские члены любого размера. Все дело в этом, и больше ни в чем. Я начал двигать рукой, сначала осторожно, медленно, иногда добавляя смазку. В конце концов, я не какой-то там садист. 

Он был очень напряженным и тяжело дышал, тело покрылось испариной. Голову откинул на спинку кровати, но глаза закрыть не посмел, смотрел на меня сквозь бахрому ресниц. Он сдавленно вскрикивал сквозь сцепленные зубы каждый раз, когда я толкался вперед. Это зрелище заворожило меня, и я смотрел на него, пока мой взгляд не расфокусировался и я не впал в странное гипнотическое состояние. Мне казалось, что он возбужден до полного самозабвения и абсолютно добровольно подставляется мне, насаживаясь на этот противоестественно большой член, желая принять его в себя до конца, ненасытная шлюха. Его стоны звучали точь-в-точь как на той пленке из отеля, и я, сам того не заметив, склонился над ним так близко, что чуть не лег на него, свободной рукой я упирался в изголовье, а второй начал двигать все сильнее. Каким-то образом в процессе всего этого я ощутил в собственном паху болезненную пульсацию, хаотичный ритм которой мало-помалу начал совпадать с ритмом, в котором двигалась моя рука. Словно между моим членом и той монструозной игрушкой установилась незримая связь, словно я сам ебу его там, на этой кровати, и он отдается мне с тем желанием и страстью, которые раньше предназначались лишь Воришке. 

В моей голове звучал мой собственный голос, бесконечной мантрой повторяющий какую-то бессмыслицу вроде «вот тебе, вот, держи, как тебе это», и мне даже казалось, что он мне так же мысленно отвечает. Да. Да. Да. Еще. Еще. Еще. 

Мне было мало этих воображаемых ответов, мало его стонов, я хотел укусить его за шею, чтобы он закричал в полный голос, поцеловать так, чтобы остались следы, вплести пальцы в его волосы и запрокинуть голову, чтобы он захрипел, выебать (перечеркнуто)…

Его веки подрагивали, а стоны становились все громче и надрывнее, и я склонился к нему еще ниже, почти коснувшись губами взмокшего виска, когда он вдруг отдернул голову и широко распахнул глаза. Иллюзия рассыпалась в тот же момент. На меня была направлена такая концентрированная ненависть, такая ярость, что я понял: будь в его взгляде хоть немного реальной силы, я был бы убит на месте. Меня словно окатило ледяной водой, и я отпрянул от него, очнувшись от наваждения. Мне потребовалась вся моя воля, чтобы скрыть, как я возбужден. Да черт! Я едва ли мог тогда выровнять дыхание, не говоря уже о том, что в паху ныло просто нестерпимо, словно меня туда пнули. Я вдруг отчетливо понял, что в этот момент ситуацию контролирует он, а не я. И потеря моего самообладания на его совести. Я не знаю, как он это делает, но в тот момент он мне представлялся кем-то вроде Цирцеи, ведьмы, способной превращать мужчин в свиней. Все его стоны, жалобные взгляды, жадная дырка – это обман. Он – опасная хищная тварь, способная морочить голову и внушать непристойные фантазии. А на самом деле все, что за этим стоит – лишь холодная ненависть и готовность убивать. 

И по какой-то чудовищной прихоти именно это странное создание сумело подобрать ключик к моему либидо. Все эти прежние случаи якобы спонтанного возбуждения, моя тяга к нему, нестерпимое желание защитить и навязчивое беспокойство за его участь - все это имеет вполне объяснимую и до отвращения простую природу. Я попался на тот же крючок, что и Воришка. 

Первым моим побуждением после того, как в моей голове молниеносно вспыхнуло это озарение, было убить его на месте. Прямо здесь и сейчас. Покончить с ним раз и навсегда. Переломить шейные позвонки, и дело с концом. Я прямо увидел это словно наяву. Желание было таким острым и сильным, что я моментально успокоился. Как будто меня покинули все эмоции, а сам я обратился в холодный разум. Но это длилось считанные секунды, после которых на меня сошла лавина из страха, смешанного со стыдом – не знаю даже, чего было больше в этом безумном коктейле. Как будто я только что чуть не совершил непоправимую ошибку, о которой сожалел бы остаток жизни. 

Я взял себя в руки и, не выдавая себя ни одним лишним жестом, закончил сеанс. Вытащил из него фаллоимитатор, проверил на травмы (больше всего, как ни странно, пострадали руки, кисти были натерты захватами и сильно затекли), освободил руки и ноги и привел кровать в обычное положение. Он выглядел полностью обессиленным, шевелиться не мог, только иногда вздрагивал, как от судорог. И все равно продолжал смотреть на меня, то ли демонстрируя покорность, то ли пытаясь разозлить, потому что выражение его глаз оставалось прежним. Когда я разрешил ему закрыть глаза, он даже не стал язвить, просто опустил веки и разом обмяк, словно заснул. Я мог лишь порадоваться этому, потому что сил на борьбу с ним у меня самого тоже не осталось. Я был вымотан не меньше, а может, даже больше, чем он. 

То, что я сегодня понял, трудно выразить словами. Я так и не смог до конца раскусить его, хотя и выяснил, как сильно он меня ненавидит. Но что самое странное: его ненависть подстегивает и заводит меня еще больше. Мое возбуждение достигло пика именно тогда, когда я встретился с его взглядом, полным ненависти и злобы. И это меня пугает. Кроме того, я только сегодня отчетливо понял, насколько он хитер и опасен. Он подобрал ключ к самой моей уязвимой стороне и без всякой жалости использует свою власть в своих интересах. 

Я больше не буду смотреть ему в глаза во время сессий, мне это больше не нужно. Достаточно и того, что я увидел сегодня. Мне надо разобраться со всем этим. Потому что все пошло не так.


	20. Chapter 20

Все уже давно спят, и я один сижу в гостиной. Я знаю, что анна не придет — она блуждает где-то по асфодельным полям своих фантазий, откуда ее до утра никто не сможет дозваться. Воображение у нее, надо сказать, довольно убогое. Я имею право на такое суждение, ведь разве не творчество отражает сокровенные чувства и мысли человека? Хотя, как тут не вспомнить фильмы Адиля? Неужели он выражал в них именно то, что его волновало больше всего? Сомневаюсь. Ведь он снимал их на потребу определенного сорта зрителей. Для извращенцев, готовых платить за сцены противоестественного грубого секса, лично принять участие в которых они не осмелились бы. Но с другой стороны, первый фильм с Ильей Адиль снял исключительно для себя. Так он сказал, по крайней мере. Может, в этом случае побуждения были научно-исследовательские, если можно так выразиться. К примеру, потребность запечатлеть тот самый момент разрушения личности человека внешними силами, а не желание потешить низменные инстинкты. Адиль был знатоком человеческой натуры, специалистом по прикладной психологии, и насилие здесь – всего лишь ключ, способ пробить защиту Ильи, познать, что сокрыто в самой сердцевине его души. Но порой меня терзает подлая мысль, что изначально этот фильм был снят именно для меня. Что Адиль все спланировал заранее и очень точно предугадал мою реакцию. 

Нет, не может такого быть. Но я действительно уже не знаю, что думать. 

А если уж речь зашла о творцах и их сюжетах, насчет Анны я могу быть полностью спокоен. Ее рисунки, развешанные по всему дому, со всей откровенностью обличают крайнюю бедность ее внутреннего мира. И моя теория о демонах, якобы терзавших Адиля, в пух и прах разбивается о коллекцию картин моей жены, на которых изображен один и тот же морской пейзаж. Всегда с одной-единственной точки обзора — вот как раз с этой самой веранды. Я отказываюсь верить, что Анна принадлежит к породе одержимых перфекционистов, что может заставлять ее снова и снова повторять один и тот же сюжет, пока она не добьется совершенства. Но чем еще объяснить такое непонятное и даже немного пугающее постоянство? Ведь красивых видов здесь хватит на целую академию художеств! Скорее всего, она, как Адиль в свое время, просто делает то, что получается у нее лучше всего. И если в случае Адиля, повторяемость сюжетов обусловлена востребованностью у клиентуры, то Анна просто демонстрирует свою врожденную ограниченность. И никаких сраных демонов!

И все-таки здесь очень красиво. Когда я выбирал место, где будет построен этот дом, эта комната с роскошным обзором на море, тогда еще существующая лишь в проекте, словно нависающая над обрывом, обещала стать моим любимым местом. Будь я законченным эгоистом, здесь был бы мой кабинет. И, если честно, так и надо было сделать. Отличное место для размышлений. Ночью стеклянные стены словно растворяются, и граница между этим кусочком пространства и звездной бездной, в которой сливается и море и отражающееся в нем небо, стирается. И я представляю себе, что нет ни стен, ни потолка, и я один во всей Вселенной. (перечеркнуто)

Раньше, когда Адиль был жив, ночные размышления приносили покой, сейчас же, хотя здесь все так же тепло и комфортно, мне кажется, что я застрял на продуваемом всеми ветрами горном плато. Одиночество может быть приятным, только если оно воображаемое. Если в глубине души ты знаешь, что на самом деле ты не один. Я раньше заблуждался, считая, что одиночества боятся лишь слабаки. Просто я не знал, что это такое на самом деле. А потому и не понимал, чего в нем такого страшного. Глупец. Я воспринимал Адиля как должное, все тридцать лет нашей дружбы. А теперь мне даже не с кем поговорить. 

Но я не знаю, смог бы я даже с Адилем откровенно говорить о том, что меня сейчас волнует? Не уверен. Для начала надо не врать самому себе. В конце концов, держать ответ мне не перед кем, только перед самим собой. Вот оно. Я оттягиваю момент, чтобы признаться себе, что я понял на прошлой сессии. А ведь все просто. Многое встает на свои места, если принять правду. 

Меня возбуждает то, что я с ним делаю. И возбуждает так сильно, что я теряю чувство реальности. И пока не могу понять — что конкретно запускает этот механизм. Мои эксперименты с ним или он сам? В пользу первого говорят все те случаи, когда я якобы «без повода» возбуждался, наблюдая акты насилия, которому подвергался Илья. Но меня никогда не заводило насилие само по себе. И другие фильмы Адиля, с нанятыми актерами, никогда не волновали меня в этом смысле. До появления И. я вообще никогда не проявлял плотского интереса к этой стороне сексуальности. Если меня что-то и трогало в творчестве Адиля, так это наглядность вечной истории о власти и подчинении, силе и слабости, хищнике и жертве. 

Значит, дело в Илье? Я пытаюсь воспроизвести в памяти, что я чувствовал, когда трогал его, подвергал процедурам, купал, одним словом, взаимодействовал физически. Как ни странно, с этим никаких проблем у меня возникало. Будто это настолько естественно, что не стоит упоминания. Его кожа под моими ладонями, тяжесть его тела на моих руках, все это… Мое подсознание не протестовало, когда мои пальцы трогали его там, где не осмелятся касаться друг друга даже супруги с многолетним стажем. А если откровенно, то у меня вставало даже в душевой, во время манипуляций, которые трудно отнести к чему-то даже отдаленно похожему на секс, и которые у большинства людей могут вызывать разве что брезгливость. Видимо, я так сильно отрицал свою вынужденную вовлеченность, что ухитрялся не замечать очевидного. Свои чувства и реакции я объяснял удовлетворением от демонстрации собственного превосходства и силы. Грандиозный самообман. 

Неужели во мне есть эта гниль? Возможно ли, что я где-то в глубине души, такой же, как все эти размалеванные женственные извращенцы, которых я презирал всю свою жизнь? Эта мысль нестерпима, но факты не дают отбросить ее как полный абсурд. Единственный выход — хирургически вскрыть этот нарыв, чтобы докопаться до истины. Без страха и эмоций, полностью отдавая себе отчет. 

Но я думаю, что не все настолько плохо. Если бы я был им в чем-то подобен, это обязательно как-то проявилось бы раньше, да хотя бы в юности. Ведь педерастам все равно с кем спать, для них главное — доступность. Как у животных. А возможностей у меня было море. Взять ту же академию. И Адиля. Адиль всегда был рядом. Вместе ели, спали, мылись, проводили все свободное время. После отбоя мы, сидя на его койке под одеялом, с фонариком читали книги. Но даже мимолетное, чисто гипотетическое допущение о том, чтобы я вдруг коснулся его, как сейчас прикасаюсь к И., вызывает отвращение на рефлекторном уровне. Сама мысль об этом кажется если и не кощунством, то, как минимум, симптомом помутнения рассудка. А ведь у Адиля было красивое тело. Он был красивым мужчиной. Боже, что я… (перечеркнуто).

Нет, я абсолютно нормален. В этом я уверен. Но и закрывать глаза на то, как я реагирую на Илью, нельзя. Но если дело не во мне, значит, проблема в нем. Что в нем такого, что меня потянуло к нему как магнитом, с первого же взгляда? Будь он женщиной, все было бы понятно. Но он мужчина. С ярко выраженной мужской внешностью, с профессией, не оставляющей сомнения в его мужественности. Я не могу понять, что происходит. Не могу устранить его, чтобы избавиться от разлагающего влияния. Почему-то я абсолютно уверен, что это не принесет облегчения. И даже сделает все хуже. Проблема требует решения, а в случае его смерти я на неопределенный срок я зависну в этом состоянии. Он — ключевая фигура всей головоломки. 

Что, если перестать зацикливаться на его половой принадлежности?.. Представим, я имею дело с женщиной, по какой-то причине абсолютно мне не подходящей. Полный и безоговорочный мезальянс. Известно множество примеров, когда серьезные, наделенные реальной властью мужчины, влюблялись в недостойных женщин — певичек, даже проституток — и это становилось причиной их краха. Неважно, как это выражалось — в скандальных разводах, в потере состояния или падении на дно стакана. Отец говорил, что главная ошибка таких бедолаг заключается в непонимании основного принципа борьбы с испытаниями, которые подкидывает нам жизнь. Мол, хочешь избавиться от искушения — поддайся ему. Тогда его слова мне казались банальностью, лицемерной отговоркой, «житейскими мудростями» для быдла. А сейчас я начинаю понимать, что он имел в виду. Те глупцы сопротивлялись до последнего своему неуместному влечению и тем самым показывали объектам своих страстей, как много те значат для них. Они сами набивали им незаслуженно высокую цену. И в руках пустой, никчемной бабы оказывался рычаг, при помощи которого она могла опрокинуть весь жизненный уклад своей жертвы. Но встречались примеры и успешного преодоления этой напасти. Как только условная шлюха сама влюблялась без памяти, сдавалась на милость победителя, у мужчины включались мозги, и все возвращалось на круги своя. Возможно, это окажется выходом и для меня. 

Все это хорошо и логично, однако есть одно «но». Он не женщина. Почему тогда меня возбуждает один его вид? Почему Воришка позабыл, что он заядлый бабник и полностью зациклился на нем? Почему Адиль вдруг решил снять его в той порнухе? Почему адилевы парни готовы были пойти на конфликт ради возможности ебать его? Нет, проблема явно не во мне. Проблема все-таки в нем. 

Прим. Важно. Поручить Хукеру выяснить всю подноготную Воришки. До сопливого детства. В части предпочтений. 

Кстати. Возможно, причиной является некий сбой, врожденное генетическое отклонение, ошибка природы. И. должен был родиться женщиной, но появился на свет в мужском теле. Такое бывает. Я таких видел в притонах, куда мы пару раз забредали с Адилем в порядке ознакомления с жизнью отбросов. Размалеванные парни в женских шмотках, жалкие создания. Да. Наверное, так и есть. Вся биохимия этих существ сигналит окружающим, что они не то, чем кажутся. Но только те несчастные ублюдки осознали свою ущербность и уже смирились, а в случае с И. этого не произошло. А может, он все понимает, но всю жизнь скрывает этот свой позорный изъян. Выбрал опасную профессию, чтобы доказать всем, что он мужчина. Но природу не обманешь! Ничего у него не вышло. Именно поэтому нормальные мужчины чувствуют в нем суку в течке. Незавидная участь, но я не буду поддаваться химере жалости. Прежде всего, мне надо решить собственную проблему. И раз я, похоже, все понял, надо продумать новую тактику. 

Если я прав, а я прав — то Илья не виноват в том, какое воздействие он оказывает на окружающих. Вряд ли он делает это осознанно. И он уж точно не виноват в моих неудачах с анной. Эти трудности, в конце концов, начались задолго до того, как наши с ним пути пересеклись. 

И еще мне кажется, если я решу проблему с ним, то смогу все исправить и с Анной. Ведь, как выяснилось, физиологически я абсолютно здоров. Все безотказно работает — и даже несколько выше ожиданий, ха-ха. Ирония в том, что объект совершенно не подходящий. Но и с этим можно справиться. Просто мне надо разорвать свою одностороннюю зависимость, использовать его оружие против него. Получилось с анной, получится и с ним. Это будет даже проще — потому что перед ним у меня нет никаких моральных обязательств. А у него, в свою очередь, нет никакого выбора. И рано или поздно, если я приложу к этому некоторые усилия, он перестанет видеть разницу между мной и Воришкой. Он перестанет притворяться и проявит свои истинные желания, покажет мне свою подлинную сущность. Наглядно продемонстрирует, кем является — похотливой жадной дыркой, изнывающей без хорошего члена. И вот тогда я и излечусь от своего болезненного влечения. Охотничий инстинкт, запущенный ложными сигналами, отключится, и мое подсознание перестанет реагировать на Илью как на недосягаемый объект желания. Вот так все и будет. 

А сейчас он водит меня за нос. Кривляется, делает вид, что ему больно, изображает недотрогу. И у него это так хорошо получается, что он, похоже, уже сам верит в свою ложь. Но меня он не одурачит. Зря старается. Одно странно — как Воришка после всех этих адилевых молодчиков им не побрезговал. Они же ебали его по кругу, кончали в него, снова и снова, пока у него не начинало течь по ляжкам. И потом снова. Это насколько надо быть неразборчивым, чтобы после подобного взять эту грязную шлюху к себе в постель. Хотя педерасты славятся своей нечистоплотностью, им все равно, в кого тыкать членом, главное, чтобы дырка была в пределах досягаемости. Я, кстати, даже как-то поинтересовался у И. об этой противоестественной терпимости Воришки. Ответом мне была очередная дерзость. На мое шутливое предположение, что, возможно Воришка предпочитает блондинов, а потому за цвет волос простил все его недостойное прошлое, И., не моргнув глазом, заявил, что, по его мнению, блондинов предпочитаю я сам. И что моя жена, вне всякого сомнения, тоже блондинка. Надо ли удивляться, что логичным завершением сессии стал намордник?.. Вот как он ухитряется при полном отсутствии информации обо мне бить настолько прицельно?!.. И почему я так остро реагирую на его попытки задеть меня? Почему он так плотно занимает все мои мысли? Даже сейчас. Даже здесь. Это неправильно. 

***

Я понял, что не так. У него отсутствует физическая реакция. Совершенно. Что бы я ни делал, у него ни разу не встало, хотя я знаю, что с Воришкой проблем с этим не было. Так в чем дело? В том, что, в отличие от Воришки, я не педик, и этот очевидный факт блокирует у И. всякое проявление его либидо? Я, конечно, не собираюсь поступаться своей природой, чтобы обмануть его систему распознавания сексуальных сигналов. Но ради Анны и собственного семейного благополучия, как ни бредово это звучит, я должен растормошить его. Нестандартные проблемы не решаются обычными методами. К тому же нельзя исключать возможность, что причина его безучастности в том, что для него мои способы несколько жестковаты. Но выбор инструментария обусловлен, прежде всего, необходимостью наказать, а не доставить удовольствие. Хотя это может быть ошибочным решением. Ведь если он педераст, то не обязательно должен быть еще и мазохистом. Придется пересмотреть подход к выбору средств воздействия. Желаемого можно добиваться не только кнутом, но и пряником. 

Попробую без перекладины, буду использовать инструменты более естественных размеров, проявлять терпение и ласку и воздержусь от намордника. Пусть он беснуется, хамит и сопротивляется. Рано или поздно будет подставляться мне сам и перестанет изображать из себя невинную жертву. И вот когда он будет ждать моих визитов, когда не сможет скрывать, насколько ему нужна даже эта эрзац-ебля и как он от меня зависит, вот тогда я снова стану хозяином положения. И его странная притягательность утратит надо мной силу.

Что же касается моего возбуждения… я не буду сопротивляться этому досадному обстоятельству. Мое тело тоже нуждается в тренировке. Это как серфинг: главное — поймать волну, и пусть она несет туда, куда тебе надо. Неважно, что способно взбодрить мой организм, неважно, насколько нестандартным может показаться такой метод, главное отличие человека от животного — способность направлять силу инстинкта в нужное ему русло. При рассудочном подходе такая позиция может принести огромную пользу, и я буду глупцом, если упущу эту возможность.

*** 

Мой новый метод, пусть и тестируемый с предельной осторожностью, кажется, начал приносить плоды. Пряник, как выяснилось, не менее эффективен, чем кнут, но правда жизни состоит в том, что его сладость можно прочувствовать лишь после хорошей порки. (Надо запомнить, хорошо сказано). После прошлой сессии я дал ему передышку. Четырех дней должно было хватить, чтобы он полностью восстановился и как следует поразмыслил над своим поведением. К тому же, признаюсь, я немного опасался появляться там после случившегося. Мне казалось, что он встретит меня насмешливым взглядом и обязательно отпустит оскорбление в своей излюбленной манере, а крыть мне будет нечем, ведь я действительно подставился, как последний дурак. Но большее опасение вызывали не столько его слова или взгляды (какое мне, в сущности, дело до выходок «двуногого имущества»!), сколько вероятная необходимость ставить его на место каким-нибудь малоприятным способом. Что поставило бы под угрозу мои планы на новый стиль общения и отбросило бы назад нас обоих. Мне пришлось бы повысить градус насилия, что привело бы физическим травмам, а это неприемлемо. Но обошлось. То ли память у Ильи оказалась короткой, то ли благоразумие возобладало над дерзостью. В общем, ему хватило ума не нарываться. Он все время молчал и избегал смотреть мне в глаза. Плюсом было то, что проблем он никаких в этот раз не доставил, а к минусам приходится отнести отсутствие живой реакции, которая так воодушевляла меня раньше. Но для открытия новой страницы в наших отношениях и это неплохо. 

Я потратил на подготовку больше времени и использовал щадящий инвентарь, но не смог добиться от него ничего, хотя бы отдаленно напоминающее возбуждение. Понятно, что потребуется время, чтобы он перестал реагировать на меня как на мучителя и вспомнил, как испытывать удовольствие от такого рода стимуляции, но я все равно не могу отделаться от чувства легкой досады. Эти извращенные игры меня утомили, и мне хочется уже хоть какой-то определенности. Мне непривычно ощущать себя под чужим влиянием, и мириться с этим новым опытом я не намерен. К тому же, если вспомнить, какое жалкое существо стало его источником, неудивительно, что я злюсь всякий раз, как думаю об этом. 

Но я точно знаю, со мной все в порядке. Последняя информация от Хукера косвенно подтвердила это еще раз. За Воришкой не обнаружилось ни одного эпизода в интересующей меня области. Само собой, шанс на какие-то скользкие моменты, не попавшие ни в одно досье, остается, но это допущение можно с чистой совестью отнести к неподтвержденным предположениям, а значит, принимать в расчет не следует. Его отношения с Ильей оказались одним-единственным, исключительным случаем за всю его жизнь. Воришка от рождения не был педерастом, до встречи с И. он был вполне нормальным мужчиной. А значит, он столкнулся с той же проблемой, что и я. Воришку можно было бы даже пожалеть, если бы не все остальные его подвиги. К тому же его опыт дает мне возможность учиться на его ошибках. У Воришки такой возможности не было, и потому он настолько потерял всякую связь с реальностью, вбил себе в голову, что у него любовь. Не знаю даже, посмеяться, или посочувствовать мерзавцу. 

*** 

Забавно, как кусочек за кусочком мозаика складывается в осмысленную картину. Стоило мне понять суть происходящего, как появились новые подтверждения правильности моих выводов. Воришка, похоже, все-таки встал на путь исцеления. Он напоминает наркомана, лишенного доступа к тяжелым наркотикам. Стадии, по крайней мере, очень похожи. Вначале тяжелая болезненная ломка (все эти неадекватные оргии с пьяными драками), а потом осознание глубины той пропасти, куда он летел с момента встречи с И. Воришка явно начал прозревать, в каком убогом положении он оказался, и радости этот факт у него не вызвал. Об этом красноречиво говорит то, с какой скоростью он ухватился за первый же шанс вернуться к нормальной жизни. Так, глядишь, еще и женится. Особа, конечно, старовата для такого прожженного ловеласа, но, видимо, его так припекло, что даже сорокалетняя потасканная баба, все достоинства которой заключаются в том, что он когда-то ее трахал, кажется ему приемлемым вариантом. Ха-ха. 

Хукер, подозрительный параноик, предложил отследить их в поездке. Думает, что за ней может стоять что-то кроме отчаянных попыток Воришки восстановить свою утраченную за время ебли с напарником мужественности. Въедливость Хукера, конечно, полезна, но в данном случае умеренность предпочтительнее. Этак мы докатимся до того, что начнем подсматривать за унылым перепихоном двух стареющих неудачников. Руку даю на отсечение, ровно через две недели Воришка вернется с матримониальными планами, и сувенирами, в числе которых, хорошо еще, если не окажется триппера, ха-ха. Думаю, он уже сошел с дистанции и вряд ли способен выкинуть что-нибудь экзотическое. К тому времени, как они вернутся, Воришка окончательно прозреет, и все, что было между ним и Ильей, будет вспоминать как дурной сон. А страх, что об этом кто-нибудь узнает, и стыд за этот краткий экскурс на самое дно педерастического разврата будут преследовать его до конца его жалкой жизни. А то, что его жизнь будет предельно жалкой и по возможности долгой, позабочусь уже я сам. Гибель Адиля ему с рук не сойдет. 

А вообще он слабак. Ему потребовалось мое вмешательство, чтобы навести в голове порядок. Самостоятельно разобраться со своей жизнью, со своей мужской природой, ему оказалось не под силу. Если бы я вовремя не забрал Илью, Воришка еще долго истекал бы слюнями на его задницу и думал, что это нормально. И если бы рано или поздно вся противоестественность его одержимости дошла бы до него, я думаю, и тогда он не смог бы ничего предпринять. Возненавидел бы свою подстилку, но продолжал бы трахать, пока И. не сменил бы его на кого-то другого. За таких, как Воришка, всегда решают другие. 

Испытываю непреодолимое желание поделиться этой новостью с Ильей. Думаю, избавление от иллюзий о том, что Воришка с ног сбился, пытаясь найти его, пойдет ему на пользу. И наверняка подтолкнет процесс дрессировки в нужное русло. Очевидно же, что он до сих пор цепляется за эту надежду. Поэтому нет ничего удивительного, что мне пока не удается разблокировать его способность реагировать на стимуляцию естественным для него образом. К тому же, эта информация может остановить его психическую деградацию, которая явно набирает обороты. Может, узнав, что Воришка от него отрекся, он перестанет с ним разговаривать и начнет уже приспосабливаться к реальности. Доктор предложил давать ему препараты, которые принимает анна, но я резко против. Мне нужно, чтобы он находился на пике своей восприимчивости, а не превратился в овощ, не соображающий, что с ним происходит. 

*** 

Я ожидал совсем другой реакции на новости о Воришке. Непоколебимая уверенность Ильи в реальности своих фантазий наводит на мысль о том, что либо психическое расстройство слишком глубоко пустило корни, либо он настолько боится открывшейся правды, что предпочитает отрицать ее до последнего. Из неприятного — я снова испытываю к нему жалость, неуместную и совершенно им незаслуженную. Отношу это к побочному эффекту от смены методов воздействия. Я сегодня даже воздержался от стандартной рутины. Не знаю, что на меня нашло, возможно, желание исследовать свою реакцию на него в более спокойной обстановке, а может, именно так эта самая реакция и проявилась. (Отключение камер, впрочем, дает мне полный карт-бланш на любую прихоть в его отношении без необходимости оправдывать свои поступки перед кем бы то ни было, включая себя, ха-ха). 

Он лежал, отвернувшись к стене. Рука под головой, ноги согнуты в коленях, словно ему коротка кровать. Эта поза мне показалась очень трогательной, а сам он — беззащитным, хотя я точно знаю, что это далеко не так. Наркотическое оцепенение застало его в таком положении час назад, и с тех пор он ни разу не шевельнулся. По моим расчетам, он должен был проснуться часа через полтора, и я мог бы просто заглянуть позже. Но в тот момент такое простое действие, как встать и уйти, мне оказалось не под силу. Я сидел в кресле, пытаясь отвлечься чтением одной из принесенных ему книжек — он так и не открыл ни одной, что наверняка является особо изощренным способом продемонстрировать свое презрение в мой адрес — но буквы никак не складывались в слова. (Впрочем, он прав — книжки действительно дерьмовые, читать их невозможно). Поэтому вместо страниц я смотрел на него, пока в какой-то момент не вспомнил, что он может в любой момент очнуться. Я перевернул его на спину и вколол релаксант. А потом вдруг испугался, что зря это сделал, не дожидаясь, пока он проснется. Ведь обычно он получает свой укол, когда находится в сознании, и мы можем отслеживать все стадии воздействия препарата. Такое пренебрежение правилами могло дорого мне обойтись, вот что я подумал, когда запоздало вспомнил о них. Тревоги добавило и то, что после укола, как мне показалось, его грудная клетка вообще замерла. Чтобы разрешить сомнения, дышит он или нет, мне не пришло в голову ничего лучшего, чем лечь на кровать рядом с ним. Одну руку я положил ему на грудь, чтобы чувствовать ладонью биение его сердца. 

Успокоившись, я мог вдумчиво проанализировать все нюансы своего восприятия. Довольно быстро я понял, что близость его тела, даже одетого и полностью безучастного, провоцирует у меня физическое возбуждение, навязчивое и непреодолимое. Это было так несправедливо и предсказуемо, что мне захотелось что-нибудь сделать, чтобы это прекратилось. Ударить его, придушить или просто заорать в ухо, чтобы он проснулся, не знаю. Я лежал и мечтал освободиться. Чтобы я перестал хотеть его или научился хотя бы контролировать это постыдное желание. Мне нестерпимо хотелось стянуть с него одежду, погладить его обнаженную кожу, встряхнуть его, чтобы он очнулся и посмотрел на меня — но не так, как смотрит всегда, а так, словно он рад меня видеть, словно он сам меня хочет. Я с трудом отогнал от себя эти мысли, несколько раз напомнив себе, ради чего я тут нахожусь. Пообещал, что обязательно найду способ решить эту проблему, и что если я сорвусь, это не принесет ничего, кроме стыда за потерю контроля. Я представлял, что он подумает, когда увидит меня рядом, практически обнимающего его, уткнувшегося коленями в его бедро. Настойчиво уговаривал себя встать и вернуться в кресло. Но мне так этого не хотелось.

Я даже придумал на этот счет себе оправдание: меня не должно волновать его мнение, потому что он не личность, а всего лишь тренажер для восстановления моего здоровья, объект, как говорит герр доктор. Я ни в коем случае не должен корректировать собственное поведение, оглядываясь на мысли и чувства вещи, которой, по сути, и является И. Он должен понять, что для меня в отношении него не существует границ, и я не испытываю перед ним никакого стеснения. Как древние римляне, которые занимались сексом в присутствии рабов, используя их в качестве легкого эротического аперитива или даже предметов мебели, так и я имею полное право находиться там, где мне в данный момент хочется быть, и делать то, что мне делать приятно. 

И это сработало. Стоило мне найти правильные слова, как, словно по волшебству, происходящее стало абсолютно естественным и нормальным. И к моменту его пробуждения я уже не чувствовал никакого стыда или неловкости. Только удовлетворение от того, насколько я продвинулся на своем пути к нравственному и физическому выздоровлению. Оказывается, не все лекарства бывают горькими. Сегодня я избавился от очередной моральной химеры, и мне было хорошо. Так, как давно уже не было. Новый метод работает, и я не вижу никаких причин от него отказываться. 

*** 

Какое-то время Илья сидел, закрыв лицо ладонями, потом плечи его начали вздрагивать. Соло вертел в руках очки, напряжённо наблюдая за ним, не вполне уверенный, стоит ли заговорить или лучше оставить его в покое, что бы, чёрт возьми, с ним ни происходило. И тут Илья издал странный звук - что-то среднее между всхлипом и хрюканьем. 

\- Ты ржёшь, что ли? - обескураженно спросил Соло.

Илья замотал головой, отнял руки от лица и снова фыркнул, а потом захохотал в голос.

\- Господи, Илья, - возмущённо начал Соло, - что за…

Илья остановил его жестом. Соло вздохнул, сдвинул брови, скрестил руки на груди и молча терпеливо ждал, пока неожиданный взрыв веселья утихнет.

\- Пить, - попросил Илья, наконец, немного успокоившись. - Налей мне, пожалуйста. Ох.

Соло приподнял бровь, но всё же встал, набрал стакан воды и протянул Илье. Тот пил медленно, с очевидным удовольствием, между глотками всё ещё негромко фыркая в стакан от запоздалых смешков.

\- Я тоже не против был бы посмеяться, знаешь, - уязвлённо заметил Соло.

Илья поставил пустой стакан, откинулся на спинку стула, вытер тыльной стороной ладони выступившие от хохота слёзы и глубоко вздохнул. 

\- Слушай, ты же видел детей Марка? - Смех всё ещё, похоже, продолжал одолевать его, но он пытался сдержаться, и оттого голос слегка дрожал. - Они вообще на папочку похожи?

\- Что?.. - ошеломлённо переспросил Соло.

\- Я просто спрашиваю, потому что... Это вообще его дети-то? Садовник или шофёр точно не при делах? - Илья всё-таки не смог совладать с собой и снова прыснул.

\- Я тебя не совсем понимаю, - сухо сказал Соло. - При чём здесь… Что тебя вообще так развеселило? Может, объяснишь уже по-человечески?

Илья сделал глубокий вдох, шумно выдохнул, потёр лицо ладонями, потряс головой, успокаиваясь.

\- А тебе не смешно, что мужик за сорок внезапно обнаружил, что у него встаёт? Каков сюрприз-то, а! Я бы понял, если бы это был пацан лет двенадцати… да и то к этому возрасту уже обычно понимают, что эта штуковина не только для того, чтоб пописать. Ты подумай, кого только мы не видели в старине Марке - и психопата, и злодея. А он-то оказался просто-напросто дурачком.

\- Действительно, обхохочешься, - язвительно заметил Соло.

\- Но это же и правда смешно. - Илья пожал плечами. - Знай я, что он такой недоразвитый в этом вопросе, я бы ему подыграл. Облегчил бы, возможно, свою участь. Заодно, может, и подарил бы ему ещё откровение-другое.

Соло прищурился, стараясь сохранять серьёзный вид, хотя абсурдность излияний Орбана начала доходить до него - и это действительно было смешно.

\- Подыграть? Дать ему, что ли?

\- Или взять, - ухмыльнулся Илья. - Вот это и правда стало бы величайшим откровением для бедняги Марка.

Соло неопределённо хмыкнул.

\- Вообще, конечно, это скорее грустно, чем забавно, - вдруг в момент посерьёзнев, признал Илья. - Ты представь, каково это - постоянно лгать самому себе. Чёрный пояс по лицемерию. И при этом ему ни черта не удавалось скрыть. Всё это было как на ладони, вопреки всем его усилиям. Полный провал. Я ведь с первой встречи с ним ждал, что он меня трахнет, - так всё было очевидно, - и, знаешь, здорово напрягся, когда этого не произошло ни в первый раз, ни потом. Подумал, что ошибся в нём. Что, наверное, он не обыкновенный педик с несколько специфичными вкусами, а настоящий псих. 

\- Он удачно совмещал эти качества, - с коротким смешком сказал Соло.

Илья кивнул.

\- Ну, в общем, да. Но, думаю, он не был психом изначально. Его довело до ручки то, что он слишком отчаянно пытался управлять своей одержимостью и в итоге не заметил, как она начала управлять им.

\- Слишком уж поэтично ты это всё описал. 

\- А что, разве не так? И заметь - ему ведь не от кого было прятать свою натуру. Никакого тебе общественного осуждения, никаких границ. Он же был - буквально - сам себе король в собственном королевстве, и всё равно сидел в душной одиночной камере, самому себе отрезав возможность из неё выйти. Тут у кого угодно поедет крыша. Насколько проще было бы, признайся он себе в том, кто он есть и чего хочет.

\- Кому проще? Разве что ему самому, - хмыкнул Соло.

\- Мне тоже, - возразил Илья. - Гораздо легче найти общий язык с человеком, который способен договориться с самим собой. Ладно, про общий язык я, возможно, неправильно выразился, - поправил себя Илья, заметив, как Соло скептически приподнял бровь. - Но договориться с чокнутым гораздо труднее, чем с тем, кто в ладах с головой. У психически здорового человека, будь он хоть межгалактический злодей, хотя бы работает логика. Знаешь, чего можно ожидать, пусть временами и очень приблизительно, но всё-таки... А псих - это мартышка с гранатой. Никакая логика не поможет предугадать, что он выкинет в следующий момент. 

Илья помолчал. Подвигал по столу пустой стакан, поднялся, налил в него воды и выпил залпом. Было очевидно, что он ещё не закончил, и Соло терпеливо ждал.

\- Я думаю, то, что я попал к Марку, не случайность. Не совпадение. Адиль преподнёс меня своему закадычному дружку вполне сознательно, прекрасно зная, что творится у того в голове. Возможно, хотел заставить Марка, наконец, сбросить свою броню.

Последние слова Ильи кольнули Соло неожиданно болезненным воспоминанием. Он неосознанно мотнул головой, отгоняя его, но Илья, похоже, не заметил этого и продолжил:

\- Может, хотел через меня каким-то образом контролировать Марка. Не знаю. Сейчас уже точного ответа не получишь.

\- А может, хотел по-дружески ему помочь, - негромко подсказал Соло. - В своей неповторимой манере, но уж как умел. Может, даже сумел бы довести дело до того, что Орбан с его помощью отбросил бы свой фиговый листок и наконец-то нашёл в себе достаточно перца, чтобы прекратить строить из себя чёрт знает что. Излечился бы, в некотором смысле. 

Илья несколько секунд молча изучал его внимательным взглядом, чуть сузив глаза. Потом сказал наконец, медленно, будто всё ещё продолжал обдумывать только что услышанное:

\- Излечился, говоришь... То есть, видимо, предполагалось, что я буду - как ты сказал, “в некотором смысле” - лекарством? - Соло замешкался, не сразу сообразив, что на это ответить, но Илья не обратил внимания на заминку, продолжил. - Ну что ж, очень печально, что доктор помер, не успев оставить пациенту схему лечения. И не предупредив о потенциально смертельном побочном эффекте.

\- О каком это? 

\- Ну как же. О том самом, что прикончил самого доктора на этапе клинических испытаний. - Илья широко улыбнулся, заметив непонимание на лице Соло. - О тебе, Ковбой.

\- Ну-у, - самодовольно протянул Соло. - Это, в общем, было предсказуемо. Адиль просто не понимал, бедняга, с кем связывался. Не просто так же говорят, что у мафии длинные руки.

\- И давно ты у нас мафиози? - со смехом поинтересовался Илья.

\- Сколько себя помню, - гордо заявил Соло. - Давай, смейся, тебе же не понять, что для нас значит семья. Кровь! Думаешь, Грасси распахнули мне объятия просто так? Не будь дураком. Тебя даже моя итальянская фамилия не навела ни на какие мысли? Что, серьёзно, ты даже ни разу об этом не задумался за все эти годы? 

\- Ах, значит, итальянская, - Илья многозначительно покивал. - Ну да, действительно, что же это я.

\- А что? Я, по-твоему, не похож на итальянца? 

\- Больше всего ты сейчас похож на трепло, - улыбнулся Илья.

\- Наполеон Соло, - произнёс Соло с нарочно преувеличенным итальянским акцентом, как говорил бы персонаж-итальянец из комедийного фильма. - Знаешь, что значит “Соло”?

\- Могу сделать вид, что не знаю. Тебе же страшно хочется самому это озвучить, верно?

Соло пропустил это мимо ушей. 

\- Единственный, - проникновенно сказал он, пристально глядя Илье в глаза. Его собственные глаза искрились смехом. - Уникальный. Один такой на всём белом свете. 

\- И не возразишь, - усмехнулся Илья.

Соло рассмеялся вслух, хлопнул ладонью по столу и продолжил уже серьёзно:

\- Вообще-то, всё это не такая уж и шутка. Я рассказывал, что, когда был пацанёнком, по-итальянски говорил не хуже, чем по-английски? А может, даже лучше.

Илья поднял на него удивлённый взгляд. 

\- Нет, не рассказывал.

\- Ну, так и было. Вырос в итальянском квартале. Ты же смотрел кино про мафию? Вот примерно так у нас там и было, только по-настоящему, - он ухмыльнулся. По его лицу нельзя было понять, продолжает ли он шутить или говорит правду.

\- Вот откуда у тебя твои прирождённые криминальные таланты.

\- Именно, и тёплые отношения с Грасси тоже. Честно говоря, сам отца я не помню, мне толком никто не рассказывал, кто он был, и что с ним стало, но… - Соло пожал плечами. - Судя по тому, как нам с матерью помогали всё то время, пока я не подрос, кто-то был перед папой в большом долгу. Мне говорили, он был хорошим человеком. И что у нас с матерью есть большая семья, которая всегда о нас позаботится, пусть отец и не с нами. - Соло помолчал. - Если я во что и верил по-настоящему, то именно в это. И младшего Грасси выручил в своё время потому, что просто должен был это сделать, и знал: в случае чего, то же самое сделали бы и для меня. Как видишь, верил не зря - мне это воздалось сторицей.

Илья только озадаченно покачал головой.

\- Вот так-то, Угроза, - наставительно воздел палец вверх Соло, снова расплываясь в самодовольной ухмылке. - Запомни: мы, потомки римлян, своих не бросаем.

\- Да что у вас такое с этими римлянами?.. - проворчал Илья вполголоса.

\- Прости, что ты сказал? - подозрительно прищурился Соло.

\- Говорю, занимательная ты личность, Ковбой. Так, значит, ты здесь, считай, на родине?

\- Я считаю себя гражданином мира, - он сделал руками жест, будто очертил в воздухе шар, - но, в общем, да, ты прав.

\- И по Америке не скучаешь.

Соло отрицательно мотнул головой:

\- Похоже, нет. А ты?

\- Я - что?

\- Скучаешь по России? У вас же это обязательно, у русских. Предаваться ностальгии - любимое занятие.

Илья задумался ненадолго, потом признался:

\- Скучаю. Но… ты сам понимаешь, верно? Вряд ли я туда когда-нибудь вернусь. 

\- Из-за службы?.. 

\- Нет. И да. - Илья вздохнул. - Олег дал мне понять, что от службы я свободен и все свои долги родине выплатил. Он умный мужик, Соло, и прекрасно понимает, что толку от меня там бы всё равно не было. Не после всего того, что… Сам подумай, ну какой из меня нынешнего шпион?

\- А если всё-таки кто-то решит, что от тебя будет толк?

\- Если… - задумчиво повторил Илья. Лицо его вдруг приобрело такое решительное, жёсткое выражение, что Соло на миг показалось, будто он смотрит на статую. - Если вдруг случится такое, что меня позовут, что я, именно я буду нужен своей стране - я приду. 

\- И бросишь всё, что у тебя есть? Меня тоже?

\- Если так будет нужно. - Заметив, как изменилось лицо Соло, пояснил: - Я люблю тебя, но есть вещи… Долг перед самим собой и перед чем-то гораздо большим, несоизмеримо более важным, чем я и моя жизнь… Если я откажусь от него, это буду уже не я, понимаешь?

\- Не уверен, - сказал Соло. - То есть, в случае этого гипотетического “если” для меня в твоей жизни не будет места, так?

\- Я приложу все усилия, чтобы это место для тебя нашлось, - пообещал Илья.


	21. Chapter 21

Герр доктор сказал, что физического ресурса И. хватит еще надолго. И пусть его квалификация не вызывает сомнений, но вот пределы «допустимого ущерба» мы с ним, похоже, видим по-разному. Страшно представить, что он мог бы сотворить, если бы я его не ограничивал. А с релаксантами надо завязывать как можно быстрее. И еще мне кажется, что витамины, которые мы колем Илье – не более чем плацебо, причем прописанное не ему, а мне. Не верю я в их пользу. Зато прекрасно вижу пагубное влияние усыпляющих препаратов. Новость о Воришке прекрасно выявила и прогрессирующую деградацию Ильи, и эмоциональное отупение. Но с другой стороны – почему я так цепляюсь за его умственную сохранность? Какое мне дело до чувств и мыслей объекта, чье предназначение состоит исключительно в удовлетворении моих желаний и чья польза только этим и исчерпывается?..

Не проще ли станет, когда его душевное состояние придет в соответствие с его реальным статусом? Красивое сильное тело, реагирующее на стимуляцию определенных зон, подставляющее мне свои отверстия, стонущее от удовольствия… чего еще мне от него надо, в конце-то концов? Не в шахматы же с ним играть, ха-ха. И моя зависимость (назовем вещи своими именами) сойдет на нет самым естественным образом. Потому что нет ничего более нелепого, чем эмоциональная привязанность к обезличенному, идеально вылепленному для ебли телу. 

Но что, если это не сработает? Моя тяга к нему останется, а тот, с кем я веду свой поединок, исчезнет как личность? Не будет ли это означать его победу, или бегство с поля боя, где я останусь один, так и не достигнув своей цели? Слишком много вопросов. И слишком мало ответов. 

*** 

Я читал, что подсознание обрабатывает возникающие проблемы вне зависимости от желаний сновидца. А наши сны – не более чем результат работы с вопросами, над которыми можно наяву биться круглые сутки, но так и не найти ответа. Кажется, сегодня у меня был такой сон. Сюжет явно не из тех, что требует буквального толкования. Мне снился Илья (что неудивительно, учитывая, сколько времени я о нем думаю), но почему-то его поведение было совершенно непривычным. И, что особенно странным, мне было хорошо. Я бы даже сказал – слишком хорошо. Настолько, что пробуждение причинило мне определенные неудобства – пришлось менять постельное белье, не привлекая прислугу (вспомнил себя подростком, ха-ха). Самое поразительное, в этом сне я не чувствовал, что делаю нечто противоестественное, все казалось абсолютно нормальным, желанным и фантастически приятным. А он… Он так мне улыбался, что устоять не было никакой возможности, да от меня это и не требовалось. При всей обыденности происходящего я ощущал всепоглощающее счастье и завершенность, словно я наконец отгадал самую сложную загадку в своей жизни, и дальше меня ждет только хорошее… Если бы не откровенно порнографический сюжет, можно было бы сравнить этот сон с теми, что случались у меня в детстве, когда я еще верил в чудеса. И в то, что они могут сбыться. 

Будь Адиль жив, он бы растолковал мне это сновидение с точки зрения классического психоанализа. Но мне кажется, я и сам неплохо все понял. Мое подсознание сигналит, что я на верном пути. И мое нежелание делать из Ильи безвольную куклу - абсолютно верное. А весь остальной антураж – всего лишь причудливый способ психики поощрить меня за найденное решение. У меня нет повода для беспокойства. События последних недель вполне могли повлиять на привычные стимулы получения удовольствия и слегка исказить их.

*** 

И все-таки, что он в нем нашел? При всей своей смазливости Воришка являет собой образчик абсолютно примитивной и посредственной личности. Ни индивидуальности, ни интеллекта, ни стиля. Всего лишь яркая, на грани пошлости, внешность, востребованная у определенного сорта персон, независимо от их половой принадлежности, ха-ха. Почему Илья остановился на Воришке? Импринтинг? Слабость к слащавым громоздким брюнетам? Расчет?.. Как же разрушить эту зависимость? Возможно, мой первоначальный вывод о неразборчивости педерастов слегка ошибочен. Не настолько, конечно, чтобы заподозрить в отношениях Ильи и Воришки признаки глубокой личной привязанности, но явная избирательность налицо. 

Именно из-за этой зацикленности я пока не могу добиться успеха. Я просто не его типаж. Мне еще предстоит помучиться с ним, прежде чем он выкинет из головы Воришку и научится правильно реагировать на мою заботу. Хотя мне все равно непонятно, ведь объективно, я куда привлекательнее Воришки. Во мне нет этой кричащей вульгарности, а сложение намного гармоничнее. Благодаря моему образу жизни и хорошей наследственности, мое тело почти по-мальчишечьи стройное, хотя и обладает прекрасной мускулатурой. Тело легкоатлета. Я столько раз ловил на себе женские заинтересованные взгляды, что перестал их замечать. А все потому, что, в отличие от похотливых безнравственных типов, во главу угла я всегда ставил иные ценности. 

Сравнив себя с Воришкой, которого я мысленно раздел и поставил перед зеркалом рядом с собой, я пришел к выводу, что на месте Ильи я однозначно сделал бы выбор в пользу такого, как я. (Это допущение сделано исключительно в порядке эксперимента и только с целью поиска методов взаимодействия с И.). Но даже из чисто практических соображений разумнее было бы выбрать мужчину моего типа. Такие, как я, спокойнее и нежнее, а также менее склонны к проявлениям грубости, что свойственно бывшим уголовникам. Хотя… возможно, именно эти качества он и ценит. Вот как подобрать ключик к его либидо, если потребности педерастов для меня закрытая книга?! Как я могу высечь искру из его тела, если не понимаю потаенных механизмов его возбуждения?..

А вообще, идея поставить себя на место И. не такая уж и дикая, если подумать. В конце концов, возможности организма у всех примерно одинаковы, и я, если смогу определить предельно допустимые крайности, сумею избежать их во время сеансов. Найду золотую середину. Плохо, что Илья со мной не общается по-человечески. Наивно думает, что, если он сможет вывести меня из себя, то получит преимущество, которое позволит ему переиграть меня. Да неважно, что он там себе думает. Главное, что я пока ровным счетом ничего не добился. 

Но как можно наслаждаться тем, что тебе в задницу пихают посторонние предметы?!.. Если бы я доподлинно не знал, что Воришка без особых усилий заставлял его кончать… Он ведь кончал, и довольно бурно. Мужчина не может такое симулировать. Значит, я должен просто подобрать нужный размер инструмента, и научиться правильно им пользоваться. Забавно, какая чушь порой приходит в голову. Что, если… У меня ведь все для этого есть. Чтобы узнать, что он чувствует, надо один раз попробовать это на себе. Под полным контролем, с мерами предосторожности. Представляю, как он удивится, когда я сумею превзойти Воришку и лишить его тем самым ореола уникальности… (дважды перечеркнуто, далее стерто)

Бред. Полный бред. Надо лучше высыпаться. 

*** 

Чертовы ключи! Чертова лодка! Чертова Анна!!! Блядь! Мне самому не помешали бы пилюли герра доктора…

И еще это чувство вины. Ненавижу испытывать чувство вины! Чтобы избавиться от него, я готов наворотить таких дел, которые наверняка вызовут к жизни новые поводы себя пинать, а значит, у меня нет иного выбора, кроме как не лажать больше. И ведь справлялся же я с этим большую часть жизни, а сейчас просто не понимаю, что со мной происходит. Я же знал, что ключ от катера никуда пропасть не мог. Я всегда! Всегда, блядь, контролирую такие вещи, как ключ от кабинета, ключ от катера, ключ от комнаты с мониторами в ангаре, ключ от камеры Ильи, наконец! И все эти ключи, висят на одном-единственном кольце, на связке, которая всегда при мне!!! Так как, блядь, я мог не увидеть один из них на этой гребаной связке, хотя пересчитывал их как гребаный параноик?!!! Что со мной происходит?

А может, я заболел? Симптомы могут указывать на какое-нибудь заболевание нервной системы. Но кроме рассеянности внимания, повышенной возбудимости и неспособности увидеть очевидное – ебаный ключ от катера, который висел там, где и всегда! – я замечаю за собой еще и странную зацикленность на одном-единственном вопросе, из-за чего все остальные словно выпадают из поля зрения. И до белых глаз раздражает все, что к этому вопросу не относится или способно каким-то образом от него отвлечь. Я сам не заметил, как за пределы круга моего внимания выпала Анна. А ведь она раньше никогда не вызывала у меня приступов ярости. Да какая агрессия! Я и разозлиться-то на нее никогда не мог по-настоящему. Такие эмоции предназначались только для посторонних. 

Я никогда до сего дня не поднимал на нее руку. Что со мной? Я ведь знаю, что главная причина любого скотства – страх. Но я никогда не считал себя трусом. Хотя сегодня испытал самый настоящий ужас от одной только мысли, что анна могла каким-то образом добраться до ангара и увидеть, что там находится. То есть, кто там находится. Хотя, включи я хоть крупицу логики и здравого смысла, это подозрение сразу бы рассеялось. Ведь даже один-единственный ключ с этой связки, попади он в ее руки, не мог бы ей позволить преодолеть всю цепочку преград, которой я отгородил Илью от внешнего мира. Да если бы она украла всю эту чертову связку – ее просто не пустили бы на катер. Даже если бы она смогла убедить охранника, что исключено, – в ангар она бы точно не попала. Но страх разоблачения - кстати, в чем именно? Чего я такого делаю, что правду об этом счел разоблачением, угрожающим всей моей жизни??? - застил мне разум. И я, словно какой-то психопат, сорвавшийся с цепи, обрушился на Анну с такими обвинениями, которые, будь она поумнее, сами по себе могли послужить чем-то вроде обличительной речи. Вспомнить все, что я ей наговорил, довольно сложно – пара часов из памяти словно вынуты, осталось лишь смутное ощущение едва не случившейся катастрофы да обрывки фраз, похожих на склеенные в хаотичном порядке кусочки кинопленки. Неумелый монтаж фильма ужасов. Помню лишь, как я тряс ее за плечи – она была легкой как тряпичная кукла, и мне казалось, что на самом деле ее нет, и чтобы она услышала меня, надо трясти сильнее. А еще – как я обвинял ее, что она сует нос не в свои дела, что она совершенно забыла свое место, что она ревнивая сука, жадная до моего внимания, а она все пыталась что-то сказать, но голова ее моталась, и она не могла вымолвить ни слова. Мне показалось, что она молчит из упрямства, издевается надо мной. И я ее ударил. Ладонью по щеке. Насколько я могу судить – довольно сильно. Если бы она промолчала, не знаю, до чего могло бы дойти, но, к счастью, она все-таки подала голос. Этот ее тихий вой, будто она рыдала, стараясь не открывать рта, до сих пор стоит у меня в ушах. Мне стыдно об этом вспоминать и писать здесь. Но я должен. Потому что такое не должно повториться. 

Самое постыдное даже не то, что я сорвался, или что проявил жестокость, – в конце концов, я знал, что мне она свойственна, иначе я не сумел бы поставить раком полмира, - самое омерзительное, что именно анне, при испытанном ею шоке и обиде, удалось вернуть самообладание раньше меня. Она сказала всего три слова: «Пересчитай их, Марк!» Это и вернуло меня к реальности. Хотя я с трудом удержался, чтобы не врезать ей еще, – потому что я не идиот и не сумасшедший, чтобы не заметить на связке один из ключей, которые я пересчитывал и перебирал в руках бесчисленное количество раз, – я все-таки их пересчитал. Они все оказались на месте. Все. 

Я не знаю теперь, как вести себя с Анной. И что она смогла понять из моих обвинений. И я впервые в жизни надеюсь, что я выглядел более безумным в ее глазах, чем я есть на самом деле и что мои неосторожные слова она отнесла на счет временного помутнения рассудка, а не заподозрила что-то близкое к опасной правде. Попрошу Л. увеличить ей дозу успокоительного. А потом свожу ее в Париж. 

*** 

Все сегодня прошло не по плану. Слишком много ненужных эмоций. Потому что я все время забываю, что имею дело с объектом. Впрочем, именно ему и досталось, что весьма закономерно. А отсутствие угрызений совести по этому поводу – хороший признак того, что я был прав от начала и до конца. 

Впрочем, насчет «с начала» я преувеличиваю. Меня в который раз подвели благие намерения. Ошибочное и наивное желание избежать насилия и препаратов. Я хотел с ним поговорить. Сейчас меня даже слово это смешит – «поговорить». С животными не ведут светских бесед и не интересуются их мнением. Все, на что они способны, – это реагировать на поведение дрессировщика и человеческие ошибки, чтобы тут же ими воспользоваться. Животных даже глупо за это винить, за них все решают инстинкты. И если цирковые хищники могут укусить или разодрать твою плоть когтями, то в моем случае я имею дело с говорящей тварью, которая использует в качестве оружия человеческую речь. 

И так как на этой арене я единственный, кто наделен свободой воли, то все, чем И. может мне навредить, содержится в моей собственной голове. В моих мыслях, сомнениях, страхах. То, что он сказал обо мне, о моем сыне, не должно было меня задеть, потому что я знаю, как все это нелепо. Но в тот момент, когда оскорбление прозвучало, оно всколыхнуло со дна души самые глубоко запрятанные чувства. 

Мои отношения с отцом; обида и раздражение на то, как он методично отсекал любую возможность близкой дружбы с другими парнями (только Адиль просочился сквозь этот фильтр – и то, я подозреваю, потому, что ему было глубоко похрен на едкие снисходительные замечания моего отца на его счет); мой ранний брак, в который меня затолкали, не спросив моего мнения, не дав нагуляться и, по сути, навязав выбранную отцом же супругу, юную дурочку, такую же наивную и неискушенную, каким сам я был в те годы… На какие-то сотые доли секунд, которых мне хватило, чтобы перейти из состояния полного самоконтроля в режим карающей десницы, я вдруг вообразил, что все это было неспроста. Что отец знал, что со мной что-то не так, видел это во мне и скрывал это знание от меня самого. Потому что пытался уберечь и обеспечить мне нормальную жизнь. И если на этой мысли я еще, может, и сумел бы удержать себя от резких действий, то воспоминание о том, как я вчера крутился перед зеркалом, сравнивая себя с Воришкой, лишило Илью и шанса избежать наказания. Иллюзия, что он мог каким-то сверхъестественным образом УЗНАТЬ об этом, лишь подстегнула меня, как кнутом. 

На самом деле, это очень хорошо. Теперь он будет знать, как опасны его попытки натравить меня на самого себя. Этот урок он усвоил на своей шкуре. Буквально. 

Можно рассуждать бесконечно, позволил ли я себе некоторую непродуманность методов, как считает герр доктор, или же мера воздействия четко соответствует провинности. Лично я склонен остановиться на мнении, что давно пора было это сделать. Я слишком уж трясся над сохранностью его шкуры, и он наглел, прекрасно это понимая. Я мог бы избежать множества неловких моментов, если бы в первые же дни дал понять, как далеко я могу зайти, если он даст повод. Мягкосердечие укротителей дорого обходится не только им. Если облажается дрессировщик, зверя тоже усыпляют. 

Как говорится, зверь самый лютый жалости не чужд. Я чужд, а значит, я не зверь. Что и требовалось доказать. Я не могу найти в себе ни капли сочувствия к Илье, и единственное, что сейчас ощущаю, кроме удовлетворения от сегодняшней сессии, это благодарность к Людвигу за его назойливость и дотошность, оказавшиеся сегодня весьма кстати.

Но он тоже допустил в своей работе небрежность. Он должен был доложить мне более подробно про последствия, которыми чревато применение релаксантов в сочетании с побоями и асфиксией. А он этого не сделал. Только из-за своей неосведомленности я допустил незначительную ошибку в комбинировании методов. Надо было воздержаться от намордника, это дало бы мне больше времени на воспитание. К сожалению, Илья слишком быстро потерял сознание, и я не уверен, что он до конца прочувствовал всю пагубность неумения держать свой длинный язык за зубами. Этим я слегка разочарован, и мое удовлетворение нельзя назвать полным. К тому же, он лишил меня возможности наказать его еще и за упорство в тупом и бессмысленном цеплянии за Воришку. Я еще подумаю, что можно будет с этим сделать, а сегодня, как бы мне ни хотелось в буквальном смысле этого слова вышибить навсегда имя Воришки из его головы, понятно, что, пока он в таком состоянии, толку не будет. 

Доктор сказал, что он в порядке и пригоден для дальнейшей работы. Я принял решение не оказывать ему медицинскую помощь, из воспитательных соображений. Раз он так быстро сбежал от меня в самый разгар урока, дам ему задание на дом. Пусть ночью поразмышляет о глупости своего поведения и о том, как легко можно утратить все привилегии комфортного существования. И никакого больше длительного отдыха перед следующими уроками. Либеральность в этом вопросе не идет ему на пользу. 

Я знаю, что изменилось сегодня. Я больше ничего не чувствую - ни жалости, ни сомнений, ни зависимости. Я, наконец, чувствую себя свободным от него. 

*** 

Я чуть не натворил дел, и, что самое страшное, мне это нравилось. Скополамин? Нет, только не это. Нет-нет-нет. Надо что-то придумать, чтобы больше такое не повторялось. Я ведь чуть не убил его. Что, если бы я опомнился лишь тогда, когда вернуть его к жизни было бы невозможно? Если бы не заметил, как он обмяк безвольно, и продолжал хлестать его ремнем, пока бы не обнаружил, что избиваю труп? Я был чертовски к этому близок. Душевная анестезия притупила чувство меры, а злость послужила отличным катализатором. Может, все-таки послушать Людвига? Он говорит, что этот препарат сделает Илью послушным и смирным. Что с ним больше не будет никаких проблем. Воздействие на мозг и нервную систему таково, что любое проявление дерзости или оскорбительного неповиновения станут невозможными. И мне не придется больше избивать его, не будет повода. Он будет в безопасности, а значит, это будет ему во благо. 

Но он уже присмиревший и тихий. Почему тогда при виде того, как он, опустив голову, осторожно передвигается вдоль стен, я не испытываю ни радости, ни торжества? Только стыд. Почти весь день он пролежал на животе, пряча лицо от камер в сгибе локтя. Зайти к нему я так и не решился. Доктор сказал, что у него поднялась температура, но после экзекуции это нормально, волноваться не о чем. Первым моим порывом было дать ему обезболивающее, но я тут же запретил себе это, что вызвало новый, более жгучий, укол стыда. Но я ведь прав! Если я хочу и дальше считать себя твердым и последовательным человеком, я должен придерживаться принятого решения. В конце концов, ущерб уже нанесен, и никакой пользы из этого инцидента не выйдет, если я тут же брошусь исправлять последствия собственного поступка. 

И все-таки собственное состояние меня беспокоит больше. У меня накопилось какое-то иррациональное недовольство жизнью, которое выплеснулось агрессией сначала на жену, а потом и на Илью. И хотя причины для такого недовольства есть – мое тотальное, безбрежное одиночество, терзающее меня после смерти Адиля, – пусть громоотводом лучше будет И., а не Анна. И все-таки… Почему мне опять не все равно? Еще вчера я думал, что сбросил со своей шеи эту дурацкую, неведомо откуда свалившуюся на меня потребность постоянно думать и беспокоиться об этом человеке. Почти целые сутки я чувствовал себя самим собой, таким, каким был раньше. И это было прекрасно. Но сегодня снова все вернулось, и даже с удвоенной силой. Это невыносимо.

И я не знаю, что хуже – переживать от того, что я с ним сделал, или переживать о том, что я не могу не переживать об этом. (перечеркнуто)

Я устал. Вчерашнее упоение свободой оказалось ложным. Грандиозная наебка. Хочу, чтобы он стал другим. Чтобы был таким, как мне нужно. Я не знаю, как этого добиться. Он все делает мне назло. Хотя что ему стоит уступить, принять мои условия и включить уже, наконец, разум?!.. Избивать его я больше не могу, я уже понял это. Вернее, могу, и с легкостью повторю это снова. Но в этом-то все и дело. Обуздать мне надо, прежде всего себя. То, что я способен натворить, пугает меня намного больше, чем его. Ему, похоже, все равно. Ему все равно, что он может здесь сдохнуть. Он воспримет это как долгожданный побег, встретит такой исход с радостью. Вчера я в этом убедился. Но мне-то не все равно. 

Значит, препараты. Может, не настолько мощные, как предлагает Л. Есть же, наверное, что-то попроще. Но безвольное тело и пустой взгляд – это не то, что я хотел бы в нем видеть. Приходится выбирать из двух зол. Если я снова потеряю контроль, я убью его собственными руками. И потом не смогу простить себе этого. А препараты, по крайней мере, обеспечат сохранность его телу и купируют суицидальные порывы. 

Не знаю, что делать. 

*** 

Я решил подлатать его сам. Это, по крайней мере, честно. Сам избил, сам буду лечить. Хороший хозяин должен уметь давать и наказание и ласку. На самом деле все оказалось не так страшно. Я не сильно потрепал его, при его роде занятий случались с ним вещи и похлеще. Вспомнить хотя бы Адиля, ха-ха. После пребывания у моего друга пусть скажет спасибо, что здесь такое скорее исключение, чем правило. Зря я корил себя за несдержанность. Пара синяков, в нескольких местах рассечена кожа, ничего особенного. И само зажило бы как на собаке. Но я все равно должен был что-то сделать. Чтобы он понял, что я умею заботиться, что его жизнь зависит только от моей доброй воли. 

Он не проронил ни слова, пока я обрабатывал ему спину, даже звука не издал. Мои прикосновения явно были ему неприятны, хотя я старался быть очень осторожным. Видимо, после порки кожа очень чувствительная. Пользуясь удобным моментом, я озвучил ему свои пожелания. Надеюсь, он их услышал. 

От идеи с препаратами я отказался окончательно, о чем сказал доктору. Пусть придумает что-нибудь получше. 

*** 

Я впечатлен нешаблонностью мышления герра доктора. Блестящая идея! Может же, когда хочет. Хотя предложение использовать ИВЛ в качестве средства устрашения поначалу вызвало у меня недоверие и оторопь. Ведь это же полная нелепость - подключать к аппарату искусственного дыхания человека при полном сознании. Но когда доктор многозначительно улыбнулся и, подняв палец, сказал, что в этом-то и смысл, все преимущества этого метода стали очевидны и мне. Изящное и простое решение, обещающее стать весьма эффектной мерой для демонстрации моей власти. Черт возьми, как я сам не додумался до этого? Я лишь сотрясал воздух, что могу контролировать его, на деле ни разу толком не проучив. К тому же это гуманно, хотя и немного шокирует. 

Процедура оказалась несложной и прошла без эксцессов. Единственное, что представляло опасность, это если бы он во время пробуждения резко дернулся и повредил себе дыхательное горло. Но я подстраховался, и все прошло лучше некуда. Помимо радости от того, как все удачно обернулось, я испытал и нечто вроде исследовательского интереса к самому процессу. Мне даже стал чуть более понятен Людвиг, который, по-видимому, в свое время не сумел преодолеть искушение ученого, когда дорвался до колоссальных возможностей в области практического экспериментирования. Но различие между нами состоит в том, что я способен вовремя остановиться, а мои действия продиктованы исключительно практической целесообразностью. По крайней мере, Илье это действительно пошло на пользу. Во всех смыслах.

Его наконец-то пробрало до печенок. Я могу с уверенностью заключить: все, что он демонстрировал мне раньше, являлось притворством, пусть местами и убедительным. Теперь я точно знаю, как выглядит его страх. Момент, когда он проснулся и осознал, что происходит, я буду вспоминать всякий раз, когда начну сомневаться в том, что когда-нибудь мне удастся выковать из него нужную мне форму. Я вижу реальные перспективы и даже могу позволить себе задуматься о сроках. Я, наконец, смогу резко снизить дозу релаксанта, а там и вовсе от него отказаться. Илья будет шелковым. 

Сегодня был отличный день. 

*** 

Меня словно затягивает в водоворот, несет и волочит по дну, не давая вынырнуть и глотнуть воздуха. Странное ощущение, его трудно описать словами. Илья стал податливым как воск. Воск, тающий в моих руках. Он покорный и молчаливый, отдается мне, словно для него это самое естественное состояние. Тихо стонет, когда я растягиваю его дырку пластиковыми игрушками, я чувствую его желание, сдерживаемое лишь какой-то совершенно неуместной здесь стыдливостью. Он словно находится в самом начале познания тайн плотских удовольствий, но боится показать. Это возбуждает, будоражит воображение, будит фантазии о том, как еще можно распорядиться этим покорным, принимающим меня телом. Он молчит, будто приглашая к переходу на новый уровень близости, не комментирует ни одно мое действие, даже если это переходит все границы приличий, поощряет любую мою инициативу. Наши встречи теперь из сеансов дрессировки вдруг превратились в непривычно волнующие и чувственные свидания. Да, свидания. Нелепое слово, но именно оно кажется наиболее подходящим. 

Похоже, я подобрал к нему нужный ключ, и он начал по-настоящему мне открываться. Все лучше понимаю Воришку, который, единожды вкусив это ощущение, больше не смог от него отказаться. Это так заводит, что у меня встает от любого мимолетного воспоминания о происходящем в той комнате, а вспоминаю я об этом часто. Порой я вынужден снимать напряжение прямо там, чтобы, вернувшись из ванной, вновь за считанные минуты получить полноценную эрекцию. 

Если бы я мог запатентовать этот метод, я озолотился бы только на продаже средства от импотенции. Но, к сожалению или к счастью, эта панацея, похоже, действует исключительно на меня одного (ха-ха). 

Единственное, что меня слегка разочаровывает, это его нежелание общаться. Он так сдержанно отвечает мне, будто боится проронить хоть одно неосторожное слово. Глупый, пора бы ему уже понять, что, если соблюдать определенные правила, меня можно не опасаться. Думаю, это побочный эффект после принудительной интубации. Когда-нибудь он сойдет на нет, и я получу в свое распоряжение идеальный тренажер, чтобы держать себя в форме и забыть о проблемах с потенцией навсегда. 

Адиль был гением. Настоящим. Он сумел разглядеть в Илье его истинное предназначение, раскрыл его подлинный талант, пусть это и было для Ильи болезненным и недобровольным процессом. Но суть такого предназначения в том и заключается, что реализовать себя полностью он сможет лишь тогда, когда поймет, насколько свобода воли несовместима с его судьбой. Он ведь создан для этого. И только подчинившись моим желаниям, отринув свое упрямство и перестав цепляться за так называемое достоинство, он сможет обрести гармонию со своей природной сутью. 

Впрочем, наверняка он все понимает, просто боится признать. Ему нужна помощь кого-то, кто имеет достаточно проницательности, сил и желания, чтобы взять на себя ответственность за него и принять на себя все риски. Ему нужен я. Воришка был лишь репетицией перед главной встречей в его жизни. Ко мне его привела сама судьба. Я чувствую странный трепет от этой мысли, словно передо мной приоткрылась завеса одной из самых сокровенных тайн мироздания. (перечеркнуто). 

*** 

Я теряю хватку. Ошибки следуют одна за другой. Надеюсь, это частный случай, а не звенья одной цепи. Воришка все-таки сумел удивить меня. Хотя в его мотивах я склонен видеть не какие-то там серьезные чувства к Илье или проявление элементарной порядочности, а, скорее, острую неудовлетворенность текущим половым интересом. Воришка просто заскучал без своей любимой дырки, а престарелая особа, с которой он сделал попытку вернуться к благопристойной жизни, явно не способна удовлетворить его специфические запросы. Ну, или зависимость в качестве определяющего фактора. А я не учел его серьезность. Недооценил его клиническую тягу к Илье. Упертость Воришки вызывает одновременно и жалость, и что-то вроде уважения. Я отдаю должное отчаянной и безрассудной смелости летчика-камикадзе. И эта полная атрофия инстинкта самосохранения. Надо же – искать встречи со мной! После всего, что он сделал и как по-крупному обокрал меня! Я даже не могу как следует разозлиться на его беспредельную наглость. Но я не буду отказывать ему в гостеприимстве. В конце концов, у меня так редко бывают гости. Ха-ха. 

Хукер, кстати, так собой доволен, что чуть не лопается от гордости. И пусть он был прав насчет непредсказуемости Воришки и его способности к импровизации, не вижу поводов, чтобы так раздуваться. Не его заслуга, что Воришка так быстро попал в поле моего зрения. Эту систему я выстраивал годами, и работает она без сбоев, как и задумано. Куда бы желающий найти меня безумец ни направился, я узнаю об этом задолго до того, как он сумеет приблизиться на непочтительное расстояние. А конкретно этому кретину стоит даже облегчить задачу, чтобы он не свернул себе шею, пока будет до меня добираться. Ха-ха.


	22. Chapter 22

С какими все-таки трусами мне приходится иметь дело. Все можно было бы провернуть намного быстрее, если бы Б. так не осторожничал. И за каким чертом Воришка отправился в Швейцарию? Перевести деньги можно было бы и на месте. Может, он все-таки что-то мутит? Нужна страховка. У него и мысли не должно возникнуть привести за собой на хвосте настырных парней из конторы. 

Впрочем, задержка мне на руку, можно пока тщательно обдумать формат нашей встречи. А вообще – на кой черт мне понадобился Воришка? 

Не проще его ликвидировать? Зачем я вечно все усложняю? Этот тип обладает достаточным упорством и хитростью, чтобы припрятать в рукаве пару козырных тузов. Как бы я ни убеждал себя в том, что он бездарь и дешевка, практика показала – когда дело касается Ильи, он проявляет недюжинную настойчивость и сверхъестественную изворотливость. Адиль не дал бы соврать, будь он жив. И как же все в нашей жизни зависит от случая. Если бы люди Адиля изначально не ошиблись и взяли именно Воришку, как бы все сложилось? Что-то мне подсказывает, что Адиль по сей день пребывал бы в добром здравии. Вряд ли Илья рыл бы землю в поисках напарника. Ему это было бы просто незачем. Да и Адилю не нужна была бы вся эта комбинация с пленками – он и так уже имел все, что надо для решения его дела. А значит, о Воришке никто никогда ничего бы не узнал. В том числе и я сам. Сомневаюсь, что Адиль разглядел бы в нем модель для своих творческих экспериментов. Все дело в Илье – он уникален. 

Вот. Вот он, ключевой момент в судьбе Адиля. И мне надо замкнуть этот круг, чтобы не повторить его ошибок. Я, по крайней мере, в лучшем положении, чем он. Мое преимущество – это знание о Воришке, идущем по следу Ильи. И я встречу его со всеми почестями. Я не трус, чтобы просто прикончить его чужими руками. Я должен встретиться с ним лицом к лицу и сделать то, чего не смог Адиль. Уничтожить его. Не убить. Именно уничтожить. Растоптать. Низвести. Развенчать в глазах Ильи раз и навсегда. А иначе все лишено смысла. 

А значит, Воришка нужен мне живым. Чтобы он успел осознать всю свою бесполезность и ничтожество. Чтобы камня на камне не осталось от иллюзий, которые они с Ильей питают насчет нерушимости их связи. Чтобы Илья, наконец, понял всю тщетность своих надежд, всю никчемность его дешевого защитничка, этого фальшивого рыцаря в потрескавшейся броне. Вот, что я должен сделать, чтобы он перестал цепляться за него и принял окружающую его реальность как единственно верную. Вот тогда все и сдвинется с мертвой точки. 

***

Хукер осторожничает. Хочет быть большим роялистом чем сам король. Зря, абсолютно зря. Похоже, он компенсирует отсутствие выдержки излишним рвением, как впрочем, и всегда. Ему не хватает дисциплины и выдержки. И воспитывать уже поздно. Где-то в самом начале я дал слабину, позволил рассуждать там, где надо без раздумий выполнять приказы. Хотел проверить его пригодность к самостоятельной работе. Распустил его. 

Б. никому никогда не даст координаты без моих на то указаний. Система гарантий выстроена таким образом, что любому моему временному партнеру предательство всегда обойдется дороже, чем верность. Если Воришке хватит проницательности понять это, он избежит ловушки. Хотя он так упорно ломится на флажки, что даже если будет все понимать, вряд ли его это остановит. Осталось только проследить, чтобы в стремительном беге к своей гибели он ни на йоту не уклонился с уготованной ему траектории.

*** 

Причины давно копившегося раздражения к Хукеру, наконец, стали очевидными. Пора сворачивать этот проект. Проверки он не прошел и дальше этот дефект будет только усиливаться. И снова Илья. Поразительно, как, даже являясь абсолютно пассивным объектом, он способен одним своим присутствием высветить в любом, кто окажется рядом, самые характерные черты и качества. Этот удивительный феномен работает буквально на каждом. Хукер не стал исключением. Этот напыщенный самодовольный юнец, волею обстоятельств допущенный к моим личным вопросам, вел себя так высокомерно, словно схватил господа Бога за бороду. Это выглядело почти непристойно. Расхаживал по камере, как по пятизвездочным апартаментам личного отеля, с деловым видом оценивающе разглядывал Илью. Даже не пытался скрыть циничную ухмылку, хотя выражение эмоций с его стороны было абсолютно неуместным. Он вел себя как зеленщик, допущенный в дворцовую кухню по поводу доставки укропа, и возомнивший себя вершителем судеб и чуть ли не вторым лицом в государстве! Вторым. Ха! Первым! 

Интересно, что он себе напридумывал? Решил, что прикоснулся к какой-то особо грязной моей тайне? Узнал обо мне нечто постыдное? И теперь сможет меня шантажировать? Или что? Я никогда бы не заподозрил его в подобной нелояльности, но в присутствии Ильи с него будто слетела вся шелуха, обнажив ранее скрытую гнилую сердцевину. Для Хукера это стало последней проверкой, которую он пройти не смог. Dixi. 

Я долго думал, в каком виде уместнее всего запечатлеть Илью, чтобы придать мыслям Воришки нужное направление. Вспомнил даже пленки Адиля, но в итоге решил, что порнографией с участием напарника Воришку уже не удивишь. Вряд он воспримет это как серьезное предупреждение. Встряхнуть и настроить его на деловой лад сможет лишь то, с чем он раньше не сталкивался. Он должен испугаться. 

В итоге мы с доктором решили, что интубация подойдет лучше всего. Наглядная демонстрация того, что шутки кончились и что я могу им с Ильей буквально перекрыть кислород. Этакое завуалированное послание. Доктор для пущего эффекта предложил не усыплять Илью во время процедуры, чтобы на фотографии было видно, что он в сознании. Но я счел это лишним. Илья в последнее время ведет себя безупречно, и такого наказания не заслужил. 

Я не знаю, на кой черт меня дернуло взять с собой Хукера. В этом не было никакой необходимости. И участие его совершенно не требовалось. Интересно, что меня на это толкнуло?.. Подсознательное желание похвастаться? И если да, то чем именно? Показать, на что я способен? Неосознанное желание подвергнуть его проверке? А впрочем, он же сам подвел меня к этому. Задавал наводящие вопросы о «предмете торга», предлагал посильную помощь, и проявлял настойчивое любопытство. А я не стал ему отказывать. Наверное, мне хотелось увидеть его реакцию, прощупать, чего он стоит. 

После того, как мы сделали несколько снимков, я приступил к инструктажу о том, при каких обстоятельствах следует показывать их Воришке. Идея была в том, что выкладывать на стол козыри нет никакой нужды, если после получения координат он не предпримет никаких подозрительных шагов. Не хочется портить ему сюрприз. А Хукер перебил меня, не дослушав до конца.

\- Зачем такие сложности, Марк? Все эти схемы, фотографии… давай просто отрежем ему пару пальцев и предъявим этому Соло. Такого сувенира будет вполне достаточно, чтобы он все хорошо понял. 

Сначала мне даже показалось, что я неправильно расслышал его слова. Но Хукер быстро развеял мои сомнения в том, что я внезапно утратил способность понимать человеческую речь. 

\- Он как раз сейчас обездвижен. И герр доктор здесь. В чем проблема?..

Когда до меня дошел смысл сказанного, я едва не сорвался. Удержать бесстрастное выражение лица в тот момент стоило мне большого труда. Как он посмел предложить мне такое?!!! Как в его голову вообще могла закрасться подобная мысль? Какое право он имеет выдвигать такие безумные предложения? Распоряжаться моим имуществом? В моем присутствии и таким тоном?!!

Вот теперь причины моих сомнений в Хукере получили окончательное определение. Все оказалось простым и очевидным. Старый как мир конфликт. Он заступает на мою территорию, и не считает нужным это скрывать. А смелости ему сегодня придало то, что он приобщился к информации, значение которой явно переоценил.

Он что, думает, что я у него в руках!?..

Я не хочу разбираться в этом дерьме. С меня хватит. После завершения дела с Воришкой отправлю его в отставку. По «естественным причинам». Самый оптимальный вариант. 

*** 

Эта идея доктора при всей своей чудовищности не дает мне покоя. Кажется, жизнь мне не оставила иного выхода. Вся логика моих отношений с Ильей подталкивает меня к этому шагу. Бесполезно ждать отклика от человека, не желающего тебя слышать. От человека, который упорно отказывается идти на диалог и проявлять благоразумие. Все бесполезно. И мои бесконечные попытки дать ему второй, третий, сотый шанс, начали раздражать даже его. Он не способен оценить мое милосердие, мою готовность раз за разом наступать на свою гордость и поступаться собственным достоинством в желании до него достучаться. Он не хочет понимать меня. Издевается надо мной. И я не могу больше. Не могу. 

Я ведь откровенно унижаюсь перед этим куском красивого мяса. И он прекрасно это осознает. Наслаждается моим унижением. Притворяется и играет со мной. На него ничего не действует. Все бесполезно. Я напрасно думал, что он наконец-то начал поддаваться. Это все была игра. Искусная, лживая, лицемерная, наглая игра. Он затаился на время, усыпил мою бдительность, ловко подкармливая иллюзией своего послушания. Играл на моих чувствах, использовал их против меня, втайне потешаясь. Его не вразумила ни порка, ни подключение к ИВЛ. Он что, считает себя неуязвимым? Не принимает меня всерьез? Я был недостаточно доходчив?!! 

Он возвел ложь и лицемерие почти в ранг искусства. Он умеет лгать, даже не произнося ни слова, лгать всем своим телом, взглядом, жестами. Он самый виртуозный лжец из всех, кого я знаю. Он все это время скармливал мне ложные надежды, подталкивал меня к последней черте, провоцировал и завлекал. Соблазнял меня. И я купился, позволил себя одурачить, попал под его влияние. Я – безумец! – чуть было не попался в эту ловушку. И, как ни горько признавать, я этого хотел. Искренне, беззаветно, жадно желал собственного падения. Словно мой разум и воля отключились, а я превратился в марионетку, которую дергает за невидимые ниточки немой кукловод. Гипнотизер, умеющий повелевать, не прибегая к зрительному контакту, одной только силой своего сознания. 

Я хотел, и почти сделал это. Я чуть его не выебал. Моя рука, словно она мне в тот момент не принадлежала, уже расстегнула ширинку, вторая предательски прилипла к его бедру. В моем воображении мой член уже погружался в его влажную тесную дырку, и я как наяву ощущал сопротивление его тугой плоти, расступающейся под напором моего желания. Низ живота, от одного лишь предвкушения, превратился в сгусток томительного сладкого вожделения. Я был в одном шаге от того, чтобы (перечеркнуто, неразборчиво).

Мне ничего не могло помешать. И не должно было! Я должен был это сделать, чтобы утвердить свое превосходство, доказать обладание им, заявить свои права. Я обязан был довести это до конца! Но этот его взгляд. Он надо мной издевался. Умело подводил меня к грехопадению только лишь для того, чтобы в последний момент посмеяться надо мной. Продемонстрировать свое презрение. Показать, что я животное. Не он, а я! Я животное! 

И я позорно сбежал. Я не смог его изнасиловать. Я не насильник. Но именно в этом обвинил меня его взгляд. Он прикинулся человеком, достойным уважения, свободной личностью, и сила его внушения была такова, что я на мгновение в это поверил. А у меня есть принципы и жесткая мораль. Каким бы законным ни было мое желание, я не могу удовлетворять его через насилие. 

О! Он хорошо изучил меня за проведенное здесь время, вычислил мое слабое место. До этого момента даже сам я не мог этим похвастаться. А он сумел. Он смог понять, какое во мне заложено сильное уважение к личности. Оно настолько незыблемо, что я бессилен переступить через себя. Пусть даже мое тело и поддалось на мгновение животным инстинктам, разум всегда будет брать верх. 

Только все это обман. Наведенная иллюзия. И он зря надеялся, что я надолго буду в ее власти. Даже все его сверхъестественные способности к мимикрии и внушению не помешали мне быстро придти в себя и стряхнуть наваждение. Мне абсолютно ясно теперь, что временное помутнение моего рассудка - всего лишь результат усилий хитрой твари, притворяющейся обычным человеком. 

Он опасен. Его надо остановить. Будь во мне хоть капля настоящей решимости, я бы подверг его лоботомии – доктор уверяет, что эта практика, пусть и довольно рискованная, очень эффективна, когда надо добиться от кого-либо полной управляемости. А ведь мне от него больше ничего и не нужно. Но этот метод кажется мне грубым, грязным, даже в чем-то бесчестным. Так что правильнее будет положиться на судьбу и дать ему последний шанс (я знаю, как это абсурдно звучит, но милосердие – это вторая моя слабость). Людвиг говорит, что ИВЛ оснащен системой подачи кислорода, и если снизить ее интенсивность, то гипоксия за считанные минуты приведет мозг в негодность. Он останется таким же красивым, лицо не будет обезображено гримасой боли, не превратится в маску полной деградации. Это куда изящнее, чем та же лоботомия. Никаких инфекций, патологий, и прочих малопривлекательных последствий. 

Но суть в том, что я не хочу прибегать к необратимым мерам без серьезного повода. Подобный шаг должен содержать в себе урок, пусть даже он окажется последним. Самое главное, что Илья должен будет усвоить в свой последний день, когда еще способен будет мыслить, так это то, что право выбора ему не принадлежит. Что скорее я передоверю его судьбу такому презренному типу вроде Воришки, чем ему самому. Это будет последнее, что он сумеет понять, перед тем, как свет его разума погаснет. Это принципиально. (неразборчиво, перечеркнуто)

Нет. Не так. Я не хочу, чтобы все повернулось именно так. Но такой риск существует. И его нельзя сбрасывать со счетов. Надо понимать, готов ли я пойти до конца? А готов ли я?

Не знаю.

Пока лишь я уверен в одном - Воришка мне нужен для того, чтобы привести Илью к покорности. И ответственность за все, что бы ни произошло, ляжет на Воришку. А если мне и придется выполнить угрозу, что ж. Я готов рискнуть. И, может быть, такой исход даже окажется к лучшему. Я излечусь от своей болезненной привязанности и смогу использовать это тело по прямому назначению, без угрызений совести и рефлексий. Они станут бессмысленными и неуместными. Но больше всего от этого приобретет, как ни странно, сам Илья. Он перестанет страдать от собственной больной натуры, от своей психики, толкающей его на безумные поступки. А я, в качестве искупления за эту жертву, буду заботиться о нем до конца его дней. В конце концов, когда он перестанет быть опасным, отпадет и необходимость держать его взаперти. 

Это худший из возможных сценариев, но даже он куда более приемлем, чем то, что происходит сейчас.

Сегодня он глумился надо мной. Нагло издевался, глядя мне в глаза. Как заевший магнитофон, проигрывал мои собственные слова, пытаясь сразить меня моей же логикой. Чертова механическая кукла. Игрушка, забывшая свое место. Сначала выманивал меня на откровенность, усыплял бдительность. Делал вид, что хочет того же, что и я. И все это лишь для того, чтобы обвинить меня в том, что я грязный педераст и насильник. Что я слабоумный. 

Нет, дружок, ты ошибаешься. Кто из нас слабоумный, мы оба скоро узнаем. Раз ты не умеешь пользоваться разумом и речью, тебе эти привилегии попросту ни к чему. Ты будешь сидеть в полной темноте и тишине, без еды и человеческого общения столько, сколько я сочту нужным! Воспринимай это как репетицию перед ждущей тебя тьмой. Привыкай к ней! В моих силах погасить ту искру сознания, которая все еще теплится в тебе и оставить лишь то, что можно использовать в моих интересах. Потому что ты весь, со всеми своими дурацкими фантазиями и иллюзиями, с превосходно развитым телом, со всеми блядь потрохами – принадлежишь мне. И мне решать, что из всего этого тебе оставить, а что навсегда забрать! 

*** 

Ничего с ним не сделается. Доктор уверяет, что при наличии питьевой воды, он может продержаться неделю, а то и больше. А прошло всего трое суток. Нет никакого желания проверять, как он там. Это прогресс. Подумать только, еще несколько дней назад я если и не приходил к нему, то ежедневно просматривал записи с камер. Это стало почти навязчивой идеей. Но стоило мне, как следует разозлиться, как зависимость пошла на убыль. Надеюсь, что он не сдохнет до прибытия Воришки. Хоть самому его сюда везти, ха-ха.

Хукер, трусливый скот, отправил на встречу с Воришкой какую-то шестерку. Ведь должен же понимать, что расширение круга посвященных в это дело совершенно нежелательно. И вот, теперь о статуэтке знает ровно на одного человека больше, чем надо. Но каков Воришка! 

Если вещица подлинная – а я почти не сомневаюсь, что так и есть, - то он пошел ва-банк! Это ж насколько надо быть зависимым от собственного члена, чтобы пожертвовать такую ценную вещь без гарантий результата! Или он клинический имбецил, или очень хитер. Хотя какие тут могут быть хитрости? Скорее этот его артефакт как раз и является его алиби на тему того, что он действует соло. Соло. Ха-ха. Вряд ли он засветил бы перед кураторами украденную вещь такой баснословной ценности. Ее бы тут же изъяли. Просто потому что ни один, даже самый лучший агент не стоит таких денег! Тем более русский. Воришке не позволили бы рисковать таким залогом. Так что можно смело забирать его на остров. Он заслужил теплый прием, ха-ха. 

*** 

А он наглец. Лощеный самоуверенный наглец. Вживую даже харизматичнее, чем на фото. Может, надо было пренебречь церемониями при доставке? Это сбило бы с него спесь. Впрочем, не факт. Скорее, настроило бы на неизбежный и трагический финал. Герой, явившийся спасать свою единственную любовь. Но это амплуа не для него. Его репертуар проще и должен соответствовать его жалкой личности. Сколько бы он ни пыжился предстать передо мной «Красавчиком», сдохнет он как Воришка. Не могу дождаться этого момента! 

Людвиг говорит, что с этим его шрамом дело нечисто. Наверняка туда вшивали передатчик. Идиоты. Но я думаю, он сам его и выпорол, чтобы избавиться от слежки. Статуэтка, мотивация, бесстрашие на грани утраты инстинкта самосохранения – все в пользу этой версии. По крайней мере, ни одного жучка при нем не найдено. Не в статуэтку же он его спрятал, ха-ха. 

Я сидел с ним за одним столом, вел светские беседы и ловил себя на мысли, что неплохо было бы врезать по его слащавой скалящейся физиономии, отпинать как следует, подтащить за шкирку к окну и ткнуть окровавленной мордой в стекло, чтобы он смотрел, смотрел и запоминал, как выглядит свобода и жизнь. Потому что больше ему не доведется. Потому что для него уже все кончено. Только из-за детей и Анны я не позволил себе ничего в этом духе, хотя руки очень чесались. Завтра отправлю его покататься по острову, подальше с глаз моих, а то, подозреваю, не сдержусь. 

Интересно, понял ли он, что именно я сказал ему во время обеда? Наверняка понял. И вот интересно - на что он надеется? На сделку, как между цивилизованными людьми? На обмен? На то, что я отдам ему Илью, а сам буду довольствоваться куском древнего окаменелого дерьма, которое по какой-то прихоти нашего спятившего мира стоит таких бешеных денег? Что я отпущу их обоих? Или у него есть запасной план? Да если и есть – черта с два он сработает! Свой единственный шанс на эффект неожиданности он уже использовал с Адилем. А со мной такие номера не пройдут. 

*** 

Как мало времени потребовалось, чтобы он начать дичать. Всего пять дней, и Илья превратился в заросшее бессловесное животное. Жаль. Самое ценное в нем - экстерьер. И я позабочусь о том, чтобы после нашего маленького перформанса он сохранился в максимально непорченом виде. Доктор был прав – ничего ему не сделалось, а его физическая слабость сейчас весьма кстати. Меньше возни. 

Я все еще волнуюсь, хватит ли у Воришки благоразумия воздержаться от глупостей. Наверняка будет пытаться геройствовать при помощи грубой силы, это в его примитивной природе. Его потолок как стратега, скажем так. Но куда больше меня беспокоит Людвиг. При его бескомпромиссной, слепой ненависти к Илье с него станется применить средство шантажа раньше, чем это станет необходимым. Он может сорваться. Или даже хуже, сделать вид, что сорвался, а на самом деле поступить вполне осознанно. Убивать Илью он не посмеет, но умышленно устроить ему гипоксию - запросто. Он ведь обмолвился, что это «очень интересный эксперимент» и ему любопытно, «как это будет выглядеть на практике». Для него это серьезное научное искушение, вне всяких сомнений. И он может не удержаться. 

Нет. Не посмеет. А может, ограничиться инсценировкой? Вряд ли Воришка настолько искушен в медицине, что сумеет распознать блеф?.. 

Все, хватит. Решение принято, к последствиям я готов. 

*** 

Мне плохо. Боже, за что мне это?.. Почему понимание настолько простой истины пришло так поздно? Я хочу забыть все мной содеянное. И не хочу забывать. Господи, ведь с самого начала я все делал правильно. Но при этом был слеп и глух. Что же я натворил!.. (перечеркнуто).

Надо успокоиться и принять неизбежное. Ducunt Volentem Fata, Nolentem Trahunt. Нас всех – меня, Илью, Воришку – судьба привела в одно и то же место. И все, что мне остается, это победить. По крайней мере, теперь я знаю, что стоит на кону. 

У меня с самого начала не было другого выхода. Я был обречен с того самого момента, как встретился с его взглядом, запечатленным бездушной кинопленкой. Как странно, что понял я это только сейчас. Когда чуть не уничтожил единственного человека, которого полюбил. 

Я должен был отпустить его. Не вмешиваться. Оставить в покое. Так было бы правильно. 

Оставить его Воришке?!.. После того, как я спас его? Где бы он был, если бы не я? Его останки уже истлели бы в окрестностях заброшенной электростанции. Я не мог отдать его Воришке. Не мог по всем божеским и человеческим законам. Я действовал так, как был должен. И поступи я по-иному, у меня не было бы и шанса. Судьба дала мне этот шанс. И она же привела ко мне Воришку. Он – ключ ко всему. 

Наша с Ильей история только начинается, надо только немножко подправить реальность. Я принял свои чувства, хотя это было, пожалуй, самым трудным решением в моей жизни. Но мне достало мужества осознать, что быть сильным мира сего – это не только привилегия, но еще и бремя. А потому судить таких как я обычной меркой никому не позволено. Я сам себе и прокурор, и адвокат и судья. И мой приговор вынесен сегодня. Я приговорен к этой любви, какой бы немыслимой и безумной она ни была. 

В этом невольно мне помог Воришка. Я так хотел сорвать фиговый листок иллюзий с его больной привязанности, так желал показать всю бессмысленность его «подвига», что когда это произошло, вдруг оказалось, что я сам нахожусь на его месте. Ведь это я готов на все, чтобы Илья был со мной, это я хочу, чтоб он меня любил. Любил открыто, глубоко и искренне. Всей душой и телом. Так, как он любит Воришку.

Я ненавижу Воришку. Он – корень всех моих бед. А раз так – именно он и поможет мне все исправить. Он обманом занял мое место, вмешался в тот самый момент, когда все складывалось самым правильным образом. Он стал для Ильи спасителем, любовником и другом. Он украл у меня все. И теперь только он может мне это вернуть. И я знаю, как это сделать. 

Он думает, что для него не все еще потеряно. Не чувствует себя поверженным. Я мог бы убить его прямо в камере. Я могу прикончить его на глазах у Ильи. Но это будет бестолку. Илья лишь возненавидит меня и никогда не простит за это. Я проиграю, если сделаю это сейчас. 

Илья должен сам от него отказаться. Только тогда мой план сработает. Соло должен убедиться, что Илья со мной по доброй воле, а Илья – разглядеть все его бессилие и бесполезность. Они должны увидеть друг друга в истинном свете. Я должен забрать Илью у Соло. Этот символический акт перехода из рук в руки и станет отправной точкой наших отношений. И вот после будет уже неважно, что я сделаю с Воришкой. Илье – неважно. А мне и подавно. Да. Так все и будет. 

Больше никаких ремней, релаксантов и прочих глупостей – все это не имеет никакой реальной силы. Единственным залогом его принадлежности станет мое кольцо. Я верну его Илье и больше не позволю снять. И мы скрепим наш союз на глазах у Соло. Илья уже готов к этому, мне останется лишь помочь ему решиться на это. Завтра. 

Завтра все будет по-другому. Завтра начнется новая история. Я получу то, что заслуживаю по праву. Я знаю. Так и будет. 

*** 

 

– Это все? – Соло приподнял последний лист, недоверчиво заглянул под него, словно не мог поверить, что под ним в папке больше ничего нет. 

– А что, тебе хочется продолжения? – иронично спросил Илья. 

– Нет, благодарю. При всем уважении к литературному таланту этого ублюдка… – Соло хмыкнул, качнул головой, захлопнул папку и с видимым облегчением отодвинул ее от себя. – Хотя над концовкой стоило бы поработать. 

– Думаешь, надо было дать ему возможность закончить этот сентиментальный роман как полагается?

– Очень смешно, – проворчал Соло. – Нет, такой конец меня вполне устраивает. Хотя я, разумеется, предпочел бы, чтобы нам никогда не пришлось читать это дерьмо… 

– Ты же помнишь, что я думаю по поводу всевозможных “бы”, – Илья едва заметно пожал плечами. – И знаешь, что забавно? Он ведь оказался прав с этим своим “завтра все будет иначе”. Так и вышло. И не только для него. 

– Ну, он определенно получил то, что заслужил.

– Мы все получили, – уточнил Илья. – И Марку повезло куда меньше, чем нам. 

– Снова собираешься завести старую песню о том, как тебе жалко беднягу? – Соло сузил глаза. – Сам же только что сказал – каждый получил по заслугам, все, точка.

– Не путай жалость с сочувствием, Наполеон. Ты же понимаешь разницу?

– Боюсь, это для меня слишком тонкие настройки, – мрачно буркнул Соло.

– Когда-то я тебе говорил – не знаю, помнишь ты или нет, – чтобы ты не унижал меня жалостью, – спокойно сказал Илья. – Жалость – для тех, кому ничего больше не осталось. Пока человек способен оставаться собой, пока он хотя бы немного властен над своей собственной жизнью, пока у него остается воля и силы что-то в ней изменить – жалость неуместна. – Он замолчал на несколько секунд, вглядываясь в лицо Соло – искал подтверждение тому, что напарник понимает, о чем он говорит. Продолжил. – Если бы ты начал всерьез испытывать ко мне жалость, я бы увидел в этом свидетельство того, что от меня прежнего ничего не осталось, и я боялся этого больше всего на свете. Того, что ты перестанешь видеть во мне того Илью Курякина, которого увидел впервые в Восточном Берлине. Тот Илья совершенно не нуждался в жалости, ты согласен?

– Еще бы. Тот Илья определенно нуждался кое в чем другом, – ухмыльнулся Соло.

– Не буду возражать, но я сейчас не об этом, – Илье не удалось сдержать улыбку, но через мгновение он снова был серьезен. – Я знаю, ты еще не раз будешь ворчать, что мы, мол, прочитали все это зря и ничего, кроме проблем, от этого чтива не получили. Так вот, я получил кое-что довольно важное для себя. Я окончательно понял, что не заслуживаю жалости. А Марк – заслуживает. И только ее. Ни понимания, ни прощения я ему подарить не могу. Только мою жалость. 

– По мне, так и этого для него многовато, – Соло поморщился. – Честно говоря, у меня такое чувство – и оно не очень, знаешь ли, приятное – что Орбан даже из своего адского котла ухитрился подпортить мне жизнь. Да, Угроза, это именно тот случай, когда кажется, что задаром наелся дерьма. Ровным счетом никакой пользы от этих чтений, – Соло раздраженно оттолкнул от себя папку, так, что она проехалась по столу, несколько листков выпали и спланировали на пол. 

– Если ты о Хукере – да, тут ты, к сожалению, прав...

– А о чем еще? О литературной ценности этого девичьего дневничка? О читательском удовольствии от великолепного слога и лихой истории? – едко осведомился Соло.

– О том, что стоит поблагодарить Марка за то, что я наконец-то окончательно понял: все, что произошло со мной, случилось не потому, что я такой, какой есть, и не из-за моей дефектной природы, а просто из-за того, что мне по странной прихоти судьбы пришлось пересечься с несчастным больным пидарасом. – Илья развел руками. – Такая вот случайность. На моем месте мог запросто оказаться другой, но, видимо, такой уж я счастливчик. 

– Потрясающее открытие. И как, тебе стало легче?

– Ты не поверишь, насколько, – искренне сказал Илья.

Соло почесал подбородок.

– Окей, поверю. Знаешь, я как-то думал, что было бы, попади я к Орбану вместо тебя, и…

– Подожди, дай угадаю, что ты мне сейчас собираешься рассказать, – с хитрой улыбкой перебил его Илья. – Случись такое, ты бы его обаял, заставил влюбиться и признаться тебе в этом; может, как следует оттрахал бы, и не раз – почему бы и нет, – а потом, заморочив ему голову, свалил бы на большую землю с саквояжем ценных прощальных подарков. А бедняга Марк писал бы тебе полные тоски и нежных воспоминаний письма на надушенной бумаге. Ну? Я угадал?

Соло расхохотался:

– Иногда мне кажется, что ты уж слишком хорошо меня знаешь.

По молчаливому согласию, они не заговаривали о мемуарах Орбана до следующего дня, но все это время Илья постоянно возвращался к ним мысленно. Он не был согласен с Соло в том, что их чтение было пустой тратой времени – он почти физически чувствовал, как освободился от тяжелого груза, лежавшего на его душе после истории с Орбаном. Ему представлялось, что так, наверное, чувствует себя несправедливо обвиненный, когда, пройдя через долгий и мучительный судебный процесс, слышит оправдательный вердикт. Но то, ради чего они с Соло согласились взяться за это, сделано не было. Личность Хукера так и оставалась нераскрытой, и, даже осознавая вероятность того, что в дневниках Орбана и в самом деле не было никаких указаний или зацепок, прямых или косвенных, Илья изводил себя предположениями, что они подошли к делу не так беспристрастно, как стоило бы, и из-за своей излишней личной вовлеченности могли упустить неприметную на первый взгляд, но решающе важную деталь.

Соло, судя по сосредоточенно-мрачному выражению лица, мучили похожие мысли.

– Черт его знает, Илья, как я – или ты – должен был из всей этой душераздирающей истории понять, кто этот чертов Хукер, – сердито заговорил он, когда Илья уже готов был нарушить молчание первым. – Все, что я понял о нем, – это белый мужик возрастом между твоим и моим, с хорошим образованием, на престижной работе, которая позволяет ему надежно прикрывать задницу – иначе контора уже давно прищемила бы ему хвост; пронырливый, наглый и цепкий. Ты представляешь, какое количество народу подходит под эти уникальные приметы – скользкий белый парень в приличном костюме? Иди в деловой центр любого крупного города и хватай каждого второго...

– Вряд ли шеф рассчитывал, что мы непременно вычислим этого конкретного скользкого парня, – мягко возразил Илья. – Скорее, просто решил проверить все варианты, пусть и практически безнадежные. И едва ли он будет сильно разочарован, даже если мы признаем, что не можем ничем помочь. 

– Я разочарован, – мрачно заявил Соло. – Чертовски. Задаром…

– Можешь не продолжать, про "задаром" я уже понял, – оборвал его Илья. – Да, мне тоже досадно. Я помню, что это серьезное дело, не думай, будто я с легким сердцем просто решил махнуть на все это рукой. Но… – Он умолк, задумавшись, сдержанно вздохнул и предложил: – Можно перечитать все с самого начала. Теперь уже на холодную голову, тщательно, на буквы разобрать. Возможно…

– Да ни черта это не даст, – взорвался Соло. – В этой писанине не больше толку, чем вот в этой стопке старых газет.

Он схватил одну из газет, лежавших на журнальном столике, раздраженно потряс ей в воздухе – и вдруг замер, пристально вглядываясь в страницу. Лицо его приобрело выражение такого напряженного внимания, что Илья подался вперед всем телом, пытаясь понять, чем могла так захватить его напарника газета, вышедшая несколько недель назад.

– Что там, Соло?

Соло едва заметно вздрогнул, как человек, которого окликом выдернули из состояния глубокой задумчивости. Осторожно положил газету на столик перед собой, разгладил ладонями, как особо важную карту или ценнейшее письмо, посмотрел на Илью и без намека на улыбку спросил тихим, сдержанным голосом, как если бы речь шла о деле огромной важности:

– Илья, скажи честно… Что ты знаешь о регби?

***

– У меня наметан взгляд на такие вещи. Род занятий, понимаешь? – возбужденно объяснял Соло, тыча пальцем в короткую заметку об университетском чемпионате по регби на последней странице. – Я тогда еще подумал, что этот перстень не вписывается в образ, разве что он носит его из сентиментальных соображений или что-то вроде того. Ах, хитрый сукин сын. Прав был Орбан, когда решил пустить его в расход. 

– Так. А теперь по порядку, – Илья положил ладонь на его предплечье. – Я, к сожалению, все-таки не настолько понятлив.

Соло откинулся на спинку дивана, медленно выдохнул и провел ладонями по лицу. Заговорил уже спокойно:

– Когда я искал тебя, то встретился с одним из людей Орбана. Юристом. Я говорил, нет? В музее. Неприметный малый, светло-карие глаза, тонкая кость, хороший костюм, но ничего особенного. Вел себя, как мелкая сошка, достаточно надежная для подобных дел, но не посвященная ни во что серьезное. У него на мизинце было кольцо, массивная золотая печатка с узором. Я запомнил очень хорошо, потому что… ну… привык обращать внимание на такие вещи, не нужно, полагаю, объяснять, почему… – Соло посмотрел на Илью, желая убедиться, что тот следит за его рассказом достаточно внимательно, и Илья, ободряюще сжав его руку, кивнул. – Вот он, этот рисунок, такой же, как на перстне. – Он снова ткнул пальцем в газету – в эмблему университетской команды по регби, занявшей первое место. – Это точно он. Хукер – это не “шлюха”. Это позиция игрока в регби. Наш парень, похоже, в университетские годы был спортсменом. Так что дело за малым – прошерстить фотографии университетских команд за примерный период его учебы, и мерзавец попался. Отследить его творческий путь дальше, я думаю, труда не составит. 

– Выходит, он обманул Орбана, когда сказал, что послал на встречу с тобой своего подручного. Решил явиться сам…

– Выходит, так, – согласно кивнул Соло. – Вероятно, уже тогда решил, что любая информация, касающаяся личных дел Орбана, может пригодиться. Может, рассчитывал насобирать компромата на шефа или просто предпочитал владеть всеми имеющимися сведениями лично, а не довольствоваться огрызками, которые кидал ему Орбан. Чувствовал, что вырос из роли бессловесного исполнителя. – Соло усмехнулся. – Заодно обвел вокруг пальца и меня, сам того не желая. Я-то думал, что со мной встречался какой-то мальчик для мелких поручений, недалекий, но надежный. Даже не рассматривал возможность… К тому же, он и правда выглядел сильно моложе своих лет, сопляк сопляком. И не был похож на человека, способного ввести в заблуждение хоть кого-то. 

– Внешность часто бывает обманчива, – изрек Илья. 

Соло покосился на него:

– Ты у нас, я вижу, сегодня главный по банальностям? – Тут же извинился: – Прости. Я и сам-то не знаю, что сказать. Чувствую себя рыбаком, который прочесал все озеро сетями, пытаясь выловить морское чудовище, в то время как оно плескалось у берега, хищно поглядывая на купающихся детишек. Дурацкое чувство. Не знаю, что говорить. И что делать дальше.

– Я думаю, для начала нужно связаться с дядей, – рассудительно предложил Илья. – Он наверняка будет рад новостям.


	23. Эпилог

Семейство Уэверли уже мирно спало в отведенных им комнатах, когда Соло вытащил из шкафа чемодан и начал паковать вещи.

– Дела сами себя не сделают, – буркнул он в ответ на предположение Ильи, что, возможно, полночь – не лучшее время для сборов. – Ты сам-то не забыл, что у тебя небольшой бизнес в Палермо? Тони сообщил, что с его стороны все улажено, дело только за нами, нужно приехать и начать. Бизнес, Угроза, – это не кукуруза, которую воткнул в землю, и дальше она растет сама по себе…

– Я понял. Только давай без сельскохозяйственных метафор, – улыбнулся Илья. – С ними у тебя не очень. Я не имею ничего против, но как-то слишком внезапно ты засобирался.

Соло обернулся и с недоумением посмотрел на него:

– Внезапно? Я еще неделю назад сказал, что пора бы. И ты не возражал.

– Сказал, – согласился Илья. – Но никаких действий не последовало. За всю неделю ты даже не почесался, а тут вдруг такая срочность. С чего бы? Неужели так не рад гостям?

– Очень рад, – искренне заверил его Соло. – Достопочтенное семейство приносит в этот дом радость… А кроме нее – отсутствие возможности как следует потрахаться, например. Громко, бурно и в любое время, когда застигнет страсть. И в любом месте, где она застигнет.

– Да-а, это, конечно, веская причина паковать вещи среди ночи, – насмешливо протянул Илья.

Соло тяжело вздохнул, захлопнул крышку чемодана и переставил его с кровати на пол. Сел, сцепив руки между колен и глядя на Илью почти жалобно:

– Слушай, я просто хочу послать наконец в задницу всех этих хукеров, контору, мемуары и расследования, да и дядю заодно. Я хочу рыбачить с “Урсы”, попивать вино, греть свои старые кости на солнце и прикидываться, что занимаюсь важным делом с твоим ателье. Пока Алекс здесь, мы снова и снова будем говорить… сам знаешь, о чем. Все о том же. Мне надоело, честно. Я умер для того, чтобы все это дерьмо нас с тобой больше не касалось, но, кажется, даже это не помогло… – он беспомощно развел руками.

– Я понимаю, – мягко ответил Илья. – Завтра поедем, договорились? Соберешься с утра, а к обеду будем уже в дороге. Годится? 

Соло, помедлив, кивнул.

Илья смотрел на него, будто раздумывая, стоит ли говорить то, что собирался.

– Я попросил Уэверли оставить мне копию дневника, – признался он наконец. – Клятвенно пообещал, что ни единое слово не просочится в мир. Да он и сам это прекрасно знает, поэтому отдал мне папку без вопросов.

– Но… Зачем? – обескураженно спросил Соло.

– Хочу сжечь и развеять по ветру с “Урсы”. – Илья пожал плечами. – Символически, ну, или что-то в таком роде. Не смейся, ладно? Мне в какой-то момент показалось, что это будет правильно. Как будто поставить самую последнюю точку.

Соло какое-то время молчал, обдумывая услышанное.

– А что, я не против. – Он хмыкнул. – Значит, конец истории? 

– Этой – да, – кивнул Илья. – Но совершенно точно не нашей с тобой.


End file.
